Scarlet Destiny
by cindyloowho0105
Summary: AU: After an accident forces Blaine to turn his Chosen One, Kurt's whole world changes. As he struggles to learn to deal with life as a newborn vampire, what will happen to his relationhips with Blaine, his family, and his friends? Sequel to Scarlet Horizons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok Guys... Here's the sequel. I hope you enjoy it. Please note, as always, We own nothing but the few original characters. If you've seen them on Glee. They're not ours.**

CHAPTER ONE

"_**To turn another, when done as an act of love or compassion, can be one of the most intimate acts a vampire will ever experience, for it binds the sire and childe together by their very essence. Literally, they become two halves of the same soul and for one to exist without the other becomes unthinkable."**_

_**-from "Turning: The Sire and Childe Relationship" by Professor Charles Lance**_

Nathaniel Anderson was waiting in front of the house when Blaine's car whipped into the driveway, nearly taking out a hundred year old tree as it screeched to a stop. He had already done all he needed to as a Council member and Dracul. He had informed both Duncan and Andrew of the most recent development in the life of his son's Chosen One. He had put Michael Sterling to work putting together a statement for when the press inevitably found out what had happened. He had dispatched members of the House Guard to find and deal with Finn Hudson and Carole Hummel. He had even put a call into the family patriarch, as much as the man and he did not see eye to eye, there was no question that Vlad Tepes would be very helpful in this situation. His duty done, it was now time to be a father and as Blaine's father, he ached for the pain his son was feeling right now.

When Blaine got out of the car, Nathaniel wordlessly pulled him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. For just a moment, Blaine allowed himself to cling to his father, absorbing his strength, before pulling away. Nathaniel sighed. His son always felt the need to be so strong for everyone. He almost never let his guard down, even around him. The vampire lord couldn't help but think that it was his fault his son was the way he was. Nathaniel had been forced to be an absentee parent with Blaine much more frequently than he'd have liked. He hadn't always made the right decisions with his son and had perhaps put more emphasis on duty and the need to be seen as strong and invulnerable then he should have. Sometimes he wished he and Blaine could have had normal lives and not been the Dracul of the Draculesti and his heir, but just Nathaniel and his son Blaine. This was one of those times.

"Blaine…"

"Don't, Dad. Please, just don't right now. I can't…" Blaine's broken voice trailed off and he straightened fighting to regain his composure. Turning away from Nathaniel, he moved back to the car, almost reverently lifting his Chosen One's bloody and lifeless looking form from the back seat. He headed into the house walking towards the usually locked door to the downstairs, quite relieved to find it already unlocked. He moved quickly, but carefully down the steps, followed by his friends and father. He gently laid Kurt down on the bed, his heart aching for his beautiful fiancé. The prince sat down on the bed next to him and clasped his lover's hand, reluctant to lose contact.

"Blaine… I'm so sorry this happened. I know this is not how you wanted it to be for him," Nathaniel murmured, squeezing Blaine's shoulder comfortingly.

"No… it isn't and those responsible for making it this way will pay," Blaine responded, his eyes briefly flashing scarlet.

"I already have people searching for them," Nathaniel agreed. "You shouldn't be concentrating on that right now, however. You need to focus on Kurt. I've sent for Dr. Duvall. He should be here shortly."

"We should get him cleaned up." Nick suggested. "My father will want to examine him and make sure things are progressing correctly."

Blaine nodded, but did not say a word. He was only focused on Kurt.

"I think you guys should leave while Blaine and I do this. Kurt would not want everyone gawking at him," Nick said before shooing everyone out of the room. "Blaine? Why don't you get those clothes off of him while I run the bath and find him something clean?"

Woodenly, Blaine did as Nick suggested and got his mate undressed, trying not to cringe at the myriad of still healing cuts which littered Kurt body, particularly the large gash in his leg which had severed the femoral artery forcing Blaine to turn his Chosen One. Lovingly, he scooped up the unconscious boy into his arms and carried him to the bathtub. He thoroughly wiped away all of the blood that had seeped into Kurt's skin. After he was sure that Kurt was clean, he got him out of the tub, dried him, dressed him in the soft cotton pajamas Nick had provided, and gently placed him in the bed that had already been changed with a fresh set of sheets. Blaine took great care in making sure Kurt was tucked in and had just seated himself at the bedside when he heard someone approaching.

"Blaine? Nick?" Dr. Duvall called out as he came down the steps followed by the rest of the boys.

"Dad." Nick hugged his father tightly.

"Nicholas... Are you alright?" Dr. Duvall asked. He knew how much he and Kurt had bonded and understood that this would be difficult for his son.

"Honestly? No… but I'm not important right now," Nick said, his focus on a lifeless looking Kurt and a distraught Blaine.

"What happened?" Dr. Duvall quietly asked. "What damage was done?"

"Kurt was pushed over the staircase at his house. He landed on a glass table and it severed his femoral artery. He was bleeding out. There was nothing we could do. Help wouldn't have gotten there on time. He was dying. Blaine had to change him."

"All right." Dr. Duvall paused, looking at all of the boys carefully. He knew none of them had ever personally seen a change take place so traumatically, if at all. While he was there ostensibly for Kurt, he knew that all of the boys would need him. "Blaine, I think your father is upstairs and wants to talk to you."

"I can't leave his side." Blaine pleaded. "Please Dr. Duvall… please don't make me."

"Blaine," the doctor said in a firm, but gentle tone. "I have to examine him and make sure his wounds are healing and that his turning is progressing properly. I will make it as quick as I can and then you can come back down. If it makes you feel better, I will have Nick stay with me and assist."

"I… alright," Blaine choked out before placing a lingering kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Dr. Duvall is here, love. He's going to check you over. I'll be just upstairs and as soon as he's done. I'll be right back at your side. I love you baby."

"Come on Blaine," Wes said putting a comforting arm around his cousin and guiding him up the stairs, an unusually sober Jeff following them. Nathaniel met the boys at the top of the steps and took Wes' spot guiding his son towards the stairs which went up to his room.

"Fredrick's examination will take a little while, son. Why don't you get a shower and clean yourself up some? When you're done, you need to feed," Nathaniel added.

"I'm not hungry," Blaine answered automatically.

"You need to eat, Blaine. You need to keep up your strength to help Kurt. When he wakes up, he's going to need to feed from you at least once a day, in addition to the donor blood we'll supply him," Nathaniel asserted. Blaine nodded swallowing convulsively.

"I'll try," he replied.

"Good… now go get that shower. I'll have your dinner waiting for you," Nathaniel ordered. Blaine merely nodded once more and disappeared up the stairs.

"What do we do Uncle Nate? How can we help him?" Wes asked, concern written clearly on his features.

"Your cousin is a very strong, private person, Wesley. He doesn't like people to see how much he is hurting, but he is going to break sooner or later. We need to be there for him when he does. In the meantime, we need to take care of him, while he takes care of Kurt. Make sure he feeds and try to get him to sleep. The Count is on his way from Rome. He'll be able to help Blaine more than all of us put together as he has been through it all himself."

Blaine was showered and sitting in the living room taking small sips from a bottle of blood under his father's watchful gaze by the time Dr. Duvall was done examining Kurt and came to speak with them. Blaine was on his feet the moment he entered the room.

"How is he?" Blaine demanded.

"As far as the damages done to him by the fall, he is almost completely healed." Dr. Duvall answered.

"And the turning… how is it progressing? When will he wake up?"

"Blaine, you know as well as I do, that each change is different. For some, it can be a couple of days and for others, it can take a couple of weeks to complete the whole process. You just have to give it time. You can't rush things; however, Kurt's body doesn't seem to be fighting the process much. He's running a slight fever which is a good indication that your blood is doing its job and ushering in Kurt's transformation. His human genetics are breaking down and his human body is dying. Once that is complete, the vampire DNA will take over, rebuild him, and bring him back. It won't be easy for you to watch, and I will not lie to you, while I have given him medication to make things easier, there is no way to make this completely pain free for him."

"Will he remember? The pain I mean," Blaine said looking devastated. Nathaniel put a steadying arm around his son, who surprisingly leaned into him for support.

"He may have a very hazy memory of it, but many times the brain blocks it out because it's just too traumatic," the doctor responded.

"What can I do to help him?" Blaine asked.

"Just being with him will help. He'll be comforted by your familiar scent because you are both his sire and mate. I'll be by as frequently as I can and I've given Nick instructions for his medication. Other than that, just do what you can to keep him comfortable. He may have periods where his eyes open and he talks or moans, but keep in mind that he isn't really conscious and anything he says or does during these periods is a product of pain and delirium. He won't remember it," Dr. Duvall answered. Blaine nodded.

"I… can I go to him now?" he said almost pleadingly.

"It would probably be the best thing for him. He was starting to get restless before I came up. I think he may have sensed you weren't there," Nick's father said. Blaine started to go before remembering that his father had wanted to speak with him.

"Dad…" Nathaniel interrupted him with a shake of his head.

"Go, son. Be with your mate right now. I can wait," he murmured, giving his son's shoulder a firm, comforting squeeze.

Blaine quickly made his way back down to Kurt. He entered the room to find Nick gently wiping down Kurt's flushed face. His love was tossing and turning slightly on the bed, moaning softly.

"Shh… Kurt its ok," Nick said.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "Please…"

"I'm here love," Blaine comforted, taking Nick's spot at Kurt's bedside, running loving fingers through Kurt's tousled hair. The boy seemed to calm almost immediately and snuggle into Blaine's hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hours slipped by as Blaine watched over Kurt. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Sometimes Kurt was so still and quiet, Blaine had to reach out and touch him to reassure himself that his mate was still with him. Other times Kurt thrashed and cried out in pain, begging Blaine to help him. Through it all Blaine listened to the beloved sound of Kurt's heartbeat as it gradually began to slow and stutter. He knew that soon it would stop beating all together, and he wasn't sure if it was heartbreaking because it would mark the end of his mate's humanity or a relief because it also meant the beginning of his return to life as a vampire. Either way, Blaine felt an almost crushing, overwhelming guilt. Kurt was his mate. He should have protected him. He should never have left him alone with his behemoth of a step-brother. He should have ended Finn Hudson before it ever got to this point. He was so completely lost in his grief and self-recrimination that he failed to notice the approaching footsteps, jumping when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Nepot?" Vladimir called. Blaine turned, his face crumpling as he caught sight of his great-grandfather. In a blur of movement, he threw himself at the ancient vampire.

"Bunic," Blaine sobbed brokenly. "I failed him. I failed him so badly."

"Shhh, child. You did not fail your mate. You saved him. This turning was inevitable and though it is not how you planned, this is a good thing. He is safe now from those who would harm him. He is our family now in blood and soul. We protect what is ours, Blaine Vladimir. Those who hurt your mate shall suffer. Do not worry, Nepot. I am here now. I will make sure this wrong is avenged."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: All of the characters contained herein belong to Fox and the awesome people at Glee. Enjoy! and let us know whatcha think!**

"_**The wrath of a vampire when their mate is wronged knows no bounds. They will hunt those responsible to the ends of the earth and back and their vengeance is horrible to behold."**_

_**From "Mating and Courtship" by D.B. Hughes**_

Puck smiled to himself as he skittered through the open gate at the Anderson Estate. He had found Finn and Carole the day after Kurt was turned and had been gradually herding them this way. It had taken three days; however, he was a very patient hunter. His trap had been carefully laid, and despite one small and surprising twist, it was going quite perfectly. He chuckled to himself when he spotted Finn race through the gate from his hiding place. He wasn't surprised when Finn made a beeline for the front door.

Nathaniel read the latest text from Puck and smiled coldly to himself as he braced for the shit storm that was bound to be starting as he heard the angry pounding at the front door and moved to answer it.

"May I help you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Where is my mother? What have you done to her?" the large boy demanded threateningly. Nathaniel quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"We don't have your mother, Mr. Hudson. She ran away like a coward, but we're very interested in having you. You attacked Blaine's Chosen One and there will be justice for that."

"You're a liar. I know you have her. Where is she?" Finn demanded. "Where…"

Finn's words were cut off as a blur of movement surged past Nathaniel, slamming into the hulking boy and pinning him up against the wall by his throat. A furiously hissing Blaine's fangs were bared as he tightened his hold on a now very scared looking Finn Hudson.

"Fool! You dared to come here knowing what you've done. Did you think I wouldn't know you were here? Did you think you could sneak up on me? I can hear your heartbeat. It's loud and strong and because of you Kurt's is fading! I will kill you. I will rip out your intestines and leave you for the beasts to feed on and as you die slowly screaming in agony, you'll know that you're death was brought on by your own hand!"

"Blaine!" Nathaniel and Vlad both shouted, never having seen Blaine this angry or this blood thirsty in his life.

"I didn't do anything." Finn gasped as Blaine tightened his hold on the other boy's throat.

"Liar!" Blaine growled.

"I swear to God it was an accident!" Finn choked.

"We shall see," Vlad murmured, stepping forward, casting his eyes into Finn's and reading his soul. "He tells the truth, Nepot." he sighed.

"What about all the other times and other things he's done to Kurt over the years?" Blaine growled. "One mistake doesn't make up for all of that."

"Grandson, calm yourself." Vlad warned. "No, one accident does not make up for all the other times and he will have to atone for his mistakes, make no bones about it. But you don't want killing an innocent on your conscience. That will haunt you for the rest of your days and it is not a pleasant experience. Trust me. This boy is nothing more than a tool. His mind is simple and has been twisted by his bitch of mother. He didn't mean to hurt Kurt, this time. And his previous actions were, for the most part at her behest. He is not the one who should be held responsible for this, Blaine."

With a growl, Blaine forced Finn to look into his eyes quickly, and none too gently, confirming what his grandfather had told him, not caring that the large boy was trembling and a small trickle of blood was dripping from his nose.

"Consider yourself fortunate that my grandfather was here, Hudson. He just saved your life," Blaine hissed. He shoved the taller boy away from him and watched with grim satisfaction as his mate's stepbrother crumpled unconscious to the ground before stalking away, knowing that he needed to be with Kurt right now and that it was better to let Vlad and Nathaniel deal with Finn, because Blaine was in no mood to be forgiving.

Nathaniel waited until Blaine was gone before turning to Vlad. "What shall we do with him?"

"I hear Inchisoare has a lovely room available. Right next to his friend, Mr. Karofsky." Vlad gave a toothy smile, despite his words to his grandson, he held the quaking boy before him in the highest contempt. He had no patience for those who bullied others, no matter what the reason.

"Vlad, that is not an option." Nathaniel reprimanded the Count for even suggesting such a thing.

"Then what do you suggest, Nathaniel?" Vlad snorted. "It's not like we can leave him to his own devices. If he were locked up, we'd know where to find him when he's needed to answer for his crimes against Kurt."

"We can put a guard on him 24/7 to make sure he doesn't think about leaving town or doing something stupid." Nathaniel replied. "He needs someone to get through to him and erase the influence of his mother. I have a wonderful idea."

"What would that be?"

"Burt Hummel."

"Kurt's father? You want to send Mr. Hudson to live with Kurt's father? Do you really think that's a good idea after everything that's happened?"

"I think Burt is the perfect solution because he can get through to this child and show him the errors of his ways. Besides, I think perhaps Burt needs someone as much as Finn does."

"This is not a good idea Nathaniel. If I were still the Dracul…"

"But you are not. I am and I will make the decision regarding Finn Hudson. If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to go make." Nathaniel said.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Vlad questioned.

"Keep an eye on him," Nathaniel muttered.

"Very well. I am feeling a bit puckish, and he does look like a tasty morsel." Vlad smirked.

"Oh for the love of… Nevermind. You go… bother Jeffrey or something. Puck!" Nathaniel called out and Puck appeared on the door step.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take Mr. Hudson back to Lima to Burt Hummel's."

"Seriously?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Did I stutter Noah?" Nathaniel growled, his patience having reached its limits.

"No, Dracul. I just… Burt Hummel is nt going to like that," Puck offered.

"Which is why I will be talking with Burt about helping Finn see the errors of his ways. I do, however, want a House Guard on Burt's condo until further notice. Finn Hudson is not to leave the city of Lima for any reason and if Carole Hudson shows up, I want her brought to me immediately."

"Understood, sir." Puck threw Finn over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and disappeared into the night.

Burt Hummel opened the door almost immediately at Puck's knock. A weaker man than Noah Puckerman would have taken about three steps back at the thunderous look on the older man's face.

"I can't believe you people are asking this of me. You already have my son and now you want me to babysit one of the people who made his life hell," Burt muttered.

"Sorry, Mr. H…It's not my idea. I'm on orders from Blaine's father to bring him here." Puck answered.

"Yeah… I know. He called me. What I don't understand is why? Last I knew, my son's mate was out for his blood… for real."

"Believe me… Blaine still isn't pleased, but the Count, Blaine's great-grandfather intervened. He read Finn when he showed up at the Anderson estate tonight demanding to know where his mother was. He didn't mean to knock Kurt over that railing and apparently most of what he's done to Kurt has been because of his Mom messing with his head."

"And how does that lead you to bringing him here? Couldn't you just put him with Carole, wherever you have her?"

"We don't have his mother. Carole deserted him and left town."

"Jesus Christ! That woman is a piece of work. Are you sure she left him?" Burt asked, his gaze softening slightly.

"Positive. I saw her go. I thought she was just going to get them some food or something, but she never came back. I checked out her sister's house and all of her stuff was gone. I started tracking her and saw her blowing out of town like the hounds of hell were after her. I don't think she's planning on coming back for him."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You're all he has, Mr. Hummel. I know he's been a douchebag lately, but he used to be my friend. I think he's just really mixed up right now and he needs someone to help get him back on the right path. He needs you."

"Puck, I don't know that I can take Finn back into my home after all he's done to Kurt," Burt said. "He nearly killed my son."

"It really was an accident this time Mr. H," Puck reiterated. "If you don't take him, we'll have to think of alternative places to keep him under guard and I doubt that it would be a positive experience for him."

"Under guard?" Burt asked curiously.

"Blaine's father has ordered that Finn not leave Lima for any reason and there will be guards to ensure that happens, but they won't be a hindrance to you."

"I suppose he can stay here for now, but if starts acting like an ass, he's out of here."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel."

"No problem, Puck. You can bring him in and put him on the couch." Burt said.

Puck strolled over to the couch and not so gently dumped Finn on it. Finn groaned painfully before rolling over and passing out once more, blissfully unaware.

"How is Kurt?"

"He's still unconscious, but Blaine hasn't left his side. Dr. Duvall is there and he's getting the best care possible."

"When can I see him?" Burt asked.

"That kind of depends on how quickly he recovers and gains control of himself," Puck answered. "No one is trying to keep you from him sir. We just want to make sure Kurt can handle it first. In the meantime, if you need anything, this is the Dracul's personal cell phone number. Don't hesitate to call him." Puck handed over the piece of paper.

"Thanks Puck." Burt tucked the paper into his pocket. "Are you going to be one of the ones guarding this place?" Puck shook his head.

"No, some others will be here for that. I'm the Prince's personal guard… where Blaine and Kurt go, I go."

"Glad to know that they will be protected. You take care of my boy, Puckerman."

"I'll guard him with my life sir," Puck promised.

"You'd better get going kid. I think Finn is starting to come around and he'll be easier for me to deal with if you're not here," Burt said.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked doubtfully. Burt gave a decisive nod, his eyes on the boy sprawled on his couch.

"If you need anything Mr. H…" Puck said stopping at the door and turning around.

"I know kid… Now go," Burt ordered and Puck disappeared into the pitch black night.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Nathaniel thundered through the house. Puck had retuned a short time ago, reporting the fact that the press was starting to gather at the gates. Nathaniel had immediately sent him back out to get Michael Sterling and sneak him in. "When I find out how they got word of this before we were ready, heads will roll!"

"Looks like there's more of me in you than you'd ever admit." Vlad cheekily said.

"Vlad, please! I don't have time to deal with your antics when I have this to handle."

"Father, what is going on?" Blaine asked coming up from the basement at the sound of his usually calm father's anger. Nathaniel merely gestured at the window where the large group of reporters just outside the gates was now visible. Blaine swore under his breath. "How in the world did they get the news?"

"I would say an angry little birdie named Carole most likely alerted them to give herself more time to get away." Vlad responded. "That woman has much to answer for. I think I shall take great pleasure in making certain that she does."

"I hope that's who it was. I wouldn't put it past the Akashian supremacists to do it to try and stir up trouble. Either way son, you don't need to worry about the press. I will deal with those… vultures." Nathaniel squeezed his son's shoulder. "I have Michael coming over to discuss the best way to handle this." As if mention of his press secretary summoned him, Jeff's father quickly slipped in the door shutting it firmly behind him.

"Well, that was fun," the blonde grinned, sounding eerily like his son. "They are in quite the feeding frenzy out there. Whoever leaked them the news did a thorough job of it. We have a lot of work to do gentlemen."

"What do you recommend Mike?" Nathaniel asked.

"The best thing would be to get the boys away from here." Michael replied. "Kurt needs to get adjusted to his new life out of the public eye and it's only a matter of time before Blaine or Vlad loses it with the press and we really can't afford a scandal right now. I've taken the liberty of sending Noah Puckerman to get the transportation arranged. I thought Black Oak Manor would be the best spot to take them."

"I do not cause scandals." Vlad vehemently denied. "Just because most people don't see eye to eye with me does not make it a scandal, and I will not go to that… swamp!"

"I never lose my temper," Blaine denied at almost the same time. "And you can't send me away like a child!"

"Wow! You two really are as alike as they say," Michael murmured.

"Dad?" Jeff grinned, coming into the room with Nick. "I thought you might be showing up. Quite the party isn't it?"

"Hello son. It is getting very interesting around here," Michael replied, giving his son a quick hug before waving to the boy accompanying him.

"Hi Nick."

"Hello sir," Nick responded shyly.

"Now then back to business… as I was saying, Kurt needs to be our priority here. We need to get him someplace where he'll be safe and away from prying eyes. Unfortunately, that is clearly not here," Michael said once more.

"I will not be run off by those bottom feeders," Vlad growled stubbornly.

"Fine then, stay here and fight with the paparazzi. I am sending Kurt, Blaine, and the boys to New Orleans though. I'm sure Genevieve and the General will be willing to come watch over them," Nathaniel snapped.

"While Genevieve is delightful, that… country bumpkin is not a suitable guardian for my grandson. I shall accompany them," Vlad said doing an immediate turn around at the mere mention of the General, just as Nathaniel knew he would. The two men had not gotten along since the day Vlad had bested Beauregard Hughes and Josiah Cohen Chang back in the days when the Council was formed and leadership was being decided. They delighted in annoying the hell out of each other, much to the annoyance of everyone around them.

"Excuse me, but Kurt is my mate. Don't I get any say in this?" Blaine demanded.

"Son, you can't expect Kurt to be able to transition to a new life here with the press right outside the gate. You know as well as I do that he is going to need the space and quiet and privacy that only Black Oak can offer." Nathaniel calmly answered. "So no… you don't get a say. I'm making it a royal command. The car is leaving in thirty minutes and you will all be in it."

"I can't pack for me and Kurt in thirty minutes." Blaine stubbornly pointed out.

"Pack enough for a couple of days for yourself. I know Kurt's stuff is still packed from the move and I will ship it and the rest of your things down in a few days." Nathaniel said. "Thirty minutes, Blaine. Go now."

Blaine stomped up the stairs, muttering to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, his father was right. They needed to get Kurt someplace safer. His decision reluctantly made, he whirled around his room, trying to figure out what to take for a few days until more of his things arrived from his father. He managed to make it downstairs with three minutes to go to find his father in deep conversation with Dr. Duvall.

"Blaine, Dr. Duvall has agreed to fly down to New Orleans with you to keep a watchful eye on Kurt, just in case."

"Thank you, sir." Blaine was grateful to the man for coming with them.

"Someone needs to be there to watch out for you and the rest of the boys."

"Rest of the boys?" Blaine asked.

"Did you not hear me say Nick, Jeff, and Wes will be going with you? Puck and several House Guards will also be going. I just got off the phone with him. He has the plane waiting and will meet you at the airport. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Blaine, your father and I will be going out to give the press a statement to keep them occupied while the car with all of you leaves as secretly as can be," Michael said. "We'll do our best to distract them, but you need to move quickly. Understand?"

"I understand."

Nathaniel and Michael Sterling slowly walked out to where the press was gathered outside the gates; flashes of cameras were already popping in their eyes.

The press started shouting questions before either man could open their mouth.

"Did Karofsky do it?"

"Is Kurt okay? Did he really die?"

"How is Prince Blaine? Will he take another Chosen One?"

"Is the Prince or the Council seeking revenge?"

"There are rumors that it was an assignation attempt by the Order of Akasha and Kurt sacrificed himself for the Prince?"

Michael shook his head at the outlandish questions. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are prepared to give a statement once you quiet down. His Majesty and I will take some questions after the statement, so please hold them until the end."

Nathaniel saw the limo pulling up to the front door and turned his attention to the press hoping it would distract them from seeing the leaving car.

"Three days ago, Prince Blaine's Chosen One, Kurt Hummel, was in a serious accident that would have been fatal. It was decided by Kurt's father, Prince Blaine, and with the little bit of input he was able to give under the circumstances, Kurt himself to begin the turning process in order to keep him from succumbing to his injuries. Kurt is under the care of Dr. Frederick Duvall, who assures us that everything is going as expected. Kurt has not yet gained full consciousness, but we expect him to do so soon. Prince Blaine has not left his side and will continue to be with him during this stressful transition. We ask that you grant them their privacy. As soon as they are able, they will be making a statement themselves. I will now take questions."

"What exactly was the nature of the accident?"

Nathaniel exchanged a glance with Michael before answering. "Kurt fell when a banister gave way. He landed on a glass table, severing several arteries and causing him to bleed out."

"There are rumors that his step-brother Finn Hudson was involved. Would you care to comment on that?"

"At this time, we are still unsure of exactly what happened. Only Kurt will be able to give those answers when he recovers, but rest assured there will be a full investigation into this incident."

"Where are they staying?"

"Kurt and Blaine are in a secure location that we are not disclosing for their security and privacy."

"Your Majesty, how do you feel since your son did not follow proper protocol in turning his Chosen One? You were one of the authors of that particular legislation, were you not?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was, and as such, I am aware, as you are apparently not, that the laws allow for the protocols to be set aside in the event of an emergency or the imminent death of a chosen one."

"There are reports out there that Mr. Hummel was reluctant to be turned. Isn't this accident a little bit too coincidental, considering these reports?"

"I'm not sure where you are getting your information, but I can assure you that Kurt was fully prepared to be turned and had planned to do so next summer after completing his senior year at Dalton. It was a decision that he and Blaine had reached together, and he was in no way pressured.

"They're escaping!" A reporter shouted from the back of the pack having spotted the limo pulling out a side gate. The rest of the paparazzi quickly dispersed running for their cars to trail the black limo speeding down the street.

"They got somewhat of a head start." Michael Sterling commented.

"But they have phones and there's bound to be press at the airport, just waiting for them."

"They're not going through the airport, Nathaniel. There are benefits to being royalty, you know. The limo driver was instructed to take Blaine and the boys right up to the plane on the runway. The Count is going to be in a second limo which will take the more obvious route. I'm hoping we'll at least be able to thin the numbers going after Blaine and Kurt that way."

"Very clever Mike," Nathaniel grinned at his friend. "I knew I kept you around for something."

"Please," Michael snorted. "Convincing Dean Schaffer that we were not the ones responsible for the chemistry lab explosion senior year was hard. This was a piece of cake."

"We? As I recall it was all you and Duncan who did that," Nathaniel smirked.

"We may have done the actual exploding but you were our fearless leader. It was your idea," Michael pointed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nathaniel said innocently.

"And that is why Schaffer always came after Duncan and I," Michael replied. Nathaniel chuckled before turning serious again.

"Things were so much easier then," Nathaniel sighed.

"I know Nate. Don't worry though, the Oaks is the best place for the boys. They'll be safe there," Michael said.

"Did you call the house and tell the staff to get it ready?" Nathaniel asked, suddenly remembering that he hadn't thought to do so.

"I did one better, I called Miss Genevieve. As soon as she heard what had happened, she started packing. The General was a little more difficult to convince, but a late summer trip to Disney World seemed to soothe any ruffled feathers, plus I mentioned that the Count would be there," Michael grinned.

"Glad I'm staying up here to hold down the fort until Wes and Cordelia's mating ceremony. Those two in the same house…" Nathaniel shook his head and chuckled as he put an arm around his friend and ushered him into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**A/N: All of the characters contained herein belong to the lovely people at Glee. We just turned them into vampires and let our imaginations out to play.**

"_**For both mates and sires, the instinct is to protect their other half. When those roles are one and the same, there is nothing which a vampire will not do, will not risk to protect their beloved. They will sacrifice their life, their sanity, their everything to insure their mated childe's well-being."**_

_**-from "Turning: The Sire and Childe Relationship" by Professor Charles Lance**_

The limo glided right up to the plane, which was already fueled, crewed up and ready to go. Throngs of reporters were pressed up against the fence snapping pictures as they pulled up.

"Dammit!" Blaine growled.

"So much for Dad's plan," Jeff murmured.

"What do we do?" Nick asked. Blaine frowned, biting his lip, a habit he had unknowingly picked up from his mate.

"Wesley, you're going to have to get Kurt to the plane. I'm not sure what affect this is going to have on me and I'd rather not be carrying him if I pass out," Blaine ordered.

"Pass out? What the hell are you planning Blaine?" Wes demanded.

"A distraction," Blaine said shortly. "When I tell you to you need to go, because I'm not sure how long I'll be able to do this."

"Distraction?" Nick frowned in concern.

"Go!" Blaine said shortly, his eyes closed, the strain of whatever he was doing showing clearly on his face.

"Blaine!" Nick demanded.

"Shut up and go… we can yell at him later," Jeff said, opening the door and pulling Nick out behind him.

He sprinted for the plane practically dragging Nick with him. Wes after a moment's hesitation, grabbed Kurt and followed him, staring in shock as he realized all the reporters were frozen, as if they were a movie someone had paused.

"Dude! What the hell is going on?" Puck demanded of Wes.

"Blaine… he's… I don't know what he's doing, but he told us to get Kurt on the plane," Wes answered rushing onto the plane with Kurt who was starting to stir and murmur Blaine's name.

"Shit!" Puck swore ducking into the limo and grabbing a shaking Blaine and carrying him onto the plane. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Blaine let out his breath in a whoosh of air and opened his eyes, only to shut them almost immediately.

"Lights… turn them off," he managed to get out. Puck immediately obeyed.

"Anderson!" he demanded, somehow managing to yell in a whisper. "What the fuck was that?"

"Thrall… I froze them… never done it on such a large scale before… or to people. Hurts," Blaine muttered, wiping at a small trickle of blood which was coming out his nose.

"You're an idiot! Do you know that?" Nick said.

"Mmmhmmm," Blaine murmured tiredly. "Kurt?"

"He's fine," Wes assured.

"Question is are you?" Puck asked.

"I will be, just need to rest a little," Blaine answered, sounding weak.

"Since Kurt isn't able to do so, I will speak for him," Nick said. "You ever pull some crap like that again Blaine Vladimir Anderson and I will shred every single bow tie you own!"

"Don't worry. I won't. My head is exploding," Blaine groaned. "Puck, will you help me move over next to Kurt?" Blaine gestured towards the couch, which had been pulled out into a bed, where Kurt lay.

"I should make you walk over there yourself," Puck muttered, picking up Blaine and laying him down next to Kurt. Blaine was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, subconsciously snuggling up to the still form of his Chosen One.

The crew wasted no time in securing the cabin and getting flight clearance. The moment the Count and Dr. Duvall joined them, the plane was coasting to the runway. The other boys quickly filled the two of them on what Blaine had done and the Count's eyes immediately widened in alarm and he began cursing in Romanian. The doctor meanwhile rushed over to Blaine and began to check him over.

"Well?" Vlad demanded.

"He seems to be fine… exhausted I would say, but fine. Honestly, since no one really understands how you seem to be able to do what you do though, I really have no idea," Nick's dad admitted. The Count snorted stalking over to his great-grandson and shaking him roughly awake.

"Would you care to explain to me, Blaine Vladimir, exactly what you were thinking when you froze the entire press corps at the airport? Did you intend for your mate to wake up a widow? Do you have any idea how badly that could have gone? Not even I would have attempted this!" Vlad hissed. Blaine blinked up at him blearily.

"I am aware of exactly what could have happened, but I had to protect him Bunic. I will not apologize for it," Blaine said, wrapping Kurt protectively in his arms. "Can you honestly tell me that if it was Grandmother Mina in Kurt's position you would have not done the same?" The Count stared inscrutably at Blaine for a moment before sighing.

"I think Nepot, that they are right. You are entirely too much like me. I think also, this is not always a good thing," he said. "Your head, it hurts?"

"Hurt doesn't quite cover it," Blaine said ruefully.

"You must feed and sleep. This is all that will help. Noah, get him some ice for the back of his neck and a cloth to cover his eyes, the light will be hurting them," Vlad ordered. Jeff pulled a bottle of blood from the mini-fridge while Puck got Blaine some ice and a towel to cover his eyes from the plane's galley.

"Thank you," Blaine murmured, taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Finish that then sleep. I shall wake you when we arrive in New Orleans," the Count said. Blaine obediently finished the blood before snuggling back down with Kurt and falling asleep once again.

The rest of the flight proceeded quietly; most of the boys trying to get a few hours of sleep before they hit the ground in New Orleans since Blaine would need all of them and their support. Unfortunately, they were the last flight arriving into the airport, which meant that the press was all gathered to snap pictures and shout questions at them.

Blaine, despite feeling like he had been hit by a truck, insisted on being the one to carry Kurt from the plane to the waiting limo. As he whisked Kurt into the car, Blaine couldn't help but remember the last time they'd been here and how Kurt had handled himself with grace and dignity in facing the same reporters that were now trying to get a tabloid worthy photo and a cheap headline. His head was pounding, he was exhausted, and he knew he was reaching his breaking point. His friends apparently realized this and they did their best to shield him as he, Puck, and Vlad bundled Kurt into the first of the waiting limos. Once they were securely inside, Jeff sent a glare towards the gathered paparazzi.

"That's it. I've had enough of this shit." he stomped toward the gate, Nick lunging after him before his father grabbed his arm.

"Nicholas, let him handle this." Frederick told his son.

"I can't let him do something stupid, Father. What kind of Chosen One would I be?" Nick rambled and stopped, realizing what he'd inadvertently told his father.

"Excuse me?" Frederick stared at his son in shock. He certainly hadn't expected Nicholas to find his own mate this soon.

"Can we talk about this later?" Nick desperately backpedaled.

"Oh, rest assured, we will." Frederick said, not relinquishing his hold on his son, if anything, his hold tightening on his child.

"Lord Sterling, what are you doing in our fine city? Are you still looking for your Chosen One?"

"Can you answer our questions concerning the Kurt Hummel situation?"

"First of all, there is no Kurt Hummel situation. Kurt and Blaine made a mutual decision and although the circumstances of Kurt's turning were not what they would have liked; the resolution is still the same." Jeff answered. "It's just one more step towards the completion of their mating bond."

"Could you comment on the rumors that you have finally selected a Chosen One? How does your father feel about the mate you have selected?"

Jeff smiled. "Yes, I have selected my Chosen One. He attends Dalton Academy with me and we've known each other for years. We are not yet ready to make a formal announcement yet, but it will be forthcoming in the next few months."

"What about the rumors that your Chosen One is the son of Doctor Frederick Duvall, Nicholas Duvall? Would you care to comment on that?"

"Nick and I are very close and that's as much as you're getting from me this evening, guys. Before I go, I would like to add my personal appeal to the one already given by my father and His Majesty to allow Prince Blaine and his Chosen One their privacy in this very special time in their lives."

Jeff sauntered back to the car where Nick and his father had been standing and listening to the impromptu press conference.

"You did very well Jeff." Nick said softly.

"You sound so shocked, Nick." Jeff laughed.

"That's because I am." Nick responded with a smirk.

"Get in the car, honey." Jeff teased, climbing in and sitting next to Nick as Dr. Duvall climbed in and slammed the door. The limo was pulling away as Frederick turned his sights on Jeff.

"Jeffery, I believe we need to talk about your intentions with my son." Frederick studied the boy in front of him.

"Uh…it's a little late, sir. Can we discuss this in the morning maybe?" Jeff asked, hoping against hope that Nick's father would at least give him the night to figure out what to say.

"Oh, I don't think so, young man." Frederick Duvall was not persuaded by the boy's appeal. If Nicholas was to be the Chosen One, it was his job and duty as a father to make sure Jeffery Sterling was capable of taking care of his son.

"Dad!" Nick shouted at his father.

"This is between me and him, Nicholas." Frederick snapped, immediately silencing his son. "Now, Jeffery, my son tells me that the two of you have chosen each other. Is this true?"

Jeff searched for the words to explain this one. He'd dug himself into some deep holes before, but this one was probably the deepest. "Yes, sir….Nick and I decided to wait until the time was right to tell you."

"And when was that time going to be?" Frederick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We hadn't exactly decided that yet." Jeff stammered.

"Hmm." Frederick paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Is there a reason you haven't come to me or talked to your father about this? Are you ashamed of Nicholas' past? Do you even know about his past? My son will not be treated shamefully like some back alley trollop."

Nick felt his face grow scarlet as he listened to his father speaking.

Jeff growled low in his throat, eyes taking on a reddish cast. "With all due respect, sir…Nick and my relationship is just that…mine and Nick's. And while we would like your blessing, we certainly do not need your permission. I have never been ashamed of Nick. I am so proud of all that he has overcome and honestly, it is because of his past that we haven't said anything, but not because I am ashamed of him. But because I wanted to wait until he was ready. I would never disgrace Nicholas or myself by treating him like some back alley trollop or some submissive slave."

"Hmmm….sounds like you boys are on the right track and of course I will give you my blessing. All I want is for Nicholas to be happy and safe. If he's found that with you, than I am happy for the two of you." Frederick was pleased that Nicholas had been able to find someone who would love him despite his past.

"Thank you Dad." Nick said, visibly relaxing and clearly happy that his father had accepted this.

"But Jeffery, I expect you to call your father in the morning and inform him of this so he is not caught off guard as I was. I would suspect this will give him time to craft a statement to the press if they continue to ask about this development. Nicholas, I will be calling your mother when we get to the manor and informing her of your changed status."

"Yes, Dad. I know Mom will be calling to talk to me." Nick understood that his parents just wanted him to be happy and with Jeff, he honestly was.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as the limo drove onto the grounds of Black Oak Manor. He was home. They were safe. No one would harass Kurt here. His Chosen One would have the peace and quiet he would need to rest and recover. As soon as the limo pulled to a stop, Blaine stepped out with Kurt cradled protectively in his arms. The door to the manor flew open and the petite, raven haired form of his grandmother stepped out followed closely by his significantly larger grandfather.

"Bring him this way Blaine darlin'. I've had the staff ready one of the turning rooms for him," Genevieve said by way of greeting.

"Thank you, Grand-mere." Blaine responded, sending his grandmother a grateful smile. He followed his grandparents down to the lower level of the plantation to a rather elegantly appointed room. He gently laid Kurt down on the bed there making sure he was covered before turning and allowing himself to be engulfed in a comforting hug from the closest thing to a mother he had ever known.

"You look tired child," she said gently. "You're not feeding enough nor, I'd wager, are you sleeping."

"I did both on the plane," Blaine responded.

"Blaine…" she began, only to be cut off by her mate.

"Leave the boy alone, Gen. She's right though, Blaine. You look like hell. Understandable, given the circumstances," General Beauregard Hughes murmured stepping forward to hug his grandson as well. "I fully expect that when things are settled, you will do us the great respect of telling us how you met your Chosen One."

"Of course." Blaine smiled, despite everything else because Kurt made him happier than anything else in the world and he loved sharing their story with people. "I'd intended to bring him to meet everyone at Wes and Cordelia's ceremony this summer but… "He trailed off, swallowing thickly and blinking back tears.

"We are so sorry things happened like this, Blaine. When Michael and your daddy filled us in on the details of course, we had to be here to help you with your Chosen One." his grandmother said sympathetically.

"Thank you. I appreciate it and I'm certain Kurt will as well."

"It's the least we could do sweetheart," Genevieve replied. "Now, why don't we get you upstairs so you can get a proper night's sleep? I'm sure Fredrick is going to want to check over your Kurt anyway." Blaine shook his head.

"I'll stay down here. His," Blaine paused to clear his throat as his emotions once more got the best of him. "His heartbeat is getting weaker. It's going to stop soon I think and I want to be here when it does."

"Oh, darling. I don't think that's such a good…"

"Gen, he's not a baby anymore. Let him deal with this as he sees fit. He's a grown man with his own mate. Quit mollycoddling him," the general interjected. Genevieve sighed but threw her hands up in resignation.

"Fine, but I'm going to bring you something to eat and then you're going to lie down, and I can mollycoddle him if I want to, Beauregard Hughes!" Genevieve responded, stomping off in a huff. The general followed, chuckling softly to himself.

It wasn't his grandmother who returned a few moments later, however, it was Dr. Duvall accompanied Puck, Wes, Nick, and Jeff.

"Why aren't you guys in bed?" Blaine asked as Wes handed him a cup filled with blood. He watched with a frown as Nick's dad carefully examined Kurt.

"We can hear his heart as well as you can Blaine. There isn't much time left and we care about him too. We want to be here for him and you as well. Which reminds me, Grand-mere said to make sure you drank every last drop of that or she'd have both our hides. Last time she told me she'd have my hide if I didn't listen I couldn't sit for a week, so drink," Wes said.

"I'm really not even remotely hungry," Blaine murmured taking a long drink anyway. He too knew better than to cross Genevieve Hughes.

"But you need to make sure you are fully satiated. It won't be much longer now, Blaine," Dr. Duvall confirmed, finishing his examination of Kurt. "His heart will stop soon; once it does your DNA will set to work repairing his body. He should be awake within twenty four hours and he is going to need to feed. Ideally it should be from you, but if you don't start feeding more, I'm going to suggest someone else do it."

"Absolutely not," Blaine said firmly, taking another long drink and continuing his vigil at Kurt's bedside. The others sat surrounding Blaine and Kurt. All of them were concentrating on the faint sounds of Kurt's human life slipping away. With each beat, his heart became weaker, the pause between beats longer, until finally with one last feeble thud it stopped altogether. Blaine shook his head in denial.

"Oh God! What have I done? I should have left him alone. He'd be at home with his dad right now if it weren't for me," he nearly sobbed.

"Blaine, stop it! Kurt is still alive. He's just not human anymore. If it weren't for you, he would be dead from the fall he took. Hell, he'd have been gone before that from Karofsky," Puck said giving his prince a slight shake.

"You don't understand," Blaine said shaking his head.

"I know Kurt looks terrible right now, but blaming yourself is wrong, Blaine." Nick said.

"Look at him, Nicholas. Really look at him. I did this to him. Rationally, I know that he's going to be fine… that turning him saved him, but I've spent the last week watching him writhe in pain, seeing him deteriorate before my eyes and knowing that I am the one responsible for it. What if he hates me for doing this to him? What if I have ruined his life?"

"Listen to me. You did not ruin his life. Kurt asked you to change him. As bad as he looks right now, he will come back from it." Nick's heart hurt to look at Kurt. The normally full of life boy was so silent and still…his cheeks and eyes were sunken in, almost as if they belonged to a corpse. His skin was bone white and parchment thin. His normal silky and immaculate hair was straw like and stuck up at odd angles. A streak of vivid white marred his once chestnut locks. The body in the bed barely resembled his friend. "This is a traumatic change in the body for the healthiest of people Blaine. Kurt is no different."

"Nick is right man. You guys didn't see what Kurt's life was like before. I did. He was going through the motions. He wasn't happy… not until he met you dude. We talked about it me and him. While he was definitely not looking forward to all of this, for him, it was totally worth it, because it meant he got to spend eternity with you." Puck said.

"But…but…"

"Blaine, you're my friend and so is Kurt. As rough as it is right now, he will be okay. You have to have faith in that or all hope is lost. All of this is just temporary. He's already starting to heal… look at him," Nick replied. Looking at Kurt, he realized it was true. In the moments since his heart stopped, Kurt was already starting to look healthier.

"Nick is right. He'll be back to himself in no time, and then you two can be annoyingly sweet together for eternity. Right now though, you need to rest." Wesley remarked.

"I can't leave him. I have to be here when he wakes. He's going to need me." Blaine shook his head. It hurt too much to be away from Kurt during this time.

"And we anticipated that you wouldn't want to leave him, which is why Grand-mere had a bed set up down here for you so that you can sleep in the same room with him and yes, we will wake you if he even makes a movement. Now sleep, Anderson," Wes said firmly, pulling aside a decorative screen which had stood in a corner of the room to reveal a cot and blanket.

"I keep needing to say thank you tonight," Blaine said, choked up once more. "I never would have gotten through this without you guys."

"Yes well, we're amazing now go to sleep before you collapse," Jeff smirked. Without another word, Blaine laid down on the cot and fell into a deep, completely exhausted sleep.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Nick remarked.

"He knows in his heart that he needs to rest when he can because when Kurt wakes up, he's going to need Blaine to be strong for him." Puck answered. "Plus between what he did at the airport and the last week, he's exhausted. I'll take first shift. You guys get some rest too."

Without another word, Puck plopped down in the chair next to Kurt's bed to begin his watch.

**A/N: So… Just wow you guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I'm really glad everybody seems to be enjoying this so far and Heidi and I hope you continue to do so. People have asked about an update schedule and We're sort of up in the air about it. The whole story is completely done, so… Do you guys want one chapter every day or two chapters twice a week? Let us know and we hope you keep enjoying this !**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: Sadly we do not own most oftese characters. We do however enjoy giving them very complicated lives! WARNING: There's a little bit of sexy times in this chapter so if you don't like... don't read it.**

"_**Turning… it is a simple word, but, as one who has been turned, things are far from simple. With one act, your very existence has been changed in ways which cannot be explained until you have experienced it. Everything you were and the way you experience the world around you is different and yet somehow you are the same. It is confusing and frightening and wonderful all rolled into one."**_

_**-From "My Life as a Turned Vampire" by Aurora Symmons**_

Blaine slept for almost six hours, sending an exhausted looking Puck to bed and taking his spot once more at Kurt's side. The six hours had made a world of difference in his Chosen One. His skin once more had a healthy glow. His hair lay in silken waves on the pillow under his head. The hollows in his cheeks and under his eyes were disappearing. Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand and kissing the fingers.

"Come back to me, love," he whispered, shocked when he felt a miniscule tightening of the hand held in his. Blaine jumped to his feet eyes frantically scanning Kurt. He could have sobbed in relief when he saw the very slight fluttering of Kurt's eyelashes. He took Kurt's hand more firmly in his, returning the slight squeeze and hoping it had not been all his imagination. He kissed his mate's hand once more and waited, praying for his Chosen One's eyes to open up and meet his once more.

"Blaine, is it time?" Nick asked quietly from the chair he was drowsing in with Jeff.

"I think it may be."

"Then we should leave. Kurt should only see you when he wakes up." Jeff remarked before ushering Nick out of the room.

"Call if you need us, Blaine." Wesley said, squeezing his cousin's shoulder and half pushing half pulling a still mostly asleep Puck up the stairs.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only thirty minutes, Kurt's eyes finally opened and he tried to focus in the inky darkness of the cool room.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, wincing as his voice sounded so loud in his ears. "Where am I?"

"Do you remember anything?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt frowned in concentration.

"I remember Finn knocking me into the railing and falling into the table and feeling so weak and…oh, god. I'm dead, aren't I? This is hell, right? All those church ladies were right. I am an abomination," Kurt rambled. Blaine chuckled. His Kurt was still there.

"No, you are most certainly not dead and this is not hell. You were dying though, love. I had no choice. I turned you. You asked me to. Do you remember?"

"I think so. It's all sort of blurry. Why are we in a dark room, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his mind seemed to flitter from one thought to another and it was hard for him to concentrate.

"We have rooms set up here at the Oaks to accommodate the changes newly tuned vampires go through. We're in one of them."

"The Oaks?" Kurt frowned. "We're in New Orleans?"

"Yes, love, it's safer for us here," Blaine replied, making sure to keep his voice soft, knowing Kurt was not yet used to how sensitive his hearing was now.

"But why are we in the dark?" Kurt asked, hating how fuzzy his mind felt.

"Newborn vampires are very sensitive to the light so they are always kept in the dark until their eyes go back to their normal color," Blaine responded. "In the old days newborns were often hidden away in family crypts to keep them out of the light."

"Is that where the myths about coffins and vampires being unable to tolerate the sun come from?" Kurt questioned.

"Most likely," Blaine replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted…I still feel like my mind is half asleep and my stomach hurts," Kurt murmured. "Why am I so tired? Aren't I supposed to be stronger now?"

"Kurt, honey, your body is still adjusting to all the changes it's been through and that's why you're so tired. Your stomach hurts because you need to feed," Blaine said, watching his mate closely to gauge his reaction. Kurt's eyes widened and the scarlet in them seemed to intensify.

"Oh…I…umm…Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt stuttered staring at his mate in surprise. Blaine had unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders and was rooting around in a bedside table for something.

"Traditionally, the first time a newborn feeds, it is from their sire. This is done because the sire's blood helps to strengthen the newborn and finish the healing process, it also helps solidify the bond between sire and childe," he replied turning back to Kurt.

"You… you want me to bite you? But I don't know…" Kurt began stopping in surprise when his mate produced a small knife and ran it quickly across his own chest. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the blood slowly dripping down the plains of Blaine's chest. The pain in his stomach intensified and he suddenly became keenly aware of an ache in his teeth and the most amazing smell he had ever smelled in his life. He let out a low moan.

"Come here love," Blaine murmured helping Kurt to sit up and gently pulling him to his chest. Kurt tentatively licked at the blood on Blaine and moaned once more as the taste overwhelmed him. His newly acquired vampire instincts took over at that point and he sank his fangs into Blaine, greedily drinking from his mate. This time it was Blaine's turn to moan as he lay down on the bed with Kurt to allow him better access.

"God! Kurt!" Blaine breathed. Suddenly he understood why Kurt loved it so much when he fed from him. As amazing as it was, however, Blaine knew he couldn't let Kurt drink too much, not the first time anyway. "Not too much more baby. You'll get sick."

"But it's so good," Kurt whined, raising his head. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms kissing him deeply and tasting himself on Kurt's lips.

"I know love, but you'll be able to have more soon… in a few hours. For now, you need to sleep," Blaine murmured.

Kurt yawned, snuggling into Blaine and fighting to stay awake. "Blaine…I…. I've been asleep for… How long have been asleep?"

"Just over a week love," Blaine responded.

"Really? A week? I'm certain I don't need to sleep anymore. I want to spend time with you," Kurt mumbled his eyes starting to drift closed.

"Rest, Kurt. I'll be here when you wake up and we can talk more." Blaine kissed his lover's lips gently and then Kurt's eyes fluttered shut once more. Once he was certain Kurt was deeply asleep, he slipped out of his arms and went to share the good news with his family and friends.

"He's awake." Blaine announced with a wide and joyous smile on his face. He was immediately engulfed in a hug by his grandmother.

"Wesley told us. That's wonderful news sweetheart." Genevieve smiled.

"How is he?" Nick asked.

"Tired and hungry… well he was. I made sure he fed," Blaine said.

"He had no problems with it?" Dr. Duvall asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Not really. He fed and went immediately to sleep," he answered.

"That's normal in the first few days. There is a reason we refer to newly turned vampires as newborns you know. Right now, his body is doing all the final changes and that's why he's so tired. Blaine, I think it would be okay if you let the other boys sit with him while you get a proper night's rest. He'll probably sleep for several hours," Dr. Duvall commented.

"We'll see." Blaine said noncommittally.

"That's Anderson code for no way in hell." Jeff cheekily added. Blaine smacked Jeff in the back of the head, with a smirk before heading back down stairs to Kurt. Jeff was right. There was no way anyone else would be with Kurt right now. He needed to know that his Chosen One was okay.

He smiled when he saw his mate curled up on his side, snuggled into his pillow. Tiredly, stripping off everything but his boxers Blaine slipped into bed, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt burrowed deeper into Blaine's embrace.

"Love you," he sleepily mumbled.

"Love you too," Blaine smiled pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Kurt's head before following him into slumber.

He was awoken several hours later by the sound of Kurt's quiet whimpers.

"Baby? What's wrong, are you okay?" Blaine sat up immediately alert.

"I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so exhausted earlier. My stomach hurts, my teeth ache, and my mouth and throat feel so dry. I got water but it didn't help," Kurt said indicating the pitcher and glass which stood next to the bed.

"Water isn't what you need love. You should have woken me. That's your body's way of telling you that you need to feed," Blaine murmured. "Come here."

"I… I'm not sure if I can just…" Kurt began, his eyes widening as Blaine bared his neck. Kurt licked his lips, feeling his fangs lengthen. With a groan, Kurt lowered his head to Blaine's neck and bit down, drinking greedily. Blaine brought his hand up, running it through Kurt's hair as he fed, moaning softly at the incredible feelings his mate was inducing in him.

"Love… love you need to stop now," Blaine murmured, pulling gently on Kurt's hair. He was starting to get lightheaded and knew that he needed to replenish his own blood supply before Kurt fed anymore. Kurt whined, but didn't release his hold on Blaine. Blaine pulled more insistently at Kurt's hair, forcing his head up. Kurt hissed, struggling to get back to feeding. "Kurt! Baby stop! I need to feed before you can have more. You're going to hurt me if you keep going."

With a gasp Kurt stopped fighting, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Oh my God! Oh Blaine I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me I just…" Kurt nearly sobbed. Blaine quickly pulled him into his arms.

"Shh…it's ok," he soothed. "You went too long without feeding and lost control a little. You're very new to this. It's not unexpected Kurt."

"But I could have…."

"I'm fine," Blaine interrupted. "Next time we just need to make sure we don't let you go so long. Lesson learned, right?"

"Yes," Kurt said softly. Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"Are you feeling better? No pain, thirsty feeling gone?" Blaine asked.

"Umm… I think so," Kurt answered.

"Good. I am going to get myself a little something then," Blaine said slipping out of bed and shakily making his way to the mini fridge in the room.

He knew he was swaying slightly, but that couldn't be helped. He was dangerously low. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and drained it in one long gulp, not bothering to warm it as he usually did. He felt marginally better but grabbed two more just in case, bringing them back to the bed with him. He sat and drank the second bottle, keenly aware of Kurt's worried eyes on him. When the second one was gone, he opened the third, taking a swig from it, before placing it on the bedside table and laying back down with Kurt, once again pulling him into his arms.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. A little shaky, but fine," Blaine answered, kissing him gently.

"Is it always going to be like this Blaine? This…thirst…needing to feed every couple of hours… feeling so out of control?" Kurt asked.

"No baby. You'll learn control and the thirst will let up soon. Next time you feed, we'll try some human blood. It should help you go longer. You're actually doing really well Kurt," Blaine comforted him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and watching as Kurt's eyes slowly started to droop.

"Sing to me Blaine," Kurt murmured drowsily.

"Your wish is my command," Blaine said kissing the top of his Chosen One's head before starting. "You think I'm pretty…"

He smiled to himself as Kurt's eyes drifted closed before he was even halfway through the song. He pulled Kurt closer to him as his voice trailed off and he too gave in to his exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

This pattern continued over the next couple of days. Kurt would wake up and feed. They would talk, for increasingly longer periods of time, before drifting back to sleep in each other's arms. Blaine kept everyone apprised of Kurt's progress via text because he didn't want to leave Kurt. The others, with the exception of Dr. Duvall who came down daily to check on Kurt, were giving them their privacy not wanting to overwhelm the newborn's newly amped up senses. By the third day Kurt was fully awake and functioning surprisingly well, something which Blaine was extremely grateful for.

"Do we have to stay here?" Kurt asked, sipping slowly from the plastic bottle as he paced around the room like a caged lion. "I am really tired of sitting in the dark Blaine."

"I know, sweetheart, but like I already explained, turned vampires have an increased sensitivity to the sun's rays. Now, it won't kill you, but it will hurt a hell of a lot and I don't want to see you in pain… which is why we're in here. The lighting in this room has been modified to simulate sunlight and the level can be raised and lowered at will. We're gradually exposing you to the light and when it's at a hundred percent and you can tolerate it, we'll move upstairs into my room and work on the other things."

"Other things?"

"Let's concentrate on mastering this first. We have all summer to work on the other stuff." Blaine answered, not wanting to overwhelm his mate by throwing too much at him at once.

"Blaine Anderson! I am the one going through this! I think I deserve to know what I'm in for don't you?" Kurt said narrowing his eyes and placing a determined hand on his hip. Blaine sighed. Kurt had a point.

"Well, you're senses are much more acute now. You're going to have to get used to how you perceive sounds and smells as a vampire. For example, some scents which you used to love, may now be too strong, particularly strong scented things like garlic," Blaine replied.

"Which explains the whole garlic repelling vampires myth," Kurt murmured. Blaine nodded.

"You'll get used to it eventually, but I'm told that at first it can be a bit much. Same thing with sounds. Everything is going to be very loud for a while," he said.

"Ok… I think I can handle that. What else?" Kurt asked.

"The main thing you're going to have to learn is to control the innate aggression we all possess as well as the drive to hunt," Blaine responded. Kurt looked dubious.

"All of us possess? Neither you nor Nick are what I would consider aggressive and Wesley certainly isn't," Kurt pointed out.

"That's where you are wrong Kurt. We're all aggressive. We just have grown up learning to control it. Make no mistake though, we are apex predators. We've civilized ourselves, and choose not to hunt, but the instincts are there. You've seen me get angry Kurt. You saw what I did to Karofsky the night of the ball. That was nothing. I am capable of much worse," Blaine said his voice deadly serious.

"I don't feel more aggressive… more on edge maybe, but that's just because of all of the changes I think," Kurt argued.

"Sweetheart, this is a very controlled environment. You've not been exposed to anyone but me. It's going to be different when we leave this room," Blaine replied.

"I wouldn't know, because I've been stuck here for what seems like forever," Kurt snapped.

"Ahh, but your time stuck here is coming to an end," Blaine said with a smile.

"Not soon enough. You just said I couldn't leave until I can tolerate sunlight. This is hardly sunlight," Kurt said gesturing at the darkness around them.

"I misspoke. What I should have said is that you can't leave here during the day until you can tolerate sunlight. It's almost night though, and you can easily handle moonlight."

"You mean we can leave?" Kurt said, practically squealing with excitement. Kurt threw himself at his mate kissing him soundly. "You are the best mate ever Blaine Anderson! I love you so much! I have to get dressed. Oh my Gaga! I don't have any clothes but these!" Kurt looked distastefully down at the lounge pants and simple t-shirt he was wearing. Blaine chuckled, ecstatic to see Kurt being so…Kurt.

"I think I can fix that. One second," Blaine smirked, quickly sending off a text.

"I cannot wait to get out of this room! I feel like these walls are closing in on me and it's just… ugh!"

"I know, but it really is for your safety. We will have to come back here when it starts to get light out, at least for another couple of days, but now that you are more awake and feeling better, I think we can find better ways to entertain you."

"Oh?" Kurt asked with a smirk, advancing on Blaine. "And what might those be your highness?"

"DVD's?" Blaine answered innocently.

"And if I don't want to watch a movie?" Kurt questioned, running an elegant finger down Blaine's chest.

"Cards?"

"I've never liked card games," Kurt murmured, leaning down and capturing Blaine's lips in a searing kiss.

"Me neither," Blaine growled pulling away briefly before attacking Kurt's lips once more.

He practically ripped Kurt's clothes off, shoving him towards the bed, as his own followed Kurt's to the floor. Hands and mouths were everywhere as the two boys strove to give each other as much pleasure as possible. A low deep moan ripped itself from Blaine's throat as he entered Kurt who dug his fingers into Blaine's back with a keening cry of pure pleasure. This mating was frantic; an affirmation for both of them that Kurt was alive… that they were together and would be forever. They quickly reached their climax, each sinking their fangs deeply into the flesh of the other before collapsing into each other's arms.

"Oh my God Blaine! That was…" Kurt trailed off unable to find the words.

"Yeah…" Blaine agreed with a somewhat dopey smile.

"I almost wouldn't mind staying here if we can keep doing that," Kurt giggled. Blaine chuckled.

"As awesome as that would be, I think there are some people who would be very angry if I continue to keep you all to myself."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked with a frown. As if in answer, there was a knock on the door. Blaine quickly hopped out of bed, pulling on his pants and boxers, before tossing Kurt his clothes. Once they were both at least somewhat decently attired, Blaine opened the door to reveal a smirking Jeff.

"I'd say I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I know I totally am," Jeff grinned, instinctively ducking the smack to the back of his head from Blaine. "Kurtie! You look amazing! Vampirism becomes you."

"Thank you Jeffrey. Please tell me those are my clothes you are holding?" Kurt replied.

"They are. Nick and I picked out the outfit for you," Jeff said handing over the clothes as well as Kurt's toiletries.

"Nick's here too?" Kurt asked excitedly. Jeff nodded.

"We all are Kurtie. Where else would we be? You are important to us and this is a very significant event in your life."

"I… you…" Kurt said holding back tears. In that moment, he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that less than one year ago, he didn't know any of these boys, and now they were family to him. Smiling, Jeff hugged him.

"Love you too man. Now get dressed. We are having a "Welcome to the Clan" party and we can't start without the guest of honor."

"Do I have time for a bath? My skin is sure to be a mess. I need to remedy that immediately." Kurt questioned.

"I suppose we can make time for that. Can't have you making your grand entrance looking less than fabulous can we?" Jeff grinned. "I'll go let the others know you'll be up in a few."

Jeff left to return to the others as Kurt went into the bathroom. Blaine had just sat down on the bed and flicked on the TV when Kurt's high shriek had him rushing into the other room. Kurt was standing transfixed in front of the bathroom mirror a look of dismay on his face. Blaine cursed under his breath, mentally berating himself for not removing the mirror or at least preparing Kurt for his changed appearance.

"Kurt? Sweetie? Are you ok?" he asked gently turning the boy away from his reflection.

"My eyes, Blaine. Look at them." Kurt hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know it's shocking, darling, but it will get better. Those beautiful blue eyes will come back." Blaine tried to be positive.

"I have red eyes, Blaine! Red eyes! I look like a freaking Twilight vampire!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt…this is just a natural part of the turning process." Blaine responded.

"When do they stop being red?"

"I'd give it a couple more days when your body chemistry has stabilized." Blaine answered.

"Is the streak of white going to go away too? Or do I need to stock up on hair dye?"

"No, no…that is now a part of you as a turned vampire, and… ummmm… it probably won't accept dye."

"My hair, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt hissed.

"I know baby, and I know how important things like this are to you, but I like seeing that streak in your hair. I like knowing that I put it there and changed and claimed you in that way." Blaine admitted, hoping that Kurt wouldn't think he was being overly possessive. "I kind of think it's sexy."

"You do?" Kurt asked looking doubtfully at his prince.

"Absolutely," Blaine said, kissing him. Kurt smiled.

"In that case, I guess I can live with it. I do kind of like everyone knowing that I'm yours. It makes me feel safe and loved," he said. Blaine kissed him once more, a gentle brush of lips.

"That's because you are," he replied. Kurt grinned.

"I know. Now, out, I want a bath and some privacy."

"Your wish is my command." Blaine teased.

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't have said that." Kurt teased right back, starting the bath.

Once he was cleaned, dressed, and coifed to his normally perfect standards, Kurt exited the bathroom.

"Well?" he aksed.

"Amazing!" Blaine approved as Kurt did a little twirl for him.

"You expected less?"

"Of course not," Blaine immediately responded.

"Now let's get to my party," Kurt demanded. Blaine nodded turning serious.

"We'll go slowly. It's going to be a little overwhelming to you with all the new sounds and scents, but I'll be with you," Blaine said taking his hand. "Are you ready?"

"Beyond ready Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine studied him for a moment looking for any signs of stress, before taking Kurt's hand and ushering him out the door.

Blaine had been correct. It was a little overwhelming. The sounds hit him first. He could literally hear everything, from the water bubbling through the tubing in the kitchen's icemaker, to the soft whooshing heartbeats of the various animals in the surrounding wilderness. The smells assaulted him next. He could smell the almost overpowering natural scents of the bayou, the sweet fragrance of the magnolias that grew along the verandah, and the faint but comfortingly familiar smell of motor oil coming from, Kurt assumed, the garage. He caught the musky mix of colognes of more than one person trailing through the house as well.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked with concern as his Chosen One paused, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes. It's just a lot to take in," Kurt murmured, closing his eyes and trying to process all of the stimuli his senses were picking up.

"Just relax Kurt and give yourself time," Blaine said quietly. Kurt gave a wordless nod, after a moment or two he opened his eyes once again.

"Ok, I think I'm good now," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes love. I'm good. Now don't we have a party to get to?" Kurt said still sounding a little shaky but grabbing Blaine's hand and determinedly following his nose towards his friends.

"Kurt!" Nick exclaimed as soon as the boys stepped outside into the pool area wrapping his friend in a tight hug. He was quickly surrounded by the rest of his friends who all seemed overjoyed to see him. Blaine stepped aside to let Kurt and the others reunite.

"Welcome to the family Kurt. I'm glad you're going to be up and about in time to come to my mating ceremony. It wouldn't have been the same without you," Wes, the next to hug him, said before retreating back to the side of the beautiful girl whom he had taken to the ball what seemed like a lifetime ago. Tina and Mike were next. They had flown in with Cordelia, Wes' Chosen One, as soon as they heard Kurt was awake and Mike had been having to do some very creative distracting to keep Tina from marching downstairs and interrupting Kurt and Blaine's bonding time.

"Kurt! You look amazing!" Tina squealed. "I love the way you did your hair to show off the streak." Kurt self-consciously touched the lock of pure white hair.

"Well you know me, I figured if I have to live with it, I might as well own it," Kurt shrugged.

"Oh honey, you've done more than own it. You're probably going to start a trend," she grinned.

"Alright Chang, quit hogging my boy!" Puck interjected, gently elbowing Tina aside and engulfing Kurt in a very rare Puck hug.

The large vampire pulled back, very carefully eyeing Kurt as if needing to see with his own eyes that he was ok. Kurt smiled, placing a gentle hand on Puck's face.

"I'm fine Noah, both physically and mentally. This is what I wanted and I'm happy. Thank you for taking care of me… for taking care of Blaine and getting him through this too," he said softly. Puck shrugged.

"It's what you do for the people you love," he murmured looking a little embarrassed. Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes and he flung himself at Puck hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Noah. Other than Dad, you're the closest thing to family I have. I hope you know that," Kurt said.

"Yeah Porcelain. I know. You too," Puck admitted.

"Beau… get me a tissue, love. This is just about the sweetest thing I've ever seen," a voice Kurt didn't recognize interjected.

Kurt pulled away from Puck turning to see Blaine standing with his Grandfather Vlad and an extremely striking pair of vampires. The male towered over both Blaine and the Count. His large muscular frame would probably even have dwarfed Finn. On top of that the man was gorgeous. He sort of vaguely reminded Kurt of Chris Hemsworth. If Kurt were not very happily taken by Blaine, he probably would have found himself swooning at this man's feet, not that the giant would have noticed. He clearly had eyes only for the petite and equally gorgeous woman at his side. Kurt frowned, studying her. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it, until he noticed her eyes. They were the same warm, caramel as Blaine's and with the riot of long dark curls which framed her face, she looked like a very feminine version of his mate.

"Here you are my dear," Vlad said smoothly producing a handkerchief and handing it to the sniffling vampiress. The large vampire glared at the count who smirked back happily.

"She doesn't need your hankie Tepes! I can take care of my own mate!" he snapped, causing Vlad to openly grin.

"I was merely being polite," he murmured. The woman stomped her foot, glaring at both men.

"Gentlemen! That is enough! The impression we are leaving on Blaine's mate…" she admonished in a thick, southern accent. Blaine sighed rubbing his temple.

"Kurt, I'm sure you remember my Grandfather Vlad. These are my other grandparents, Beauregard and Genevieve Hughes. Grandpa Beau, Grand'Mere, this is my Chosen One Kurt," He introduced. Kurt couldn't quite hide his shock at Blaine's words. The couple didn't look like they could possibly be older than their twenties and they were Blaine's grandparents? Genevieve, seeming to understand Kurt's confusion smiled, walking over to him and putting a reassuring arm around him.

"Took me a while to get used to that too darlin'" she confided. "I'm his grandmother so I should look old and wrinkly. One of the benefits of being a vampire though is that you don't really age past a certain point. Obviously those who are turned when they're older don't de-age, but those of us fortunate enough to be turned in our youth, well we look fabulous forever."

"I... I didn't mean to be rude," Kurt said biting his lip.

"Oh sweetheart you weren't. I could just sense your confusion because I've been there myself. It's a whole new world for you now and it takes some getting used to, but we're here for you and we are just pleased as punch that you and Blaine found each other. Beau and I have twenty eight grandchildren, but Blaine holds a special place in our hearts and to see him so happy is just amazing."

"Umm… I'm right here Grand'Mere!" Wes said. Genevieve rolled her eyes.

"Oh now Wesley darling you know I love you too, but Blaine is all we have left of Evangeline and things haven't been easy for him growing up without his Mama. I knew when we visited at Christmas that something was different about him, but I didn't know what until y'all hightailed it off to Lima on Christmas Day and he came back grinning like the cat that ate the canary," she said, smiling fondly at both of her grandsons.

"You said you didn't really do much celebrating at Christmas!" Kurt exclaimed turning to an awkward looking Blaine.

"I might have exaggerated that a little, but there was no way I was going to let you be alone. I knew even then that you were mine Kurt. I knew the moment I saw you looking absolutely terrified that day at the front doors of Dalton," Blaine admitted, pulling Kurt away from his grandmother and back into his arms where he belonged.

"As sweet and adorable as you two are, I'm starting to get a toothache from watching you and besides, I thought we were here to party!" Jeff said.

"Very true Jeffrey,' Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt long enough to get drinks and hand them out to everyone before coming back to Kurt's side, wrapping an arm around his waist, and raising his glass high. "To the most amazing mate a man could ask for. To Kurt!"

"To Kurt!" everyone else echoed while the boy in question buried his face in his mate's neck, his heart nearly bursting with happiness at the amazing changes the last year had brought to his life.

**A/N: There you go y'all... chapter four down. We hope you guys like it. So, obviously, we'll be posting a chapter a day. Since we've had several people ask, there will not be another part to this persay. We do have several short one shot kind of things planned as well as a longer one for Nick and Jeff's story since honestly they're so much fun to write and people have asked for it. Please leave us a review and let us know your thoughts! **

**Cindy and Heidi**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**A/N: All of the characters herein belong to the lovely people at FOX. **

"_**Adjusting to life as a newborn vampire can be very difficult. As a newborn you must learn to channel your hunger as well as deal with your heightened senses and new and unfamiliar instincts. It is the resulting stress and confusion which leads to the reputation newborns have as being very volatile and emotional."**_

_**From "My Life as a Turned Vampire" by Aurora Symmons**_

Everyone in the house seemed to rest easier when by the end of two weeks; Kurt was fully adjusted to sunlight and able to come upstairs. His eye color was mostly back to its normal changeable blue and his temperament, which had been quite emotional, had evened out considerably, although he was still grappling with the hunger and need to feed. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the veranda enjoying the early morning together when they were joined by Nick.

"Not interrupting anything I hope," he said.

"Of course not Nick," Blaine answered. "We were just discussing when Kurt would be ready to tackle the press. They're getting more persistent. We're going to have to deal with them eventually, but we both agree he's not quite there yet."

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked, sitting down with the boys.

"Better every day," Kurt honestly answered.

"Glad to hear it," Nick was genuinely happy that Kurt was getting to the acceptance stage. "And the hunger?" Kurt cringed.

"I'm constantly hungry… just the smell of blood is enough to set me off. It's getting very frustrating.'

"By all accounts things get better," Nick comforted.

"When exactly?"

"Soon. The first few weeks are always hard, no matter whom you were before the change." Nick said. "Now, you're moving into another stage of vampire life."

"What stage is that?" Kurt asked.

"You get to learn about channeling your urges."

"What?"

"Vampires have to learn a certain measure of control in themselves. It's what makes sure we don't hurt innocents. In addition to the battle training Blaine does with Vlad, he likes to box and Jeff is into martial arts like Mike. I enjoy painting and yoga to channel my urges. We're going to work on finding what works for you. Is there anything you really like to do that seems to center you?"

"Other than singing you mean? I guess maybe yoga could work for me too. I liked to do it, but had to give it up when the studio in Lima closed down." Kurt answered, thinking about how much he liked going there for the six months they'd been open.

"It is an amazing way to center your mind and body." Nick gleefully said, happy that he wouldn't have to help Kurt go through a bunch of different activities to find what worked for him. At least this way, he could get working on becoming centered faster which would undoubtedly help the transition go more smoothly for his friend.

"I know what it does, Nicholas." Kurt snapped playfully.

"So, that will be your go to when things get hard to deal with or when it feels like you're going to lose control." Nick said.

"Lose control?" Kurt said looking alarmed.

"You're a newborn Kurt. It happens, but try not to worry. There is no way any of us would let you get so out of control that you hurt an innocent. We're more than just your friends now. You are part of our clan… our family. We are going to protect you, even from yourself at times."

"I… I don't know what to say," Kurt stuttered, a little overwhelmed. Blaine put a comforting arm around his mate.

"He's right you know. It's a complicated relationship but we are… all of us… family. I'm surprised you haven't felt the connection yet, honestly," Blaine murmured.

"I thought I was just being overly sentimental because of all I've been through, but I have felt… closer to everyone," Kurt admitted.

"That's the clan bond," Blaine grinned. Kurt shifted nervously and frowned biting his lip.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked concerned.

"It's just a lot to take in," Kurt admitted. "I'm not really sure how to deal with it all."

"Which brings us back to our original topic… helping you get the control you're going to need."

"Does it take a long time?" Kurt asked looking uncertain.

"Everyone is different and if it takes you a while, it takes you a while. You weren't prepared for this to happen like it did so it will be an adjustment. We'll be here to help you though, Kurt. You just have to let us." Nick answered.

"Let's go work out then. I'm ready to start now," Kurt bravely shouldered on, figuring he owed it to Blaine to get himself in a good place.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked looking carefully at his friend. Kurt nodded.

"Positive. I want to be back in control and at Dalton in the fall," he said his eyes glinting with determination. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Well in that case… Blaine there are some things we'll need," Nick said turning to Blaine with a smirk and linking arms with the fledgling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"I still can't believe that Blaine actually went into town and bought all this stuff for me." Kurt was shocked that Blaine had pretty much outfitted an entire room into a yoga studio. He would have been happy with a mat and a couple of videos.

"Your boy never does anything in halves." Nick laughed. "Are you ready to get down to work?"

"How much work does it take to get centered?" Kurt wondered out loud. "I mean, I already know the basics."

"Those basics might be a little harder to achieve now that you're a vampire, Kurt, so please just humor me and go through the motions with me." Nick asked.

"Fine." Kurt gave in.

After several hours, Kurt had to admit that Nick was right…finding his center and focus was a lot harder than even he thought it would be. His amped up senses and awareness of everything around him proved to be incredibly distracting and had resulted in the start of what would probably be a horrible headache.

"Worn out?" Blaine asked as Kurt sipped from his bottle. He'd come to check on his mate's progress and had taken one look at him and insisted that it was time for a break and had dragged Kurt back to their room to rest.

"More than I thought I would be." Kurt answered. "But thank you for the workout studio."

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to be comfortable." Blaine said.

"I am, but it was a long day." Kurt yawned.

"Too tired for what I have planned for us tonight?"

"And just what did you have planned?" Kurt flirted, his headache suddenly feeling remarkably better.

"A movie, a massage, and some cuddling, if you want."

"Oh I want… I definitely want," Kurt answered, glad that Blaine was still making time for them to do all the things they had before he was turned. It helped, knowing that some things weren't going to change.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"Thank you, darlin'." Genevieve Hughes beamed as Kurt helped her get a vase off a shelf. He'd been turned for just over a month and he felt like he was adjusting fairly well, but he did have a few questions he knew that neither Blaine nor any of the boys could answer. It just wasn't in their realm of experience. He watched her fuss with the flowers they had picked together before speaking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt proceeded hesitantly; while he'd grown fairly close with his mate's grandmother he was worried about seeming rude.

"Of course, Kurt, anything you want to know, I will answer." She gave him a soft smile. "You know I am a turned vampire as well."

"Yes ma'am. Blaine told me. That's umm… sort of what I wanted to talk to you about," Kurt said.

"Are you having troubles with something darlin'?" she asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No. Everyone says I'm doing really well, and I sort of keep waiting for it to all hit me at once and it hasn't yet. Is that weird?"

"Everyone is different sweetheart," Genevieve said gently "Some take to it like a duck to water, others… well we have a harder time".

"Did you have a hard adjustment?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Oh, child. More than you would know. I was alone and had to figure things out on my own. During that time, in the South, things like vampires were just figments of children's imaginations, or so people thought. It took years before I was able to control my urges and find others like me." Genevieve confided.

"I didn't know."

"Its okay, sweetie. I understand that you have questions that Blaine and your friends can't answer or understand. Those of us that are turned are on a slippery slope, but you'll be okay. Trust me on that one." She smiled at him. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Did you reconnect with the humans you knew before… once you were turned I mean?" Kurt asked, nervously biting his lip, wincing when he drew blood.

"You're worried about your Daddy aren't you?" At Kurt's nod, Genevieve paused for a moment in thought. "How much do you know about my family?"

"Just what Blaine has told me about how your father was attacked and killed off your family and then you were turned." Kurt answered.

"Then you know my family was gone at the point where I could be around them and not want to hurt them." She said.

"Didn't you have extended family or friends?"

"Unfortunately, the War Between the States took a toll on my family and closest friends and I didn't have the control to be around them safely anyway. I was so very lonely then. Once I did manage to learn to control myself, I left New Orleans and started to travel a little bit. I ended up heading to Georgia where one of my only surviving friends was living, passing myself off as my own daughter. Beau and I saw each other across a crowded ballroom and the rest, as they say is history." Genevieve smiled.

"Are you telling that poor boy stories of the olden days?" General Hughes asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Honey, it's better than you telling him stories about how many characters you got to meet in one day at Magic Kingdom."

"Now, that's a story." Beau laughed. "I'll tell you all about it one day Kurt when my wife isn't around to spoil all my fun."

"I look forward to it sir. Thank you, Ma'am." Kurt said to Genevieve. "I think I'm going to go and join the boys at the pool."

"Have fun." She called with a light tone.

"What was that about?" Beau asked his wife.

"Kurt wanted to talk about the adjustment period for turned vampires. I think he's having a rougher time than he thought he would, even though he seems to be doing really well."

"That's to be expected." Beau frowned. "It was a traumatic turning for the boy, not the romantic one that I know Blaine had planned for him."

"It's not easy under the best circumstances." Genevieve answered as she frowned.

"No frowns, my dear." Beau cajoled. "At least Kurt has Blaine, his friends, and the rest of us to help him. And shouldn't we be concentrating on Wes and Cordelia's ceremony that's coming up?"

"I can do more than one thing, honey. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"I don't know how I could possibly have doubted you," the general said with smirk.

"You're a horrible man Beauregard Hughes! I don't know why I put up with you," Genevieve replied, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Because you love me," Beau answered immediately. Rolling her eyes, Genevieve turned back to her flowers with a soft smile on her face, wholeheartedly agreeing with her mate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX OXOX

Kurt was rather proud of himself. He'd felt much better after his talk with Miss Genevieve. He was coping with all of the changes being a vampire had brought into his life amazingly well. Everyone said so. He hummed to himself as he got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. He lifted it to take a drink when it shattered in his hand. He instinctively recoiled studying his hand to see the damage he had done to himself when he realized that all of the tiny lacerations from the glass were almost immediately healing and suddenly everything became real to him. He was no longer human. He shook his head in disbelief, sinking to his knees before releasing an almost heart-wrenching sob. He had no idea how long he sat there before he felt strong set of arms and a familiar and beloved scent surround him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly checking him over for injuries.

"I broke a glass." Kurt sobbed. Blaine looked incredulously at him for a minute before

"Honey, it's just a glass. It can be replaced." Blaine gently said.

"I shouldn't have broken a glass in my hand, Blaine. And look… I'm completely healed. I didn't even bleed. I'm completely different now. I don't even know who I am. I'm… I'm not even human anymore."

"No you aren't and neither am I, but inside, you are the same person that you've always been. It's just your body that's different love. These are just external changes that you will get used to. It's going to take time, but you will adjust." He said.

"What if I don't though?"

"Sweetheart, you have already come much further than most newborns do by this point. You're amazing Kurt," Blaine said earnestly.

"Thank you, but I honestly don't think I'd be doing so well if it weren't for you and the others. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now, come on. I have an idea." Blaine said pulling Kurt up to follow him.

"What idea? Blaine!" Kurt squeaked as Blaine picked him up and carried him towards their room.

"It's a surprise love," Blaine smiled.

"A surprise?" Kurt asked his eyes lighting up.

"I thought you might like to actually see your dad and not just hear him, so I set up a Skype call for this afternoon."

"Oh Blaine! Thank you." Kurt said peppering his mate's face with kisses. He was so touched that Blaine would do something like this for him. Kurt and his father had talked several times by phone, but this was the first time they'd be seeing each other since he was turned.

Blaine made sure that Kurt was comfortably seated on the bed before he pulled up the Skype window and connected with his mate's father.

"Kurt?" Burt's voice came through the computer screen. Tears came to Kurt's eyes the minute he saw the familiar flannel clad form of his father.

"Daddy." Kurt's heart broke as he really looked at his dad and noticed just how old the man looked.

"Hey bud. I know you've been telling me you're fine, but it's so good to see it with my own eyes. You are okay right?"

"Yes Dad. I'm fine," Kurt reassured his father. Burt shook his head.

"That's the same thing you told me when that asshole was torturing you at McKinley. Now tell me the truth. How are you really?" Burt demanded. Kurt sighed.

"It's a long road, Dad, but things are getting better. There's a lot to adjust to. It's harder than I thought it would be," Kurt admitted.

"I'm sure it is. You handling it alright though?" Burt asked.

"I think so. I mean, I'm not going to lie to you. There are moments that I question how I'm doing," he answered thinking of his breakdown just a short time earlier. "I get through them though. I have Blaine and my friends from Dalton here to help me. You don't have to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you, Kurt. You're my son and its part of the job of a parent to worry." Burt lightly laughed.

"I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too kid."

"When are you coming home?" Burt wanted to wrap his son in his arms and know that he was really there. Right now he constantly felt like a part of him was missing.

"I don't know. Probably not until the end of summer." Kurt wasn't sure when he'd be going back to his family, when he'd be ready to.

"That long?" Burt was disappointed that he would go longer without holding his son.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I want to make sure it's going to be safe for you to be around me. I am determined to be ready before school starts though and I will spend as much time with you as I can before I go back to Dalton."

"If anyone can do it Kurt, it's you. You're the strongest person I know," Burt said choking back tears.

"I learned how to be strong from you. I love you Daddy," Kurt responded, his own emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"Love you too kid," Burt said.

Ending the Skype session was so hard on Kurt that when the computer screen darkened, he burst into tears. Blaine gathered his Chosen One into his arms.

"It's going to be alright Kurt. Your dad is strong and he'll be okay." Blaine knew the words didn't mean much, but he hated to see Kurt in so much pain.

"I just miss him so much, Blaine. I'm all he has left in this world."

"I know you miss him, honey, but we'll be home soon and I promise that the two of you will have so much time together."

"He's so alone and sad right now, and it's all my fault. I cost him his marriage." Kurt bemoaned as the tears kept coming down his face.

"You did not do anything of the sort and I don't want you blaming yourself for that." Blaine firmly answered. "And he's not exactly alone."

"What do you mean he's not alone? Who is with him?" Kurt said narrowing his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"When we were still in Westerville, Finn came to the house thinking we had his mother."

"And did you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"No... As near as we can tell, she left him to try and save her own skin," Blaine replied. "They ran after your accident, thinking I would blame Finn. They were right. I would have ripped his throat out if it hadn't been for my father and Bunic."

"What?"

"I wanted to make him suffer for the way he hurt you."

"Blaine, it wasn't his fault that I fell.…"

"But we didn't know that until Grandfather read him and realized that you hadn't been pushed and it was truly an accident." Blaine explained. "He also found out that the majority of the things Finn had done to you were instigated by Carole. She had really messed with his head, apparently. My father and Vlad decided that Finn needed to be shown the errors of his ways, to be put with someone who would be a positive influence on him… someone he would trust and listen to."

"Where is he Blaine?" Kurt demanded, a dawning suspicion rising in his mind.

"Finn is living with your father."

"What!" Kurt exploded and paced around the room.

"We felt that he would be the best person to help Finn see that Carole's ideas had led him to making some very bad decisions in his life."

"You sent that… that Neanderthal to live with my father and you didn't think I needed to be told about this?" Kurt snarled his eyes flashing and his fangs sharpening.

"Of course you do. Why do you think I'm telling you?" Blaine placated, keeping his tone calm in an effort to sooth the angry newborn.

"You should have told me before now!" Kurt glared.

"You were in too vulnerable a state to properly process it," Blaine defended himself.

"Too vulnerable? Of all the asinine…" Kurt growled. "And who exactly came up with this idea?"

"Ummm… my father, but Noah seems to think Finn can be redeemed," Blaine reasoned.

"And what if he can't?" Kurt asked glaring at his the other vampire. "What if… what if Finn tries something? Did those idiots think of that?"

"There is a House Guard on your father at all times so if Finn does try something stupid, your father will be protected."

"You don't trust him either?"

"Of course not. This is Finn's second and only chance. If he does something to endanger your father, he's done." Blaine said. Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment visibly fighting for control. After a minute he threw up his hands and sighed.

"Well I guess there's nothing to be done about it know, and I'm still not happy that you kept this from me, but thank you for making sure my father is safe." Kurt said grudgingly.

"He's your father Kurt. I know how important he is to you and that makes him important to me." Blaine replied.

"Would you stop being so damn amazing? I'm trying to be mad at you and you're being all sweet," Kurt muttered. Blaine suppressed a smirk, which he was fairly certain would not help his fiancée's mood at the moment.

"I'm sorry and I love you?" he said giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! I clearly have no resistance against your adorable dorkiness, but no more secrets Blaine. I'm not some porcelain doll that will break if you play with me too rough," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled pulling Kurt into his arms and thinking how lucky he was to have someone so perfect for him.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of filler-y, but the next one is a major one so… be ready for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**A/N: Please note… all of the characters contained in this story (except for the few we threw in) are owned by FOX. WARNING! There are sexy times in this chapter. If you don't like please skip that part!**

"_**Vampires are, as a group, an emotional people. They love passionately and with their whole being. Unfortunately, this means they hate with equal passion and when angered, their ire can burn for centuries."**_

_**From "The Vampire: Mythos and Truth" by Dr. Marvin J. Coles, PhD**_

"Of course some people don't feel that the rules apply to them," the General said with narrowed eyes as he faced the Count over the chess board on the verandah. Vlad smirked.

"And some people can't accept that they were outsmarted, even after almost 150 years."

Kurt sighed. The General and Vlad were going at it again and he was getting tired of listening to it. More than that though, he was getting tired of how it was affecting Blaine. His fiancée did his best to avoid these confrontations between his grandparents, but at times, like now, when he couldn't, he seemed almost to shut down. Kurt hazarded a glance at Blaine who was sitting tensely next to him, his face carefully blank.

"Alright! That is enough!" Kurt shouted loudly. Both the general and Vlad turned towards Kurt with surprise on their faces. "You two have been doing nothing but snapping at each other all day and frankly, it's a little old. General, no disrespect sir, but you lost. The Count outsmarted you and he got control of the Council. What he did might have been a little unscrupulous, but it happened. It's been 150 years, get over it already."

"Ha! See even Kurt sees…" Vlad began with a smirk. Kurt whirled on him, poking him in the chest.

"And you… quit being so damn arrogant about it. There is such a thing called winning with grace and dignity. From what I hear it was all your mate's idea anyway so honestly, you have nothing to be smug about!"

"Perhaps you should not speak of what you do not understand," Vlad said coldly.

"I may not understand all the nuances of the situation between you two, but I do understand Blaine. He loves and respects you both. All this fighting is hurting him and as his Chosen One, it is my duty to make sure he is happy. Your fighting isn't making him happy so for God sakes, just stop it and go to neutral corners, at least when he is around." With that, Kurt pulled up a rather stunned looking Blaine and stormed back into the house.

Vlad and Beau exchanged shocked expressions.

"It would appear that Blaine's little kitten has claws," Vlad mused.

"So it would seem. You know, he might just be worthy of our grandson," Beau said thoughtfully. Vlad smiled clapping the other man on the back.

"That my friend is something I think we can both agree on."

XOXOXO

"I can't believe you told Vlad and the General to stop fighting." Blaine said, his shock evident on his face. "More than that, I can't believe they listened."

"It's so old, Blaine and tiresome. They really need to grow up." Kurt snarled. "And I couldn't stand by and watch how much it bothered you."

"No one has ever noticed before," Blaine admitted.

"Well I did," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said kissing his mate.

"And I love you too," Kurt murmured, wrapping himself around Blaine, kissing and touching and wanting more.

"God… Do you have any idea how much I love it when you get all bossy like that?" Blaine groaned nipping at Kurt's throat.

"Mmmm… I'm about to get bossy again if you don't get busy Blaine Anderson," Kurt growled.

Blaine groaned once more, pinning Kurt beneath him and plundering his mouth with his lips and tongue. Kurt writhed below him, raking his nails down his fiancée's back, frantically ripping the clothing off of both he and his lover.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned. "Please…"

"Oh believe me, I intend to," Blaine smirked, his eyes blazing with desire as his nimble fingers deftly readied his mate. One of the many wonderful benefits of Kurt's turning was an increased sex drive… a seriously increased sex drive. It was a side effect that Blaine thoroughly enjoyed.

"Yes! Oh God Blaine! Now! Please!" Kurt pleaded. With a swift move, Blaine thrust deeply into his mate, moaning at the tightness which engulfed him. Soon both boys were trembling with their desire, their pace becoming more frenzied until finally with a sharp cry Kurt climaxed, Blaine following only moments behind him. He smiled as Kurt cradled him tenderly in his arms afterwards knowing that this boy, his mate, would always protect him, just as he would Kurt.

XOXOXOXO

"I just hope the Aunts approve," Cordelia worried. Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and Cordelia were sitting in the parlor of The Oaks going over details for the mating ceremony.

"The Aunts?" Kurt asked frowning. Cordelia nodded.

"Priscilla Davenport-Hughes, Clementine Quantrell-Hughes, and Blanche LeBeaux-Hughes… Blaine and Wes' aunts… biggest group of busybodies you'll ever meet, and not one of them has a kind word to say about anyone," she murmured.

"Oh I'm sure they aren't that bad," Kurt demurred. Wes snorted.

"That's because you haven't met them," he muttered.

"You'll get to judge for yourself in two weeks," Blaine added.

"They're coming to the ceremony?" Kurt was curious about his mate's extended family. Blaine had told him about a few family members and he'd already met a large portion of the Anderson side a couple of months ago.

"Unfortunately," Wes replied.

"Really?"

"Don't get too excited Kurt. They can be a lot to handle," Blaine warned.

"Will they like me? Will they think badly of me because I'm a turned vampire?" Kurt was worried about Blaine's family not accepting him because of that.

Blaine thought for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "Kurt, this family was started with a turned vampire and you make me happy, so they'll like you, but I will warn you that some of them are very set in their ways and they are not afraid to voice it."

He crooked an eyebrow at Blaine. "Is that code for something?"

"Some of my aunts and uncles are very proper, so please don't take anything they say to heart." Blaine hoped that it sounded better out loud than it had in his head.

"Is this about being gay or being turned?" Kurt asked, wanting to prepare himself for any possibility.

"A little bit of both, I think. They are stuck thinking that a nice, pureblood girl is the only way to go for the prince, but I don't buy into that and neither does most of the family."

"Oh." Kurt had never thought that far about him not being a pureblood and not being good enough for Blaine, at least not since the earliest days of their relationship.

"But that's a small percentage of the family. My father and grandparents already love you and that's what matters to me more." Blaine reassured Kurt.

"But they're not your only family, Blaine. Extended family is important. When my mother died, I'd wished I'd had a large extended family." Kurt argued. He didn't want to cause his mate problems with his family.

"You are my Chosen One and the love of my life. You matter to me and that's the most important thing to me." Blaine said.

"Then I should get planning on what I want to wear to make a good impression, but I'm not sure if I have anything fancy enough." Kurt said. Blaine could practically see the wheels turning in Kurt's head as he mentally catalogued everything he had with him in New Orleans.

"We can always get something ordered and have it shipped." Blaine offered. "Or, if you make a list, I could go to town for you, if you'd like. I'm not sure that you're ready to go on your own yet"

"Thank you." Kurt was relieved that he wouldn't look like a poor cousin in comparison to a well put together Blaine. It made him feel a little bit better about meeting his future in-laws.

XOXOXOXO

Kurt walked into the bedroom that he shared with Blaine as Blaine was sitting on the bed and talking with his father who'd be joining them in a couple of days. Blaine glanced up at Kurt.

"Um Dad…Can I call you back later? Yeah… he is… ok… Bye dad."

"What were you talking to your father about?" Kurt asked casually when Blaine set the phone back on the nightstand.

"It was just Council business. Nothing major."

"Oh, okay." Kurt frowned, not really believing his future mate's explanation. He had walked in on more than one abruptly ended phone call of late. He noticed Blaine carefully avoiding his gaze and his eyes narrowed in thought as he remembered how oddly his prince had been acting lately. Blaine had suddenly gotten extremely possessive and protective. He had even snapped at Nick when he had thrown a casual arm around Kurt the other day. Something was definitely going on with Blaine and Kurt intended to find out what. "So did you and Nathaniel talk about anything else?"

"Umm… no… not really. He'll be here in two days for the ceremony," Blaine replied.

"Oh that's good," Kurt smiled. "I was worried about whether he'd be able to make it. Nick told me he's been having a lot of trouble with the supremacists lately." The slight widening of Blaine's eyes set alarm bells off in Kurt's head.

"They are being dealt with," Blaine said shortly, shifting slightly.

"I just don't understand people like that," Kurt pressed.

Blaine nodded his head, the slightest tint of scarlet flashing in his eyes.

"This particular group is worse than most. They call themselves the Order of Akasha. They're almost zealous in their view that the purebloods shall rule the world and that humans should be treated as nothing more than cattle," Blaine growled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's vehemence.

"How do they feel about people like me?" he asked quietly.

"I… let's not talk about this anymore Kurt. I just spent the last twenty minutes talking to Father about it," Blaine responded.

"We can't avoid things like this Blaine," Kurt pointed out.

"They wouldn't like you Kurt… in fact they'd hate you, but I swear they will never ever touch you," Blaine promised. There was something almost desperate in the way Blaine was talking which left Kurt feeling extremely on edge.

"Blaine…" he began cautiously. Blaine shook his head, giving Kurt a charming smile.

"Just ignore me love. Talking about this just sort of gets to me. These fundamentalists make me so angry, but I don't want to think about them anymore. I need to relax. Let's go find the guys and go swimming for a while… or we could just go without them," he murmured pulling Kurt into his arms and waggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm… I might be persuaded," Kurt grinned, allowing the subject to drop despite the niggling of unease in the back of his mind.

XOXOXOXO

Kurt was intently studying the list Cordelia had given him of things she needed help with before the ceremony so he didn't hear his mate, his future father-in-law, and his mate's second in an intense discussion until he was almost on top of them.

"I still think you should tell him. He needs to know," Puck's voice insisted from the other side of the kitchen door.

"I agree with him, Blaine. I know he's under enough stress right now what with everything that's happened this summer, but this is not something you should be keeping from him," Nathaniel asserted, siding against his son on this subject.

"He is my mate and I will make the decisions regarding this. I said no and I meant NO!" Blaine hissed.

"Look, I'm telling you, he's gonna be…" Puck began, stopping abruptly when he spotted Kurt in the doorway.

"Kurt, it's good to see you." Nathaniel said, breaking the awkward silence which hung in the air, hugging his almost son-in-law. He had arrived earlier that afternoon along with the rest of the family and hadn't seen Kurt yet. "You look amazing. How are you feeling?"

"Hello sir, it's good to see you too and I'm feeling great. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. What were we talking about?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a pointed look.

"Nothing. Council stuff." Blaine responded, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Oh really?" Kurt said with narrowed eyes. "I let this slide before, but I'm not going to this time. What is going on? Something has you worried. I can tell."

"Can we not talk about this here," Blaine said stiffly.

"Fine Blaine… then we need to talk in our room... right now please."

"Kurt…"

"Don't Kurt me Blaine Anderson! I know you've been keeping something from me, and its more than just Council business."

"It's nothing you need to worry about love," Blaine said placatingly.

"Puck and your father didn't seem to think so," Kurt glared feeling his control start to slip.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Puck held up his hands in mock surrender. There was no way in hell he was getting in the middle of this fight.

"Kurt, will you just trust me? I know what's best for you," Blaine pasted on his most charming smile for his Chosen One.

"Know what's best for me? I am your mate, not a child you can order around!" Kurt growled, his eyes flashed a vivid scarlet and some dim part of his mind knew that his control had gone completely out the window. "I know what is best for me Blaine Anderson! And right now, it's getting away from you!"

Kurt whirled and stormed out of the room. Blaine stood there gaping in shock for a moment before something in him snapped.

"Don't you walk away from me Kurt! Kurt! Get back here!" Blaine thundered, chasing after him as Kurt fled up the stairs to their room. Kurt's only response was to slam the door in his face and bolt it from the other side.

Kurt was furious. How dare Blaine talk to him like that? He was no one's property, not even Blaine's. With a growl Kurt grabbed anything he could get his hands on and started flinging it at the door and the walls. So when Blaine snuck through the bathroom so he could get into his bedroom and try to talk to Kurt and make him see reason, he was shocked to see a bottle of his Chosen One's moisturizer being chucked at his head. He ducked, the bottle barely missing him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kurt snarled, practically foaming at the mouth.

Blaine merely laughed. "Uh, I think you have that wrong. This is my room."

"Do you really want to argue semantics with me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt snapped. "And I gave you a chance to talk and you decided to treat me like… like… your blood whore so fuck you Blaine!"

"Someone needs to make you see reason, Kurt. You are acting like a two year old child and I have half a mind to put you in a corner." Blaine snapped back.

"If anyone is acting like a child, it's you." Kurt hissed. "We're supposed to be partners and sharing our lives together. You are being an arrogant alpha male asshole right now, not my partner! You promised me no secrets and you have been hiding things from me. That is not sharing our lives. You've been lying to me. How long have you been lying to me?"

"Kurt, I have not been lying to you." Blaine exasperatedly said.

"Oh, really…Council business?" He raised an eyebrow at his Chosen One.

"Kurt, it really was Council business." Blaine said.

"But it's not just Council business! If it was, then why did both Puck and your Dad tell you to tell me about it? Answer me that Blaine. Oh wait… you can't because you are lying to me! What are you keeping from me?" Kurt didn't like being lied to for any reason.

"Kurt, as your sire, it is my duty to decide what is best for you." Blaine answered his own temper flaring once again at Kurt's accusations, a more rational part of him cringing as he heard the words leaving his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Kurt held up one finger. "I am not a child. And my father lives in Ohio. We're supposed to be partners in all things. I can't even look at you. JUST GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO SNEAK BACK IN THIS ROOM! I'M DONE WITH THIS BLAINE AND I'M DONE WITH YOU. I'M GOING BACK TO OHIO IN THE MORNING."

Kurt summoned all his newborn strength and shoved Blaine back into the bathroom, bolting the door behind him before sinking to the ground in tears.

"THE HELL YOU ARE! KURT! You open this door right now!" Blaine continued to shout and pound on the door in a blind rage.

Blaine appeared to be ready to rip the door off of its hinges when Nick, Jeff, and Puck decided that they needed to intervene and descended on the bathroom dragging a struggling Blaine out of it, down the stairs, and out onto the veranda.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck demanded once they were outside. "And what the fuck was that?"

Blaine glared at his bodyguard and friend. "Not that it's any of your business, Puckerman, but I was trying to reason with my Chosen One."

"Really? It sounded like you were being an asshole to me." Puck answered.

"Do I need to remind you of your place, Sir Noah?" Blaine hissed.

"Sir Noah? Seriously Blaine?" Jeff demanded. "Someone slip something into your blood this morning?"

"Stay out of this! You have no idea what this is about!" Blaine growled.

"You're right we don't because you won't tell any of us, except Puck and, even though you're treating him like shit, he won't tell us because he's too damn loyal to you! You're strung so tightly that it was only a matter of time until you snapped. You've been growling at everyone but Kurt for over a week now. You haven't been sleeping or feeding properly. Now what the hell is going on?" Jeff snapped.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I've got it under control," Blaine insisted.

"In what universe? Something pretty significant has to be going on to awaken all of those latent alpha male tendencies you have as a Draculesti and we want to know what!" Jeff stubbornly shot back. Blaine was actually hissing at them his eyes an almost feral red.

"It is none of your business! He is mine!"

"Yours?" Jeff asked looking offended on Kurt's behalf. "And that would be why he's pissed off."

"I am well aware of why he is pissed off Jeffrey. I wish he wasn't but I will do whatever it takes to make sure there is nothing that will hurt my Chosen One." Blaine snapped.

"Hurt your Chosen One? Who is trying to hurt him?" Nick asked.

"Dammit Blaine! Would you just tell them?" Puck growled.

"Tell us what?" Jeff demanded. "What the hell is going on? Why is Blaine acting like some completely out of control newborn and who is trying to hurt Kurt?"

"The Order of Akasha is after him," Blaine managed to choke out finally. "A couple of them infiltrated the house in Westerville. Dad told me last week. They didn't get far before the Guard stopped them but, if we had been there…"

"Oh my God! This is what you've been hiding from him?" Jeff said eyes wide with shock.

"It gets worse," Puck said grimly. "Last night we caught a couple of them trying to get into Coralline's. They aren't talking, but we think they were trying to taint the blood… specifically the blood which Coralline had set aside to be shipped here."

"You've got to tell him," Nick said.

"No! He's just recovered from being turned. He's lived in fear for too much of his life. I won't let that happen again."

"Are you that thick?" Nick asked. "It's not your decision to make Blaine. That's why he's mad, because you're trying to cage him… to control him and you're lying to him. You need to tell him. He can handle it Blaine, if you give him a chance."

"How can he handle it when I can't?" Blaine demanded harshly. "There are people who want him dead, and it terrifies me. He's still adjusting to the changes from the turning. I can't put him through that. You may have forgotten that panic attack he had last spring but I haven't and…"

"Dude that was an entirely different situation. He's strong enough to handle this. Look at all he's been through." Puck reminded his charge. "Yeah, he's going to be scared, but he has a right to know."

"I just… I keep seeing him lying there bleeding after he fell and hearing his heartbeat stop and seeing the way he looked when he was going through the turning and this… this protective monster rears its head and says things I don't really think but I can't control it and… God! I screwed up, didn't I?" Blaine asked sinking down into a nearby chair and putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, yeah." Jeff laughed slapping him on the back. "Big time."

"He's going to leave me."

"No, he's not." Nick shook his head.

"He said he was. He said he's leaving for Ohio in the morning." Blaine bemoaned lifting his head and looking pitifully at his friends. "What do I do?"

"Kurt said that in the heat of the moment. I'll talk to him. I know he loves you just as much as you love him. You two will find a way. Trust me on that." Nick refused to think that two of his best friends couldn't work through this.

"Just wait until he comes out and try talking to him." Puck helpfully offered.

"And grovel… a lot." Jeff helpfully added.

"So…where are you sleeping tonight?" Puck couldn't help but ask. "Cause all the guest rooms are full and I don't think Kurt's letting you in yours."

"I'm thinking the couch in the parlor is probably the most comfy," Jeff smirked.

"Shut up Jeffrey" Blaine murmured half-heartedly.

"It's ok dude. He'll have calmed down by morning and you two can talk it out. Everything will be fine," Puck comforted. Blaine merely nodded, his face bleak, wishing he could believe that.

**A/N: PLEASE don't kill us and remember we love Klaine too, but no relationship is without it's drama. We promise it will be resolved significantly faster than it has been on the show!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**A/N: All of the characters contained herein belong to our friends at FOX except for those few which have never appeared on GLEE (wouldn't it be cool if they did though cause I would totally love to see Vlad give a few people hell).**

"_**It is the sacred duty of a chosen one to submit to their mate in all things for they know what is best for their well-being. By the same token, it is the duty of the dominant mate to insure the obedience of their chosen one and punish any indiscretions."**_

_**-From "A Treatise on Proper Behavior" by Priscilla Davenport-Hughes**_

Blaine stormed towards the kitchen, grumpy and moody because the couch in the library was not meant for anyone to be sleeping on it, but he knew if he used the more comfortable one in the parlor everyone would know he and Kurt were having problems. He wasn't about to give the Aunts ammunition to use against him and Kurt. The only comfort he had was that Kurt hadn't left the house and, according to Nick, wasn't going back to Ohio that day. He rubbed blearily at his eyes, groaning when he arrived at his destination to find his aunts already there sparring with each other.

"I just knew that boy wasn't cut out to handle this life." Blaine's Aunt Prissy smirked. Blaine nearly groaned out loud, so much for keeping this fight private.

"It's just a shame that those Yankees react so badly to turning," his Aunt Clementine added.

"He should know that Blaine only wants the best for him and he should be submitting to his mate," his Aunt Blanche agreed.

"Why Blaine darlin'" Prissy, the first to notice him, said. "We didn't see you come in."

"You look simply dreadful sugar" Clementine pointed out. Blanche nodded her agreement, clicking her tongue sympathetically.

"Well of course he does. It's no wonder with how horribly that Chosen One of his is behaving… appalling," Blanche murmured. The others nodded making sounds of agreement. "He should just accept what you tell him child and move on"

"No… he shouldn't. I am not his master. I am his mate. We are equals. I screwed up. This is my mistake, not his."

"Nonsense, Blaine. That boy just doesn't understand. Is he a mite slow?" asked Prissy. Blaine rubbed his forehead fighting off his rapidly developing headache.

"No… he's extremely intelligent actually," Blaine said tersely.

"Blaine, perhaps you should go up there and assert your rights over your mate. You know, in my day…" Prissy, the clear leader of the group began.

"Your day was a very long time ago, Aunt Priscilla. Things are different now." Blaine knew it was a cheap shot, but he didn't care.

"Hmph and not for the better, clearly. Now you listen to Aunt Prissy, dear… If I were you…" she blithely continued.

"But you're not and I fail to see how me having a fight with my Chosen One makes it any of your business." Blaine gritted his teeth. "Now if you ladies will excuse me?"

Without waiting for a response, Blaine darted out the back door and to his mother's memorial garden where Vlad and his father found him several hours later.

"Bunic… Father… Come to drag me back in the house to make nice? Well it's not going to happen. Those witches my uncles married need to learn to mind their own damn business," Blaine growled.

"Nepot, we did not come to make you apologizes to your aunts, although a gentleman would, we came to talk," Vlad said mildly.

"I don't feel like talking Bunic," Blaine snarled, unhappy that he'd been interrupted in his sulking and brooding.

"Well then perhaps you should listen," Nathaniel said giving his son a significant look.

"Sorry, but I don't want anyone else's advice on how to deal with my mate and our problems."

"We're not here to do that. Blaine, we understand what you're facing. It's not an easy road to go down when the one you love is in danger and all you want to do is protect them," Nathaniel said, a strange tenseness in his voice.

"This is even more so when your mate is turned. You have the natural urge to protect your mate coupled with the instinct to protect your fledgling. It can be overwhelming, especially when the danger is as grave as Kurt is facing. I've been there, child, and this is only one of the bumps you'll face and believe me, this is nothing compared to what's coming."

"I will figure it out on my own." Blaine said sullenly.

"Stop acting like a child nepot and listen to what I tell you. You are wasting precious time with your mate. You should be dealing with this together."

"I can't stress Kurt out with all this. His life has done a 180 because of me and this is just one more thing for him to deal with, besides, he won't talk to me right now."

"Then you wait until he will, but you talk to him Blaine. He needs to understand what's going on for his own safety. Don't make my mistakes, son," Nathaniel pleaded.

"Your mistakes? What are you talking about Dad?" Blaine demanded.

"I knew Blaine… about the rogues. I knew they were after us, but I didn't want to worry or upset your mother so I didn't tell her. If she had known, she never would have gone without the Guards… she'd be alive," Nathaniel rasped. Blaine's eyes widened and his eyes flew to his father's bleak face.

"Dad…"

"Don't worry Blaine. I have dealt with my guilt for the most part, but I will never deal with my grief. I just don't want to see you having to mourn your mate the way I did mine," Nathaniel said sadly.

"But isn't it my duty to protect Kurt from things like this? I'm the Prince."

"So what? You're the Prince. This matters not to Kurt. In his mind, you are first his mate. Does being the Prince change that you picked Kurt? That you love him?" The Count responded.

"No, but…"

"There are no buts here, Blaine. You have to talk to him and share this life together or you both are going to be very unhappy and lonely vampires." Nathaniel said before he and Vlad left, leaving Blaine to consider all they had said.

XOXOXOXO

Nick stood hesitantly outside Kurt and Blaine's room. He was walking a fine line between his two friends. On the one hand, knowing Blaine's protective nature and how much he cared about Kurt, he sort of understood why Blaine had wanted to keep what was happening a secret. On the other hand, Nick could completely sympathize with Kurt's anger over the whole thing. The fledgling had a right to know what was going on and besides, Blaine had acted like an overbearing macho ass. Had Jeff ever treated him like that, it would be the last time he did so. Straightening he raised his hand to knock determined to at least make sure that Kurt didn't return to Ohio without giving Blaine a chance to explain himself and to apologize, because God knows he needed to.

"Going to try to help Blaine mend some fences?"

Nick jumped in surprise and turned seeing Jeff's father Jensen standing there. Nick nervously smiled at the man who would be his father-in-law someday soon. Although he spent a great deal of time with Jeff and had met and talked to his mate's other father Michael on several occasions, he really hadn't spent much time with Jensen and was still very unsure around the man.

"Something like that," Nick admitted. Jensen nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Would you like some help?" Jensen offered. "I'm pretty much an expert at dealing with the fallout from stupid men who don't think before they act."

"Umm… sure," Nick replied before knocking on the door.

"Go away Blaine I don't want to talk to you!" Kurt's voice called from the other side.

"Blaine isn't out here. It's just me and Jensen, Jeff's dad," Nick responded. The door slowly creaked open and Kurt peeked out before opening it the rest of the way and allowing the other two inside.

"Oh sweetie," Nick exclaimed when he caught sight of Kurt's face. The other boy had clearly been crying and Nick immediately pulled his friend into a hug. Kurt practically clung to Nick, sobbing.

"I thought I knew him Nick and then he… he lied to me… and hid things from me and he was… he was just like him," Kurt cried. Nick patted his back soothingly.

"I know. He was a jerk… a huge jerk. If it makes you feel better, he's miserable. He slept on the couch in the library last night and got in a huge fight with the Aunts this morning and has spent the rest of the day out in his Mom's garden pouting."

"His Mom's garden?" Kurt said, fighting the urge to worry. He was still angry at Blaine… very angry… but he knew the horrible depression and guilt thoughts of his mother's death brought to the other boy.

"Nate and the Count were on their way out to talk to him, so don't worry too much about him," Jensen said watching Kurt carefully to judge his reaction.

"Look, I don't want you to think that I'm siding with him, because I'm not, but I do think you need to talk to him Kurt," Nick added.

"Why? So he can lie to me again?" he snapped.

"No, because he knows he was wrong and because you are both clearly devastated by this," Nick said. "I hate to see you both in pain."

"I just… I don't understand. I… I thought he loved me. He's always been so gentle and caring and patient with me. I'm his Chosen One. Why did he act like that?"

"Because he was scared and he didn't know how to deal with that. He is a dominant male vampire... a Draculesti at that. His most basic instinct, other than the drive to feed, is to protect those who are important to him and he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to protect the most important person in the world to him." Jensen replied.

"Then why didn't he just tell me that? Why did he have to be such an overbearing pig? And what the hell does he need to protect me from?"

"I'm not the one who should be telling you why you're at risk Kurt. That's not what I came in here for. As far as the way Blaine is acting… Well, it's something I've disagreed with Nate about on numerous occasions, but, because of his position in our society, Blaine was raised with certain expectations of how to behave in public and private. He's not doing it to hurt you, Kurt. This is just part of who he is." Jensen paused for a moment. "Who he was made to be… the Prince must not show weakness… the Prince must not show fear… He must be in control at all times! It's all about the public face. In the public's eye, you are mating with our future King. The public wants to buy into an image that Blaine is just as strong as or even stronger than Vlad and Nate, and Blaine wants to give them that image because he knows the community needs to see a strong leader."

"But we weren't in public," Kurt protested.

"I know and your private relationship should be just that: private and between you and Blaine unfortunately, in this instance his public life was affecting his private one and he reacted as the Prince and not Blaine.

"Why didn't Blaine ever explain all of these things?"

"Because he's not aware of it himself. To him it's just his life… the way things are." Jensen explained. Kurt frowned for a moment. "I was there the day he was born Kurt. I have never seen him lose his temper like he did yesterday, and I can only think that his anger was so strong because his feelings for you are so strong."

"So I should just forgive and forget?" he demanded.

"Forgiveness is something that can only come if you feel it's deserved Kurt. It's your relationship."

"What would you do if you were in my position?"

"Honestly? If it were me, I'd make him suffer a little for being such an idiot. Then I'd make sure he knows what an ass he was and that it was not acceptable for him to treat me that way, it better never happen again, and if it does it will be the last time, then I'd give him one more shot. Like Nick said, I'm not siding with him. He screwed up and he needs to understand that. I just also thought you need to understand what was really happening with Blaine… that he was not acting rationally, but instinctually," Jensen said. "Plus I've never seen him happier and watching the two of you together is something amazing. I'd hate to see you guys throw that away over this."

"Thank you Mr. Sterling," Kurt said.

"It's Jensen and you're welcome Kurt. There is actually one more thing I wanted to talk to you about however… both you and Nick."

"Oh?" Nick said looking somewhat nervous. This was his mate's father after all.

"Relax Nick. My son loves you and that's enough for me. I just…" Jensen paused, seeming to collect his thoughts. "You boys are both on the cusp of becoming very public figures… the Chosen Ones of two of the most prominent young men in our society, and you are in non-traditional relationships. I've been there before. I remember those days with my relationship with Michael. Things will not be easy for you. Because both Blaine and Jeff do hold such prominent places in our society, you two will be seen as the submissive. It's incredibly difficult to deal with that when that's not how you perceive yourself at all or how your mate does," he murmured. "As many changes for the better as Nate has made since Michael chose me, things aren't perfect and you'll have to learn to bite your tongue and smile sometimes when you really feel like giving someone a piece of your mind. You will both have to have a private face and a public face for yourselves, and sometimes your relationships. Just please remember boys, the public face isn't important. It's the private one that really matters. Both Blaine and Jeff's instincts demand for them to be dominant. They won't always be able to control that and they will do stupid things, but that doesn't mean that they think of you as inferior to them. I've seen the way they look at you and how they talk about you. If anything the opposite is true. Jeff has told me that he thinks it's a miracle someone as amazing as you would even talk to him, much less agree to be his mate Nick, and I'm sure Blaine feels the same way about you Kurt."

"It is hard sometimes," Nick admitted.

"Especially when Blaine's aunts are whispering behind their hands, like I can't hear them," Kurt added.

"No one knows what you're going through better than I do boys. Please know if you ever need any help or advice, you can come to me."

"Even if it's Jeff being an ass?" Nick asked. Jensen chuckled.

"Especially if it's my son being an ass Nick," he smirked.

"Thank you for all of this, sir. I guess I have a lot to think about." Kurt finally said.

"You're very welcome Kurt. I hope it helped. I'm going to head downstairs, if there is anything you need just let me know," Jensen gave both boys a hug before leaving the room.

Kurt turned to Nick. "Did you know any of that?"

"Some of it," Nick said. "You have to remember, I grew up in this community Kurt and I know all about the expectations on Blaine and, to a lesser degree Jeff."

"I'm so confused Nick. I'm still furious with Blaine but, I probably could have handled things better too. I was throwing things at one point," Kurt admitted.

"You absolutely lost control, but so did he, something I've never seen him do," Nick said.

"But I…"

"Kurt, you need to stop. You're not helping yourself right now, and besides I'm not the one you should be talking about this with," Nick interrupted.

"I know, but I'm just not ready to talk to him yet. Can I sleep in your room tonight? I feel bad that I kicked Blaine out of his room. He shouldn't have to sleep on the couch, especially not with all of his family here gossiping about us."

"Um…" Nick didn't want to get in the middle of his two friends feuding.

"It's just for tonight, Nick. I promise that I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"All right. Come on." Nick grinned.

XOXOXOXO

Blaine took his time going back to the house, his father and grandfather's words reverberating in his head. He climbed the grand stairs and headed to his bedroom, hoping that he could get in. The handle turned heart sink down to his toes when he found the room empty. He buckled, his knees hitting the floor. A harsh sob tore from his throat. He was gone… Kurt had left him.

"Shit!" Pucks voice dimly penetrated his fog of grief and regret as he felt strong arms encircle him and move him to the bed. "It's ok… he's not gone. I just left him. He's with Nick and Jeff in their room. He didn't want you sleeping on the couch again… It's ok."

"I thought…" Blaine managed.

"I know… but he's still here," Puck comforted him.

"But for how long? Look how I treated him. He won't even talk to me Puck? What do I do? I can't do this without him…"

Blaine broke, allowing himself a rare moment of weakness, crying on Puck's shoulder until he finally fell into an exhausted slumber.

**A/N: Another chapter down. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. We want to take a second and thank everyone for their awesome and amazing reviews. You guys rock! In appreciation, we have decided to give y'all an extra chapter to day. Hugs and love to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**A/N: Damn you FOX for owning these characters instead of us! WARNING: SOME EXPLICIT AND VERY NAUGHTY MAKE-UP SEX FOLLOWED BY SOME RATHER FRANK DICUSSION OF SAID SEX! Don't like don't read.**

"_**These sharply defined lines between dominant personalities and more submissive personalities, which are significantly more apparent in our species than in many others, are what led to the practice of declaring chosen ones. It was originally intended as a way to balance our society, not subjugate one portion of it. Chosen Ones were never meant to be seen as our inferiors, but rather our counterpart. They were meant to be the yin to our yang."**_

_**-from "A Discussion on the Rights of the Chosen" by Lord Michael Sterling**_

"Well, I just can't believe you allowed your mate to sleep in another room… again," One of Blaine's aunts complained as he stood in the kitchen the next morning willing the microwave to heat his morning beverage faster so he could get the hell away from these women. "In my day, the man would just go get the subservient mate and make them come back to their room and remind them of their place and their duty. I tell you, this just isn't right."

"ENOUGH!" Blaine roared, turning to face his aunt. He'd tried to keep the peace as he knew his father wanted, but he could only stand there and listen to her run down and degrade Kurt for so long before he snapped.

"Blaine, honey, I was merely suggesting..."

"I know exactly what you were suggesting and I want you to shut your mouth about Kurt. He is the strongest, kindest boy I've ever met and I don't deserve him. He is my Chosen One… my partner, not my subservient mate and when he is ready, we will talk and I will beg him to forgive me because I was an ass. I am not a caveman who will be dragging him back to our room, and I shouldn't have acted like it."

"Blaine…" Blaine whirled to see his mate standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine I need…" Kurt began but Blaine cut him off.

"Don't you dare try to apologize for this Kurt. It's my fault entirely and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking acting like that. I was just so scared, Kurt. I need to tell you what's going on. You need to know so you can protect yourself because I can't lose you. It was so hard to see your transition during the turning process, even if I knew that you would wake up soon. I can't see you like that again. I love you and I want us to be a partnership."

"I love you too, but I can't just sweep this under the rug. I won't be treated like that."

"Who do you think you are young man making demands of your mate like that?" Priscilla demanded. Blaine sent her an icy glare.

"I thought I made it clear this was none of your business Aunt Priscilla? Why don't we go to our room so we can talk love?" Blaine asked. At Kurt's nod of agreement, Blaine whisked his Chosen One out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom.

"Do you think the bedroom is the best place for a discussion?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"It's private, and, with the house full for the mating ceremony, anyplace else we go we'll have an audience for this," Blaine said simply.

"I see," Kurt replied, deciding to let Blaine take the lead. Blaine ran his fingers nervously through his hair, which Kurt realized suddenly was un-gelled. He paced agitatedly for moment before speaking.

"I know I already said this, and it seems so insufficient, but I'm sorry. I was an idiot Kurt. I was overbearing and domineering and wrong. I should have told you what was going on and I certainly shouldn't have tried to go all alpha male. I was just so… so terrified Kurt."

"You said that earlier Blaine, but I still don't know why. Everyone else seems to though, but none of them will tell me," Kurt responded, not quite willing to completely forgive and forget yet. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair yet again and began to pace, his agitation clear in every move he made. "Blaine it can't be that bad. Just tell me."

"That group of ultra-conservative vampires I told you about… the Order of Akasha… like I mentioned, they have been causing a lot of problems for my father and the Council. What I didn't tell you is that a lot of their most recent activities and rhetoric have been directed at us… more specifically you. The night after we left Westerville, members of the Order broke into the house there. We had already left, my father wasn't home, and the House Guard got to them, but if we'd been there… if you had been there," Blaine said. Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"If I had been there what? What did they want Blaine?"

"To kill you. They want you dead Kurt. They were looking for you in Westerville and now that you are awake and people are becoming aware of where you are, they've come here. The night before we fought, they had broken into Coralline's and were trying to taint the blood which was getting sent here. That's what my father, Puck, and I were talking about when you overheard us. I had just found out and I was terrified Kurt… panicked. I kept remembering how you acted when you found out about the trial with Karofsky and I didn't want to put you through that again. I was stupid love, and I'm sorry."

"Honey that was a completely different situation to this one," Kurt said gently, taking Blaine's hand. "I appreciate that you wanted to protect me, but I need to know about things which are going to affect my life, even if it is something like this. I won't lie to you, it is sort of frightening to think that there are people who hate us so much that they want us dead, but we can't live our lives in fear. All it does it make us miserable and unhappy. I won't live a life like that again. We have eternity together. I don't intend to spend it afraid."

"I know, I know."

"Blaine, you are the love of my life. People like that don't matter. Believe that and believe in us."

"I do, and Kurt, if someone is threatening you, I will not hesitate to destroy them. You'll be safe. I promise," Blaine answered, his eyes glinting with both rage and fear at the thought of someone harming Kurt. "I watched you…listening to your heartbeat falter… watching you fade away from me… I can't do that again. I won't survive losing you."

"You're not losing me Blaine, ever… not even to death. We are not going to let anyone tear us apart, and certainly not those narrow minded supremacist bigots, but love, you have to let me in and let me know what you're feeling. I know you are the Prince and you're supposed to be this strong invincible figure for the community, but you don't have to be like that with me Blaine. You never have to be that way with me. I love you," Kurt said earnestly.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine responded leaning in and gently kissing his Chosen One. Kurt pulled him closer deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and plundered his mouth, their fangs fighting for dominance.

They found themselves tangled in bed and Kurt forcefully holding Blaine's wrists above his head.

"What are you doing Kurt?" Blaine asked his lover.

"I had a little talk with Jensen," Kurt murmured.

"Oh?" Blaine responded trying not to moan as Kurt licked down the column of his throat. His mate nodded.

"Mmmhmm," Kurt answered. "He told me that we'd have to fight the public perception that you are dominant and that I as your Chosen One am weaker… submissive. He said it's something he has had to deal with his entire relationship with Michael, but the public face isn't important. It's the private one that really matters. He said your instincts demand for you to be dominant, and that you wouldn't always be able to control them, but that didn't mean you thought of me as inferior. You said we're partners Blaine… in everything. Did you mean that?"

"Of course I did," Blaine said closing his eyes as Kurt nipped at his collar bone.

"Then prove it. Let me be in control this time," Kurt smirked, licking his fangs.

"God!" Blaine growled. "Yes… whatever you want." Blaine felt a rush of desire at the idea of Kurt dominating him… of Kurt being the one in control. It was a strange concept for him. He had spent his entire life being the one in charge… the one every one relied on. It was surprisingly heady to surrender all of that to his mate.

"You're what I want my Chosen One" Kurt said. "This time you're under my control and you will submit to my desires."

"As you wish," Blaine whispered his voice husky with desire.

"Such a good boy, Blaine." Kurt purred, nipping lightly at Blaine's bared throat once more. "Just relax and let me show you how good it can be when you're the one receiving the pleasure."

Kurt dipped his head, capturing Blaine's lips in a passionate embrace. It was an amazing feeling; having this much power over his mate. He loved that Blaine trusted him enough to let him have it. He pulled his mouth away from Blaine's to guide his hands to the bars of the headboard.

"Keep your hands here. If you move them, I will be extremely unhappy with you." Kurt said. All Blaine could do was nod and keep his hands on the posts.

Kurt made quick work of Blaine's shirt; slowly unbuttoning it and draping it open, showing him his mate's strong chest. He smirked, running his hands over the taut flesh, leaning down to lave at Blaine's nipples, earning a low moan. With a slow, lazy smirk Kurt made his way back up to the pulsating neck muscles and let his fangs scrape gently over them. Kurt grinned when he felt Blaine's body shudder in response. He licked and sucked at his mate's throat, thoroughly marking him as his, enjoying Blaine's body's response before moving lower to his chest and stomach, all the while letting his hands give feather light touches to the bronze skin of his lover's body. Blaine began to shudder and beg... pleading for more until, finally, Kurt let his hand brush the firm steel of his mate's erection. Blaine arched off the bed with a guttural moan.

"Look what I found…is this for me?" Kurt grinned taking Blaine's throbbing member in his hand and let his hand glide up and down all the while listening to Blaine's cries of pleasure.

"Oh! Oh God Kurt! Please, please, please." Blaine gasped, arching into his touch once more.

Kurt smiled as he held him in his hand feeling the full weight of his mate. The velvety, smoothness of the skin under his fingers nearly made him groan in anticipation of what was to come, but he managed to retain his control. He lowered his own head, taking all of Blaine into his mouth and hearing Blaine's frenzied begging as he let his tongue encircle Blaine's tip and his nimble fingers found their way to his entrance slipping in and readying his mate to fully submit to him. He knew he was flirting with danger. Blaine was a Prince… a Draculesti… an Alpha if there ever was one, and yet he was spread out and begging for Kurt to take him. He continued to suck until he felt Blaine grind against him. With soft pop, Kurt pulled his mouth away and looked up at his lover. Blaine made a keening sound as he felt the warm wetness of Kurt's mouth leave his body.

"Baby, come back. Please… so close."

"I know… that's why I stopped," Kurt smirked. "Have you forgotten who the one in control here is?"

"No, no, no."

"Hmm…perhaps I need to remind you." Kurt grinned wickedly. "I think you should show me just how sorry you are for forgetting that Blaine."

"Anything… anything you want." Blaine ardently said, desperate for Kurt's touch and his mouth.

"What I want is you … on your knees… now." Kurt commanded and watched as Blaine headed his order. It was a rush of pleasure as his mate looked up with complete submission. "That's a good boy."

Kurt let his hands drift through Blaine's dark curls and Blaine lifted his head to look at him. Blaine wriggled closer, still on his knees, when Kurt's firm hand in his hair stopped him. "Who is in charge here, Blaine?"

"You are," Blaine winced as Kurt's hand tightened on his hair.

"I want you to show me just how much you love me." Kurt caressed Blaine's face.

Blaine licked his lips in anticipation as he glided closer to his lover, taking him into his mouth and letting his tongue swirl around Kurt's powerful erection. Kurt felt Blaine's heated tongue lap him and knew this wasn't going to last long at all. He allowed Blaine to pleasure him as long as he could, then he pulled his mate off and up, pushing him back onto the bed, covering him and thrusting into him as his fangs pierced the tender flesh of Blaine's neck. With a hoarse cry Blaine came completely undone, Kurt following moments later, both boys nearly passing out with the force of their orgasms. Neither was sure who pulled who into a tight embrace in their bed; sweaty, sticky, and blissed out on pleasure. The warm Southern breeze drifted in through the open French doors, doing little to cool the heated and sated bodies of the two boys who were snuggling in the large king sized bed.

"I'm sorry I kept things from you." Blaine and Kurt had come to enjoy their pillow talk, snuggled up in each other and still coming down from the euphoric bliss of being together. Kurt nuzzled closer to his mate before looking up at him.

"I know, just please remember, I'm strong enough to protect myself, I've been doing it my whole life. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong though. We're partners in everything. Please respect me enough to tell me from now on."

"I promise." Blaine dropped a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"And Blaine, I understand that you have to maintain a certain image in public, at least for now, but I will not allow myself to be treated as an object ever."

"I know love, and I swear to you that I will make sure that never happens again," Blaine swore earnestly. Kurt smiled kissing him softly.

"See that you do. I love you Blaine and I would hate to spend eternity without you," he replied.

"I love you too. Thank you for forgiving me… for letting us… reconnect," Blaine murmured.

"Reconnect?" Kurt said arching an eyebrow. "Is that a cutesy term for tearing each other's clothes off and having some really amazing sex?"

"It can be if you want. I mean, I wouldn't turn down sex with you for anything. I know how much you love that thing…"

"Blaine!" Kurt glared at him. "I'm not a machine. I do need some time to recover."

"Lightweight," Blaine said with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows at his Chosen One, chuckling when his mate lightly smacked him on the chest. "I'm kidding love. I'm more than happy to hold you while we nap, just don't plan on getting out of bed when we wake up."

"I like the way you think Blaine Anderson." Kurt gave a sleepy giggle as his own eyes slipped shut. Blaine kissed Kurt once more, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time because he'd finally realized he didn't have to always be the one in control, at least not with Kurt. He allowed his own eyes to slip closed and he drifted to sleep, a contented smile on his face.

XOXOXOXO

"I think they're done for now," Jeff said with a smirk, tapping Puck, who had his headphones in with the volume turned fully up.

"Oh thank God… I so did not want to hear any of that," he muttered. "They worked everything out I take it?"

"Judging by Blaine's "Oh God yes! Please Kurt Please!"... I'd say yes," Jeff chuckled.

"Dude! I told you… I did not want to hear that," Puck said glaring.

"I don't understand why. I think it was way hot. What do you think Nick?"

"I think we should go upstairs to our own room, Jeff." Nick answered. "That's what I think."

"Well, that can be arranged. Are you in the mood to play too?" Jeff winked at his own Chosen One.

"Hmm….maybe." Nick flirtily replied, more to see the look on Puck's face than anything. "I think the better question is: are you in the mood to obey my orders?"

"Yes master," Jeff smirked as he threw Nick over his shoulder and raced upstairs to their own room.

"I have got to talk to Miss Genevieve about soundproofing this place," Puck muttered, shaking his head as he put his earphones back in.

XOXOXOXO

"I cannot believe those boys… engaging in such activities in the daytime… when there are people present," Prissy Davenport Hughes huffed. The ladies of the house were lounging on the verandah, where they had gathered when Evangeline's old friend Amelia Hayes had popped in to catch up with the family.

"I think it's sweet," Aurora Symmons, Blaine's Aunt Daisy Belle's mate said softly in her faint New England accent.

"You would… It's completely wrong and unnatural. And to let that boy do those… things to him… He's a prince! Blaine needs to man up and show Kurt what it means to be a Chosen One." Blanche said, backing whatever Prissy said as usual.

"You have to be the most ridiculous woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet," Miss Amelia snorted. "You've always been a dried up old prune Priscilla. Kurt and Blaine's sex life is perfectly healthy and none of our business."

"They made it our business when they flaunted it for the whole house to hear," Prissy hissed.

"Nathaniel should take that boy aside and have a conversation with him. He should be appalled this is going on here." Blanche added. Daisy Belle rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Do you really think that Nathaniel and Evangeline didn't engage in the same sorts of things in this very house?" she demanded.

"I know for a fact they did," Amelia smirked. "Evie was a screamer."

"How dare you…."

"No, how dare you try to pass your judgments on those boys. They are their own people and don't need you intruding on their happiness, so keep your opinions to yourself unless you're asked because no one really wants to hear it. Blaine has been so alone his whole life and Kurt makes him happy so leave them the hell alone Prissy pants!" Daisy Belle growled.

"Why in my day…it's… it's just uncouth!"

"Darling, you've missed out on so, so much if you think that's uncouth." Amelia giggled. "There is nothing better than a little sex to relieve some tension in a relationship."

"Harlot!" Prissy hissed. Amelia arched an eyebrow.

"Did she just call me a harlot?" she asked Daisy Belle.

"Why yes dear. I believe she did," Daisy smirked.

"Well that was a little uncalled for," Amelia murmured. "Just because I'm not a frigid old hag like some people…"

"You are a sad, sad little woman who has no respect." Blanche gasped.

"Oh now Prissy… Blanche, there is no need to take offense, just because you ladies only have sex once every twenty years or so. Maybe you just haven't found the best way for you. I mean, you shouldn't give up. There are so many positions to try out like reverse cowgirl and…" Daisy Belle said exchanging a mischievous glance with Amelia and Aurora.

"Stop right there, young lady! There will be no talk of things like that in this house." Prissy screeched as she and Blanche fled back to the safety of the house.

Amelia, Daisy Belle, and Aurora couldn't help the giggles that came out of their mouths…if she only knew what this house had seen.

"Really love? The reverse cowgirl?" Aurora giggled.

"It got rid of them didn't it?" Daisy Belle grinned unrepentantly. "Now how about we have something a little stronger than this O negative and figure out what else we can do to rile up old Prissy pants?"

XOXOXOXO

Kurt was the first to wake up the next morning with Blaine still wrapped around him in their bed. Kurt smirked as he thought about the many ways in which they had "made-up", especially their initial method. It had been a weird experience to be the one with the power, but seeing Blaine allow himself to be so vulnerable somehow proved to Kurt that, regardless of how the world saw them or Blaine's occasional lapses into overprotective Alpha male mode, they were partners in this relationship. Blaine needed Kurt just as much as Kurt needed Blaine. It was what they needed to get back to who they really were. He was happy that they'd weathered another fight. While they didn't fight or argue a lot, when they did…it was a doozy. He carefully slid out of bed, brushing a gentle kiss against Blaine's temple, smiling as his boyfriend mumbled Kurt's name and snuggled into his pillow, before getting ready for his day and making his way down to the kitchen. Nick was already at the kitchen table when he arrived and sent him a knowing smirk.

"Hey." Kurt greeted him as he got a bottle of blood out of the fridge and put it in the microwave to warm it.

"Hey yourself," Nick acknowledged the other boy with a knowing grin. "So, you and Blaine seemed to deal well with your disagreement."

"It wasn't a disagreement, Nick, it was a fight, but we managed to get over it and talked like we should have been doing the whole time." Kurt explained. "Thanks for helping me pull my head out of my ass."

"You're very welcome Kurt and, for the record, it sounded like you did a lot more than just talking. I mean, you even managed to make Jeff and Puck cover their ears," Nick smirked.

"Oh my lord!" Kurt said his eyes widening as his still partially asleep mind registered what Nick was hinting at. "You guys heard all that?"

"Honey, the whole house heard it. There are no secrets in a house full of vampires. It's nothing to be embarrassed about though so don't you dare go hiding from people Hummel, especially when your best friend wants a good gossip. Now spill... how was it?"

"It's not something I want to do all the time, but oh my God it was amazing," Kurt admitted with a grin. "He gave me complete control... I just never imagined he would be willing to do that for me."

"Blaine would be willing to do anything for you Kurt. I've told you that before. It's a give and take relationship between Chosen Ones and their mates, even if we're technically considered the more submissive in the relationship. If there's something you need or want from him, you can ask." Nick answered.

"I didn't even know that I wanted it, but to be the one in charge…."

"Don't let it go to your head." Nick chuckled. "Remember what Jensen said. Dominant males… public image… yadda yadda."

"I know… I know," Kurt chuckled. "But it was pretty heady and I don't mean just the sexual stuff, Nick. It's that Blaine has had all the power in this relationship since I met him and yesterday… yesterday he surrendered that… to me."

"Kurt, you are nearly as clueless as Blaine sometimes. Do you know that? Despite what people who don't know the two of you might see, you've always been the one with the power from day one," Nick said, shaking his head.

"Please Nicholas. Blaine is gorgeous… a prince… and I'm an, admittedly well-dressed, awkward son of a mechanic with more problems than scarves. How on earth am I the one with the power?" Kurt replied.

"Because he loves you. Blaine knew that you were meant to be his from the moment he laid eyes on you. He couldn't even talk that first day at Dalton. He followed you around for months, being your friend and never pushing you for more because you weren't ready and couldn't give that to him. Blaine never gave up on you. He drove us completely insane with the way he pretty much obsessed over you."

"He's right Kurtie," Jeff said from the kitchen doorway. "He respects his father and grandfather and does try to please them. He would help any of his friends if we needed it… but you… for you he would kill… he would die. You own him as utterly and completely as he owns you."

"Where is Jeff Sterling and who are you?" Kurt asked.

"I can be deep," Jeff said defensively as he plopped down in the chair next to his chosen one. Kurt quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at the blonde who sighed and looked a little hurt. "Sheesh! I can! I'm happy for you guys. You're two of my best friends did you really think I wouldn't be supportive?"

"You're right. I'm sorry Jeff," Kurt said contritely.

"That's alright Kurt," Jeff smiled at him. "So… now that you and Blaine have delved into the steamier side of things… I have a vast firsthand knowledge of toys if you two are interested in spicing up your love life."

"Welcome back Jeff," Kurt snorted while Nick looked like a deer in the headlights of a speeding car.

"Jeffrey! What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed.

"Nothing is wrong with me wanting to share our vast experiences with our friends, Nicholas. Supportive remember?" Jeff gave an innocent look to his Chosen One. "It is our duty to educate those who are in the dark about the seedier side of life."

"Hmm…we'll see what tune you're singing tonight." Nick smirked as he sailed out of the kitchen. Jeff looked a little sick to his stomach before he rose.

"If you'll excuse me Kurt," he murmured making a hasty exit after his boyfriend. "Nick… baby… oh come on Nick…"

**A/N: There you go guys. And just so we're clear… this is not going to turn into a Dom/Sub thing. It was just a sort of one time deal. Anyway… hoped you all liked this chapter. You all can thank Darren and the fact that he is going on tour and coming to Chicago and the fact that Heidi and I are totally going to the concert for my good mood and the extra update… plus like I said… You guys rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

**A/N: All of the characters contained in this story belong to FOX and sadly not us. WARNING: A tiny bit of sexy times. Don't like, don't read.**

"_**Lord Adam and Lady Evelyn Smith cordially invite you to the mating of their daughter Cordelia to his Royal Highness Wesley Michael Hughes, son of their majesties Duncan and Lillian Hughes. The ceremony will be held in the gardens of Black Oak Manor, New Orleans, Louisiana, on Saturday, June 26, 2010 at 8:30 pm."**_

_**-from the mating ceremony invitation of Wesley and Cordelia Hughes**_

Kurt took great care in selecting his clothing for the mating ceremony of Wes and Cordelia. As worried as he was about meeting the rest of Blaine's extended family, especially after meeting the Aunts, he was curious about what a mating ceremony would entail, so he could get ideas for his and Blaine's ceremony in October and that brought a smile to his face. He wanted to make their mating ceremony the glorious event it should be. He was excited to get to experience one before his own so he could see what it was like. All the books he'd read from the library were interesting, but nothing would ever compare to witnessing the real thing. He'd watched over the last several days from the balcony in their bedroom as workers transformed the already gorgeous property into a magical and mystical wonderland. He smiled as he watched the sun dip lower in the sky. The ceremony would begin soon and the lanterns that had been hung in almost all the trees would light up and glow like something out of a Disney movie.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Blaine hovered as the two boys walked toward the private gardens on the eastern edge of the property where Wes and Cordy had picked to have their official ceremony. The curly haired boy had very carefully avoided leaving Kurt alone with anyone in the family whom Kurt hadn't yet met especially if the Aunts were around. Those harpies were not something anyone should face alone. Kurt also couldn't help but be nervous now that he knew about the threats hanging over his head, even with the increased security around

"Blaine, you don't have to hover. I will be with Nick and Jeff while you're off on official duties." Kurt remarked. "And I am fairly certain that… Oh!"

"Oh what?" Blaine demanded looking at his mate with concern.

"It's a good oh, Blaine. Quit worrying. This is so beautiful." Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he looked at what had been assembled on the grounds. "I read about it in that book, but seeing it like this is so much more than I thought it would be."

"Honey, just wait until it's our ceremony." Blaine smiled as Nick and Jeff walked up to them. He was quite pleased that his Chosen One was delighted by the décor.

"Ready to hand him off, Prince of Darkness?" Jeff teased, as he reached for Kurt's hand.

"Take care of him, Jeffery." Blaine ordered in his most princely tone. "If there is a hair out of place, I will be kicking your butt."

"I am not a plaything that needs to be taken care of." Kurt said sending his fiancée an icy glare. "I thought we established that Blaine."

"We all know that, Kurt." Nick interjected. "But this is the first time the whole family has been around to see you. There's bound to be some nosey family members that won't give you a moment's peace. While you seem to have exceptional control for someone who has been so recently turned, you're still going to be a little high strung. It's only natural. Stick with Jeff and I and we'll act as your buffers, but only if you need us to be."

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Kurt apologized. "It's just after the last few days…"

"I know love, and I understand. I have a lot to make up for. I should have explained myself better. We just don't want you feeling overwhelmed by yourself." Blaine explained.

Kurt gave Blaine a kiss before he rushed off to help Wes get ready for the most important day of his life.

"We'd better go be seated or the family will start talking." Jeff joked.

"Then lead on." Kurt answered and followed the boys to their seats.

Kurt felt his breath catch again as he watched Blaine, Wes, and David who had flown in the day before to be Wesley's best man, walk to the altar, looking stoic and impressive. Wes looked every bit the vampire as his cape caught the breeze and Cordelia began her walk down the aisle in an equally impressive gown of red satin with beautiful red roses trailing down the left side of the bodice of the gown. Cordelia had paired it with shimmering diamond jewelry and a veil that trailed down her back and held in place with a shining tiara in her raven hair. Kurt did not fail to notice that Wesley's bow tie matched the color of her dress. His head was swimming with the details that he wanted to replicate in his ceremony with Blaine.

The ceremony that bound Wesley and Cordelia was everything Kurt thought it should be…loving and respectful and beautiful. The formal ceremony moved into the gardens for the party full of music and food and fun.

"Congratulations guys." Kurt said as he went through the receiving line with Nick and Jeff.

"Kurt, this dress was such an inspired choice. Those bridal magazines you suggested were a lot of help." Cordelia hugged the boy tightly and bestowed a kiss on his cheek. "Your ceremony is going to be just as amazing. I know it."

"I hope so… I've got so many ideas. I can't wait to start planning things," Kurt smiled.

"You'd better get cracking," Cordelia giggled. "This one took us a year to plan and you only have a few more months."

"Thanks for reminding me." Kurt laughed, his smile growing across his face. "I'll talk to you guys later." He moved through the rest of the receiving line, getting friendly greetings from both Tina and Cordelia's other bridesmaid, a hug from David, and a kiss from Blaine that promised more later, in the privacy of their room.

He was happy that he was assigned to the table with Nick and Jeff as he didn't want to be alone with a bunch of people that he didn't know. Still, with everyone else he knew either a part of the wedding party or off on official duties somewhere, Kurt was starting to feel like a bit of a third wheel.

"Go dance you two." Kurt all but shoved them on the dance floor when he noticed the two boys both longingly looking at it, but hesitating.

"Are you sure Kurt? We can wait to dance until Blaine gets done with his official duties with the wedding party."

"Go, I'll be fine." He assured them once more and watched as Nick and Jeff twirled and whirled with each new song. Kurt was a little shocked when he found himself being cornered almost immediately by The Aunts. It was the first time the old harpies had deigned to actually talk to him instead of just about him. Naturally, it made him extremely nervous.

"Hello Kurt darlin'" One of the women greeted sitting down at the table, the other two flanking her. "I don't know if you remember from the introductions the other day, but I'm Blaine's Aunt Prissy and these are his Aunts Clementine and Blanche."

"Hello." Kurt greeted them with a polite smile. "And of course I remember you. It's hard to forget three such lovely, fashionable women."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest? Now, I hope you don't mind, but we feel we've been dreadfully remiss in getting to know our dear Blaine's Chosen One, so we just had to sit and chat with you a minute," Prissy practically cooed.

"No of course not," Kurt said nervously, scanning the crowd for a familiar face.

"Now, Kurt, where are you from?" One of the aunts began to fling questions at him.

"Lima, Ohio."

"Oh… you're from the north then?" The words were dripping in distaste.

"Yes Ma'am," he politely responded.

"I see," she replied. "And what is your future aspiration?"

"Future aspiration?" Kurt asked, confused by the change in topic.

"I mean, a career, honey. You can't possibly think that Blaine wants a house husband that he'll have to support. It's important for a Chosen One to have a career that not only reflects positively on our Prince but upon our community," Prissy said with a smile more fake than her eyelashes.

"There are quite a few things that I am interested in." Kurt answered, trying to maintain his calm.

"So, undecided then…" Clementine said as if she hadn't heard a word he'd said. Kurt kept his faux smile in place as he answered.

"Like I said, there are many things that I am interested in, but no, I've made no commitments yet." Kurt tried to be polite and not grit his teeth at the insults that were coming fast at him. "Things are in flux, you might say."

"And how are your grades?" Blanche asked, ignoring that the question was rather intrusive and none of her business.

"I have some of the highest grades at Dalton." Kurt said proudly. He'd really outdone himself, even with all his worry over finals. Even the rude question didn't bother him.

"Ah, Dalton." Blanche smiled at the thought. "The proper place for one to get an education in this day and age. I imagine it was a difficult transition coming from 'public' school. I am surprised that it would have prepared you for such a prestigious institution such as Dalton. I know their standards are very rigorous. Did you have to take any special classes to get yourself up to speed?"

"I was in classes with Blaine and all the Warblers and held my own." Kurt answered, ignoring the insult that he was somehow stupid or beneath the others.

"How many boys have you dated before Blaine?" Beatrice asked curious as to Kurt's answer about his private history.

"I didn't date anyone before Blaine." Kurt answered the very personal question, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin because it reminded him of the Karofsky situation.

"That is such a shame that you don't have more experience. I mean, Blaine does deserve someone who knows what they're doing. Perhaps he should have found someone who understands the significance of being with the Prince." Prissy suggested smugly.

"I think Blaine and I have things under control." Kurt defended himself and his mate, growing increasingly annoyed with the rude women.

"So the whole house heard the other day. I guess good breeding, or lack thereof, shows. In my day, one was betrothed to another of the same social standing. I mean, commoners stuck with their own kinds since y'all don't know the social graces that one must possess to be with a Prince. I'm certain that the future leader of our community would never engage in acts of such a licentious nature. Clearly he's being affected by some rather tawdry individuals." Clementine said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt gasped. How dare these women… Blaine's family or not.

"Now, Kurt, what is your family situation?" Prissy asked, completely ignoring his startled outburst.

"I grew up with my father. My mother died when I was little," Kurt said shortly not wanting to discuss his family, especially his mom with these women.

"I see. So, no proper female role model. What kind of career does your father have? What did your mother do before her untimely passing?" Beatrice asked.

"My mother worked for a florist. My father owns a tire and repair shop in Lima." Kurt smiled as he thought about his parents, the thought of them helping him to calm down.

"Working class, then?" Prissy was dismayed if the look on her face was any indication.

"Yes," Kurt snapped. He was working hard to keep himself centered when the anger began rippling under his skin. These women were never going to see him as good enough for Blaine and it hurt more than he cared to admit…Blaine's family's opinion of him was very important. Blanche's barely disguised eye roll was all it took to set Kurt off. "And he is a far better person than any of you. He welcomed Blaine into our family and would have done the same thing if I was a prince and he was the son of a mechanic, because my father is a good caring man who treats people with respect regardless of who they are unlike some people I could name."

"Kurt… ladies… I'm sorry for the interruption; however I wanted to make sure that Kurt had the opportunity to meet Petal. She got in late last night Kurt so you haven't been introduced yet," the smooth voice of Blaine's father interjected. Kurt turned to see Nathaniel standing there with a young, breathtaking blonde on his arm.

"Hello," the blonde smiled. "I'm one of Blaine's multitude of cousins and you must be Kurt. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hello," Kurt said doing his best to smile and be friendly, despite his irritation with Blaine's aunts. Just then the music, which had been slow and romantic, turned to a more upbeat tune and the girl squealed in delight.

"Oh I love this song! Dance with me?" she asked, holding out a hand to Kurt.

"Umm… sure… if you'll excuse me," Kurt said getting up and following Petal to the dance floor.

"I must say I am impressed Kurt Hummel," Petal grinned once they were lost in the crowd. "Not everyone can survive their first solo encounter with the harpies and come out unscathed."

"The harpies?" Kurt asked. Petal grinned mischievously.

"Mama's name for Aunt Prissy, Aunt Blanche, and Aunt Clementine. They do not get along. The harpies disapprove of Mama and her sinful lifestyle," Petal said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why?' Kurt couldn't resist asking.

"Where do I start? My parents never officially went through a mating ceremony… they say they don't need a piece of paper to prove they're mates. Then there's the fact that my parents are both female. I heard Aunt Prissy got the vapors when she found out," Petal giggled. "And then there is the rather convoluted issue of my fathers and extended family…"

"Wait… I thought you said you had two female parents," Kurt said frowning. Conversation with this unusual girl was making his head spin.

"I do… but I still needed a father… couldn't exactly spring out of Mama's head like Athena did Zeus. I'm surprised Jeff hasn't told you. You know he has two Dads right?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded.

"Well… his Dad's needed eggs and a womb and my Moms need sperm so they struck a deal. Biologically, Jeff and I are brother and sister along with my sisters Breezy and Skye. Mama and Uncle Michael are our bios. Jeff's sister Angelica and my sisters Misty and Faun and our brother Ryver are biologically brother and sister. Their bios are Mom and Uncle Jenson," Petal explained.

"That's…" Kurt began, his eyes flicking over to where Jeff's handsome blonde father Michael was standing with his arm protectively around the slightly smaller, but equally blonde and gorgeous form of his mate. The two of them were chatting, oddly enough, with Aurora and Daisy Belle, whom, Kurt suddenly realized had the same eyes as Jeff.

"Insanely complicated? I know… but it's my family," Petal smiled.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?"

"Blaine!" Kurt happily exclaimed.

"Hello love!" Blaine said, smoothly slipping an arm around his mate. "Thanks for rescuing him from the aunts Petty."

"No problem B," Petal replied. "I was just filling him in on the madness that is the Sterling-Brooks-Hughes-Symmons family. He handled it better than most. For the record, I approve," she said with a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

"Well that was…" Kurt said at a loss for words. Blaine grinned at his Chosen One.

"Petal is very definitely her own person," Blaine chuckled. "Of course, it's no wonder with Aunt Daisy and Aunt Aurora for parents. They met at Woodstock. Aunt D had turned her by the time it was over and they've been together ever since. It was kind of a big scandal at the time. The community wasn't as accepting of homosexuality then. It's better now I think, but Dad kind of shoved it down people's throats with his sister-in-law and best friend both being gay. Petal and I have always been close. I hate that she lives so far away and I almost never get to see her."

"Your family is very interesting Blaine," Kurt murmured. Blaine chuckled.

"A little on the crazy side is what we are, but I love them," he smiled. "Enough about the family though. Right now, I just want to enjoy being able to dance with the man I love."

He pulled Kurt more tightly to him and placed the softest, most gentle of kisses on his lips as the music swirled around them and they became completely lost in the each other and the simple joy of just being together.

Across the dance floor, Blaine's father was doing his best to keep his calm, but the old biddies he was being forced to deal with had always had a way of pushing his buttons.

"I just can't believe you're allowing that, Nathaniel." Blanche chattered and fanned her face with the vintage cloth covered fan, as if she'd felt faint.

"Allowing what?" Nathaniel took a breath before dealing with the 'ladies'. He loved seeing his son and Kurt so in love. It made him think there was a future out there in the world. He knew life wouldn't always be this easy for the boys, but he also knew that they would face it together.

"Those two boys dancing together like that just isn't proper behavior. They're surely going to disrupt Wesley and Cordelia's party with their display on the dance floor. He's the prince. It is just disgraceful. Have you taught your son nothing about proper princely behavior? Vlad must be so disappointed in him." Prissy said looking scornfully at the boys who were completely oblivious to everyone but each other.

"Wes and Cordy are good friends with Kurt and Blaine and I know they'd want them to be happy and dancing is just dancing. This is a private family function. He is not in the public eye right now and what he and his mate choose to do under these circumstances is up to them. They're mature enough to handle it. Besides, it's not like they're going to throw down on the dance floor and get naked." Nathaniel smirked. "They leave that for the bedroom and Vlad loves Kurt and Blaine, so don't get him involved. You know his ire is not easily provoked, but Blaine is the apple of his eye, so I wouldn't suggest it."

"Nathaniel! What would Evangeline think about her son putting on such a display? She would be horrified that Blaine has the nerve to do this here in front of the entire Clan. You should go over there and separate those boys. Have some decorum here and think of the family! And stop discussing bedroom activities in such a public venue!" Prissy was practically scandalized.

"That is enough! I will not tolerate the idle chatter dripping off your vicious tongues any longer," Nathaniel growled, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Especially when it involves my mate and children. Evangeline would have loved any choices our child made and I fully believe she would have loved Kurt as her own, just as I do. You ladies would do well to remember that. As far as their behavior on the dance floor, I happen to think Kurt and Blaine are being the perfect guests and I'm sorry if you can't accept that my son has found his Chosen One and is happy with Kurt. Now, if you'll excuse me." Nathaniel sent the women one last icy glare before he stalked off in search of Michael and Jensen whom he knew would be able to calm him down before he decided to do something rather unpleasant to his sisters-in-law.

"Why I never!" Clementine hissed.

"And you probably never will." Daisy Belle Hughes sauntered up to the gaggle of women, unable to resist the opening they'd given her.

"Why am I not surprised that you are supporting such a union?" Clementine said. "And how is your….family, if that's what you want to call it."

"Aurora and I are very happy, thank you very much." Daisy smiled as her eyes came to rest on the boys. "And so are Kurt and Blaine, so what is your problem?"

"Of course you don't understand. Your kind wouldn't understand about grace, dignity, and decorum." Clementine snapped.

"Oh no. I know plenty about all of those things, and in my mind, those two boys possess more of that in their pinkies than any of you old bats do, but you'll never believe that so I refuse to waste my breath on talking to any of you right now." Daisy shook her head in disbelief. She'd turned up her nose at convention years ago and no one could hold a grudge like a vampire, especially a Hughes vampire.

"How is the family line supposed to continue as I'm pretty sure Kurt can't bear children and there has to be an heir." Blanche asked.

"Why are you all so worried about things that are Blaine and Kurt's business? They aren't even out of high school and you're worried about them having children?"

"Well, someone has to be worried about the future of this family. It's only proper that the line be carried on through Blaine." Prissy said.

"I think there are other things more important to the boys than a baby, but I'd imagine they'll find a way, just like I did." Daisy answered and slipped away.

XOXOXOXO

"What in the world are they doing now?" Prissy hissed to Blanche almost an hour later. Both women jumped, taken completely unaware when a velvety voice with a hint of an Eastern European accent spoke behind them.

"I believe it is called dancing, my dear." Vlad snickered when the woman's face twisted up.

"What brings you to our family function?" Prissy snarled at the older vampire that she'd always detested; if it wasn't his womanizing, it was the scandals that he was causing.

"Young Wesley and his bride were kind enough to invite me. I have found it to be a most enjoyable evening. You, it would seem, have not if the puckered look on your face is any indication."

"Yes, well it's quite difficult to enjoy oneself with the way that Blaine and that boy insist on rubbing their abnormality in everyone's faces?"

"You find love to be an abnormality?" Vlad asked arching an eyebrow with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"It is when it's between persons of the same gender. It's… its scandalous. That's what it is," she self-righteously proclaimed.

"I see. So you are unhappy that my grandson has finally found the one that is important to him?" Vlad raised one eyebrow slightly.

Prissy took a step back. "Not that he has found someone, but that it's a boy and such an inappropriate one!"

"And why is that you find him to be inappropriate?" Vlad coolly asked.

"That boy…."

"That boy has a name. May I suggest you use it?"

"Fine! Mr. Hummel is not of royal blood. He is the son of a mechanic for heaven's sake! He's not even a pureblood. Blaine is not some turned trash. He is our Prince and he needs someone who understands what duty and position means. We are depending on him for the future of our community."

"I see. So are you implying that young Kurt is unintelligent? Because I am certain that he understands what being a prince means."

"I am talking about more than that, Count Vladimir, and you know it." Priscilla hissed.

"Ah... you object to him being… what was the term you used? Ah yes… turned trash?"

"Diluting the royal blood is just a disgrace to us all and can only mean uproar and dissention. We cannot afford a war within our community."

"You believe yourself to be superior to Kurt because he is not a born vampire?" Vlad asked. "You are aware that I was born just as human as Kurt, yes? That the royal blood you worry about diluting was started with someone just like young Kurt?"

"Well I… well no I didn't mean…" Prissy spluttered.

"I'm sure what she meant was that Blaine needs someone familiar with our traditions and customs and Kurt, for all his charm, is just not," Blanche quickly interceded.

"Exactly," Prissy hurriedly agreed. "I've tried speaking with Nathaniel about it, but everyone knows that he dotes on that boy since Prince Cooper was killed by those rogues. He just refuses to listen. That man will never tell Blaine no about anything."

"I have always felt that Nathaniel has done very well raising Blaine. Perhaps he has ignored your advice because it is of no value to him," Vlad murmured. He was furious with these 'women' who thought they knew best.

"Oh and I suppose yours is? I mean, we all know about your exploits. You think Nathaniel would prefer his son to follow in your footsteps?"

Vlad worked hard to keep his tongue, but he was slowly losing that battle. "I think Nathaniel will be proud of whatever Blaine chooses to do, as am I."

"Oh honestly! You can't be proud of his actions towards that boy….Kurt. I heard that he turned him without even seeking permission from his father or the Council," Clementine gossiped looking scandalized.

"Blaine had no choice. He saved that child from a certain death. Had I been there, my actions would have been the same as my grandson," Vlad answered. "Look at them. They are happy… to be forced to live one's life without their other half… their soul… it is a terrible thing. I am so very grateful that Blaine was spared that. He is happy and whole. This is all that matters to me. Perhaps you should consider this before trying to bring pain to others with your ugliness."

"You're just choosing not to listen to reason, Count."

"Perhaps I should make myself clear Mrs. Hughes. Blaine and Kurt have my full support and the full support of the House of Draculesti. Should you continue to speak so blatantly against them, I will be forced to defend them. This is something I think you would not wish to happen because you will not win and will only succeed in making me angry and you do not, I think, wish to see me get angry."

"I… I… well…" Prissy stuttered her eyes wide and a little frightened.

"Your pardon Count. I'm sure my sister-in-law didn't mean to offend," Blanche murmured rather frantically pulling her gaping and stuttering counterpart away. Vlad smirked to himself. It had been a while since he'd done that. He was pleased to see that he still had it in him to frighten the minions.

"Really, Vlad?" Nathaniel asked when he saw Prissy and the others scurry across the room.

"I was merely reminding them of what happens when I become upset. I made no threats, Nathaniel, so you do not need to worry." Vlad said.

"When you say that, I do worry Vlad." Nathaniel complained.

"Always so serious Nathaniel. You should learn to have fun," Vlad complained.

"Hello Gentlemen." Michael and Jensen Sterling approached the men before following their gaze to where Kurt and Blaine were wrapped up in each other. "That's quite the young man Blaine has found for himself. I've never seen him so happy. They're good for each other."

"Glad you think so because you're some of the few that feel that way." Nathaniel answered.

"I thought we were past things like this." Jensen shook his head. "It took us so long to be accepted that I really hoped things would be better for them."

"They are I think, but even in this community; there are those that refuse to be happy about change, love. I see it every day with idiots like those people calling themselves the Order of Akasha," Michael Sterling shook his head. "I worry about Jeffery and Nicholas. With everything that happened to Nicholas, I don't want him to have to deal with that level of hate."

"Especially since it is because they are so in love," Jensen murmured, his eyes never leaving the grinning face of his son. His smile was bittersweet as he watched Nick and Jeff begin to dance with Kurt and Blaine as Wes and Cordy and the rest of their friends laughed at their antics because as much as the boys were having fun, there were looks and whispered words behind hands as if they were being subtle.

"Honey, we can't solve all their problems as much as we want to." Michael answered, holding tightly to his own Chosen One's hand. He remembered the hate and fear and pain he'd been subjected to with being gay and proudly taking his own Chosen One. There had been so much uproar over their very public mating ceremony and even a protest outside of the hall they'd used for the reception and he would be damned if the same happened to Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine.

"No, but we can continue to keep fighting until we fix this one," Nathaniel said firmly as the others nodded their agreement.

XOXOXOXO

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" Blaine asked when the music ended and began playing an upbeat tune that brought more relatives onto the dance floor.

"I think that would be lovely. I could use some air." Kurt answered, anxious to get some space from Blaine's family members. It had been made clear that several of them did not approve of him and were very vocal in their displeasure.

When they were far enough away from the party and the family, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" Blaine asked as the sweet scent of magnolias drifted in the air.

"I did. There were parts of the ceremony that I'd like to incorporate into ours. I liked that they wrote their own vows." Kurt answered. "It seemed like Wes and Cordy took a lot of time to make it one of a kind and Wes' bowtie matching the red of her dress was just too perfect. Cordelia said that red is traditional for the royals to wear. Will I be wearing red too?"

"The vows were beautiful and all Wes and Cordy. I think it would be nice to put in our ceremony as well because it would be us and not all the tradition that is expected." Blaine answered. "And our ceremony will be one of a kind, I think, since you're in charge of some of it. And, no you're not required to wear red as I am."

"I love you." Kurt giggled. "And tomorrow I need Puck to go to town and start buying some wedding magazines."

"I love you more, and I'm sure Puck will be thrilled." Blaine laughed lightly.

"Ecstatic," Puck muttered from the shadows where he was keeping an eye on the couple.

"Really, Puck? No one is going to come after us here," Kurt sighed in exasperation.

"Not chancing it Porcelain… just pretend I'm not here," Puck responded. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Alright then," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt to him and kissing him deeply. Puck shook his head and melded back into the shadows wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

"We should get back to the party before your aunts think I'm debauching you." Kurt giggled into the dark after he pulled away.

"Oh, if they only knew the truth." Blaine snickered as they walked on the path back to the party. "I'm sorry they were so rude to you. You would think proper southern women would know how to behave in society. "

"Do you want to dance some more?" Kurt asked, hoping to distract Blaine, as he heard the hired musicians play a lovely romantic tune.

"I think that would be wonderful, honey."

XOXOXOXO

After the party, Blaine and Kurt went back to Blaine's bedroom, garnering several looks from the Hughes family that were staying in the guest rooms.

"Should we move onto the debauching part of the evening now?" Blaine asked loudly, making sure his family heard his words and promptly slammed their doors shut.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, unable to stifle his giggles at his mate's antics.

"I've decided that I really don't care what they think," Blaine smirked, advancing on his mate. "Furthermore, I think we should give them something to REALLY talk about," he murmured before his lips descended on Kurt's and they began divesting each other of their clothes.

"I'm on board with that plan," Kurt practically purred, letting out a throaty moan as Blaine's fangs scraped the flesh of his neck. "Very on board with that plan."

Blaine swept Kurt up in his arms and gently laid him on their bed, lying down beside him. He brushed his fingers down the side of Kurt's face, peppering his lips with soft, loving kisses.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me? How very lucky I am to have found you?" Blaine murmured as he continued to lavish affection on every inch of his Chosen One's body.

This was not their frantic mating of days before. It was a slow gentle building of sensation and emotion that left Kurt's body thrumming with desire and his head spinning with need. Blaine stroked and touched and tasted all of him as Kurt keened and arched beneath him. When their bodies were finally joined, neither man had ever felt more complete in their life. They reached their climaxes together each crying out loudly their love for the other. Their bodies entwined, they fell almost immediately into a sated slumber with contented smiles upon their faces.

**A/N: Alright y'all… one more chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it! Soon we'll be getting back to Lima and Dalton! Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. You guys sure know how to boost our egos! The response has been amazing! You are awesome and we really appreciate and are blown away that you like our stories. We'll have another one up before the episode tomorrow.**

**Hugs and love!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

**A/N: All of the characters contained herein belong to the fine people at FOX.**

"_**Encountering humans for the first time after being turned is an exceedingly dangerous and difficult step for a newborn vampire to take, and yet it is critical to their ability to function in the modern world. For the newborn, the smell and allure of human blood can be almost overwhelming and completely crush whatever control they have gained."**_

_**-From "The Turned" by Doctor Frederick Duvall**_

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to the early rays of dawn. He loved watching the dawn break over the grounds through the French doors that they'd left open the night before. The white lace curtains were gently flapping in the breeze and the light scent of magnolias drifted into the room. Carefully pulling himself from the bed, so he didn't wake Blaine, Kurt slipped on some clothes before heading to the kitchen.

"Such a disgrace," Kurt overheard one of Blaine's aunt's say loudly as he walked into the kitchen, suddenly keenly aware that he was dressed in pajama pants and a hoodie that was clearly Blaine's and that he was sporting messy morning after hair that he hadn't bothered to comb. He felt better though when he saw the icy glare Genevieve Hughes directed the woman's way and was unable to stop himself from smirking.

"If you mean the obvious lack of manners and common sense some women show, then I couldn't agree more. That is a disgrace Priscilla," Genevieve said pointedly before turning to Kurt. " Good morning darlin'," she greeted standing on tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek

"Good morning Miss Genevieve," Kurt replied with a sunny smile as he poured himself a cup of coffee, ignoring Blaine's rude aunt. He and Blaine's grandmother had become very close. He loved the deceptively fragile looking woman, and the feeling was mutual.

"If you could sleep with all the noise last night…" Puck teased an embarrassed Kurt as he followed him into the kitchen. He was happy that Blaine and Kurt had been able to find each other after everything that had happened with Karofsky in the last year. Kurt was his boy and he liked seeing him this happy.

"Don't you ever sleep Noah?" Kurt muttered.

"Like I said Porcelain, you and his highness are noisy. It's kind of hard to sleep with all of the 'Oh Blaine' and 'Please Kurt Please!' I really wish Miss Genevieve would have this place soundproofed."

"I'll take that into consideration," Genevieve giggled.

"I appreciate that ma'am," Puck grinned. "Especially as close as my room is to those two."

"Puckerman…." Nathaniel warned, feeling a headache coming on because there was no way the dried up old prunes he was forced to call sisters-in-law were going to leave that statement alone. Even if he wasn't bothered by Blaine and Kurt expressing their love for each other, some people clearly were and he was getting very tired of playing nice about it. His son happy now. Couldn't they see that was what was important?

"I didn't realize that we were that loud. I'm sorry," Kurt answered.

"And you should be," Priscilla said haughtily. "You're behavior is just disgraceful!" Kurt felt a surge of anger and was certain his eyes were probably taking on a scarlet hue. He refused to be ashamed of his love for Blaine and the Aunts could kiss his ass.

"Oh I wasn't apologizing for my behavior. I was apologizing for being loud, but well, Blaine makes it difficult not to be sometimes," Kurt responded, delighted at the shocked look on Priscilla's face. She had apparently thought she could bully Kurt. She was in for a rude awakening. Kurt couldn't stop himself from smirking in delight.

"You… you…" Prissy sputtered indignantly. She obviously didn't know what else to say and was clearly hoping the horrified look on her face would make Nathaniel do something….say something.

"Next time, keep it down." Nathaniel gently admonished Kurt, biting back his own grin. He obviously didn't need to defend Kurt. The boy was perfectly capable of holding his own with the bitchy women.

"We can't promise anything." Blaine snorted as he overheard the suggestion, coming into the kitchen dressed in pajamas and a tank top, his own hair an unruly curly mess. He kissed Kurt lightly before hugging his grandmother.

"Good morning Grand'Mere," Blaine smiled.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart. Sleep well?"

"Amazingly well, thanks to Kurt," Blaine replied grinning unrepentantly.

"Glad to see you awake, son. What do you and Kurt have planned for the day?" Nathaniel asked with a smile. He was hoping they could have a conversation without one of the aunts intruding, but that was probably unlikely.

"The ceremony yesterday inspired us. We are going to go through some bridal magazines to get more ideas for our own mating ceremony." Blaine said as he sipped his own cup of steaming coffee, a habit he'd picked up from Kurt.

Blaine's aunt Blanche was horrified. "Blaine, you know you can't buck tradition. You are the Prince and your ceremony shall reflect that. To do anything else would be a sin and a slap in the face of this family. You will follow tradition, do you understand, young man?"

"Exactly." Clementine added with disapproval on her face. "I'm sure your father can afford a lovely wedding planner that can make sure it is a proper celebration worthy of the Prince and a member of the House of the Draculesti as well as following the traditions that are our family's, Blaine."

"There's nothing wrong with defying tradition," Daisy pointed out from where she sat at the table reading her newspaper. "Right Mikey?"

"I'm sort of a fan of non-traditional," Michael Sterling grinned as he set his tiny blonde daughter in her booster seat at the table and got her a sippy cup. "What about you Angel?"

"A' course Daddy. What's non-tadifinal?" the girl asked her adorable face crinkled in confusion.

"It means doing things the way you like and not doing something a certain way just because that's the way it's always been done. Non-traditional is cool Angel baby," Blaine answered reaching over and tickling Jeff's little sister earning a giggle.

"She's going to end up just like the rest of you children," Prissy huffed. "Disrespectful and uncaring of our family's name and history."

"I care a great deal about our family name and history Aunt Prissy. It's Kurt and my ceremony though and we want it to be something memorable. While we understand that there are traditions to be followed, and they will be, Kurt and I want specific things for our ceremony and we shall have that. We just want to add to our family traditions," Blaine said firmly hoping to make peace. Prissy sniffed haughtily.

"Priscilla," Genevieve said warningly. "I'm sure whatever the boys do will be tasteful and incorporate some of our traditions as well as some of their own."

"That boy has you all bewitched. He is nothing but a… an upstart who is only with Blaine for the power and wealth he'll receive," Blaine felt Kurt jerk beside him and his eyes glinted a dangerous red as he looked at his aunt all traces of joviality gone from his features.

"With all due respect, Aunt Priscilla, I am an adult and your Prince. Any decisions I have made and actions I have taken are my own. I tried being more subtle with this, but you are apparently incapable of understanding it, so let me phrase it so you will have no doubts as to what I mean. That boy, as you dubbed him, is my Chosen One and I will not tolerate anyone, even family, speaking ill of him. You will keep a civil tongue in your mouth when discussing him or I will be forced to take steps to insure that you do. Are we clear?" Blaine hissed ominously.

Prissy gave a jerky nod before making a hasty retreat from the kitchen. The other aunts followed her. There was a moment of silence in the kitchen before Daisy grinned.

"B… have I told you lately how proud I am to call you my nephew?"

"Thanks Aunt D. I try," he responded returning her grin.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have done that," Kurt softly rebuked looking upset. He didn't want Blaine fighting with his family. He understood there were traditions to be upheld and didn't want to ignore that because of something his little heart desired.

"I should have done it last night but I didn't want to make a scene at the ceremony," Blaine disagreed. "I didn't tolerate your family talking badly about you. Why would I let my own?"

"But…"

"No buts, Kurt. Blaine is right," Genevieve stated firmly, putting a gentle arm around the young vampire.

"Those women have to be put in their place fairly frequently Kurt. Still not sure why my boneheaded brothers married them," Daisy added. "They deserved everything he said and then some."

"I agree completely," Nathaniel added. "If Blaine hadn't spoken up, I would have. No one talks about one of my children like that. Now, why don't you boys tell me all about these ideas you have for your ceremony?" Blaine smiled at his Chosen One's startled expression at being called one of Nathaniel's children.

"Oh, well we were thinking..." Kurt began his voice choked with emotion as he discussed his mating ceremony plans with his family. Blaine leaned over and squeezed Kurt's hand.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

The summer started to wind down after the excitement of Wes and Cordelia's mating ceremony. The house was quickly emptied of family and friends. The General and Genevieve had departed back to Orlando. Even Nick and Jeff had decided to go home to Westerville to spend time with their own families. Kurt didn't fault them for that, but he was definitely feeling lonely in the big house.

"Would you like to go into town today?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused at Blaine's question.

"Sweetie, you have to get used to being around humans before we can go home. School starts in a little over a month and I know you're going to want to spend time with your family before that, so we need to start getting you used to being around humans."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked, worried that he wouldn't be able to control his urges.

"Puck is here as well as three other guards. They will step in if you start getting twitchy or are unable to control yourself. Please believe me that I won't allow you to hurt anyone." Blaine would make sure that Kurt got through this with his love and support.

"Okay." Kurt was still hesitant about the idea, but he supposed this place was as good as any to see how well he did around humans.

The morning was rather busy when they arrived in town. They started with a simple walk around the park and Kurt felt at ease. He could sense the beating hearts and the blood racing in the human's veins as they passed, and, although he did feel the beginnings of the urge to feed, it wasn't anything he couldn't resist.

"You did very well with the park, honey." Blaine praised his Chosen One. He hadn't even seen Kurt's eyes go scarlet at all. He was amazed that Kurt had such control over his needs and urges. "We're going to try something else now."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"We're going to go into a store and see how you do with people and being in an enclosed space." Blaine said. He saw his Chosen One's eyes widen and could sense his nervousness, but he couldn't take Kurt back to Lima if he couldn't deal with people, and he knew how much Kurt wanted to go home.

Kurt took a hesitant step towards the store, his courage bolstered by the feel of Blaine's hand in his. He was completely unprepared for the wave of need which hit him when he actually stepped into the store, however. The scent of blood was practically overpowering and Kurt felt his fangs begin to lengthen and his stomach begin to cramp. He frantically tried to find his center, but he knew the instinct to hunt… to drain these pitiful humans of their blood was overtaking him. His eyes locked on the nearest human and Kurt smiled taking a step forward only to be brought up short by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, hissing.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, tensing as he saw Kurt's eyes. The vivid scarlet seemed to almost glow in the dimly lit store. "Shit! Puck!"

The hulking guardsman quickly grasped the gravity of the situation and took a firm hold of Kurt's arm as Blaine pressed a bottle of blood to his lips practically pouring it down his throat.

"We have to get him out of here," Puck said.

"No…" Kurt growled. "I'm fine. I have to do this." He couldn't stop himself from attempting to take a step closer towards the delicious aroma coming from the humans nearby, though.

"Love, I can't let you risk the lives of these people," Blaine said firmly, taking Kurt's elbow and forcing him out of the store. "This is too much for you. I pushed you too hard."

"No Blaine," Kurt said. "I just… I just need a minute." Kurt took another drink from the bottle and felt himself begin to regain his control under Blaine's concerned gaze.

"Are you ok now?" Blaine asked, closely studying his Chosen One, but not relinquishing the tight grip on his arm. Kurt gave a tentative nod, swallowing almost convulsively. "I still think you've done enough for today. We'll come back again tomorrow."

"But…"

"Your eyes are still mostly scarlet Kurt. You can't expect yourself to be able to have complete control right away," Blaine said gently. "Can you honestly tell me if one of those people were to walk up to you right now you'd be able to resist the urge to feed?"

"No," Kurt reluctantly admitted.

"We'll come back tomorrow and every day until you finally have control," Blaine promised, gently leading him back towards where they had parked. "I know this important to you, but we can't risk people's lives, love."

For the next few weeks, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck continued to make daily forays into the city gradually increasing Kurt's exposure to humans. With each encounter, Kurt's control seemed to improve. He was now able to go into the shops in New Orleans and maintain control. His eyes would occasionally flash red briefly if one of the humans got too close, but he was able to reign himself in. The boys were on one such excursion when a familiar voice rang across the store they were in.

"Blaine, sweetie." Amelia sauntered up to the boys, wrapping her arms around Blaine in a tight hug. Had Kurt not been standing so close, he never would have seen the note she slipped into Blaine's pocket as she did so. Neither Blaine nor Amelia gave any indication of anything untoward happening, merely continuing their conversation. "It's so good to see you both. That ceremony of Wesley's is still the talk of the town, you know."

"It's nice to see you too, Miss Amelia. You're looking pretty as a picture as always," Blaine laughed.

"Such a charmer Blaine. I suppose that explains how you got such a handsome young man as your Chosen One. You've made quite an impact in our community already Mr. Hummel, I hope you know that," Amelia cooed, something in her gaze however gave Kurt the impression that what she was saying wasn't just a compliment. It was a warning to him that there were those who were displeased about his relationship with Blaine.

"Why thank you Miss Amelia!" Kurt murmured, knowing more was going on here than met the eye, but unsure what to do about it. "Blaine has mentioned how my presence has affected things. I just hope that I can live up to everyone's expectations." Amelia smirked her eyes sparkling as she realized Kurt had caught on to the fact that things weren't as they appeared.

"Oh darlin' I'm sure you'll do just fine," she replied. "I'd best be going boys. I don't want to disrupt your outing. Make sure you give your Daddy my regards Blaine."

With that she was gone in a whirl of skirt leaving just the barest hint of jasmine lingering behind. Kurt and Blaine continued to peruse the store. Outwardly Kurt acted as if nothing was amiss. Inwardly he was burning with curiosity, so when Blaine casually asked if Kurt was done shopping, he jumped at the chance.

"I believe so love. I am a bit tired," he said, restraining his curiosity until they were in the car and leaving town.

"Ok Blaine what the hell was that?" he demanded. Blaine smirked.

"That was Miss Amelia doing what she does best," he murmured.

"Which is what exactly?"

"Gathering and passing along information. Amelia has an endless supply of social contacts and can squeeze gossip from a rock, and no one even suspects her because she allows people to think she's nothing but a flighty socialite. The woman has a mind like a steel trap and she is fiercely loyal to our family. She is one of our best sources of information about the Order of Akasha."

"Is that what was in the note she gave you?" Kurt asked.

"You saw that?"

"Of course I saw it. I was standing right next to you," Kurt said rolling his eyes

"Well you missed it last time," Blaine replied.

"I wasn't a vampire then Anderson," Kurt snapped. Blaine grinned.

"True. In answer to your question, I have no idea what the note says, but I'm sure my father will be more than happy to have it."

As it turned out, Blaine was right. Nathaniel was very happy to have the note, but he was not pleased with the information it contained. The Order seemed to be actively trying to recruit in New Orleans, and was spreading various untruths about the family in general and Blaine and Kurt specifically. Nathaniel immediately curtailed the boys' jaunts into the city and once again increased their guard. The forced isolation was leaving Kurt feeling bored and more than a little homesick, something Blaine immediately picked up on.

"I have a surprise for you." Blaine said less than a week later, smiling as he watched his mate work on plans for their ceremony which was just a few months away. Kurt had begun to vigorously plan as a means to pass the time and also because he was more than a little excited about starting his life with Blaine. Neither young man could wait for the whole community to see them pledge their lives and love to each other.

"And what would that surprise be?" Kurt asked, looking up from his magazine and notes. He just couldn't believe how much there was to do…but Nathaniel had seen to it that one of his Council assistants was at Kurt and Blaine's beck and call and was helping to facilitate things in Lima. He was so grateful that he didn't have to make all the phone calls himself, and Margo was so wonderful. She'd even suggested things that Kurt hadn't thought about and she was an angel at knowing what the various protocols were and how to incorporate them.

"I think it's well past time that we go home," Blaine was ready to get back to Westerville and he knew Kurt was anxious to get back to Lima and his father.

"Really?" Kurt was just so excited about the possibility of being home. As much as he loved Black Oak Manor, it wasn't home and he missed his dad so much. There were only so many Skype calls one could make. He wanted to hug his dad and hear his heartbeat in person.

"Yes really. I talked to my Dad about it before he left for the airport this morning and he agrees," Blaine smiled.

"Are you sure I'm ready though?"

"Kurt, you've done really well transitioning to what life is like for you now and school starts soon. You should be able to spend time with your dad before it does. I know you miss him." Blaine hated keeping his mate away from his family, but at the time, it had been necessary. Now, however, it was time to get on with real life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Do you know how much I love you?" Kurt jumped up and flung himself into his Chosen One's arms, unable to contain his excitement at the thought of being home and seeing his father.

He would do anything to keep that smile on Kurt's face. "You're so welcome and I'm pretty sure I know how much you love me."

"When do we leave?" Kurt chattered, unable to contain himself.

"Tomorrow morning." Blaine gave a little laugh.

"That soon?" Kurt asked, shocked. "I need to get started packing my things." He tossed the magazine aside and went to the closet.

Blaine watched as Kurt began the long and tedious process of packing up his things to go home.

XOXOXOXO

"Are you ready to go home love?" Blaine asked from where he stood in the doorway watching Kurt pack the last of his things the next morning.

"Mostly," Kurt said looking around the room to make sure he'd not missed anything. Blaine frowned at his mate's less than enthusiastic response.

"Are you sure? You don't sound exactly happy about it."

"I will be glad to see my Dad, but what if he doesn't accept me? I mean it's one thing to accept in principle, but to actually see it in practice…" Kurt trailed off, dropping down onto the bed, letting his worries overwhelm him.

Blaine had been expecting this much earlier in the summer, but he knew exactly how to deal with it. "Kurt, your father loves you. You've been talking to each other over Skype every day. He obviously accepts you."

"But what if…"

"Sweetheart stop. There's no way he's going to turn his back on you because your standing has changed."

"But what if he does?" He couldn't help but worry about his father's acceptance. His father's opinion meant so much to him because Burt was the only parent he had left and wasn't sure what he would do if his father didn't accept him.

"Kurt, you have to stop looking for the bad. If things don't go as planned, I'm there. Nothing and no one is going to change what we have." Blaine assured his Chosen One. "It won't though. Your father loves you more than anything in this world. You are all he has left of your mother and there's no way he would ever reject you because your life has changed. Believe in that."

"I love you. Sorry about getting crazy." Kurt apologized.

"It's okay. Everything has changed for you and you're allowed to have moments, Kurt." Blaine didn't want Kurt to think that his fears weren't allowed or were something to be ashamed of. It wasn't an easy life for the turned and doubt was fairly common.

"Then I guess I am ready. I assume that we are taking the private plane back to Ohio." Kurt asked with hope in his voice. Flying commercial was just so boring now that he'd been exposed to the luxuries of a private plane.

"Of course." Blaine answered. "My father thought it would be easier for us to fly home on the private plane since you have managed to accumulate a large amount of luggage."

"Where's your stuff?" Kurt asked.

"I packed last night when you fell asleep because I knew you'd take a while to get ready this morning." Blaine teased.

"Meanie," Kurt gave a fake little pout.

"Honey, come on. I was just teasing. Are you ready to go because that wonderful private plane is at the airport waiting for us to show up." Blaine reminded him.

"And first class service isn't bad either." Kurt joked as he zipped up his suitcase, taking Blaine's hand and leaving behind the room he'd spent practically his entire summer in with Blaine.

The ride to the airport was quiet and calm. Kurt hoped they would be back here very soon. He loved Black Oak Manor and the time they spent here together. It certainly felt like his home away from home and couldn't wait for the next time they would be here as official mates.

Kurt was a little shocked to see the gauntlet of press awaiting them at the airport, but then again, he supposed he shouldn't have been. Puck and the other House Guardsmen were already outside forming a protective barrier between them and the paparazzi.

"Shit! There is really no way to completely avoid them love. Do we just make a run for it and issue no comments or do you want to try to talk to them?" Blaine asked looking intently at Kurt.

"We're going to have to do it eventually, so we might as well get it over with I guess," Kurt responded.

"Ok then," Blaine answered, plastering on his public smile and exiting the limo. He waved quickly before reaching back to help Kurt out, keeping a firm grip on his Chosen One's hand. The shouts started immediately.

"Good morning to you too ladies and gentlemen," Blaine smiled, exuding dapper charm. "Since you all got up so early to see us off, Kurt and I will answer a few questions."

The shouts began again and Blaine had to hold up his hand for silence. "One at a time please."

"Prince Blaine can you answer the rumors that there was an assassination attempt by the Order of Akasha?"

"Well if there was one, it was clearly unsuccessful," Blaine joked. "In all seriousness though, we have brought some members in for questioning about a break in at Coralline's, but no. There have been no assassination attempts," Blaine lied without batting an eye.

"Mr. Hummel, Is it true that your brother tried to kill you and this is why the Prince was forced to turn you?"

"My goodness. All this talk of murder before nine am. You are a very violent group," Kurt responded with a chuckle. "To answer your question though, no Finn did not try to kill me. I fell into a banister which gave way and landed on a glass table. I was bleeding to death and would have died if Blaine hadn't turned me."

"How are you adjusting to the changes?"

"Very well I think," Kurt answered, looking to Blaine who nodded his agreement.

"He's been amazing," Blaine replied, giving Kurt a quick kiss which sent the cameras flashing.

"Mr. Hummel how do you feel about the upcoming Karofsky trial?"

"Obviously it is not something I am looking forward to. It's going to be difficult for me, however, I trust that the right decision in the case will be reached."

"Last question," Blaine called. "We do have a plane to catch."

"Your highness, how do you feel about the public reaction to you mating with a turned vampire?"

"I think that it's been very positive for the most part," Blaine replied. "I think ultimately most of the community knows that Kurt and I love each other and want us to be happy. Now, thank you for your questions, but we really need to go."

Blaine and Kurt smiled and waved as Puck and the other guardsmen ensured that they got safely inside the airport and into the proper terminal. Their plane was waiting on them and they were ushered inside and cleared for take-off in record time. While Blaine made a quick phone call to both his Dad and Michael Sterling to give them a heads up about their encounter with the press, Puck plopped down next to Kurt looking intently at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt asked acidly.

"Just wondering if you were really ready for this," Puck shrugged.

"If by this you mean things getting back to normal… school… life… planning the ceremony... then yes," Kurt replied.

"Actually I meant this… being with the Prince. He's famous Kurt, and you are too by association. You won't be able to just go to the mall and shop now. You'll have to have guards and plan it out."

"We've been together a while now. I'm aware of how things are Puck," Kurt responded.

"It's going to be different now you know. There was always the chance in some people's minds that you were just a passing fancy for him. They know better now," Puck wondered what was actually going to happen when they got home. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware of that Puckerman."

"I know you are, but I'm not sure you understand how different things will be," Puck replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knew that Blaine had claimed you… that you were his Chosen One, but you were human Kurt so no one expected you to really fill that role yet. Hell, a lot of them weren't sure you ever really would. Now though…"

"I'm not human anymore so the expectations will be different?" Kurt finished. Puck nodded.

"Exactly."

"I know it's going to be hard Noah, but I've got Blaine. He'll help me through it," Kurt replied, trying to allay his friend's concerns for him.

"You two are pretty lucky to have found each other." Puck remarked.

"I know and I love him with all my heart. He's the one I've always been looking for." Kurt asked looking over to where Blaine was sitting. He didn't know where he would be without Blaine in his life.

"You know the rest of us are there for you too Porcelain. And don't forget, I'm not just your friend now, I am your guard and I'm responsible for you too." Puck said. "You know that I take my duty seriously, Kurt, and I expect you to heed my words when I tell you what to do."

"Puck…"

"No, when there is danger, I expect you to listen and follow my instructions." Puck continued. "I'm not going to be your only protection though. You're goiong to have your own guard now, and the same rules apply. You'll be seeing a lot of me since you're always with Blaine. When you aren't with him, your personal guard will be with you. Most of the time you won't see him unless you want to."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "I guess I prefer him to stay out of sight unless I need him or duty calls. Do I know who it is?" Kurt asked.

"Well, no, but I trust him with you completely. In fact it's probably the only person I would trust with you," Puck replied. Kurt frowned.

"Who is this paragon who has earned the trust of the Puckasaurus?" he asked.

"My brother… Jake. He's a good guy, Kurt, and he's just as trained as I am. He will do his duty and keep you safe. I expect you to heed his orders." Puck firmly said.

"You have a brother? How did I not know this?" Kurt asked arching his eyebrow.

"It's sort of complicated. I'm not getting in to all of the fucked up Puckerman family dynamics right now. All that's important is that he's my half–brother and he's younger. He's just starting his freshmen year at Dalton," Puck replied. "And he'll keep you safe."

"Do you really think that's necessary Noah?"

"Yeah man. I do," Puck said seriously. Kurt sighed, nodding.

"Alright fine! I'll be a good boy and let your brother follow me around," Kurt said.

"That's all I ask Porcelain." Puck said as Blaine finished his phone calls and joined him.

The rest of the flight was fairly uneventful. Kurt busied himself with his planning magazines for a while, but by the time they landed he was thrumming with anticipation, unable to contain his excitement and nervousness at being home and getting to see his father. He only hoped that his father would be just as excited to see him.

**A/N: There you go guys! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews for the story so far. You guys rock! Please let us know what you think of this one and we'll update tomorrow. Off to watch Glee and ogle Darren ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**A/N: I so wish I owned these characters because if I did, Blaine would be doing aerobics every episode.**

"_**I watched as my family and friends grew older and died around me while I stayed as young and healthy as the day my Vladimir changed me. It is a difficult thing sometimes to feel so human… to remember how very fragile life can feel, when for you it is now anything but."**_

_**-From the journals of Mina Harker-Tepes**_

"Honey, take a breath for a moment." Blaine teased with a laugh as the plane finally taxied to their private gate and allowed them off.

"I'll try." Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly as they walked up the jet way and back onto Westerville grounds. "Who's that?" He asked when he noticed a handsome, younger looking vampire in the gate area who subtly nodded at Puck.

"That would be Jake." Puck said. "He's a good guy, Kurt and you'll be safe with him."

Jake made his way over to the group.

"Hey little bro!" Puck greeted his younger brother with a hug and a smile. "Everything ready to go?"

"Yeah. I set up the guards like you ordered and the cars are ready and waiting," Jake responded.

"Good job. Jake, I know you remember Prince Blaine," Puck said. Jake nodded, sketching a bow towards Blaine.

"Your highness," Jake said.

"Jake it's good to see you again," Blaine greeted. "And this is my Chosen One Kurt Hummel."

"Mr. Hummel," Jake said holding a hand out towards Kurt.

"Hello Jake and it's Kurt." Kurt greeted the other man with a firm handshake oddly disconcerted by the other boy's formal manner towards him. He reminded him of Puck, and yet he didn't. Puck had a wildness that this boy seemed to lack, and while Kurt could sense that he, like Puck was not to be trifled with, it was much more contained than his older brother.

"Gentlemen, do you have luggage to gather?" Jake asked.

"It is already handled and will be delivered to the house later." Blaine answered. "We are headed to Lima to see Kurt's father. I would like you both to remain outside the house and out of sight. This is the first time Kurt is seeing his father since May and I want us to have private time together."

"Understood sir." Jake nodded and followed the boys to the car with Puck in tow. The boys got into Blaine's car accompanied by Jake and Puck. Kurt grinned as he heard Puck whispering to his brother.

"Dude, relax."

"Are you serious? That's the freakin' prince and his Chosen One man," Jake murmured. Kurt smirked as Puck shook his head.

"Would you just trust me man?" he said. "Kurt and Blaine aren't like that. They're my boys."

The Puckerman boys' conversation was quickly forgotten once they were in the car, however, as Kurt's nervousness returned.

"Are you ready to see your dad?" Blaine tried to make conversation because Kurt had been way too quiet since they'd left the airport.

"Of course, Blaine. I've really missed him," Kurt replied. "I guess I'm just sort of worried still."

"It'll be alright love. I promise," Blaine said.

"I hope so," Kurt responded. His eyes widened as he realized the car had stopped and they were in the driveway of his father's home. "Blaine…"

"He loves you Kurt and he's probably missed you as much as you have him. Now go see him."

Kurt nodded as Jake opened the car door and Blaine gave him a gentle push out. He didn't even have time to turn around before the front door to the modest condo was flung open and Burt barreled out of it and wrapped his son up in a tight hug, catching Kurt completely unaware. He struggled to quickly gather his control and saw Blaine's eyes widen in alarm. He felt his fangs start to ache and hastily pushed his father away taking a step back.

"Kurt?' his dad questioned with hurt in his eyes.

"Dad… I…" Kurt said, unsure how to explain things to his Dad. Blaine stepped up putting a reassuring hand on his mate's shoulder.

"His control isn't quite one hundred percent yet Mr. Hummel. You sort of took him by surprise. Believe me when I say he is thrilled to see you. He just needed a little space," Blaine explained. Burt frowned for a moment before his face cleared and understanding settled in.

"Oh geez… sorry son I wasn't thinking. I was just so happy to see you and…"

"It's ok Dad. I missed you too," Kurt smiled, inadvertently giving his father a flash of his fangs. Burt's eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"Why don't we go in the condo?" Blaine suggested, worried that the neighbors might call the press. He didn't want Kurt to have to deal with them on his first trip home since being turned, especially not when things were already proving to be a little awkward. He knew that his father's press secretary was in the process of issuing a statement about the boys being home which would curtail their privacy and freedom somewhat.

"That is a good idea." Burt agreed. He'd had the garage staked out for weeks by the press and as much as it brought business to the shop; it was still annoying to have to deal with. "Besides, I know Kurt wants to get some decorating ideas for this place. I left it pretty bare for you to put your touch on." He wanted to see his son happy about something.

Kurt walked into the entry way and stopped, his gaze going back and forth over the room. It was almost completely empty and devoid of life. He hated to think of his father living this way for months. "Dad, you didn't have to do nothing. I mean, this is just so boring and bland."

"It didn't feel right doin' it without you Kiddo." Burt answered. "I wanted us to be in this project together."

"Dad…" Kurt felt his heart expand at the thought of his father wanting to do this together… to make it their home. Maybe they were well on their way to getting back on the same closeness they'd shared before Carole Hudson had invaded their lives and almost destroyed their relationship. Kurt looked around the empty living room. "It needs a lot of work. I just hope we have enough time to get this place up to par before school starts back up."

"I have no doubt that you can work your magic." Burt confidently answered. "Just nothing too crazy or wild. I guess I want that… what do you call it?"

"It's called continuity, Dad, but thank you for having that confidence in me." Kurt beamed at his father. "The condo will definitely have a theme."

"Any ideas of what you might be doing?" Burt was more than interested to see what Kurt might have planned and a little nervous too. Kurt could be a little over the top sometimes.

"I was thinking since it's a condo, maybe an Italian villa or a South Seas theme?" Kurt answered, already garnering ideas for both themes. There was just so much he could do with both ideas, if his father agreed.

Burt paused for a moment. "I guess an Italian villa theme wouldn't be too bad because South Seas would just make me think of turtles and hurricanes." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his father's thought process about his South Seas theme. He had missed his dad so much.

"Your room is upstairs on the left, but it's pretty bare since there's only furniture and boxes up there. I figured you want to give it your own personality too," Burt added. Kurt exchanged a glance with Blaine. He knew his Dad was not going to be happy about what he was about to say.

"Ummm… Dad, I'm going to be here as much as I can, but, I'm going to be staying with Blaine at his house," he said.

"You're what?" Burt asked. "Look I know things have changed and you and Blaine are mates and I think I've been pretty understanding of all that, but you're still my kid and you're still in high school Kurt. There is no way in hell you are moving in with your boyfriend Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

"Mr. Hummel, for the time being, the Anderson Estate is safer for Kurt." Blaine answered. "The press is still hunting for a story where Kurt is concerned since he is officially my Chosen One and returned home. It's just precautions that we have to take right now. Hopefully, things will settle down and he will be able to stay here some nights and weekends." Burt snorted.

"Cut the crap kid. I ain't stupid. You think I haven't noticed the extra guards on this place? What's really going on?" Burt demanded.

"There have been some threats made," Blaine said after a moment. Burt arched an eyebrow looking very much like his son.

"Threats? Against my kid?"

"Yes sir. There is a faction in the community that is displeased that I chose a human as my mate… that I turned him. It's a small group and very radical, but…"

"But Kurt won't be safe here?" Burt questioned.

"Not safe enough no," Blaine responded. Burt flopped down in his chair rubbing at his face.

"This is a lot to take in," Burt said tiredly. "You promised me you'd take care of him."

"And he has Dad. Blaine has been wonderful and kept me safe," Kurt said earnestly. "He's still keeping me safe.

"Alright… fine," Burt sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"You'll always be my Dad though, and this is still my home, right?" Kurt asked in a small, timid voice. For the first time in a long time, he was unsure where he stood with his father and it made him so sad.

"Yes. God of course yes Kurt. You will always be my kid and will always have a home wherever I am. That goes for you too Blaine," With a soft cry, Kurt threw himself at his father in a brief but heartfelt hug. Burt fought to keep from just breaking down then. He wanted his son to be happy, but he had really, really missed him. He knew though that, no matter how difficult it was for him to accept, his son was more or less an adult now. He missed Elizabeth so much and wished she was here to help him navigate this new path for their family. He knew it wouldn't be easy. Things had changed so much, but he knew that he was the one who was going to have to dig deep within himself and figure this out with Kurt and Blaine and Finn too.

"So, we have a while before we need to be back in Westerville, how about if I fix you some dinner, because I know you have not been eating healthily since I've been gone," Kurt said, sniffling and wiping away the couple of tears which had trickled down his face.

"That'd be great kid," Burt smiled. "But what about you? I mean you don't really eat regular food anymore…"

"I don't need to, but I still do sometimes. Old habits die hard," Kurt grinned. "Now let's see what we have in this kitchen."

Dinner was a fairly lighthearted affair, all things considered. Kurt told his Dad all about New Orleans and Burt filled in Kurt on everything that had happened in Lima. It wasn't until dinner was over and Burt and Kurt were doing dishes while Blaine checked in with his father that Kurt finally asked what he'd wanted to know since before dinner started.

"So… ummm… how are things with Finn?" he asked.

"They're ok. He's trying. His mom really messed with the kid. She was all he had and she left him. It's been rough for him," Burt responded. Kurt's eyes flashed scarlet.

"Yes I'm sure it has… poor Finn," Kurt acidly responded.

"Come on kid… don't be like that. How would you feel in his place?"

"I'm sorry Dad. You're right. It's just hard to feel bad for him after the way he treated me last year," Kurt said.

"I know. It was hard for me at first too, but seeing how confused and miserable he's been…"

"Where is he anyway? Out with Rachel or Quinn?" Kurt asked, unable to resist the urge to know more.

"Actually, he's at Artie's house. He's been hanging out with him and Sam a lot. I don't think he's seen much of either Quinn or Rachel this summer" Burt answered. Finn had volunteered to go, because he didn't want Burt to have to break up a fight in his living room on Kurt's first day at home. "He thought it'd be a good idea if he wasn't here and I wasn't sure if you would want to see him or not, so I figured it was best if he was gone when you got here. He's planning to leave tomorrow to visit his aunt on his Dad's side… give us a little space."

"That's ummm… nice of him," Kurt said awkwardly.

"So…how are you doing with all of this… really?" Burt asked as he dried a plate, unsure of what or how to ask his own child.

"You ask me that every time we talk Dad. I'm fine," Kurt reassured his father. Burt sighed.

"Look son… I just… I worry and I don't really know how to do this… how to talk to you now," Burt admitted.

"Dad, I'm still me. The only thing that's changed is my diet." Kurt reassured his father. "I know things are different and this isn't what you pictured for me, but I'm happy."

"That's all I ever wanted for you Kurt. I just want to make sure that you are remembering your dreams too kid and not just centering your life around Blaine. What about college?" Burt asked.

"Blaine and I have decided on a couple of schools here in Ohio and near New Orleans. We just have to wait and see what happens."

"Blaine and you?"

"Yes Dad. Blaine and I," Kurt answered, frowning.

"I know you'd been talking about it before everything happened, but are you still having a mating ceremony in October?" Burt didn't want to overstep his bounds, but he wanted to know what his son was planning. It was Blaine who answered, however.

"Even though things have changed in regard to Kurt's status, the answer is yes. In the community, a ceremony is what ties mates together forever and I want Kurt and everyone else to know how much I love him and need him. This is something special to both of us and we're not willing to compromise on that. Is that a problem for you Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, putting a possessive arm around his Chosen One.

"No Blaine, I guess… it's just all happened so fast and I'm not quite ready for my little boy to be grown up," Burt admitted. "But I know it's something I have to deal with so… why don't you boys tell me all about this ceremony, because if I know you Kurt you've already got it all planned out."

"Well, mostly," Kurt admitted, smiling at his father and Burt saw the same boy who'd loved Blaine for months. Burt allowed himself to relax, because he could see how happy Kurt truly was. He finally felt like his son was home.

"Mr. Hummel, it's getting late and we should get back to the house." Blaine interrupted regretfully several hours later because he saw how much Kurt needed his father.

"I didn't realize what time it was." Burt startled as he looked at his watch. "You two should head to Blaine's house. I don't want you two out too late."

"Thanks Daddy." Kurt hugged his father, glad for his support.

"When am I going to see you again?" Burt asked uncomfortably.

"I'll be here tomorrow bright and early to take measurements and get this place looking like a home and not a rental unit." Kurt declared with a determined look.

"Are you bringing company?" Burt asked out of curiosity.

"I think I'll bring Nick and Jeff if they aren't busy and of course, my bodyguard Jake." Kurt answered his father.

"Not too early, kiddo." Burt said because if he knew Kurt, the boy would be at the condo at daybreak ready to hit the ground running.

"I will arrive at an appropriate hour." Kurt assured his father with a laugh.

Burt watched the boys go and nodded to his House Guard who was a lovely young man and did his job well. He locked the front door and climbed up the stairs to his room, taking one last look at the bare condo and knowing that it wasn't going to be so empty anymore.

XOXOXOXO

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked when they were alone in his bedroom later that evening.

"Not really." Kurt admitted before bursting into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" All he could do was hold Kurt in his arms and let him cry it out. Blaine rubbed up and down his back, trying to comfort his lover.

"I've missed my Dad for so long and I can't be in his house." Kurt whimpered.

"Honey, this is for your safety. I don't know what I'd do without you, Kurt." Blaine answered. "I just want to be sure that you're safe and sound and we can only guarantee that in this house. When things get calmer, I promise that you'll be able to stay at your dad's condo."

"Thank you." Kurt whimpered before wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to cry on you."

"You're my Chosen One, Kurt... cry on me all you want." Blaine joked lightly. "What else is wrong? I know it's more than that." Kurt shrugged.

"It was just so… awkward sometimes. It's never been like that with him before," Kurt sighed. Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Just try to remember, you've both been through a lot this summer, and it was only awkward at first. By the time we left things were better," Blaine pointed out.

"I know. You're right. I guess I just thought I'd go home and everything would be the same as it's always been, but I'm different so how could I expect everything to be the same?"

"Oh honey," Blaine said sympathetically, hating to see his mate so sad.

"It's ok. Like you said things were getting better and will probably be fine in the morning. I think I'd just like to go to bed right now." Kurt answered, completely spent and exhausted from the day of travel and seeing his dad.

Blaine made sure to keep Kurt wrapped in his arms all night to reassure his Chosen One.

**A/N: There's chapter eleven for y'all. Once again, we'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed. Thank you so much! So… good news/bad news time. Bad news: I just realized that due to my upcoming vacation to New Orleans, I will not be able to keep our current update schedule. Good news: I have decided to give you two chapters a day instead of one so that I will be done posting this before my vacation. New schedule starts tomorrow… see you guys then!**

**Hugs,**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

**A/N: Sadly we do not own these characters.**

"_**What has McKinley quarterback and glee club loser Finn Hudson quaking in his Nikes? No it's not the news that I reported last week about the new slushy machine in the cafeteria. It's the return of Hudson's step-brother and former McKinley student Kurt Hummel to Lima. It seems the faerie queen has found himself a vampire prince and has come back with his own set of fangs and scary vampire strength to boot. Perhaps Hudson shouldn't be the only one of Hummel's former tormentors to develop a sudden fondness for the smell of garlic."**_

_**-From the blog of Jacob Ben-Israel**_

The next morning Blaine was up early and joined his father in the kitchen. He pulled a bottle out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave for a few seconds before breaking the seal with his fangs and taking a long drink.

"I heard Kurt crying last night. Is he alright? What happened?" Nathaniel asked, clearly concerned that something was wrong, but he hadn't wanted to interrupt the boys last night.

"I think it was harder than he thought it would be to see his Dad and it was all just a little much for him," Blaine answered. "I also think he is upset that he isn't able to stay at the condo with his family."

"Blaine," Nathaniel said warningly.

"I know… I know… so does Kurt. He understands it's safer. He just doesn't like it. He's still going to be spending a lot of time there though, with a full accompaniment of guards, so I think it'll be ok. He's also got a project, so that should help too."

"A project?" Nathaniel was interested.

"Yeah, Burt didn't do any decorating of his condo, so now that Kurt's back, it's his job and you know how serious he takes decorating."

"I'm just glad that Kurt has something to keep him busy until school starts. Will you be joining him at Burt's?"

"I may for today, but this is really Kurt's baby and I'm sure there are Council duties that I need to tend to." Blaine answered. He didn't want to be hovering over his Chosen One as some in their community chose to do.

"Ah, there's always Council business Blaine." Nathaniel reminded him.

True to his word, Kurt showed up with his friends and got down to work while Burt headed to the garage to stay out of his whirlwind son's way. It was easier to go to work than stay at the house and have Kurt flitting about. Besides, he wanted to be surprised; in the three houses he'd lived in, he hadn't decorated one, those jobs had been left up to Elizabeth, Carole, and now Kurt.

Burt was shocked to arrive home after work to find his kitchen actually looking like someone lived there. Kurt had managed to transform a bare, white kitchen into a homey looking Italian bistro that he actually wanted to cook in, even his healthy recipes that his child had insisted on after his mild heart attack. There was a new table and chairs as well as all the little decorations that made it feel like a home…towels on the towel rack, pictures on the walls, and the spice rack in the right place. He'd moved into the condo with very little from the house he'd shared with Carole because of all the bad memories associated with them. Burt was quite pleased that the dining room table was wood and not glass. It was still hard to look at glass tables without feeling a sense of sorrow.

The scents of a meal cooking permeated the air from where Kurt was stirring a pot on the stove.

"How in the world did you manage to accomplish all this in one day and make a meal?" Burt was stunned with what they'd gotten done and how much one part of the condo was starting to look like a home.

"The guys helped a lot with the painting and the things that were assembly required. They all left though. Nick and Jeff were going out and Blaine's Dad needed him," Kurt answered.

"Went with the Italian theme, huh?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded.

"You said you weren't a fan of the nautical theme so I am taking Italian inspiration for the condo in the colors and patterns. Do you know what I can do with the patio and the balconies off the bedrooms with that theme?" Kurt's eyes lit up in delight as he thought about the things he could do.

"No, I don't want to know. I'd rather be surprised and see what you come up with." Burt laughed.

"Thank you for trusting me with a project this big." Kurt wanted his father to feel comfortable in their home.

"I would trust you with anything Kurt." Burt answered. "Are you going to join me for dinner?"

"Of course. I may be a vampire, but I know good food," Kurt laughed as he dished up food onto plates and carried them over to the already set table.

"Glad to hear it." Burt was genuinely relieved that he'd be able to spend time with his son.

**XOXOXOXO**

Burt couldn't ignore the bad feeling in his gut the next morning when he walked into the garage and made his way to his office only to find one of his employees, Grady, there, looking guilty as hell. It was at that moment, all the bad feelings made sense.

"What are you doing in here?" Burt asked.

"Just putting this on your desk." Grady sat what looked to be an invoice on his desk which Burt found very telling because there was a box directly in the garage where invoices went and Kurt filed them in the cabinet in his office. "I heard Kurt was back in town with his boyfriend."

"Yeah, he and Blaine are back." Burt answered cautiously because as much as he trusted his long time employees, there was always the chance that something could slip and get back to the press and finding one in his office did not bode well.

"How long have they been back for?"

"Why are you so interested?" Burt looked at the man he'd employed and trusted for the last three years.

"Just wondering."

"Seems like you're doing more than wondering. Seems like you're fishing for details that aren't any of your business." Burt stared at the man. "And you won't find any photos in here, if that's what you're looking for."

Grady realized he'd been caught and came clean, hoping it would grant him favors with his boss. "Come on, Burt. Do you know how much the press is willing to pay for details about them?"

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Burt demanded. He needed to know what the price for betrayal was.

"They're giving a thousand bucks for just a picture. Do you know how far a thousand bucks will go?"

Burt was seeing red as Grady tried to cajole him with the truth. "Not as far as you'd hoped. You're fired. Clean out your locker and come back in here. I'll cut your last paycheck."

"Burt, you can't do this." Grady was livid. "It was a mistake. You can't fire me for this."

"I can and I will. Like I said, get your locker cleaned out." He couldn't have people he didn't trust working for him.

"You won't get away with this. The press will be all over this place when I go to them with a story about how the great Burt Hummel fired one of his loyal employees without cause."

"Mr. Hummel, do you need some assistance?" A House Guard member stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, looking imposing in the small office.

"Yes, will you escort him to his locker and make sure he cleans it out and then escort him back here to collect his last paycheck?" Burt asked.

"As you wish, sir." The House Guard did as he was asked, fielding glares from Grady as he supervised the man cleaning out his locker.

"I'm not the only one out there, you know." Grady said when he came back to collect his last paycheck.

"Excuse me?" Burt asked stiffly.

"Everyone in this garage listens to the rumors, Hummel. If you think you're protecting your kid by not saying anything, you're just deluding yourself. We all know it's going to hit the fan and sooner than you think."

"We'll see." Burt handed the man his check and sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any work done for the rest of the day.

Burt sighed heavily as he sat back in his chair. He wondered how many other employees were just waiting to betray him. He'd always trusted his guys and this was just a cluster fuck of epic proportions. He dug out a keychain from a desk drawer. It held a key to his office door that had never, ever been locked in all these years. Burt supposed he had to start locking his door to prevent another incident.

"Mr. Hummel, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, yeah." Burt stood up from the chair, grabbing his jacket, closing and locking the door. As he heard the bolt lock, he shook his head about just how much had changed in his life. At least he could look forward to going home and seeing his son instead of an empty and lonely condo.

It was weird pulling into his driveway and seeing cars there for the first time all summer that weren't his or Finn's. Finn had been doing a lot of soul searching this summer and distancing himself from those people in his life that had caused Kurt so much pain. Burt was quite proud of the boy for doing the work in finding himself and what he wanted his friends to be.

Burt was not shocked to come home to find his patio and the two balconies were completely outfitted with furniture, tables, and decorations that made the place looked like someone lived there. It certainly made up for the day he'd had and decided to appreciate what Kurt had done and not tell him about the incident at the garage. As much as he didn't want to hide things from his son, they only had so much time and he wanted to make happy memories instead of dwelling on things he couldn't change.

His neighbors were probably appreciating the effort since he hadn't done anything other than move in boxes and unpack, let alone make it look like a home. The truth be told…it hadn't felt like a home because his son hadn't been there with him. Now, everything was finally starting to come together.

"Even landscaping?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow at the freshly mowed lawn and planting beds with greenery and flowering plants.

"This is our home and beautiful things aren't just limited to the house. Our yard is a reflection of who we are and you have covenants here about decorating and upkeep." Kurt answered smoothly.

"You read the covenants?" Burt asked, shocked because he hadn't read the covenants himself.

"I wanted to make sure what I was doing wouldn't cause you any problems with your neighbors." Kurt answered. "They won't require a lot of work because I picked easy things for us to take care of.

Burt smiled when he heard the 'us' in Kurt's words. "I doubt the neighbors are going to say anything with Prince Blaine and the bodyguards around." Burt grimaced as he remembered his own shadows that were with him everywhere, even if they weren't intrusive and often times helpful, like today at the garage.

Kurt saw the grimace. "You know they're for your safety. If you ever got hurt, I would never forgive myself."

"Kurt, nothing is going to happen to me." Burt tried to reassure his baby boy.

"And I thought that myself, Dad, and look what happened." Kurt glibly answered. "Life is too short and I want to make sure that you are safe, regardless."

"I love you, kid. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Dad. And I love you too." Kurt hugged his father tightly.

"What's your project for tomorrow?" Burt jokingly asked as they ate dinner together. Even though Kurt returned to the Anderson mansion every night, he made it a point to spend his dinner hours with his father, reconnecting.

"I was thinking about working on the living room and your office, if you wanted me to do that." Kurt mentioned. "I saw some ideas online that I think will work for those rooms."

"Kurt, you know my system better than I do, so go ahead and create my new office here." Burt nodded to him. He liked knowing that Kurt was home and would let him do anything he wanted, within reason.

Kurt walked back into the condo the next morning with the mail, flipping through various bills and stopping when he saw the flier from the OA. It was morbid curiosity that had him reading the information printed on the paper and growing angrier with what he read. Apparently, he growled and that brought his friends and his shadows immediately to him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Nick and Jeff, who were there that day helping him, appeared at his side.

"This." Kurt flung the paper at them. "They're using me and the fact that I'm turned to gain support for their cause."

Jeff took the paper as Nick wrapped his arms around his friend. "This is what these people do. They take one person and use them for nefarious purposes. There's always going to be people and organizations like that out there who don't give a damn about anything but their own goals. You can't let them get to you like this. The Council is doing their best to not let the OA get anywhere with these plans. You have to trust in them and you know Blaine won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know, but seeing my picture on that flier and reading those things hurt, but what is worse is that they're using me to hurt Blaine and his family," Kurt admitted.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but right now the best thing we can do is to let the council deal with it. Why don't we forget about this for now and you can show us your plans for the remodeling we'll be doing today?" Nick suggested, hoping to take Kurt's mind off of those Akashian idiots.

"I do have amazing plans," Kurt said forcing a smile. "We really need to get back to work because there's a lot I want to get accomplished. All we've done so far is clean out the room and do a little painting."

"We are here at your disposal." Jeff smirked with a bow.

"Oh, Jeff, you really don't want to tell me that." Kurt laughed. "Come on."

Jeff followed a chatty Kurt and Nick, happy that the OA was forgotten for another day, but he made a mental note to talk to his dads about the increasing problem of the OA. He wasn't about to let either Kurt or Nick be hurt by those bigoted jerks.

**XOXOXOXO**

Burt had to stop and suck in a breath as he stood in the foyer of his condo….there, above the mantle, was the family picture of himself, Elizabeth, and Kurt that had been taken three days before her death. He thought the picture had been lost, but there it was in a gorgeous frame in a place of honor.

"Where did you find the picture?" Burt asked once he'd found his voice.

"I've had it since last Christmas. I found it in the attic. I had it blown up and framed. It deserves a place of honor in our new home." Kurt answered, his own chest tightening at the memories of the previous year when he'd felt so lost and like his life was out of his control.

"Of course it does." Burt hugged his son tightly, his eyes going to the mantle that was decorated with framed photos and their most treasured family items…a clock that had been a wedding gift from his parents when he'd married Elizabeth, a macaroni frame that Kurt had made in kindergarten complete with a photo of Kurt and his mother, a set of silver candlesticks that had been to celebrate the first anniversary together of him and Elizabeth…..a picture of Kurt and Blaine during happier times last spring…there were even a few pictures of Finn intermingled in. He was pretty appreciative that Kurt had included Finn as part of their family. His son had definitely grown and was a fine man.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Kurt hedged.

"What is it?"

"I… umm… I wasn't planning on decorating Finn's room at all." Kurt rushed out his words. "That's his space and I don't want him to feel like I'm intruding on it, so I will leave it to him to decorate and paint."

"I'm proud of you, Kurt, for knowing when to leave that alone." Burt had been a little anxious about the Finn situation and hadn't been looking forward to opening up that can of worms. "And Finn can be responsible for some of his own things. He'll be in college next year and needs to start making decisions for himself."

"Thanks Dad. I just… you said he's been making an effort so I thought I should too I guess," Kurt shrugged.

"You're a good kid Kurt," Burt said proudly. Kurt smiled.

"I learned from the best," he said honestly. Burt gave him a look that said he wasn't so sure of that. He would always have his doubts that he had done right by Kurt and hadn't just gotten extremely lucky his son had turned out to be such an amazing person.

"Have you already started dinner or would you want to order in Chinese?" Burt asked changing the subject

"I already started a very heart healthy meal, Dad, so no salt and fat laden take out tonight." Kurt admonished.

Burt was pretty impressed as he looked around; Kurt had managed to use little touches like a clock on the wall and a coat rack and a welcome mat that made the place really feel like a home. He didn't even mind the throw pillows and the artistic picture collages. It was their home now.

**XOXOXOXO**

"How was spending time with your Dad tonight?" Blaine asked when Kurt got back to the Anderson mansion later that night.

"It was nice." Kurt answered, undressing and slipping into his favorite pajamas. "I like being able to turn that boring condo of his into a home. I don't know how he's lived with it for all these months."

"Because he was waiting for you to come home and make it a home." Blaine answered wisely. "Is he still a little upset about you sleeping here?"

"My dad hasn't seen me since May and I haven't spent a night under his roof since then, so yeah, he misses me and wishes I could stay there, but I know he understands that this is about my safety." Kurt answered as he slipped into bed with Blaine.

"Maybe we can arrange for you to spend a few nights there before school starts back with a large contingent of guards." Blaine smiled. He'd been talking with his father and the press had quieted down for the most part. As for the Order, while Blaine was still concerned, he thought Kurt would be safe for one night as long as they took the proper precautions."Of course with guards." Kurt playfully rolled his eyes, secretly loving that he could do everything he could before he was turned and having a little extra protection never hurt anyone. "First thing tomorrow I will talk to my dad about spending a few nights at the condo before school starts."

"What are you working on tomorrow?" Blaine was curious since he hadn't been to the condo since bringing Kurt back to Ohio.

"Bedrooms and bathrooms." Kurt answered. "We already have a good foundation with furniture. It just needs my special touch."

"Can I get some of that special touch of yours?" Blaine smirked at his Chosen One.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt rolled toward Blaine with a smile on his face.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What rooms are done today?" Burt asked when he came through the door to find Kurt in the living room writing in a notebook.

"Hey Dad. I worked on our bedrooms and all the bathrooms." Kurt got up. "Come with me so I can show you the one down here first."

"Should I open this door?" Burt asked, his hand hesitating on door knob to the bathroom on the first floor.

"Dad, I promise I did not do anything that drastic." Kurt laughed at his father's distressed expression.

"Too drastic? That does not bode well," Burt joked with his son, knowing all too well when Kurt got an idea in his head what couldhappen_._

"Will you please just open the door and look at what I did?" Kurt exasperatedly said.

"Fine," Burt turned the knob and shoved open the door, his breath catching in his throat. The bathroom was decorated in blues and silvers. It looked like something out of a catalog or a bathroom that belonged in a boutique hotel. There was even a fancy soap and toothbrush holder sitting on the sink.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked, having held his own breath.

"I think it looks great kid. Make sure you let your friends know I really appreciate all the work they did here." Burt was grateful that Kurt had found such great friends. Kurt then led him to the basement bathroom that had been decorated in browns and oil rubbed brass. It was such a different scheme than the main floor bathroom and it looked just as amazing and well put together. "Show me what you did for the bedrooms."

"I worked really hard on your room because you deserve something special that's all your own," Kurt said before opening the door and waiting for his father to walk in first.

Burt just stared at the room. He didn't know what to say. It had clearly been decorated with his simple tastes in mind. The walls had been painted a rich taupe color. The king sized bed was covered with a deep brown comforter that matched the warm brown curtains hanging on the windows and the balcony doors. Everything felt warm and cozy.

"This feels like an escape from the world." Burt was pleasantly surprised by his new room.

"I designed it to be your space where you can get away from everything and everyone if you need to." Kurt said. "The bathroom is decorated in the same styles with the browns, oil rubbed brass, and wood."

"I love it, son." Burt smiled. "Are you going to show me your room now?"

"Sure." Kurt led the way to his room and opened the door. His room was decorated in the same rich woods but the color scheme was black and white and very Kurt. "What do you think?"

"I think you did a great job," Burt smiled. He was so happy that he had let his son had do this for them. It was like a new chapter of their life was starting and they were in it together.

"Kid, you did an amazing job turning this place from a condo into our home," Burt beamed proudly.

"I wanted to make sure you were comfortable here since it was my fault that you had to sell the house," Kurt answered. The smile faded from Burt's face and he sighed shaking his head."Kurt… It wasn't your fault and I don't want you thinking that. Carole and I hadn't been working for a long time and we both knew it but were too afraid to admit it. After everything that's happened, I'm not sure I ever knew the real Carole. I think I was just lonely and built up this image of what I wanted her to be in my head. It would never have worked even if you'd never had any of the problems you did last year," Burt told his son. "And this… it's just another step in moving on with our lives. We did it after your mom passed away and we can do it this time too."

"Are you worried about never finding someone else?" Kurt asked, worried about his father.

"Kurt, right now, I don't want to think about the dating scene. Carole and I are still finalizing the divorce and I think being on my own for a while is what I need. You have Blaine and I am glad that you have him. Time is all I need," Burt answered.

"Blaine and I were talking about me spending a couple of nights here with you." Kurt said.

"Really? Is that safe?"

"It will be as safe as Blaine can make it. I think he's planning on sending a battalion of guards with me." Kurt answered. He'd do anything to spend nights in his home with his father. He'd missed him so much all summer and this separation hurt him so deeply.

"The neighbors will definitely notice that." Burt answered.

"They can stay out of sight. They do a good job of that when Blaine and I are out. It's only when there's a problem or an issue that they make their presence very known and I know that I will always stay safe with them around."

"If it's safe, I would love for you to stay under my roof." Burt answered.

"Let me talk to Blaine and we'll work things out."

"Sounds good to me." Burt was secretly pleased that he wouldn't have to say good-bye to his son every night and stay in an empty condo with only memories to comfort him. It was good to finally have things back to normal.

The last week before school passed by way too quickly and Kurt was loading up his Navigator with all his things to go back to Dalton. As much as he'd enjoyed making the condo a home, it was time to get back to school and start moving forward with his life, besides, he'd missed spending every night wrapped safely in his mate's embrace.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Burt hovered as boxes of things were loaded into the car.

"Dad, I was sure the last four times you asked me." Kurt remarked with a light tone.

"I just…I mean…" Burt wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Dad, I get it." Kurt smiled gently at his father. "I'll be home for Friday night dinner, like always. This is my home and that's not going to change."

"Of course, this is your home, Kurt, and you and Blaine are both welcome here, as long as you try to get along with Finn." Burt hoped he wasn't making a mistake hoping the two boys would be able to work through things.

Kurt understood that his dad was doing his best. He also knew, from things his father had told him, that Finn seemed to be trying. He was just still so angry over everything. "Forgiveness isn't going to come overnight and he needs to be willing to work on it too. This can't be only Blaine and I giving."

"I understand and Finn and I will have a long conversation about what the house rules are going to be," Burt replied. "And you're right about it not being all you and Blaine giving."

"I will see you on Friday then." Kurt said. "Do you want me to email you some recipes for dinner?"

"No. I think I can handle dinner on my own." His dad said with a roll of his eyes.

"I love you Dad and I will see you on Friday." Kurt shared one last hug with his father before getting in the car and heading back to Dalton.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Burt?" Finn questioned hesitantly poking his head in the door and looking around cautiously. Burt looked up and saw the large teen standing awkwardly in the entryway. Burt knew the boy was doing his best to undo the damage which his mother had done to him. He was trying and he had made a surprising amount of progress. Burt suspected it was because, at his heart, he was a decent kid. He just wasn't very strong and easily led astray. Right now he also looked nervous as hell. Burt shook his head, knowing what his sort of step son was concerned about.

"Kurt's not here kid. He went back to school this morning," Burt said. Finn visibly relaxed.

"The umm… the house looks nice. Kurt do it?"

"Yes Finn. Kurt decorated it. You got a problem with that?" Burt asked.

"No… no sir," Finn said swallowing and fidgeting a little. Burt saw the renewed flash of worry on the teenager's face.

"Finn, Kurt didn't touch your room because that's your space and he didn't want to intrude on that. I told him that you can paint and decorate your room in any way that you like. It's time for you to start taking on household responsibilities as well so we all can get on with our lives. No more living in limbo. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right… as a family."

"Really?" Finn was shocked both that Burt still considered him family and that he hadn't let Kurt bother his room. He would have figured that Burt would have let him have completely free reign over the house. It was a shock and a surprise, all good, of course.

"Yes. The room looks like you left it." Burt answered.

"Can I ask you a question without sounding like a jerk or a bully?" Finn didn't want to step in it this soon after coming home, but there were some things he wanted to know.

"Go ahead." Burt braced himself for any question. Finn was confused as a kid could get right now and he tended to swing back and forth between the person Burt knew he could be and the person his Mom's poisoned tongue had made him.

"Why did Kurt get the bedroom with the other balcony when he's only going to be here on weekends and vacations?" Finn asked, hoping he didn't sound whiny or angry. Burt hadn't had to take him in and he had, without question.

Burt took a breath as he formed his answer, realizing that Finn wasn't trying to be mean or punitive, but merely questioning how things worked in this household and he really didn't get it.

"Kurt has always wanted a room with a view and that is part of the reason that I picked this condo. He can be upstairs in his room and enjoy some privacy while enjoying the outdoors. It's just like you asked to have a large bedroom downstairs because it has its own entrance so you get your privacy."

"But you haven't given me the key for that lock." Finn pointed out.

"I think you still have things to work on and when things have improved to my satisfaction with grades and friends and attitude, I will give you that key with no restrictions other than a standard curfew and maintaining an appropriate level of respect." Burt didn't want Finn to have any ambiguousness under his roof and made his standards exceptionally clear.

"Did Kurt decorate the bathroom down there too?" Finn hesitantly asked.

"Kurt had free reign over all the public spaces in the condo and that included the family room and bathroom downstairs. I've seen it and they aren't intrusive or over the top if that's what you're worried about." Burt answered.

"Okay." Finn was relieved that he could bring friends here without worrying about what people might think because it was decorated by Kurt. As much as he was working on bettering himself, there were others in his life that weren't interested in changing. He wasn't sure how receptive they would end up being to the new person he wanted to become, but he also knew that he wasn't quite ready to completely cut them out of his life either. They were his friends and he needed them, at least for now.

"I was thinking in two weeks of having a family dinner with both you and Kurt." Burt said. "I want to make sure you are both settled back into school."

"Will Blaine be there?" Finn asked, still a little bit afraid of the vampire after the last time they'd met. Seeing Blaine so angry and bloodthirsty made him extremely nervous to be around him.

"I'm not sure. If we're ever going to have hope of working things out, we need to do it as a family and that includes Blaine kid. At some point, you and Blaine are going to have to learn to get along."

"I… I get that I guess, but can we do our own family dinners with just us for a while just so he doesn't think I'm trying to hurt Kurt again if we disagree about something?" Finn asked.

"I think that's a good idea for all of us. I'll talk to Kurt. We'll think about inviting Blaine when we're all comfortable with each other and not before." Burt compromised because it was part of working things out like a family should. "I think you would be more concerned about how school is going to go for you."

Finn felt like he was at a loss. "I really don't know. Rachel and I talked a little over the summer, but it's not like it was before. Quinn defriended me on Facebook after I told her to quit bashing Kurt around me so there's really nothing going on there except a lot of hate. I have a lot to make up for this year I guess."

Burt felt bad for his step-son, but this was partially of Finn's own making. That boy had a way of bringing problems on himself and wanting someone else to handle it for him. "Well, that's part of growing up, Finn. Making decisions for yourself and figuring out where you stand on your own two feet. I've got your back here, kid, but you're going to have a lot of decisions to make in your senior year."

He grimaced. "I know. I don't have any idea about college."

"I know there's a stack of college brochures that came in the mail over the last couple of weeks. Why don't we plan to go over them sometime later this week, so we can get an idea of what you want to look for in a school? You might even want to meet up with that daffy guidance counselor to get some more information."

"I will. Thanks Burt." Finn smiled genuinely, certain that his mother wouldn't have taken the time to do all this with him. He was still pissed at her that she hadn't contacted him at all since Kurt had gotten hurt.

Burt had a heavy heart when he headed up the stairs to his own room and sat down on his bed. He only hoped that he was helping Finn since Carole had abandoned her own child to save her ass. Burt had no idea where Finn would be right now if he hadn't taken him in. He just wondered what he'd seen in her two years ago that he'd loved and wanted to marry. He'd brought a monster into their lives and almost let her destroy his son the same way she had nearly destroyed her own. Tiredly, Burt got ready for bed, turned out the light, and went to sleep hoping that things would get better for all of them soon.

**A/N: There you go all of you who've been asking about Burt and Finn. Hope you enjoyed this one. As always, thank you, thank you, thank you for the amazing reviews we've been getting. Please continue to let us know what you think. Next up… back to Dalton. **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**A/N: The majority of the characters are not ours, sadly. WARNINGS: There are some brief mentions of implied non-con. If this is going to bother you please don't read.**

"_**The history of the European vampire covens is perhaps the most violent of all the major covens in the world, centering around the conflict between the two largest and most powerful Clans… Clan Tepes and Clan Bathory. For centuries the two warred with each other for control of the European continent, each heaping atrocity, upon atrocity upon the other until 1614 when, with the defeat of the Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathory by Count Vladimir Tepes the power of the Bathory's was broken and the reign of the Draculesti began. The remnants of Clan Bathory fled Hungary for Britain at that time where they were assimilated into the smaller and significantly less powerful Clan Smythe."**_

_**-From "A Comprehensive History of the World Covens" by Professor William Pratt**_

Kurt worried about his first day back at Dalton as he got dressed and styled his hair. He was still a little upset with the white streak, but Blaine had assured him that no one would care or give him any trouble over it. He wasn't worried about his friends; but more about what the year would be like. Things definitely weren't the same as last year and it was his senior year so he had to make the most of it…there was senior homecoming, prom, Warblers, and graduation to be looking forward to not to mention their upcoming ceremony and the Karofsky trial.

"Hi." Blaine was waiting for him in their room as he came out of the bathroom. "Want to head over to the academic building now?"

"I suppose we should." Kurt acknowledged. "I am ready to get my senior year going."

"Sweetie, don't worry about anything." Blaine reassured him. "If you have trouble, you can find me or the guys. They'll help you, Kurt, no matter what you need."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Kurt gave him a thousand watt smile.

"As much as I do you," Blaine laughed as he took Kurt's hand in his and left their room. "Don't worry about your classes either."

"I'll try not to." Kurt answered. "But senior year has to look good for colleges, Blaine."

Blaine continued to keep his hand tightly intertwined with his Chosen One's."Kurt, stop worrying. You are one of the best students I know and we're going to have an amazing year."

Kurt was not pleased with most of his schedule. He and Blaine only had two classes together and, of course, Warblers practice. At least he had Nick in all his classes and Jeff in quite a few with him. It wasn't much of a comfort, but it made him feel a slightly less nervous.

As the day wore on though, Kurt's nerves lessened considerably. In first hour, Professor Christian had been quite pleased to see Kurt Hummel walk into his class with Nick Duvall and a smile on his face. Kurt had been equally happy to see his favorite Dalton professor. He was also happy to see none of the teachers treated him any differently. Blaine had told him that all of the staff had been alerted about what Kurt had been through and that he was a newborn vampire with a possible quick temper. All the staff had had to take a refresher course on newborn/turned vampire interactions because it had been a very long time since Dalton had housed a new vampire. Kurt was rather proud of himself for keeping a hold on that temper for the duration of his class time. He just hoped the rest of the year would go as smoothly as his first day had so far.

It wasn't until lunchtime, when Kurt and his friends were headed back to the common room to grab a quick snack that something happened to put a damper on his day. Kurt had felt Blaine tense beside him and heard a low snarl from Jeff as both Puck and Jake suddenly moved in much closer to Kurt. He looked at his friends with a frown before noticing the smirking boy who was lazily leaning against the wall in the hallway ahead of them.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Puck snarled at the other young man. Kurt was confused until he realized where he remembered the other boy from.

"Blaine, isn't that…" Kurt trailed off when he caught the look on Blaine's face.

"It is." Blaine acknowledged Kurt before turning back to Sebastian. "What the fuck are you doing in my school?"

Sebastian just grinned and laughed. "Since when did Dalton get renamed to Prince Blaine's school?"

"I asked you a question." Blaine snarled.

"Relax Killer. Daddy thought this would be a good educational experience for me." Sebastian answered.

"Otherwise known as Sebastian got kicked out of his most recent prestigious boarding school and Daddy is throwing money at Dalton for them to take you." Jeff answered with a smirk of his own. He'd been around enough to know a bullshit story when he heard one.

"Sterling… I'd say it's good to see you again, but we both know I'd be lying. Why are you all so concerned about little ole me?" Sebastian smiled at all the attention he was receiving. If this was just the first day, he was going to have a great year with all these pretty boys looking at him.

"Because we don't like you," Wes answered before someone else could speak up.

"That's really too bad. I was looking forward to an interesting school year. I suppose I'll have to entertain myself and from the eye candy around here, that won't be tough at all." Sebastian laughed and walked away.

"I don't trust that slimy punk." Wes said.

"And you shouldn't," David, who had returned this year as promised, added

"Puck, I want someone knowing where he is at all times." Blaine ordered.

"Already on it, Blaine." Puck looked up from his phone where he'd already texted his father, explaining what had happened and what he needed to happen.

"Good. I want all of our House Guards in tight."

"Understood."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked, confused at Blaine's orders to Puck.

Puck stepped up to answer the question, worried that Blaine would evade answering and start a tiff with Kurt. "It means that anything suspicious is taken seriously and the guards will be more visible to ensure your safety. And before you freak out, that's for all of you, Kurt. No one is getting singled out for special protection."

"Thank you, Puck."

"It also means my schedule is getting changed," Jake pointed out. "I'm going to have to be moved into Kurt's classes Noah."

"You're only a freshman Jake," Kurt pointed out. "How is that going to work?" Jake shrugged.

"Not all the classes. Blaine and I are in calculus and physics with him, you should be able to take his music theory classes and history with him with no problem. How's your French little bro?" Noah asked. Jake smirked.

"I learned some last summer to impress this girl who was here with the French delegation. She was smoking hot dude," he grinned.

"Hopefully it'll be enough," Noah muttered. "So that just leaves lit and art."

"I have both those classes with Nick and Jeff. I'll be fine. It's just one guy. Surely Smythe doesn't warrant all this paranoia?"

"Oh but he does. He is a direct descendent of Elizabeth Bathory. She used to bathe in blood. The whole line is evil. His family and mine have hated each other since the middle ages. He will not hesitate to hurt you Kurt or use you to hurt me," Blaine said seriously. "Do not underestimate him."

"Wait, I thought you said he was interested in you… how can he be interested in you and want to destroy you at the same time?" Kurt questioned.

"Because he's a sick, twisted little snake," Wes replied.

"One who is gonna get his head chopped off if he messes with my boys," Puck growled. "Now come on we'd better grab something to eat and get to class before we get marked down for being late. I'm not about to let a punk like Smythe make my senior year get off to a bad start." He was getting a second chance at Dalton and wasn't about to screw it up.

**XOXOXOXO**

As it turned out, Blaine and Puck's fears for Kurt were well founded. Somehow Sebastian Smythe was in almost every one of Kurt's classes, and he didn't hesitate to make his presence known to him.

"Can anyone answer who was our first composer?" Professor Jackson asked. "Mr. Smythe?"

"Marcus Vrieling?" Sebastian answered and threw a smile at the professor.

"Incorrect Smythe…Mr. Hummel would you like to answer the question?"

"It is Vincent Von Elkin." Kurt answered.

"Very good. Someone apparently knows his information. Mr. Smythe perhaps you should take a page from Mr. Hummel's book or maybe you should actually open yours," Professor Jackson nodded and went back to teaching.

After class, Sebastian slipped through the aisles to approach Kurt and Nick. "Well played, Hummel."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Showing me up in class, pet." Sebastian smirked at his use of the term pet. He always wanted a little submissive like Kurt to train and use as he saw fit and when other places didn't work out, Dalton was all that was available to him, but he didn't see himself staying here too long…Ohio was a little too… provincial for his tastes.

"Go away Sebastian. I have no interest in getting to know you or talking to you. You are a repugnant little worm." Kurt snapped. Sebastian grinned. Apparently Anderson's Chosen One wasn't so submissive after all. This would be fun.

"You say that now, but you'll look pretty on your back, toy." Sebastian laughed. "It's been quite a while since I've had my own little boy toy and you'd fill the role perfectly."

"I believe you were told to back away Smythe," Jake, who had been getting his transfer papers signed, growled stepping protectively in front of Kurt.

"Oh look its little baby Puckerman. I'm surprised they let you in here. I thought they kept bastards like you hidden away. I am curious though. Your mother was just a piece of human trash that your dad turned because he felt sorry for her. How on earth does she afford Dalton?" Sebastian questioned. Kurt saw Jake flinch and his eyes spark scarlet.

"The cost wasn't an issue. You see his Dad didn't have to bribe the school to admit him the way yours did Smythe," Kurt shot back with a cold smile.

"Ohh… sassy. I like it. Makes them so much more fun to break," Sebastian replied, smirking at the two boys who were standing behind him absorbing every word he said like he was some sort of prophet.

"Let's cut to the chase ferret face. I am not interested. I will never, ever be interested. I would sooner have sex with a girl than you. I am very much taken, so quit making insinuations unless you want my mate to explain it to you," Kurt hissed through gritted teeth.

"You'll give in, sooner or later, pet," Sebastian grinned because he always got what he wanted, even if it might take a little time.

"Hell will have to freeze over first," Kurt snorted and turned on his heel leaving the room with Nick and Jake following him.

"Lovely person that Sebastian Smythe." Nick growled.

"Nick, if we just ignore him, he'll go away. Believe me. I've had run-ins with bigger jackasses than him," Kurt tried to reassure his friend as they headed to their next class, which just happened to be Warblers practice.

"You can ignore him. I intend to pay very careful attention to what he's doing," Jake flashed his fangs at the two boys.

**XOXOXOXO**

"We will be utilizing a different take with our class today by having a bit of a debate," Professor Lance, Kurt's history professor, had all the students put their desks in a circle.

"What will we be discussing today?" Sebastian asked. "My irresistible charm? My daddy's money or influence? My sexual conquests?"

Professor Lance sent Sebastian a stern look. "No, Mr. Smythe, we shall be discussing an issue in our community that is making a lot of airtime. The Order of Akasha has some pretty strong opinions and beliefs, so I want to get your take on it as the next generation of future Council leaders."

"Then I think I'll be the first to say that the OA makes some reasonable statements." Sebastian smoothly answered.

"And what would those be?" Professor Lance inquired.

"Our current leaders are useless, and this idea that we should mix freely with humans weakens us. Just look what happened to the Tepes family. Old Vlad used to strike fear into everyone. He was ruthless and he allowed himself to mate with a human and he's gone soft. The community has fallen away from our natural roots. There was a time when we wouldn't take a human in or let them have any rights. We, as vampires, could take what we wanted without having to make excuses for our behavior. It's our natural way of life."

"You're an idiot. Blaine's family has led us into a time of unprecedented peace and prosperity," Nick argued.

"Nick is right. The Order wants our people to go back to a time when we were more ruthless and cruel. That would do what for us exactly?" Kurt asked. "Do you really want to go back to a life like that where we're always the bad guy and the thing of children's nightmares? Where we had to hide under the cover of darkness and myth killing and fighting just to survive?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Why not? We get what we want and everyone fears an apex predator. It seems like it should be the natural order. We are at the top of the food chain while the humans are at the bottom where they belong."

"Thank goodness most vampires are smarter than that, Sebastian. We'd be shooting ourselves in the foot to go back to the old ways. Humans far outnumber us and if we start randomly killing, we will go from the hunters to the hunted. They know we exist. You can't just expect them to do nothing to defend themselves."

"Let them. Even if they do outnumber us, they have no chance of stopping us. When you were human you couldn't stop us Hummel," Sebastian challenged.

"One on one, maybe not, but it wouldn't be one on one and that's not the point anyway. The community and humans have co-existed successfully for many years. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement for everyone involved, so why would anyone want to change that now?" Kurt presented his question, rather proud of himself for not allowing himself to be cowed at the mention of the bullying he'd suffered as a human. "Personally, I think their calls for vampire superiority are simply a means to an end. Whoever their leader is wants the power that Nathaniel Anderson holds, and they're using the pureblood movement to try and get it."

Camden Orton spoke up. "I agree it's a power thing. Our power over those weaker than us. The OA wants to go back to a time when the vampires were the ones ruling and humans feared the darkness and us."

"Why are you so intent on having humans afraid of you… of us? When someone fears you, it's not because they respect you, it's because they're scared to death of what you could do. That's not a way to live life." Kurt countered easily. "Humans respect us now because Blaine's family has shown them that we are honorable and worthy of respect."

"Do you think I want a human's respect? Would a human want a cow's respect? Because that's all humans are… cows. I mean, do we really belong with humans like they're our friends when they are just a food source?" Camden sneered.

"Humans are not just a food source!" Kurt hissed. "They're living breathing organisms with their own lives and thoughts. You cannot hold an intelligent discourse with a cow Camden. Cows don't get married and educate themselves and plan their lives. It's different and you're intelligent enough to know that so quit pretending otherwise!"

"Of course, someone like you would believe that."

"Someone like me?" Kurt asked icily, arching an eyebrow at the offending boy.

"A human that invaded our school last year and then found Prince Blaine and got to be changed. The rest of the students didn't have a voice last year and just had to accept you. But did you think about how the rest of us felt last year with someone like you around?"

Kurt sucked in a breath of air. While he really hadn't interacted last year with anyone other than the Warblers, Kurt hadn't thought the other vampire students hated him that much.

Professor Lance stepped in before things really got out of control. "That's enough Mr. Orton. I will not tolerate behavior like that in my classroom. Mr. Hummel has just as much of right to be here as you do and he always has. Now gentlemen, let's pull the discussion back to the OA's tactics. What are you feelings on the tactics they are employing to build up support for their cause? Do you really think they're going to succeed?"

After class, both Jake and Nick fell into step with Kurt as he made his way down the hallway, an icy mask, which he had perfected during the worst of his bullying at McKinley, firmly in place.

"Blaine is going to be furious," Nick murmured.

"No, he isn't," Kurt replied. "Because he's not going to know."

"Kurt, you can't keep this from him," Nick said, eyes wide.

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before Nicholas. It will be fine," Kurt said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I really think his highness and Noah need to be made aware of…"

"I said no Jacob and I will not hear any more about this," Kurt replied. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Jake replied shifting nervously, clearly unhappy with the order.

"Good. Now let's get through this last class so I can lie down. I'm starting to get a headache."

**XOXOXOXO**

By the time their final class was over, Kurt's headache had developed into something more like a migraine. He stumbled almost blindly into the Common Room which felt like a haven from all the noise of the school. Kurt felt like his head was going to explode and his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. He rubbed the back of his neck gingerly. All of his nerve endings were on fire and nothing was helping.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Nick asked, seeing the grimace on Kurt's pale face when he walked into the silent room.

"It's just this headache, Nick." Kurt quietly answered his friend, without lifting it off the table where he was resting. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Nick was worried. "If it was nothing to worry about, you wouldn't be grimacing like that. I'll find Blaine for you."

"Nick, you don't have to do that." Kurt called after the boy who had disappeared from the room. He wanted to go after Nick and tell him not to worry Blaine, but it took too much energy to do that, so he laid his head back down on the table and closed his eyes while Jake hovered protectively nearby, a concerned look on his handsome features.

Blaine, Nick, and Jeff appeared in the room literally in the blink of an eye; Blaine rushed to his mate's side and pulled him into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry coloring his voice as he held Kurt close.

"It's just a headache." Kurt answered, grimacing once more in pain and closing his eyes.

"It's not so much as a headache as sensory overload." Jeff wisely said. "You're not used to this much noise or activity at once. I'm surprised it took this long to happen."

"I'm going to take you back to our room where you can rest in peace." Blaine answered.

"That really sounds good right now." Kurt gratefully said.

Blaine whisked Kurt to their room and tucked him into bed and shut the blinds, leaving the room in total darkness. He quickly went into the bathroom getting a cool damp cloth and placing it over his mate's forehead.

"That should help. Just close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Blaine whispered in the darkness. Kurt was already feeling better as his eyes slipped closed and the day faded away.

Blaine watched over his Chosen One, half-heartedly doing his homework, and berated himself for not preparing for this possibility. He should have known all the activity at school would be a problem for his mate. A light knock on the door had him crossing the room and wrenching the door open quickly to make sure Kurt stayed asleep.

"How is he?" Nick asked, genuinely concerned and frowning.

"He's sleeping. I think Jeff was probably right. It's just a little sensory overload. He'll be fine."

"Good and since I know you won't leave his side, I brought you something from the blood bank." Nick handed over the bottles he'd been carrying.

"Thanks Nick." Blaine was genuinely touched that his friends had been bending over backwards to be helpful right now. He could only hope that he would get to repay the favor someday. "I'm going to eat this and then get some rest. I'll make sure Kurt knows you came to check on him."

"Actually Blaine, there is something else I… we needed to talk to you about," Nick said. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't see this as a betrayal, but he thought Blaine needed to know what had happened with Sebastian. Blaine frowned as he saw Jake standing uncertainly behind Nick.

"What is it?"

"Smythe," Jake responded. Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"What did he do? " Blaine demanded.

"He made some very inappropriate remarks towards Kurt today after our musical theory class," Nick admitted.

"How inappropriate?" Blaine growled.

"Blaine, getting angry is not going to help," Nick placated his friend.

"I said how inappropriate Nicholas," Blaine hissed his eyes glowing scarlet. Nick sighed.

"He umm… referred to Kurt as a pet and umm… essentially inferred that he would have him in his bed," Nick said.

"I see, and where were you when this was occurring Jacob?" Blaine demanded. "Why was Smythe allowed to get this close to my mate?"

"Jake was getting his papers signed by the professor Blaine. He intervened as soon as he realized what was happening," Nick replied.

"So you left my Chosen One unprotected Jacob? What if Smythe had done more than talk? What part of bringing the guard in tight did you not understand?"

"I... your highness, I apologize. It was unforgivable and it won't happen again," Jake murmured his eyes downcast.

"See that it doesn't," Blaine responded. "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes sir," Jacob replied. "Smythe and one of his friends, Camden Orton, both made it a point to make it known that they were firmly on the side of the OA. Additionally Orton had some rather harsh things to say about Kurt."

"Such as?"

"That he was not welcome here… that everyone had been forced to put up with him last year and that he basically conned you into changing him," Jake said.

"Thank you for informing me Jake. You are dismissed. Please go see your brother and explain to him what happened. He'll be the one to deal out whatever punishment he sees fit."

"Yes your highness," Jake said bowing and hastily leaving the room.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh Blaine?" Nick asked.

"No, I don't," Blaine growled. "Was there anything else Nick?"

"No there wasn't. Although, I suggest you reign in that temper before Kurt wakes up," Nick said, leaving and slamming the door behind him.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Aren't you just an adorable little helper?" Sebastian watched from the doorway of the blood bank as Nick prepared his and Jeff's dinner while Jeff was busy working on a paper.

"Go away Sebastian. You're not going to get to Kurt through me." Nick answered. He was still feeling somewhat shaky from his less than cordial encounter with Blaine and dealing with Smythe was all he needed right now.

"The little toy is not worth the effort of all the guards Blainers has thrown around him. I'm turning my interests elsewhere, Nicky." Sebastian shamelessly answered, letting his eyes run up and down the brunette vampire's long body.

Nick bristled at the old nickname. "Do not call me Nicky."

"Can I call you pet, then?" Sebastian asked, leering running a long thin finger down Nick's spine. Nick tensed, shuddering in repulsion.

"First of all, I am no one's pet and secondly, keep your hands off of me. I, like Kurt, also have a Chosen One that I love very much, and he will rip your hands off if he finds out what you're doing." Nick answered.

"I'm not afraid of Sterling, and the title of chosen one is meaningless to me. It's such an old, completely outdated concept," Sebastian said. "I prefer to sample a wide variety of boys before I have to be limited to just one for life. I do keep hoping that my father will persuade the Council to retire this business of Chosen Ones and just let vampires do what and who they want. Guess what I want Nicky?" Smirking, Sebastian stepped even further into Nick's personal space. "I want you."

"I am not interested, Sebastian." Nick said again, his voice sounding shaky even to his own ears. "Leave me alone."

"You're making me hot, Nicky. I can practically taste how afraid of me you are. Luckily for you, I do enjoy the chase, because the rewards are so much sweeter when you finally submit. See you around," Sebastian turned and headed down a hallway as Nick fled back to his room.

Jeff looked up as his Chosen One entered the room, shaking badly.

"Nick? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's… nothing. It's nothing Jeff," Nick shrugged it off. "Just been a long day."

"Nick…"

"Please Jeff, can you just not push right now and maybe hold me," Nick pleaded, his eyes wide.

"Okay love." Jeff replied. He was worried about his chosen one, but knew from past experience that pushing Nick would get them nowhere. "How about we just go to bed early?"

"Yeah. I think a good night's rest might be what I need," Nick answered without emotion, quickly shedding his clothes and crawling into his bed and pulling the covers tight around him. Frowning, Jeff followed, pulling a still shaking Nick into his arms.

**XOXOXOXO**

A few hours later, Kurt opened his eyes to a darkened room and a cozy body next to him.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

"Blaine, you can't always be there, so no guilt complex." Kurt told his Chosen One.

"I suppose. Kurt, Nick and Jake told me what happened with Smythe today," Blaine said.

"They what?" Kurt growled, his eyes flashing. "I told them not to do that."

"Nick is your friend and he was worried and it's Jake's job to protect you Kurt and that includes making sure I am aware and able to properly respond to any threats to you," Blaine replied.

"It wasn't that big of a deal Blaine. Smythe is just another bully and I've dealt with plenty of those," Kurt said.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Blaine asked his voice deceptively calm.

"I didn't want to worry you Blaine," Kurt answered.

"I see, so you're allowed to keep things from me so I don't worry, but when I do the same we get into a huge fight over it. What happened to being honest with each other and not keeping things from each other Kurt?" Blaine demanded.

"It's not the same thing."

"It is Kurt. Promise me you won't keep this kind of thing from me again," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have told you and I shouldn't have asked Nick and Jake to keep this from you either," Kurt said.

"Thank you," Blaine said, pulling Kurt to him and kissing him gently. "Now, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it just shook me up a little. I thought I was finally done with the bullying and the hate, and now it's starting again," Kurt admitted.

"Don't worry love. It's not going to go any further than it has. I'll make sure of it," Blaine promised.

"I'm capable of taking care of this myself," Kurt growled.

"I know you are, but you shouldn't have to. We are mates, and a part of that is taking care of each other."

"Do you even know how amazing it is to me that I have you… to know that I will always have someone there when I need them? What would I do without you?"

"Wither away to nothing obviously," Blaine teased, trying to lighten the situation and help Kurt relax.

"Mmm… of course. How silly of me not to have known that," Kurt giggled.

"You know, there are a lot of people here who care about you love. Nick and Jake aren't the only ones who came to me about the history class. Both Trent and Thad came and told me about how Orton and Smythe treated you and how you defended my family."

"It's our family Blaine."

"You're pretty amazing. Do you know that?"

"You might have mentioned it a few times," Kurt murmured as Blaine kissed him gently.

"Come on… Nick brought us something from the blood bank," Blaine said shifting to get up, but Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not really hungry. Just tired still," Kurt answered.

"Then sleep. You're safe. I'll be right here."

"I love you. Good night." Kurt's eyes slipped closed once more, snuggling close to Blaine in their bed.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine replied kissing him gently and drifting to sleep himself, knowing that his Chosen One was safe in his arms.

**A/N: Oh that Sebastian. He's such a slime ball. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We'll have two more up for you tomorrow. Again, thank you all for your amazing and encouraging reviews. Please continue to let us know what you think.**

**Hugs,**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**A/N: Unfortunately, we do not own these characters.**

"_**The idea of chosen ones is a ridiculous and outdated notion which should be as abhorrent to a true vampire as the disgusting assertion that humans be seen as anything but a food source. We are creatures of passion and lust. Why should we limit ourselves to just one mate for eternity? It is simply one more way in which the Draculesti seek to weaken us and keep us under their thumb."**_

_**-From "The Path of Akasha" author unknown**_

"Well, hello there." Sebastian smiled as he noticed Nick clad only in a towel coming from the dorm showers the next morning. Nick hated using the communal showers for this very reason; he never knew who he might run into, but the one in he and Jeff's room was currently out of service after they had gotten a little … aggressive in their shared bathing the first day back at Dalton.

"Go away, Sebastian." Nick tiredly said as he reached for his fluffy bathrobe.

"Nah, I prefer to watch you, sweetie." Sebastian blatantly leered at the other boy.

"Once again… I have a Chosen One and I'm not interested. Why don't you go look for a guy who's not attached? There's plenty around here."

"I prefer the chase of the Chosen Ones. I usually get what I want or who I want, you know, and I've decided that I want you."

"Too bad, Sebastian. I'm already taken and I won't betray Jeff like that."

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky," Sebastian purred, stepping closer and forcing Nick's back into the wall of the shower room. "See, I know people in New York and what happened there. I have no problem telling everyone what a whore you are."

"Shut up!"

"Giving in is so much better than having the whole school know that you are damaged goods. I'll make it worth your while pet. I've got more money than God you know."

"I-I'm not a whore! I don't need your money and tell whoever you want! People who matter already know the truth, so you're not doing me any harm." Nick refused to be cowed by this bully and did his best to push him away.

"Problem boys?" Thad asked, walking in on the tense scene.

"No problems." Sebastian answered smoothly. "Right Nicky?"

"No, I was just leaving," Nick replied, practically fleeing out the door. Sebastian followed him whistling happily to himself leaving a puzzled Thad behind.

"Jeff? Jeff? Jeffrey?" Kurt's voice finally penetrated Jeff's thoughts.

"What is wrong with you today? I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," Kurt asked. Kurt, Jeff, and Blaine had a free period and were using the time to study in the common room. Jeff, however, had been far from his boisterous self lately and Nick wasn't much better. Both boys had been acting very odd for the last several days and Blaine and Kurt were quickly becoming concerned.

"I'm fine," Jeff said giving them a falsely bright smile.

"Yeah right. We've been best friends our whole lives Jeff. Now what's wrong?" Blaine asked. Jeff sighed.

"It's Nick. There's something off with him and he won't talk to me and I don't know what to do. He's never not talked to me," Jeff replied his face etched with worry.

"He has been quiet lately," Kurt agreed frowning. "Do you want me to talk to him at lunch?"

"Would you?" Jeff said hopefully.

"Sure," Kurt smiled.

Talking to Nick proved harder than he thought. Nick didn't come to the common room, where they normally fed. He told Blaine and Jeff to wait in the common room and he left with Jake and his other guards to look for his friend. They finally found him in the music room, playing a very beautiful, but decidedly mournful tune on the piano there. Kurt told the guards to wait outside while he talked things over with the other boy.

"That's a beautiful song Nick… a little sad though," Kurt greeted softly, frowning as he noticed his friend jump and the brief flash of fear in his eyes. He recognized that response. He'd seen it in himself enough times to know something was very wrong. "Are you ok?"

"Other than you scaring me to death. I'm fine," Nick said, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt shook his head.

"Nice try Duvall, but you are looking at the king of denial. I've seen that look on my own face too many times to believe that. Now what the hell is going on with you and don't lie to me. I can see it, so please let me help you."

Nick realized that Kurt wasn't going to let this go. "I… it's… he just w-won't leave me alone Kurt. He's everywhere."

"Who is everywhere? Who is doing this to you?" Kurt demanded, his own fear for his friend rising.

"Sebastian Smythe." Nick whispered, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Smythe? What is that slimy bastard doing to you? And where are your guards?" Kurt frowned. Since the episode in Professor Chance's class, Smythe had left Kurt alone other than the occasional lascivious stare. Apparently, Kurt realized, he had moved on to Nick.

"He somehow always m-manages to find me alone and I… I … don't know what to do. He is practically stalking me in the bathroom and showers." Nick shuddered at the words as he rose and began to pace agitatedly around the room.

"The showers? Oh my God! Nicholas! Why didn't you tell anyone? Tell Jeff?"

"At first, I thought it was just me, blowing things out of proportion because of what I've been through, but he's everywhere I am."

"Tell him to leave you alone."

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Nick shouted. "He won't listen and he's… he's becoming pretty bold."

"Bold? How?" Kurt demanded.

"He umm… he's started… t-touching me p-places… private places and this morning he offered me money… a lot of money to… to do… things to him." Nick hung his head shamefacedly as he said the words.

"He what! Oh I'm going to skin that asshole alive!" Kurt was outraged. "Nick you have to tell Jeff."

"I can't. Jeff will go after him and I don't w-want to see him hurt or expelled. Smythe's family is powerful, almost as powerful as Blaine's. He's started making threats." Nick shook with fear. He didn't want to deal with this because it felt like he was completely reliving his life before Dalton and Jeff.

"What type of threats?" Kurt gently asked, not wanting to spook Nick.

"He… he threatened to t-tell… everyone about… New York and what h-happened there. I'm scared Kurt. I t-told him to go ahead… that everyone important already knew, but I couldn't take that Kurt…What do I do? "

"You let me deal with it," Jeff snarled as he stalked into the room with an almost equally furious Blaine hot on his heels. Kurt sent the boys a glare. He should have known they would follow him.

Nick paled as he looked at Jeff. "Jeff… I… h-have you been listening this whole time?"

"You mean did I hear about the douchebag who's been harassing you and you not saying anything to me? Yeah… I heard." Jeff was angry at Nick, Sebastian, and himself for not forcing his Chosen One to talk to him.

"Jeff…" Nick tried to speak, but he was cut off by a snarl.

"No, I want to hear everything. You tell me everything he has said and done to you Nicholas so I know just how much pain I need to inflict on his diseased ass!"

"Jeff, I can't… please. I…" Nick pleaded. "I can't repeat those things." Jeff forced himself to calm down. He could see his chosen one's panic and he knew his anger wasn't helping.

"I know it hurts now, Nick, but it will help you, we can't give him power like this." Jeff answered gently taking Nick's hand and kissing it.

"I… o-ok… but you have to promise, you and Blaine can't go off half-cocked wanting revenge."

"Why the hell can't I do that?" Jeff snarled, his anger rising again.

"Because I don't want you kicked out of school for me the way Noah was, Jeffery. So… so if you can't agree, I will not tell you and don't cross your fingers behind your back, either."

"Nick," Jeff growled.

"Please Jeff. I don't want to be left alone here if you get kicked out. Now promise me," Nick pleaded his eyes luminous with tears. Jeff deflated, sighing.

"Fine, I agree not to kill Sebastian, the douchebag, Smythe." Jeff reluctantly agreed, pulling his future mate into his arms and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Thank you." Nick murmured, clinging to Jeff for a moment before pulling away.

"Now talk to me love." Jeff ordered, sitting them both back down on the piano bench and trying to prepare himself for whatever horrid tales he was about to hear.

Hesitantly, Nick told them how Smythe had essentially been stalking him the last several days, how he had become bolder, even forcing Nick against a wall and trying to kiss him, only the sound of someone coming down the hallway had saved him causing Sebastian to flee. Nick finished, wiping tears off his face. Jeff was horrified that his Chosen One had been through hell again.

"It's ok love. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm here and I won't let him touch you ever again," Jeff soothed, wrapping a protective arm around his chosen one and ushering him towards the dorms. Kurt and Blaine following close behind.

**XOXOXOXO**

After Nick's admissions about Smythe's harassment of him, as well as Kurt also grudgingly admitting that the other vampire was still making him uncomfortable as well, Blaine and Jeff didn't let their significant others out of their sight. If they were unable to be with their mates, then they made sure that Puck and/or Jake were. Because of this, the next several days went by completely uneventfully. Unfortunately, this was doomed to end.

Blaine had been in the library with Kurt studying when Wes had found them with the news that the two of them were needed for a video conference call with their fathers regarding some emergency council business. Kurt immediately sensed how torn Blaine was. He really didn't want to leave Kurt alone, but Jeff had gone to the blood bank, Nick was tutoring a couple of freshmen, Puck and Jake, after ok-ing it with Blaine, were off doing some training in Dalton's gym, Mike was out with Tina, and David was out with his chosen one Felicia. Blaine sighed. He knew his father wouldn't have asked for the call if it wasn't of utmost importance.

"Would you just go ahead and go Blaine?" Kurt said. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself for a few minutes."

"I don't doubt that in a fair fight you would be Kurt, but Sebastian…"

"Is nothing but a slimy little ferret. I'll be fine. Jeff will be back soon anyway. Now go before you get in trouble with the Council," Kurt ordered.

"Alright fine, but if you need anything…"

"I know text," Kurt said with an eye roll. Shaking his head at his mate's sassy attitude, Blaine quickly dropped a kiss on Kurt's lips before following Wes from the library.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Sebastian watched from the stacks, waiting until he was certain that the Prince was gone before advancing on the other boy.

"Hello Kurtie," Sebastian purred. "I've been waiting to get you alone."

"You mean like you have Nick," Kurt snapped, his hatred of the other boy making his eyes flash scarlet. Smythe chuckled.

"Jealous? Sorry baby. I'm not a one man kind of guy. I like to sample all of the delicacies the world has to offer."

"You're disgusting."

"And yet secretly you're turned on by it."

"In your dreams," Kurt snarled.

"You know, being Blainer's little turned toy really becomes you," Sebastian taunted. "That streak of white is just so intriguing. It makes me want to wrap my fingers around it and use it to force you to do my bidding."

Kurt fought the urge to shudder in disgust at the images Sebastian's words conjured. He opted instead to ignore the other boy. He knew from experience that sometimes the best defense was to just not rise to the bait.

"Nothing to say? Huh… Didn't think his highness had it in him, but apparently he has tamed him so he knows his place." Sebastian snickered to his friends. "Maybe we should find out just how well trained he really is. Do you fetch and bark on command too pet?"

"Shut up Smythe," Kurt hissed.

Sebastian smirked. "You do have a voice. Fun! Now, let's get a few things straight, toy. You may be owned by Prince Blaine, but you will do what I want if you want to stay here. My father has power that you can't even imagine and I know money talks very loudly around here and I'm sure the Headmaster would be more than willing to send you back to that cesspool of a high school that you came from."

"I would never disgrace myself by doing anything you would want." Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. He was working very hard to keep his angry newborn side locked up because he didn't want to cause Blaine any problems.

"Oh, I think you will." Sebastian threatened. "After all, McKinley isn't about to take someone like you back. I have no problems making sure you're out scraping and bowing on the streets if you don't do what I want."

"Why don't you go get staked, Smythe?" Jeff snarled as he returned from the blood bank and spotted Sebastian bothering Kurt. Jeff didn't trust Sebastian for a moment, and, even though he'd promised Nick he'd behave, after what had happened with his chosen one, he wanted nothing more than to rip the punk ass bully limb from limb.

"Where's your tasty little toy Sterling? Or wait is Kurt just the campus tramp now? I'm hurt that no one told me. I'm willing to wait my turn," Sebastian hurled the accusations and Jeff growled fighting the urge to tear Smythe's throat out for what he was insinuating about Kurt.

What none of the boys saw was Trent slip out of the library on a mission to get Blaine, Nick, and any other reinforcements he could find. He just had a feeling that this was going to get ugly. Sebastian had only been at the school for a few weeks and other than making friends with some assholes, he hadn't endeared himself to anyone else. Sebastian had locked onto Kurt and attempted to make him miserable, and if the rumors were true, he'd been harassing Nick too. Trent wasn't particularly close to Kurt, but he knew he'd made Blaine happy and if there was one thing Trent hated, it was a bully.

"Don't touch me." Kurt snarled when Sebastian went to run a hand up his arm. Sebastian looked mildly put out before trying it once more and Jeff put himself between the two boys.

"You heard him, Smythe, back off." Jeff growled.

"He's not your chosen one Sterling. Why are you so concerned?" Sebastian crowed to his bunch of gathered friends. "Is Duvall not doing it for you anymore? Is he free game? Have you replaced him with Kurt, because damn…I had no idea you and Blaine were into sharing. That opens up a whole world of possibilities for me."

"I think you'll find Smythe that I don't share well with others. Now would you care to explain to me why exactly you are harassing my Chosen One?" Blaine snarled as he entered the library with Wes, Trent, Puck, and Jake.

"Oh, looks like it's the prince and his little army to the rescue." Sebastian laughed. The goons he called friends chucked stupidly along.

"You didn't answer my question, Smythe." Blaine snarled.

"We were just having a friendly little conversation. Isn't that right boys?" Sebastian smirked coldly at Kurt as if daring him to contradict him. Blaine's eyes narrowed dangerously and flashed a violent angry red.

"Perhaps you fail to understand this, Kurt is MY Chosen One. I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting him in any way." Blaine growled. "This is your one and only warning."

"Are you actually ordering me to back off your turned whore?" Sebastian said. "I mean, he is the Dalton toy right? There are just so many things I could imagine having him do for me." His hand reached out lightning fast and grabbed Kurt by the hair, yanking him to him.

With a feral growl, Blaine launched himself at the other vampire who tossed Kurt aside before responding with vicious abandon. Chaos suddenly reigned in the once quiet library as people alternately scrambled to get out of the way and move in to get a better look. Kurt scrambled to his feet, unable to fight his newborn instincts to help the man who was both his sire and mate, and rushed to his defense, only to be restrained by Trent. Meanwhile, Jake, Puck, Wes, and Jeff had their hands full with Sebastian's little friends. God only knew what would have happened had several staff members, alerted by a student who had come out of the stacks and saw the fight, not arrived.

"Enough!" Headmaster Schaffer roared, bringing the brief, but fierce battle to a screeching halt. All the boys pretty much immediately froze. Blaine had Sebastian pinned to the ground by his throat. Puck had one of Smythe's little cronies under each arm banging their heads together. Jake and Jeff were fighting two more. Wes meanwhile had already taken down one opponent and was sitting on another's chest his gavel poised to strike. Kurt meanwhile had escaped from Trent and was clinging like a monkey to the back of one of Sebastian's minions, clawing at the other boy's eyes. "What do you think you boys are doing, fighting in a school that has a zero tolerance policy? This is not the way Dalton boys behave! I will be calling all your fathers in for a meeting to discuss punishments and rest assured there will be severe punishments for all involved. Get up and move gentlemen… and I use that term loosely. My office… NOW!"

"But sir…." Sebastian began before being cut off.

"Hush, Mr. Smythe. Now, you will be shown to separate rooms until your parents arrive and we determine how to rectify this situation."

"Sir…" Sebastian tried once more to explain, but was cut off once more by a very angry headmaster.

"No. All of you be quiet. I suggest you go sit and think about what your parents are going to say because I doubt they will be impressed with any of your behaviors." Headmaster Schaffer ushered the boys out of the library with the help of the other staff. He was just at his wits end with this mess. He had never had to discipline some of these students and was certain that there was much more going on here then met the eye.

**A/N: Such a slimy little snake our Sebastian. Hope you liked this one. Let us know what you think! On to the next!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**A/N: All of the characters contained herein are the property of Fox, except for the ones we made up**

"_**Any student caught either threatening violence or perpetrating violence upon another shall be considered to be in violation of the Code of Ethics and Conduct for Dalton Students. Further, violation of this rule shall result in at minimum a thirty day suspension for those involved and at maximum expulsion dependent upon the circumstance surrounding the act of aggression and the discretion of the headmaster."**_

_**-from "The Dalton Academy Handbook: Twenty Ninth Edition"**_

"Damn it." Nathaniel slammed his phone down. "We'll have to postpone this meeting. I am being summoned to Dalton because Blaine was apparently in a fight."

"Blaine? Fighting?" Duncan was surprised. "What happened?"

"Don't be so shocked. Wes and Jeff were involved too."

"Crap," Michael muttered as Duncan looked shocked.

"My Wesley? Oh lord… he didn't hit anyone with that gavel of his, did he?" Duncan couldn't believe that his son had been fighting, but there better be a damn good reason or his son would be grounded for months, mated or not.

"I don't have the details, but all of the boys except Mike, Nick and David were involved. The headmaster is calling all the parents in for a meeting to discuss punishments. I told him you were with me so there would be no need to call the rest of you."

"All of the boys?" Isaac Puckerman interjected. "If Noah has gotten himself kicked out again, and drug his brother with him this time…"

"Relax Ike. We won't let that happen. I'm going with you." Douglas Anderson said.

"Why?"

"Someone needs to be the voice of reason and I'm a lawyer, so I might be able to talk the headmaster out of a severe punishment." Douglas reasonably and calmly answered.

"And I'm sure I'll be needed to craft a press release if it's bad." Michael Sterling answered. "And God knows Jeff was probably leading the charge. I do have to say that I am curious to find out what happened before making a judgment. Those boys have good heads on their shoulders, so it has to have been something major."

"Fine. Let's go." Nathaniel glared at his entourage.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Anderson! What the hell is this about? Kurt has never been in any trouble before in his life. He's a good kid and now I get this call that he's fighting," Burt Hummel greeted the vampire as he exited his car at Dalton along with Douglas, Duncan, Michael, and Isaac.

"I'm not sure Burt, but I intend to find out," Nathaniel responded leading the way to the headmaster's office.

Things started to go downhill almost immediately upon entering. As soon as he saw Sebastian Smythe sitting with his father, a man Nathaniel couldn't stand on the best of days, Nathaniel understood what must have happened. Sebastian seemed entirely too self-satisfied for his comfort, despite the fact that he had clearly come off significantly worse in the fight than anyone else there. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that whatever had happened was a direct result of the Smythe boy's presence at Dalton.

"What the fuck is that little punk doing here?" Douglas snarled.

"So much for being the voice of reason, Dougie," Duncan wryly said.

"Shut up." Douglas Anderson was not in the mood to deal with Sebastian Smythe. "That punk messed up both of my kids and I'll be damned if he screws up my nephew's life as well. School in Romania is not far enough from that little bastard nor is there enough therapy. You know what he did to Connor and Trevor! If it was up to me, he wouldn't even be walking upright for a very long time."

"Angry much?" Sebastian grinned.

"Satisfied with yourself are you? Connor can't even stand to be in a room with men, other than me and Vlad. I want your head on my mantle you little prick."

"Douglas enough," Nathaniel snapped, although he was not any fonder of Smythe than his brother was. He turned to the headmaster, offering him a small smile. "Headmaster, it's good to see you again, although I'd rather it had happened under much different circumstances."

"Dracul… Gentlemen, I apologize for bringing busy men such as yourselves all the way out here, however, it could not be helped. As I am sure you're all aware, Dalton Academy is a zero tolerance school and fighting for any reason will not be tolerated. Unfortunately, I was called to our library this afternoon to break up an altercation in which all of your children were involved. The purpose of calling you all here today is to determine what punishments are to be handed out." Headmaster Schaffer explained. "Now, I have listened to the stories from both sides of what happened and since there is a dispute, I want to show you the footage from the library cameras."

Without further ado, the headmaster queued up the video of the fight and all those gathered watched the altercation from the moment that Sebastian approached Kurt in the library up until the fight was ended by Headmaster Schaffer's arrival. Sebastian and his friends shifted uncomfortably because not one of them had realized there was a security camera in the library.

"Headmaster, I have to say, after viewing this, I'm a little confused as to why my son and his friends are here. Clearly they were not the aggressors and were only defending themselves, and in Blaine's case his mate. In fact, I'm uncertain as to why young Smythe isn't packing his bags to leave this school right now," Nathaniel said.

"Defending themselves or not, they were in violation of the zero tolerance policy," the headmaster reminded him. "And as such, punishments will be dealt out. As far as Mr. Smythe goes, you have been here less than a month, and this, sadly, is not your first visit to this office. I've had several complaints lodged against you by other students and this is the straw that breaks the camel's back so to speak. The Dracul is right. It is clear that you were the instigator of the fight that occurred and you will be removed from this school immediately."

"That's not fair. The prince and his little friends were the ones throwing out threats."

"And they will be punished accordingly," Headmaster Schaffer was not pleased with the behavior from any of his students, but the library footage was rather eye opening.

"Still not fair or right. I was attacked without any real provocation and I'm the one being expelled. It is beyond ridiculous," Sebastian complained before looking at his father.

"I concur. My son was enrolled here because this is supposed to be a premiere educational institution. The fact that he is being expelled for treating turned trash the way it deserves to be is clear evidence we were incorrect." Lord Sylvester Smythe snarled.

"You're actually defending his attack on my son's mate?" Nathaniel questioned.

"It was hardly an attack. He was merely showing that piece of turned trash your boy has chosen to join himself with how to properly respect his betters," Sylvester sneered.

"His betters?" Burt Hummel growled. "I'll show you betters." Kurt anxiously pulled his father back down. Blaine, however, was not to be deterred.

"My Chosen One is not trash and I will not have anyone addressing him as such, especially not someone like you Lord Smythe," Blaine hissed, his eyes glittering dangerously. He was keenly aware of his friends, as well as his father and uncles all looking at Smythe with similar looks of disdain and anger. Sebastian's friends were tensed and appeared ready to jump in if need be, as well. At the moment, Blaine couldn't have cared less however.

"You tell 'em kid. No one talks about my son like that," Burt said rising and coming to stand next to Blaine.

"Dad! Blaine!" Kurt said pulling his father back down once more and laying a gentle hand on his mate's arm, trying urgently to diffuse the situation.

"How sweet. Perhaps instead of training his toy, the toy has trained the prince," the elder Smythe smirked.

"How dare you!" Nathaniel roared as all three Puckermans in the room rose and moved threateningly towards the Smythes. "You will not…"

"Gentlemen! Enough!" the headmaster interjected snatching Wesley's gavel from his desk where it had been sitting and slamming it firmly down. "Lord Smythe, you have no further business here. I suggest you take your son and leave before I am forced to have you removed. The rest of you gentlemen, please remember you are guests in my school, and sit down before I eject you as I have Lord Smythe."

"Dalton seems to have fallen far from what it used to be and that's such a shame. Headmaster, I feel you will come to regret your actions today. Come along Sebastian. Let us go gather your things."

"As you wish Father. Gentlemen, it's been lovely. Kurt, I'm sure I'll see you soon. Tell Nicky bye for me. Oh and do make sure to give Connor and Trevor my best. I really do miss them and that thing they both did with their tongue."

"Why you little…" Douglas snarled.

"Douglas!" Nathaniel snapped, placing a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, holding him back as Sylvester Smythe ushered his son from the room.

"In all my days…" the headmaster muttered.

"I apologize on all our behalves Headmaster. Our behavior was, though provoked, unacceptable. It will not happen again," Nathaniel said smoothly, the angry sparkle in his eyes belying his conciliatory tone.

"Yes well, as you said… you were most certainly provoked. If we may continue… onto the matter of what happens to the other students involved…." Headmaster Schaffer began clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Mr. Kelly, Mr. Emary, Mr. Walker, Mr. Orton, Mr. Allen, Mr. Woods, and Mr. Meyer as this is your first offense and your actions were less overtly aggressive than Mr. Smythe's…you will be receiving two weeks of detention beginning today. You will also be banned from any extra-curricular activities for the next month."

"But that's not fair." One of the boys complained.

"That punishment is more than fair. You violated the school's zero tolerance policy and were instrumental in instigating a fight with a newly turned vampire. You all could have been expelled from this school. You are getting a second chance, so don't screw it up because next time, I will not be so easy on you. This is your one and only chance." Headmaster Schaffer said, dismissing those boys and their parents from the room. He turned and looked at the remaining vampires and parents in the room. "Now…about you boys…"

All of the boys shifted uncomfortably, wondering how they would be punished for fighting.

Kurt nervously squeezed Blaine's hand…if he got expelled from Dalton, he would have nowhere to go except back to the cesspool that was McKinley.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, you were clearly the victim in this fight and for a newly turned vampire, you showed remarkable restraint. Although you did enter the fight, as this is the first issue we have had with you here, there will be no punishment levied against you. We will be putting a disciplinary note on your permanent record, however."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," Kurt murmured breathing a sigh of relief, but continuing to worry for his Chosen One and his friends.

"Mr. Winthrop," the headmaster said turning to Trent. "You too will not be receiving any punishment, as you were not a participant in the physical side of this dispute, and in fact, endeavored to help Mr. Hummel."

"Thank you sir," Trent responded.

"Now…Mr. Sterling, Mr. Hughes, and Mr. Jacob Puckerman, you will all receive two weeks of detention because you were involved, but acted primarily in defense of both Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson, although, Mr. Hughes please remember that gavel is not a weapon."

"Yes sir." Wesley looked down, properly chastised as the gavel was returned to him.

"Now Mr. Noah Puckerman, we turn to you." Headmaster Schaffer was not pleased. "This is not your first altercation here and I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson the first time when you were expelled. There were extraordinary measures taken to get you back into this school and you have chosen to ignore that and there needs to be action taken."

"With all due respect Headmaster, Puck was only doing his duty by defending and protecting his charges." Douglas Anderson interceded.

"As much as I understand that, we cannot tolerate this violent behavior, especially when it's not his first offense."

"And yet, you let Sebastian Smythe enroll here and put all of your other students in danger. Perhaps we should discuss that matter first since it precipitated this incident." Douglas asserted.

"Now, now, now….the Smythe matter as I understand it with regards to your family has been settled privately."

"Only because I didn't choose to drag my children through the court system, but it is part of his record. You would know this if you had put forth a little effort to check it."

Headmaster Schaffer shook his head. "I think we should get back to handling Mr. Puckerman's punishment."

"If Mr. Puckerman isn't attending school here, than I shall be forced to withdrawal Blaine as I do not feel he would be safe here without his personal House Guard." Nathaniel snapped. He knew that Blaine needed Puck around to protect him. As wonderful as the other members of the House Guard were, Puck was there for Blaine. He had allowed his son to be without his second once, but things were much more dangerous now. It would not be happening again.

"I believe I would have to remove Wesley as well and I do believe Nicholas and Jeffery's parents would feel the same," Duncan added. Michael Sterling nodded his agreement.

"Kurt sure as hell won't be staying without Blaine and the others," Burt agreed.

"It would be a shame if Dalton lost over half of their Warblers as well as the financial contributions that our families make." Michael Sterling, who had been urgently whispering back and forth with Jeffery for most of the meeting, added. "It would be terrible publicity for the school, especially when you consider how negligent it was of you and your staff to allow things to escalate to this point. Smythe has been harassing both Kurt and Nicholas Duvall, my son's Chosen One, since arriving at Dalton."

"I… we… this was not reported to me Lord Sterling," Headmaster Schafer stammered. "The staff and I were not aware…"

"Oh really? Altercations between Kurt and Smythe occurred during class headmaster," Jeff responded. "Nothing was done, so it fell to us to defend him."

"Clearly I will need to investigate these claims. In light of that I suppose I must alter my decision," Headmaster Schaffer unhappily answered. "I think an appropriate punishment would be a month of detention where he can think about his actions as well as some anger management counseling with the school's psychologist."

Puck didn't like the punishment, but he would agree to it because Dalton was good for him and it was his duty to stay and protect Kurt and Blaine, so he'd take his lumps like a good little vampire, thanking God that this was his last year in high school. The headmaster paused to gather his shattered nerves.

"Now, Prince Blaine, your actions were the most reprehensible because you are the prince, the future of our community, and the Warbler's lead singer. You are supposed to be a role model for the rest of the school and with your actions today, you have proved yourself anything but that," he said. "I feel the appropriate punishment for your actions would be a suspension of three months and then a review to see if you are still going to be a student at this institution."

"Correct me if I am wrong Headmaster, but, while Blaine's actions might not have been within the zero tolerance policy of this school, he was perfectly within his rights as my Chosen One to defend me. That scum was threatening my person and my virtue. Did you honestly expect a Prince of the Draculesti to stand by and let that go unpunished? Frankly, I think that Blaine showed remarkable restraint. Smythe is lucky he isn't dead," Kurt sharply retorted.

"Mr. Hummel, while your words are true, we cannot let a fight go unpunished…"

"Then I believe we are done here. Blaine… gentlemen shall we," Nathaniel said rising. All of the boys and their father's rose preparing to leave the office. The headmaster's eyes widened and he hastily continued.

"But I am willing to reconsider a suspension." Headmaster Schaffer was willing to make a compromise before he had an uprising and a decimated student population.

"That's very reasonable of you headmaster. What alternate punishment would you consider imposing on my son?" Nathaniel asked, sitting down once more. The others followed suit.

"Blaine will be suspended from the Warblers for a period of one month, at which time we will review this situation and determine if he will be reinstated. Additionally, he will serve detention daily, including Saturdays, for the next two months."

"What! You can't suspend him from the Warblers?" Wesley shouted jumping to his feet. "We have sectionals coming up and…"

"Wesley, sit down." Duncan hissed.

"But Dad…."

"Wesley!"

"But…" Wes protested yet again.

"Wesley!" This time Blaine interrupted him. "The headmaster has made his decision. I'm sure he feels he is being more than fair with this punishment, and while we may not agree with it, or consider it to be in anyway justified as it was his own shortcomings and decisions which led to the altercation in the library, we do have to abide by it. We will just have to make sure we keep this in mind for the future."

Kurt couldn't hide the proud smirk at his mate's very gentlemanly 'fuck you' to the headmaster.

"Now that everyone's punishments have been doled out…they will start promptly tomorrow. Gentlemen, you are all dismissed," the headmaster said sagging back into his chair, clearly relieved to have everyone out of his hair. The boys and their fathers exited the office to find a frantic Nick and Cordelia waiting for them. They threw themselves at their respective mates demanding to know what was going on.

"I'm fine Cordy," Wes soothed. "How'd you find out?"

"I came out of my tutoring session and was told there'd been a fight in the library with Smythe and you were all in the headmaster's office getting expelled so I called her," Nick responded. "Tell me you didn't get expelled Jeffrey!"

"We didn't get expelled. Smythe did though, and it was a near thing for Blaine and Puck," Jeff responded.

"What the hell happened?" Nick asked eyes wide.

"Smythe thought it would be a good idea to put his hands on Kurt. We disabused him of that notion," Jeff smirked.

"You used the gavel didn't you Wesley?" Cordelia demanded, hands on her hips and foot tapping as she glared at her mate.

"Maybe," Wes sheepishly admitted.

"Wesley Hughes what am I going to do with you?" Cordy sighed leading him away. Duncan followed them chuckling as his tiny daughter-in-law continued to scold his son and all of the parents seemed to take this as their cue to lead each of their offspring off in a different direction, Nicholas going with Jeff and his dad. Kurt and Blaine remained together with their fathers outside the headmaster's office.

"What the hell was that?" Burt growled once it was just the four of them. "I have half a mind to take you out of this school Kurt. You were supposed to be safe here. Who is this Smythe kid?" Burt was livid that his child had been threatened in what was supposed to be a safe school.

"His family and ours have a history," Nathaniel answered. "My grandfather Vlad wrested control of the European Covens from Sylvester's grandmother Elizabeth Bathory. They have hated us ever since. I don't know the full story any more than you do Burt, however, I would guess that he has been harassing Kurt as a way to get to Blaine."

"What I want to know is why nothing was done before. I was promised Kurt would be safe here, and this is the second time he has been attacked. He will not be staying," Burt said firmly.

"Dad, I don't want to leave. Sebastian is gone and I have friends here. Blaine is here." Kurt pleaded with his father but Burt was so angry that he wasn't listening to his child's pleading.

"I don't care, Kurt. What I care about is your safety; that is the most important thing here." Burt refused to listen to any of Kurt's explanations. "If you aren't safe here, you're not staying here."

Kurt was biting back a snarl of his own at his father's inability to listen to what he wanted. "You really don't have control over my life anymore, Dad. I can make my own decisions and I am not leaving this school or my mate."

"Excuse me?" Burt's face began to redden and purple. "I am your father…"

"And Blaine is my mate and I go where he is." Kurt snarled at his father, feeling Blaine's hand heavy, but comforting on his shoulder.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine whispered as he saw Kurt's eyes flash scarlet. "Take a step back and find your center."

"No, it's not and I don't need to find my fucking center." Kurt gritted his teeth when he felt his fangs lengthen. Blaine pulled his arms tight around Kurt's waist, holding him in place.

Burt was furious with his son and was oblivious to the danger his son presented. "I am still your father and you are under age, so yeah, I do still make decisions for you if I don't think you're making the right ones." Burt told his son.

"Burt, with all due respect, you need to back away and calm down," Nathaniel interceded because it could only end badly. "After the events of the day, Kurt's control is tentative at best, and I would hate for something to happen that you would both regret." Burt took a deep steadying breath and attempted to calm himself as he glanced at his son and realized that Nathaniel was right. Even to his untrained eyes, Kurt was clearly on edge.

"Mr. Hummel, I promise that nothing of this type will happen again," Blaine said, trying to diffuse the situation somewhat.

"That's all well and good, Blaine, but are you going to keep him safe here?" Burt demanded answers.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel, I 've waited so long to find Kurt that no one or nothing is going to cause him harm again. I will do whatever it takes to make him and you feel that this is a safe place for him."

"Fine, but if there is another incident, I will remove him from this school without question." Burt didn't care if Kurt didn't like it. It was still his job to make sure his son was safe.

"I won't leave Blaine Dad," Kurt growled. Burt sighed.

"I just want you to be safe, kiddo."

"I'm safe with Blaine."

"I hope so. I love you bud."

"I love you too Dad," Kurt responded, clearly still on edge.

"Alright Kurt. I'm gonna go and let you calm down, but I expect to see you on Friday for dinner. Try and stay out of anymore trouble and have a good rest of the week." Burt sighed.

"I'll try." Kurt said. Nodding, Burt moved forward to give Kurt a hug, but Blaine interceded.

"I don't think that would be a good idea just now sir," Blaine said gently. "I'm sorry."

A brief flash of pain crossed Burt's face, before he just nodded and gave his son a sad smile, waved, and headed down the hallway towards the entrance hall.

"Thanks for the help Blaine." Kurt said softly. Blaine smiled taking his love's hand and leading him towards their dorm.

"With Sebastian or with your dad?"

"Both," Kurt responded with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sorry you've been suspended from the Warblers. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Oh baby… This is in no way your fault. Sebastian Smythe bears all the blame for this. I do not want you feeling guilty about this or worrying over it at all. Now… I don't know about you, but I intend to spend the rest of my day snuggled in bed with my amazing Chosen One."

"I would like nothing more than that, but don't you need to talk to your Dad?"

"I can talk to him later." Blaine answered.

"Blaine, Kurt." Nathaniel called down the hall to them.

"Or we can do it now. Hello Father," Blaine said, bracing himself for what he was sure would be a firm lecture on his responsibilities and the need to maintain decorum in public. He was fairly certain he could recite the speech in his sleep.

"I believe we need to talk," Nathaniel said. "Perhaps a walk in the gardens would be a good idea."

"Yes, sir," Blaine sighed. He knew it wasn't a suggestion, but an order to be obeyed.

"I was most disappointed to hear of you fighting, son." Nathaniel admonished.

"I know Father." Blaine nodded. "But I still felt that I was doing the right thing in defending my Chosen One and I would do it again."

"While I am glad to hear that you are willing to do anything for your Chosen One, it is still imperative that you maintain your decorum Blaine. You have a responsibility to our people to be a good role model and behaving in such a base and aggressive manner defeats everything I have been striving to achieve. Promise me that you will not do something like this again Blaine," Nathaniel demanded.

"I can't promise that." Blaine answered.

"Blaine…"

"No, Father. I have to do this, and not just for Kurt and I. I must be seen as strong enough to rule our people. If I let my Chosen One be disrespected it calls that into question, you know that as well as I do. I was furious when I saw what Smythe did to my mate, but I was also very conscious of the fact that he was testing me to see how far I could be pushed before I would respond… to see if I was willing to fight or would just let him take what is mine."

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed. "You think the Smythe's are involved with the OA don't you?"

"I think it's highly likely. He was practically spouting their doctrine in class the other day," Blaine replied. Nathaniel paused, considering.

"Very well. Do what you think best and keep me posted." Nathaniel said after a moment.

"Thank you Father," Blaine answered, more than a little surprised at his father's trust in him.

"You're welcome son. Now, on to more enjoyable topics, are you working on setting things up for your ceremony?"

"I am leaving that up to Kurt right now." Blaine answered.

"I think that's a very good idea, son." Nathaniel smiled. "And what have you come up with Kurt?"

"Umm… not much yet sir. Between Smythe, and school, and the trial…"Kurt trailed off.

"Ahhh… yes… the trial… I know things are rough for you boys right now, but we have to show the community that we are strong enough to weather whatever may come at us. I know that you will make it through this Kurt. Both Blaine and I will be there to help you, as will all of your family and friends."

"I hope so and thank you sir," Kurt smiled softly. Nathaniel responded in kind.

"You're very welcome Kurt. Unfortunately, I have to take my leave now to continue the meeting I was pulled out of. Blaine, remember what I said.

"Yes, Father." Blaine was still angry with Sebastian and there would be hell to pay later, but his father was right. They were stronger than anything the world could throw at them.

**A/N: Good-bye Sebastian… for now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, honestly it's one of my favorites. So… sadly no Darren Criss tickets for us. Stupid scalpers snagged them all apparently, which really pisses me off because Darren is doing these concerts for his fans and those scumbags have made it impossible to get tickets unless you want to pay a fortune. Grrr! Ok… done ranting. We would as always like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews, and would love it if you continued to give us your thoughts. Since several people have asked, yes Carole will be back and yes she will be dealt with in a very final way. See you all tomorrow!**

**Hugs!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**A/N: All of the characters contained herein belong to FOX.**

"_**One of the many benefits to being a vampire is the fact that all of your senses become significantly stronger than those of your human self, most particularly smell and hearing. If a vampire knows someone's scent or the sound of their heartbeat, there is no hiding place secure enough to prevent them from being found."**_

_**-From "The Turned" by Doctor Frederick Duvall**_

"God what a day! They had me scrubbing bathrooms," Blaine groaned, plopping down on the bed in his and Kurt's room. He had just returned from his first Saturday detention and he looked far from his normal dapper self. His curls had come completely out of their customary gel and his clothes were rumpled and slightly grungy looking. I need to get out of here. Are you up for a trip to the Lima Bean?" Blaine asked he had become somewhat addicted to the place last year during all the trips he had made there with Kurt.

"That sounds amazing. I would love to go… after you take a shower." Kurt said wrinkling his nose.

"Hrmm… if you join me," Blaine replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"If I join you we'll never make it to the Lima Bean. Now go," Kurt smirked, pulling Blaine off the bed and shoving him towards the shower. While Blaine showered, Kurt changed clothes, humming to himself. He was just as eager to get off campus and not run into any of Sebastian's friends that were still harassing him whenever they managed to find him alone. Soon both boys were ready to go and headed towards their favorite coffee shop with Puck, Nick, and Jeff, whom they'd met on the way out, in tow.

Kurt felt the familiar warmth as he entered the shop. The scents of coffee felt like home, almost. The jingling bells were a lovely reminder of all the time he spent here to escape the horrors of McKinley High School on a regular basis. Blaine, seeming to sense Kurt's contemplative mood, slipped an arm around him, pecking him on the cheek.

"You ok?" Blaine asked frowning in concern.

"Yeah. I'm good. I just…" Kurt trailed off his eyes widening as he spotted a familiar figure in a distinctive red track suit headed his way.

"Porcelain, good to see you out and about. How is my favorite former Cheerio?" Sue asked.

"I'm good, Coach." Kurt answered with a smile firmly on his face. "Amazing actually."

"And who are they….Goldilocks and the Three Bears?" Sue snorted as she took in the boys with him.

"This is my Chosen One, Prince Blaine Anderson and our friends Lord Jeffery Sterling and Lord Nicholas Duvall and you know Puck. Guys, this is Coach Sue Sylvester, one of the only reasons I survived McKinley. She tried to make things safer for me when I was there. I never really thanked you for that."

"You're welcome, Porcelain. A Prince huh?" Sue mused, eyeing Blaine critically.

"Yes ma'am. Prince Blaine Vladimir Anderson of the Royal House of the Draculesti," Blaine said, bowing low. "I owe you a debt of gratitude for what you've done for Kurt Ms. Sylvester. He's told me how you helped him."

"I didn't do enough. He still ended up hurt. You on the other hand saved his life from what I heard. You might just be worthy of one of my stars." Sue looked very impressed as she eyed the dark haired young man who had his arm wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist.

"Star? Of what?" Jeff asked, very interested. Kurt didn't really share much of what went on at McKinley with anyone but Blaine because even the good things were tainted by bad memories.

"The Cheerios. Perhaps you and your band of merry men have heard of my girls?" Sue asked.

"As in the McKinley High School Cheerleaders?" Jeff perked up with his answer.

"That's us." Sue beamed with pride as she thought about her national champion cheerleaders.

"You were a cheerleader?" Jeff asked with wide eyes.

"I was for a short period of time." Kurt acknowledged.

"Don't be so modest Porcelain. Hummel was instrumental in leading us to a national title," Sue asserted.

"Cheerleaders are supposed to be really, really flexible." Jeff was in awe.

"Believe me, they are." Blaine smirked.

"Way too much information, Blaine." Nick said.

"Jeff's the one who asked." Blaine responded his grin widening and showing off his fangs.

"That's true he did," Kurt pointed out with a chuckle. "Although I'm not sure he thought that was the answer he'd get. I think you broke him."

Sue watched the interaction with great pride. Kurt had come so far with these boys that he could smile and joke with them without worry, and the love she saw between him and his prince was something she had been looking for her whole life. She remembered his last few weeks at McKinley when he was so scared of even his own shadow.

"Snap out of it Jeffrey," Nick said, smacking his chosen one on his arm. Jeff sent him a sheepish look and Nick rolled his eyes. "Let's just get our coffee."

"We probably should. Goodbye Coach Sue. It was nice to see you again," Kurt smiled, waving. The boys started to walk away when Sue reached out a hand.

"Not so fast, Teeth." Sue tugged Blaine back by the collar of his shirt before he could walk away from her.

"Can I help you, Coach Sylvester?" Blaine said through clenched teeth, trying his best to keep calm because Kurt obviously trusted this woman.

"Don't you even think about hurting my Sweet Porcelain." Sue said. "My family used to be vampire hunters before hunting Nazi's. I know how to take one of your kind out and I am not afraid to do so."

"I love Kurt and would never do anything to hurt him." Blaine said gently, glad that Kurt had someone like this woman, who was prepared to fight for him. "It is my duty to keep those that would want to harm him away from him, and honestly ma'am, I love him. I would rather die than see anything bad happen to him"

"You'll do." Sue said dismissively, but secretly pleased. "And I will expect an invitation to your mating ceremony in October."

"We wouldn't dream of having it without you Coach," Kurt smiled as Blaine's mouth opened in surprise.

"How did you…" Blaine began, but the human was already gone and he was left wondering and shaking his head.

"Don't try to understand Sue Sylvester, honey." Kurt joked. "It's just best to smile and nod when she speaks."

Rolling his eyes, he led Blaine over to the counter to place their orders. Jeff smirking as he moved to stand next to Kurt and Blaine.

"So just how flexible are we talking Blaine?" Jeff leered.

"Never mind, Jeffery." Blaine growled as his arm tightened around his Chosen One's waist.

"Oh come on man! You can't just throw something like that out there and not give details," Jeff whined.

"Enough, Jeffery." Blaine's voice held a warning tone that Jeff knew all too well. Jeff was silent for a moment, but he couldn't seem to contain himself.

"That does explain how that chandelier got broken at the Oaks I guess," he smirked, as Blaine's hand connected firmly with the back of his head.

**XOXOXOXO**

With Smythe gone, life at Dalton fell into its usual routine, and things were going very smoothly for Kurt and Blaine, until suddenly it wasn't. Kurt had first noticed his boyfriend acting oddly on Tuesday evening. He had become, for lack of a better word snippy. He snarled at everyone, and was once again barely letting Kurt out of his sight. By Thursday, Kurt was fed up with Blaine's attitude and decided to confront his future mate on it.

"Alright, that's enough! What is going on with you lately Blaine Anderson? And don't you dare say nothing," Kurt asked sharply after Blaine had growled, literally growled, at Thad when he had come to ask Kurt a question about a French assignment.

"What are you talking about Kurt?" Blaine asked, still glaring across the room at a now frightened looking Thad.

"You've been moody and stomping around here all day. I seriously thought you were going to take one of our friend's head off just a minute ago. Now spill!" Kurt demanded an answer because if there was something wrong, he wanted to help his future mate deal with it.

"It's nothing." Blaine replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Really? We're going to have to do this again Blaine?" Kurt called him on his lie.

At that point, Blaine knew he needed to come clean with Kurt about what was wrong with him. He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine. It's this dinner your father has planned for tomorrow night."

"Are you mad because you can't be there?" Kurt asked. When Kurt had told Blaine about Burt's plan for the first Friday night dinner to include Finn since Kurt had been back, he'd thought his mate was ok with it. Apparently he had been wrong. "You know my dad wants it to be just family since Finn and I need to reconnect."

"I'm not mad… exactly. I just… I don't like it. Finn is going to be there and I won't be. What if he tries something?" Blaine complained.

"It'll be fine," Kurt soothed. "He's not going to try anything with my dad there."

"Maybe you're forgetting that Finn pushed you over a railing and changed your life, and we were all there when that happened."

"Honey, come on. You know it was an accident, besides I'm a vampire now. If he even tries anything, I can break him like a twig and have no problem doing so."

"But he's so much bigger than you are." Blaine responded. "And I know deep down that I'm being irrational, which was why I hadn't said anything before, but I'm scared something is going to happen to you. I know it makes no sense, but it's legitimately how I feel."

"It's sweet that you're worried love, but I'll be fine. I am stronger than he will ever be now and I don't doubt that if he starts something, and somehow manages to get the upper hand on me, Jake will rip his throat out, not to mention what my dad will do."

"I know… you're right. I still don't have to like it." Blaine whined.

"Look at it like this, if this goes well and we do another Friday night dinner, you can be there and properly scare the crap out of Finn." Kurt promised with a smile. Blaine couldn't stop the slightly evil grin which briefly crossed his face.

"True and I will be getting a full report from your bodyguards anyway."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt shook his head.

"But you love me anyway." Blaine replied with a charming smile.

"Luckily for you. Now are we good?"

"Yes. I'm still not thrilled, but I do feel better," Blaine admitted.

"Good. Now maybe you should go apologize to Thad for scaring the crap out of him," Kurt murmured with a pointed look at the other Warbler who was still sitting nervously across the room with Trent.

"Yes dear," Blaine replied rising and pecking Kurt on the lips before crossing the common room to his friend.

**XOXOXOXO**

Friday Night…

"Dad?" Kurt called as he entered the condo and hung up his coat.

"In here kiddo," Burt called, jumping slightly when he turned to see his son already leaning against the counter.

"I know," Kurt grinned impishly, showing just a hint of fang. "I could hear your heartbeat."

"How'd you know it was mine? It could have been Finn's," Burt pointed out. Kurt shook his head.

"Nope. Everyone's sounds different. I made it a point to recognize yours so I could find you if I needed to. Blaine used to find me by mine all the time, back when I still had one," Kurt replied. Burt smiled. He was quite relieved to see the way Kurt had adjusted so rapidly to his new existence, and at the way he could talk about being changed with, apparently no sadness or regret. "So you decide to start cooking without me?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd have roast and vegetables. That ok?"

"Well, all that red meat is not exactly heart healthy, but I suppose this is sort of a special occasion and, since you already started it, we have more time to chat." Kurt said. Burt eyed his son as he washed his hands off. Drying them quickly he threw the towel over his shoulder and leaned back against the sink.

"Finn should be home pretty soon," he said pointedly. Kurt nodded.

"I know, in fact," Kurt said cocking his head. "I think he's just pulled up. At least I don't have time to be nervous."

"You sure you're gonna be ok with this kiddo?" Burt asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, and we do need to talk," Kurt answered.

"Yeah… yeah we do." Burt agreed.

"Let's get this over with then," Kurt said, leading the way into the living room. Kurt smirked as he saw his stepbrother entering the condo passing nervously by the guards standing there, especially Jake who shot the large human a rather predatory smile that showed his full fangs. Kurt rolled his eyes. Puck must've had a chat with his brother.

"Hey Finn. How was school?" Burt called out from the couch where he was now seated. The teen froze looking somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh… um… good I guess. Rachel and Mercedes got in a big fight in glee over who was getting the solo in sectionals. Sam and I had to break them up," he said. Kurt chuckled.

"Some things never change," he murmured.

"No… no I guess not," Finn awkwardly responded. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally settling on, "Hey Kurt. How have you been?"

"Other than going through an incredibly painful and life changing turning process, I've been great Finn. How about you?" Kurt snapped, immediately feeling bad for doing so and cringing at the look of reprimand from his father.

"I…" Finn stuttered, completely unsure how to talk to Kurt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look…let's just address the elephant in the room." Kurt said. "This isn't going to be easy for any of us, Finn, because I am still dealing with a lot of things, but I agreed to work on it because it's important to my father for us to get along."

"Good, good. I… thank you for giving me a chance Kurt. I know that I don't deserve it."

"I don't know if you do or not Finn. I haven't decided yet, but just so you know, I'm not the only one who you have to prove yourself to. Blaine will be joining us for future Friday night dinners because he is the man I am going to be spending my life with. I won't lie to you. Right now, he hates your guts, so I hope you are a man of your word and are really trying to set things straight Frankenteen."

"Uh…okay. I… I mean I am. Really. We used to be close Kurt… brothers… and I know I screwed that up and I could blame my mom, but really I'm the one who made the decision to listen to her and I just… I know I messed up."

"Ok then. In that case, let's eat dinner."

"Dinner? Just like that?"

"Just like that. Now come on. Everything smells delicious Dad," Kurt said standing.

You can eat?" Finn's eyes were blown wide with the revelation. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh heavily at such typically Finn behavior.

"Yes, Finn. I am a turned vampire, but I have retained my taste buds and I'm not giving up food. I just don't get any nutrients from it, no matter how yummy it tastes." Kurt patiently answered, trying for his father's sake. "And you know all this because you were friends with Puck before and I know McKinley instituted new vampire-human education classes and this was already covered."

"Umm… yeah I guess. I just kind of wasn't thinking. How often do you have to feed?" Finn asked.

"I can feed once a day or more, depending on my mood. I usually feed on blood at breakfast and lunch times." Kurt answered. "It just depends on the vampire's needs. I have to feed more right now because I am a newborn vampire. As I get out of that phase, I will probably only have to feed once a day like Blaine."

"Oh," Finn said shifting uncomfortably and scratching at his head as they all sat down. The next few moments passed in a very awkward silence which was finally broken by Finn.

"So, you guys getting ready for sectionals too?"

"We might be, and I'd say we're going to beat you this year, just like we did last year," Kurt smirked.

"Oh really?" Finn said with a happy grin. "I don't think so Hummel."

Dinner passed much more quickly after that, with each of the boys bantering back and forth with each other about glee and school. Burt looked on with a happy smile, carefully steering things away from topics he knew might break the tentative peace which had been reached. Afterwards, Kurt and Finn cleaned up, just as they used to when Kurt lived at home, while Burt went into the living room and turned on the game which he and Finn watched and Kurt pretended to while reading Vogue.

Before Kurt left for the evening, Finn pulled him aside to speak. Kurt heard the other boy's heart rate speed up and knew his bodyguards had as well when he heard them move closer to the house in case they had to save him. As much as he wasn't worried about Finn hurting him, it was still nice to know that they were there.

"Look… I know we talked about this earlier, but I just need to make sure where we stand here and I want to try to explain. I don't know…um…how…you know my mom jacked with my head, right?" Finn asked his step-brother.

"Blaine explained your situation." Kurt answered carefully.

"My mom was always like that… telling me I was better than everyone that I should have things that other people had… I used to just ignore her but… You know I never had a father figure and then Burt came into my life and he's a great guy." Finn stumbled over his words

"Yes he is…" Kurt waited for him to continue.

"I guess I finally felt like I had someone who cared about me and who I was and what I wanted… he got me and things were cool and I even kind of liked having you as a brother. You were kind of different and I didn't really understand you, but you were family. You know? And then you got hurt and everything seemed to get so out of control. He was suddenly so busy and focused on you. I know it's not an excuse, but I got jealous because it felt like I was losing my-my dad all over again and the things my Mom and Quinn were saying started to make sense. I mean, I'd have helped you with Karofsky, but you never even said anything to me about it so I guess I kinda started to believe them when they said you'd made it up because I really wanted to think you would have come to me if you needed help. I was just so confused and hurt and scared and I didn't know what to do so I took it out on you when it wasn't even your fault. I'm really sorry all this happened." Finn didn't know what else to say because all his apologies weren't going to change what had happened to Kurt.

"Finn…" Kurt started, pausing to gather his thoughts. "I didn't come to you because I was scared and embarrassed that I couldn't handle this on my own, and honestly, because I thought no one would believe me. I didn't mean to take Dad away from you, and I'm sure he didn't mean to ignore you. He loves you. I used to be jealous of the relationship you guys have in fact. I do forgive you Finn, but I'm not sure if we'll ever be as close as we had become before."

"I… Ok… I get it and I understand. I'll try not to bother you when you're here and stuff," Finn said hanging his head.

"I didn't say I never wanted to talk to you again Finn, just that we've got a lot of work to do before I can trust you, but I'm willing to try."

"Really? That's all I want, Kurt, is the chance to try." Finn was predictably pleased that Kurt was at least going to allow him to try to make amends.

"I guess I will see you next week." Kurt said. "I need to get back to Dalton."

"Yeah… ok… bye dude," Finn grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes, something he was coming to realize happened much more frequently around Finn.

"Bye Finn… and don't call me dude," he replied shutting the door behind him.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blaine practically pounced on him the moment Kurt had opened the door to their dorm. He thoroughly checked him over, while trying to look like he wasn't before pulling Kurt in for a rather passionate kiss.

"What was that for?' Kurt asked, smiling. Blaine shrugged.

"I just missed you," he replied before casually asking," So… how was dinner?"

"Like you don't already know the answer to that. I know Jake called you the minute we were in the car."

"I called him actually… twice," Blaine sheepishly admitted. "It doesn't mean that I don't want to hear it from you though." Kurt shook his head at his sweet, if incredibly protective mate.

"It was fine." Kurt answered, changing his clothes for pajamas.

"And how was your first meeting with Finn?" Blaine asked, worried that Finn might set Kurt off.

"It was good actually. I think he genuinely regrets being such an ass. I basically told him that we had a lot of work to do and he'd better get along with you since you were the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with and that you were going to be coming to Friday night dinner from now on."

"And how did Burt react to that?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"He agreed with me."

"Oh thank God! Because honestly, I was going nuts here. I almost went to Lima and waited outside with the guards."

"Blaine!" Kurt admonished.

"I know. You can take care of yourself. I didn't go. I can't stop myself from worrying though," Blaine admitted. "I am really glad I can go next week though. I can't wait to see Finn's reaction to me."

"Be nice, honey." Kurt gently reprimanded.

"I'll try."

"You'd better do more than try, Blaine. I have no problems withholding sex from you if you don't play nice." Kurt gave him a sharp and pointed look.

"Kurt." Blaine whined. "That is so not fair."

"Never said it was," Kurt giggled.

"Fine… I'll play nice… mostly."

"Good boy."

**A/N: There you go… a little look at what's happening with the McKinley crew. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews and please keep letting us know your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**A/N: We own none of these characters sadly.**

"_**For a vampire, blood is more than just a food source. It is his very essence… it fires his soul and defines his being. His one overriding purpose in life is to acquire it, and without it he will, literally become nothing."**_

_**-From "The Anatomy and Physiology of the Vampire" by Dr. Tabitha Duvall**_

Kurt was unhappy on Saturday morning to wake up without Blaine in bed next to him. He pouted when he realized that Blaine was already in detention. It was a crappy start to a weekend, and he spent the rest of the morning catching up on homework and moping in his room because he knew all of his friends were doing couply things and his mate was otherwise occupied. He looked up with a wan smile when Blaine finally returned from detention around two.

"How was detention?"

"It sucked just like it always does." Blaine complained dropping down on the bed next to Kurt and pulling him into his arms. "At least I had Mr. Richardson this week. He let me use the computers in the classroom so I could work on my paper for his class."

"That's good. Too bad you can't have him for every detention," Kurt replied.

"No doubt, but unfortunately the school likes to rotate teachers so no one is stuck being here early every Saturday." Blaine answered. "It could be worse I suppose. At least all of the teachers like me, so I don't foresee any problems with anyone. We'll just get through it like we do everything else."

"I suppose," Kurt answered listlessly. Blaine looked at his mate with a frown. The other boy seemed… off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on how.

"Enough about my problems though. I missed you. What did you do all morning?" Blaine asked.

"A little bit of this and that." Kurt shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Blaine asked becoming concerned.

"Hmmm… tired I guess."

Blaine frowned, studying his Chosen One. Kurt was paler than normal and he just seemed so… gaunt and listless.

"Kurt, when was the last time you fed?" Blaine demanded. Kurt frowned.

"Ummm… yesterday morning I think."

"Yesterday morning!"

"Well we got sort of… distracted last night after I got back and you were gone when I got up this morning and we didn't have anything in the fridge," Kurt defended himself.

"Why didn't you just go to the blood bank love?"

"I didn't know where it was," Kurt admitted looking like he was about to cry. "You or Puck or Jake or someone has always got the blood for me and I was embarrassed to ask anyone because… well we've been back a month and I should really know where it is by now. I thought I'd be fine until you got back, but… I feel so weak."

"Shit! Drink… now," Blaine commanded, biting into his wrist and offering it to Kurt who fed with increasingly more strength. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled his wrist away and studied his mate. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry," Kurt said. "I should know better."

"You should, but it's just as much my fault. I can't believe I haven't shown you the blood bank yet. We're going to fix that right now however, if you're up to it."

"I feel fine now," Kurt said. "Just let me get my shoes on."

The Dalton campus was alive with small groups of students who hadn't gone home for the weekend mingling around, taking in a sunny fall day. Blaine took Kurt onto a path that he had never noticed last year. It wound through some trees and past several of the campus' smaller residence halls until they were standing in front of a large building with darkened glass doors.

"Is it open?" Kurt asked with trepidation.

"This place is open 24/7, Kurt." Blaine answered, pushing his way through the doors. He smiled at the woman manning the front desk.

"Prince Blaine, how are you today?" the receptionist greeted them with a bright smile as she looked up from her computer.

"I'm fine Ms. Durran. I've been very remiss though in not bringing my Chosen One down to see you before now however." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Kurt, this is Sydney. She pretty much runs the campus blood bank. Sydney this is my future mate, Kurt Hummel."

"Pleased to meet you," Kurt smiled.

"You as well. I was wondering when we'd get to meet you. It's very sweet that you've been taking care of him your highness, but he does need his own independence," the woman replied.

"I couldn't agree more," Blaine said.

"So, since you know the routine, I assume that you will be explaining to him how things work?" She asked. "Or would you rather I do it?"

"No, I will." Blaine said grabbing a basket off the counter and pulling Kurt down a different hallway. "That was Sydney. She's our receptionist here. You'll be dealing with her when you first come over. She keeps track of how often you come for statistics purposes. You know my Uncle Duncan is a numbers guy."

"Just like Wes," Kurt agreed.

"This hallway is only for the vampires to use to go to the supply room. You will never see any of the donors. While they do come here of their own free will, we try to keep them separate. Even vampires have fan girls and boys that sometimes like to cross the line. This is for everyone's protection. The Council worked really hard to re-assure the humans that choose to donate that they would not have to interact with any vampire and that they would never be in any danger when doing so."

"I see." Kurt was pretty impressed with how the Council had worked so tirelessly to make things so easy for everyone.

Blaine stopped in front of a heavy steel door with no window and only a key pad. "To access this room, you'll be given a code and you have to use it every single time. Now, your code will be the same as mine since we are mates. Its' my birthdate and our room number, so you won't have any problems remembering those numbers."

He tapped out the short code and pushed the heavy door open.

Kurt was amazed at what he saw and felt his mouth start to water. The large, sterile room was blowing cold air around the shelves and shelves of blood bottles. "Blaine…"

He wrapped an arm around his Chosen One and started to explain the procedures.

"This is where we pick up our blood. Now, you've only had one type of blood, your type from when you were human. We did that to help your body acclimate faster, but you've been turned long enough now that I think you could try something different if you'd like to. So you know... there are many different types of blood and you will probably have a different reaction to each type. This is a time for you to learn and experiment and figure out what you like. You'll find the one that works best for you."

"Do they all taste different?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, and like I said, you'll react differently to each of them which is why you have to be careful. Also, some blood has additives, like alcohol, which will get you drunk off your ass. Trust me, I know." Blaine said.

"I seem to recall that," Kurt said wryly, remembering that night that Blaine had practically busted their door down declaring his love.

"Not my finest moment," Blaine cringed.

"Oh I don't know. I thought you were rather endearing," Kurt grinned.

"You are biased."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged.

"Definitely. Now quit stalling, Mr. Hummel. It's time to pick your poison. Do you want your regular or do you want something more exotic?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows at Kurt in a teasing manner. Kurt giggled, tapping his chin and pretending to be deep in thought.

"Well, since it's a weekend, let's try some exotic blood." Kurt figured he couldn't get into too much trouble with Blaine watching his back to make sure he didn't do anything stupid or crazy.

"Then follow me. The exotic donations are kept in a separate area." Blaine took his hand and led him further into the room, to a corner in the back that had seven shelves with labeled blood bags and bright warning stickers on them.

"I didn't realize there were so many exotic types of blood." Kurt couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"Most of these are regular blood with additives and enhancements."

"Enhancements?" Kurt was curious.

"A myriad of alcohol or drugs." Blaine answered. "Most of us don't mess around with the drug enhanced blood because it really makes you crazy. Ask Jeff about his one and only experience. My father and the Council are working hard to get the drugs removed, but it's a long process."

"Oh I will definitely ask Jeff about that." Kurt giggled. "What exotic bloods do you suggest?"

"Me personally… I like this one," Blaine said picking up a bottle which contained blood with a slight bluish tint to it. Its regular human blood mixed with a couple drops of dragon blood. It's very… spicy. You on the other hand, I think you might want to try this." Before Kurt could recover from his shock at his mate's apparent acknowledgement that dragons existed, Blaine grabbed a bottle that seemed to almost shimmer in the dim light of the blood bank and handed it to him.

"Fairy blood?" Kurt raised an eyebrow after looking at the label. "Really?"

"Yep and yes, there are such things as fairies in the world, even if they aren't all Tinkerbell and Rosetta. You know, just because we've come out into the open, doesn't mean all magical races have and we respect their right to privacy," Blaine laughed. "I'm going off on a tangent though. Do you want to try the fairy blood? If you don't, that's okay too. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything."

"Let's be adventurous and try it." Kurt smiled as Blaine put the fairy blood into their basket as well as a few of their usual types and they left the room. Blaine stopping at the computer scanner that was located outside of the room at a small desk that he hadn't noticed when they walked into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Another procedure." Blaine answered. "When you get blood, you have to scan it out of the system, so the computer recognizes which blood is being used and that it needs to be replaced."

"Geez, I feel like I'm at a grocery store." Kurt quipped.

"It's just like that. It would be devastating if the blood bank was running low. It wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. Back to our room?"

"Lead the way, my love."

Once they reached their room, Blaine pulled out a couple of glasses, carefully pouring each of them some of the exotic blood.

"Are you ready?" he asked handing one over to Kurt.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kurt took the offered cup and took a cautious sip. It was light and fruity, like some sort of tropical drink and Kurt hummed in appreciation. "This is really good." He took a larger drink, draining his glass before grabbing the bottle and pouring himself more.

"Umm… sweetheart you might want to take it easy on that. You don't know what effect it will have on you."

"Don't be ridiculous Blaine. I feel perfectly fine," Kurt said, taking another sip. Suddenly he noticed the blood seemed to be racing rapidly through his veins. Kurt turned to look at Blaine with wide eyes. He felt… floaty and giddy and good… really, really good.

"Kurt? Love? Are you ok?

"I am fabulous Blaine," Kurt gushed. Blaine raised an eyebrow at his mate's enthusiastic response.

"Umm… did you feel sort of a rushing feeling Kurt?"

"Uh-huh… you are so smart… how did you know that?"

"It's the same feeling that all exotic bloods give you." Blaine stated.

"How do you…"

"Vlad and my father exposed me to different kinds of blood so I would know what could happen." Blaine answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like everything is so touchable, including you." Kurt giggled as he launched himself at Blaine. "I really love you Blaine and I want to kiss you and taste you and let you fuck me."

"I uh… I'm not sure that's the best idea sweetie," Blaine smiled as he tried to pry an armful of a very lovey, touchy, giggly Kurt off of him. Blaine was considering just giving in to the temptation when a knock sounded on his door and Jeff popped his head through the door frame.

"Hey Blainers, I…" he was interrupted as Kurt launched himself at the blonde with a squeal of delight.

"Jeffy! I missed you! Did you come to play with me and Blainey?"

"I ermm… help?" Jeff said looking at a chuckling Blaine and Nick who had followed Jeff into the room.

"What is going on?" Nick demanded.

"I took him to the blood bank and he wanted to try the exotic blood," Blaine said not quite meeting Nick's eyes.

"Blaine Vladimir Anderson! What did you give him?' Nick asked while trying to pry Kurt, who had now switched to enthusiastically greeting him, off of him.

"Fairy blood," Blaine mumbled.

"Fairy blood? Nice!" Jeff smirked.

"Really Blaine? Really?" Nick snapped.

"I love you Nick," Kurt sighed, snuggling into his friend's side.

"I love you too Kurtie. Your mate on the other hand is about to get smacked," Nick responded.

"I only gave him a little… not even half a glass, but he really liked it and poured himself more and drank it before I could stop him. I didn't intend for this to happen," Blaine explained hastily as he pulled Kurt off of Nick whose ear he had begun to nibble on. "Kurt come here baby."

"Yay! Are we going to play? Come on, Blaine, let's get naked." Kurt giggled loudly.

"Maybe we can get naked later." Blaine suggested desperately trying to keep his shirt, which Kurt was quite deftly removing, on.

"Hey don't let us interrupt your playtime," Jeff smirked.

"Kurt! Stop that!" Blaine squeaked. He'd lost the battle for his shirt and Kurt was now on his knees in front of him working on his belt buckle.

"Don't be such a party pooper Blainey!" Kurt pouted, leaning forward and licking Blaine's abs.

"Yeah Blainey!" Jeff grinned.

"See Jeff agrees. You want to play with us Jeffy? Nick can play too."

"And that is our cue to leave. I'll tell Puck and Jake to keep everyone out… and you two in," Nick said, practically dragging his chosen one, who was laughing so hard he could barely walk out of the room.

Kurt groaned as the early morning sun reached him. He scrunched his eyes more tightly closed and tried to roll over, only to discover that he couldn't… both his wrists were handcuffed to the bedposts. His eyes popped open and he looked desperately around the room, spotting Blaine's familiar form slumped over and snoring in a nearby chair.

"Blaine Anderson! You better have a damn good explanation for this!" he snapped, groaning as the sound of his own voice knifed through his head, which he realized was killing him.

"Kurt… you're awake," Blaine said, blinking owlishly.

"Nice of you to notice. Why am I chained to our bed?"

"Oh shit!" Blaine exclaimed, hastily moving to free his mate. "I meant to free you as soon as I was sure you were out, but I must've fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

"That's lovely, but you didn't answer my question. Why was I locked up?" Kurt hissed, clearly unhappy.

"Well… ummm… what do you remember?"

"I… we went to the blood bank and decided to try fairy blood."

"Right," Blaine agreed. "Anything else?"

"I remember it tasted really good so I drank more and then…" Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "Oh! Oh my God! Did I proposition Jeff? And Nick? And… oh my Gaga! I am never leaving our room again Blaine. Why did you let me drink that?"

"I tried to tell you to only have a little. I wasn't sure how it would affect you. If you'd only had a little it probably would have just made you really… affectionate. You drank more than you should have though and well…"

"I turned into a raging nymphomaniac," Kurt said flatly.

"It does seem to have that effect on you," Blaine said. "I'm sorry I tied you up, but you wouldn't take no for an answer and I didn't want you to think I would take advantage of you like that."

"I am so… so sorry Blaine. Do not let me ever get exotic blood again." Kurt bemoaned.

"Well, I think we can definitely rule out fairy blood at any rate. Although I think we did learn why you have to be so careful with different bloods." Blaine explained as he helped Kurt sit up and handed him a bottle of blood. "Sip that slowly. It's your usual. You'll feel better in a little while when the fairy blood passes completely through your system."

"I feel like I have the worst hangover in the world." Kurt complained as he sipped his regular, comforting blood type.

"It only lasts a short while." Blaine comforted him. "The regular blood will help get you back to feeling normal again."

After an hour of quiet and rest, Kurt began to feel like his old self again.

"Better now?" Blaine quietly asked, knowing how bad a blood hangover could be.

"Much better and fully confident that I won't be experimenting with blood types any time soon." Kurt said. "Thank you for letting me try it and being there for me."

"I will always be here for you, Kurt. It's sort of my job." Blaine joked.

"I love you."

"And I love you my little Tinkerbell," Blaine grinned as Kurt punched him and then pounced on him viciously tickling his mate's sensitive sides. Blaine retaliated in kind as their laughter rang down the hallway.

**A/N: There you go a little happy filler chapter to lighten stuff before we get to the heavy stuff. Hope you guys liked it. Thank you for all of the amazing reviews and please continue to let us know what you think!**

**Hugs, **

**Cindy and Heidi**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**A/N: The majority of these characters are owned by the awesome folks at Glee.**

"_**Alright all of you music geeks, this week it's your nirvana! The sectionals glee club competition is here at last pitting McKinley's own band of misfits The New Directions against the big bad Dalton Academy Warblers. This is like a grudge match of losers versus losers as Kurt Hummel once again attempts to rub his former friend's faces in the smelly armpit of defeat."**_

_**-From the online blog of Jacob Ben-Israel**_

Despite the teasing he received from Jeff once Blaine finally convinced him to leave his room Monday morning, the next week was actually pleasant for the most part and passed fairly quickly. Because most of their friends and both their chosen ones had detention still, Kurt spent most of his time with Nick. The two boys spent hours together going over bridal magazines and looking on planning websites for ideas because Kurt and Blaine's ceremony was coming up quickly. They actually had most of the major things for the ceremony figured out and Kurt was getting really excited. Because he had kept himself so busy, Friday had rolled around before he knew it, so Kurt didn't have time to be nervous about the first family dinner with both Finn and Blaine since the one which had resulted in the two boys nearly brawling at the table the previous school year.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Kurt asked as they pulled into the Hummel driveway.

"Very." Blaine grinned widely. "I even sharpened my fangs for tonight."

"Very funny, honey. No tormenting Finn. You promised," Kurt warned. "Besides, my dad won't let you come back if you don't play nice."

"You're taking all the fun out of dinner for me." Blaine playfully complained as they got out of the car.

"You've been spending way too much time with Jeff lately Blaine Anderson. Do I have to send you home and have dinner with Finn and my father by myself tonight?" Kurt sternly asked.

"No. I promise to behave as long as he does." Blaine said, properly chastised by his Chosen One.

"Then let's go." Kurt took his hand and walked up to the door.

"Hey kids." Burt greeted the two boys as they walked in.

"Mr. Hummel." Blaine greeted him with a respectful tone.

"It's Burt kid, and I hope you're hungry." Burt said. "I made ratatouille this evening."

"Branching out from meat and potatoes, I'm impressed." Kurt's smile sparkled and lit up the room.

"Yeah well, I was bored so I bought a cookbook plus I didn't want to get a lecture about eating too much meat and like you like to remind me….variety is the spice of life." Burt teased with his own smile as he headed into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Finn." Kurt greeted the other boy who was sitting stiffly on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Kurt, uh…Blaine." Finn hastily greeted them, already feeling off kilter.

"Hello Finn. Lovely to see you." Blaine gave a toothy smile, making sure his fangs were prominently displayed. Finn paled and seemed to sink down into the couch.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"What? I'm being nice," Blaine said innocently.

"Then retract your fangs," Kurt growled. Blaine rolled his eyes, but did as Kurt had asked.

"Let's eat." Burt said coming back in from the kitchen, unaware of the scene which had just taken place and breaking the awkward silence.

"So, Finn…how is New Directions faring?" Blaine asked, thinking show choir was a safe subject to relieve the tension in the room. He knew he was in enough trouble with Kurt and decided to behave.

"Like I told Kurt last week, we're sounding really good this year. We're getting ready to whip your butts at Sectionals." Finn relaxed because the subject was easy for him to talk about without fear of reprisals from his step-brother's mate. "We're putting our best singers front and center. The Warblers won't know what hit them."

"So, I guess that means you and Rachel are leading with a duet, Rachel probably has the solo, and you'll end on a group number." Blaine smirked.

"How did you know that?" Finn questioned. "Do you have spies at McKinley or something?"

Blaine gave a hearty laugh at the questions. "No, no spies at McKinley. We did a little research into New Directions and found a pattern. You and Rachel always do a duet, then Rachel attempts to bring down the house with a solo that she's always overreaching for regardless of the song choice, and you end on a fairly okay group number. Mr. Schuester needs to change it up or you're never going to get anywhere. Its basic research on how to beat your opponents, if your Glee club was interested...most of this info is on the internet as well as previous performances."

"Damn." Finn was shocked at the level of research that the Warblers had been doing. "Mr. Schue doesn't even finalize our set list until a week before competition."

"And that is why you will keep losing. I would suggest that you finalize a set list more than a week before. We've had our set list finalized for a while and that's all we're working on until Sectionals." Blaine answered. "We don't waste time on in fighting or drama. We keep our eyes on the prize."

"I'll mention it, but Mr. Schue has his own plan." Finn shrugged because he knew that Mr. Schue wasn't about to listen to him, even if he was a co-leader of Glee Club. Kurt beamed at his mate, pleased that, not only was Blaine playing nice with Finn, he seemed to be offering him some genuine advice to help New Directions. Burt must of noticed this too because he shot Blaine an approving look.

"So Blaine, how 'bout those Buckeyes?" Burt asked and Kurt smiled happily as his dad, Blaine, and Finn launched into an animated discussion of the trials and tribulations of Ohio State's football team.

When Kurt hugged his dad goodbye that night, Burt pulled him to the side.

"I am glad that our dinner tonight went well. I appreciate how much you and Blaine are trying with Finn. I know we've all got a ways to go, but we're getting there. Thank you for working on it." Burt whispered to his son.

"I love you dad and we will see you next week." Kurt said.

"Make sure you bring that boyfriend along with you if he doesn't have plans."

"I will," Kurt grinned.

"Thank you for behaving yourself with Finn love, but did you really have to give him ideas on how to beat us at Sectionals?" Kurt teased his mate once they were in the car on the way home.

"It was the truth and they should take it to heart if they ever want to compete on a National stage, but I'm not worried about it. I know Schuester won't take any suggestions because he's arrogant and thinks he knows everything about show choir. They won't beat us because he's too busy trying to be right."

"But he could." Kurt defended one of the few people he felt had given a damn about him at McKinley. "Mr. Schue was there for me you know? He helped me a lot when I was in that cesspool."

Puck, who was driving them, snorted shaking his head

"You have something to say Noah?"

"You bet your ass I do! Why are you defending him? He may have held your hand a few times when you were hurt or upset, but how much did he really do to stop what was going on? Hell I saw him walk, obliviously past you on more than one occasion when you were completely surrounded by guys like Azimio and Karofsky. He really helped you a lot," Puck scoffed.

"Clearly you've forgotten how much Mr. Schue helped you Noah Puckerman," Kurt snapped.

"No I haven't Porcelain. He helped me work through a bunch of my anger at getting kicked out of Dalton last time around, but I'm a realist. I'm not saying he doesn't care, but he's not some perfect patron saint of oppressed teens everywhere. He has faults, and Blaine is right. He's arrogant and isn't going to listen to anyone's advice, least of all Finn's."

"Kurt, the man is way too set in his ways to ever want to change. He's given Rachel songs that she has no business singing on stage. Finn and Rachel's duets, while emotional, aren't all that amazing. Most times their voices are competing against each other instead of working together and their group numbers always seem kind of chaotic and thrown together at the last minute. He has some really phenomenal voices that he never uses. You're a countertenor Kurt. You should have had a solo and you were left harmonizing in the background," Blaine pointed out to his Chosen One. "And don't even get me started on finalizing a set list a week before with no real time to practice or choreograph a routine."

"I suppose you're right," Kurt sighed, "It's just that glee is the first place I ever really felt like I was safe and I belonged. Mr. Schue gave me that. I feel like I owe him."

"That's understandable Kurt, just don't turn a blind eye to his faults," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. The conversation had left him feeling rather maudlin. Blaine must've sensed this because he set about trying to cheer him up.

"So, what are our plans when we get back to Dalton?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"I need to get started on a paper for History and study for a Chemistry test on Monday. Why? Did you want to do something?" Kurt asked.

"Mmm maybe," Blaine smirked.

"Dare I ask?" Kurt murmured. Blaine nuzzled his neck allowing his fangs to lightly scrape the skin there.

"I wanted to make sweet love to you all night long." Blaine whispered his breath tickling the shell of his ear.

"Well, that is certainly more interesting than studying." Kurt grinned, hungrily capturing his mate's lips in an almost desperate kiss. In the front seat, Puck smirked, shaking his head before he turned up the radio, making sure to keep his eyes firmly on the road in front of him.

**XOXOXOXO**

By the time sectionals rolled around, The Warblers were completely prepared and ready to win. Blaine's suspension had thrown a temporary wrench in things, but they'd just had unofficial practices off campus at the Anderson Mansion and at Wes and Cordelia's house. Blaine had been reinstated two days before so the entire group walked into the concert hall, full of smiles and laughs because they were happy to be back at Sectionals where they were confident in winning once more. Besides, with Kurt's solo….they were pretty sure that they were going to blow every other school out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Blaine questioned, worried about his Chosen One. Kurt had been pretty quiet that morning on the bus and he couldn't help but be concerned because this was the first time he would be seeing his former friends from McKinley since the turning. It would also be the first time seeing Finn with the New Directions at his side and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he would go back to his old self around them.

"Blaine, you don't have to hover." Kurt said, but his hand almost desperately clutching Blaine's showed the other boy just how grateful he was to have Blaine at his side. He could get through this with a smile on his face because he was stronger and happier and had true friends around him. "I have Jake to do that."

"Somehow I think my hovering doesn't have quite the same effect on you as Blaine's does" Jake added, earning a laugh from both Kurt and Puck.

"I just worry about you having to interact with those people." Blaine sent a glare in the direction of the New Directions. "They did nothing but cause you pain. I know you and Finn are working on things, but there are just some people that I can't and won't forgive for what they did to you."

"I know that you can't forgive them and neither can I, but I want this to be a happy day for all of us, so let's not dwell on that, besides, not all of them were horrible." Kurt said, sending a wave and a smile to Santana, Brittany, and Artie who he spotted standing by themselves near the entrance to the stage area. The trio returned his greeting, with Brittany blowing him a kiss for good measure. The Dalton boys continued on into the backstage area and Kurt felt himself relax slightly. "See, they were nice. As for the others, well I know I will be okay because I've got you and the Warblers having my back." Kurt assured his future mate. He refused to let McKinley overshadow his life anymore. He was putting the past behind him and focusing on his future with Blaine.

"Looks like you're going to get to test that." Jeff chirped as Kurt turned to see Rachel Berry bearing down on him like a heat seeking missile.

"Kurt, it's lovely to see that you've made a full recovery." Rachel rushed over with a smile plastered to her face that anyone could see was completely fake. Kurt had known her too long to buy anything else from her. He remembered how many times she'd accused him of falsehoods and how many times it had hurt him deeply, especially when he remembered how close they'd once been.

"What a change in opinion you've had, Rachel," Kurt murmured. He wasn't buying this act for a moment. There was always an ulterior motive when it came to the girl.

"I have opened my heart like Finn has and realized the errors of my ways." Rachel beamed at Finn who was still standing with the McKinley group a ways away. He looked like he was pleased with her attitude change, which worried Kurt who had come to understand how naïve and easily influenced the other boy was. "I hope that you are giving serious consideration into coming back to McKinley where you belong. Do you know how easily we could get to Nationals with a voice like yours? This is supposed to be our senior year, Kurt. We've worked so hard to get noticed on a national level and we can't do that without you where you belong. Karofsky is gone and probably won't be coming back this year."

"Not going to happen, Miss Berry." Blaine answered for Kurt, leaving Rachel at a loss for words.

"Kurt, darling, are you going to let him speak for you?" Rachel looked dismayed when Blaine answered her question. "He's stifling you Kurt. That is a sign of a bad relationship. You can't want that for your future, Kurt. There are people who can help you get away from those dangerous to your health. My fathers would be more than happy to assist you Kurt. You know, they are active in the gay community and will want to help you."

"Blaine only said what he knows I feel. I will not be returning to McKinley Rachel" Kurt firmly answered, but not before his eyes flashed scarlet and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"But, Kurt, you will be safe now and McKinley is where you belong." Rachel refused to accept the idea that Kurt wouldn't want to be back in his home school.

"I am happy at Dalton and that's where I belong, not McKinley." Kurt answered. "Dalton is giving me the academic edge that I need to get into a college of my dreams. Aside from that, my mate and friends are all there."

"Your real friends are at McKinley Kurt. We were the ones who were there for you when…" Rachel began, but Kurt cut her off.

"Don't even try to say you were there for me when I was being abused everyday by Karofsky. None of you were," Kurt said sharply.

"We would have been. We didn't know Kurt," Rachel tried to defend herself. Kurt sighed.

"I know you didn't," he conceded. "I still won't be going back Rachel. I was never happy there. If you truly want to be my friend again you need to respect my decisions and not belittle them once more."

"Kurt…" Rachel whined, unhappy that Kurt still refused to listen to her when she was just worried about his health and safety. Clearly it was all those prep school boys' faults. She whirled on Blaine and the others. "Blaine Anderson, you and those evil Warblers have brainwashed him! Don't worry Kurt! It's ok. I'll keep you away from him!"

"I will not be kept away from my mate, especially not by you," Kurt snarled his eyes flashing scarlet once more. His still relatively new vampire instincts kicked in at the thought of being separated from Blaine and any forgiveness he might have been contemplating was gone in an instant.

"Rachel! Leave my brother alone," Finn said coming over and taking the girl by the arm to lead her away. "He's happy at Dalton and Blaine and he love each other. They're good for each other. McKinley isn't his home anymore, just let it go."

"But…" Rachel seemed to want to protest again, but caught herself and put on a falsely bright smile. "You're right of course you're right. They're perfect together."

Finn smiled at her, but Kurt, even in the state he was in could see how false it was. His stepbrother's smile was just as plastered as hers because he knew she was just agreeing with him to stay on his good side. Kurt was relieved to see that Finn realized that Rachel hadn't changed her opinion one bit. He opened his mouth to thank Finn when another familiar voice echoed across the backstage area, causing Kurt to close his eyes and count slowly back from ten in order to calm himself.

"I can't believe that you are actually going through with this ridiculous mating ceremony, Prince Blaine. Clearly, Kurt is not good enough for you." Mercedes chimed in, unable to hold her tongue silent in the face of this disgrace to her community. Finn cringed at the girl's words and turned to see both Mercedes and Quinn behind him.

"Guys come on. There's no reason to do this," Finn said pleadingly.

"There is always a reason to fight for what you know to be true Finn," Mercedes hissed.

"Hello Mercedes, Quinn. Delightful to see you," Kurt said in tone which left no doubt as to just how little he meant that statement.

"Wish I could say the same Kurt. You're nothing but a disgrace to our noble race," she hissed in reply.

"I would actually have to agree with Mercedes." Quinn added with her own brand of bitchiness. "And apparently Blaine does too, as he hasn't bothered to defend you Kurt."

"I find it completely unnecessary both because Kurt is more than capable of defending himself and because neither one of us could give a flying fuck what either of you think," Blaine responded, putting a possessive arm around Kurt and smiling as Kurt pecked him on the cheek.

"Blaine Anderson I believe that is the sweetest thing you've ever said," Kurt smirked.

"I try my love. I try."

"Ugh!" Mercedes said. "That is just disgusting."

"It is quite unbecoming for a vampire of royal blood to mate with such a commoner. It does not reflect well on your community if you continue to do so. There must be other more…appropriate options for you to choose from, but then again it's probably too late. You've already lowered yourself to his standards." Quinn coldly drawled.

"Quinn, lovely to see you with your clothes on. Last time we met I think you were sneaking out my brother's bedroom window." Jake smirked.

"Aww… baby Jake. Did that confuse you? I mean a little boy like you probably knows less about what to do with a woman than Kurt does," Quinn sneered.

"Was that supposed to be insulting to me Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Why would it be? I mean from what I hear you have plenty of experience with the boys," Quinn responded.

"Why don't you harpies back off?" Puck thundered, tired of their insults and the way they were acting as if Kurt wasn't even standing there next to Blaine.

"Puckerman. Why am I not surprised that you are involved in this?" Quinn hissed at him.

"It's my duty, Quinn, to protect the Prince and his Chosen One from anyone I perceive as a threat. Right now, I'm getting a really threatening vibe from you, so I'm gonna warn you once, because we have a history, step off." Puck growled, aware that the other guards had moved closer to the boys. Much to Jeff and Nick's chagrin, Lord Sterling and Dr. Duvall had increased security on their sons once it had become clear they were Chosen Ones. Veiled threats to the Council heirs were not unheard of in their community and the House Guard was charged with keeping them safe just like they were the royal family. And with the OA becoming increasingly active, all threats were taken seriously. While generally Puck found the extra guards unnecessary, he was sort of glad for the intimidating factor right now.

"You can't tell me what and what not to do." Quinn spit out the words as hateful as she could make them.

"No, but I can intervene if I think the Prince is being put at risk and you are skating very close to that line where I will remove you and anyone else." Puck didn't care if they thought he was rude. As a member of the House Guard, his duty came first and friends came second. He also saw Jake step closer to Kurt and nodded approvingly at his brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think that is enough," Will Schuester, finally noticing the confrontation, hurried over to the group. "I don't think there's a need to be throwing around threats like that, Puck. Quinn and Mercedes have every right to speak their opinion, even if you don't want to hear it. I don't think they are being out of line by stating them. We are still living under a constitution that includes free speech."

"My duty…" Puck was rudely interrupted by the man.

Will gave him a disappointed look. "Puck, it's not particularly wise to hide behind the excuse of duty when you are being so rude to those that used to be your friends. I just can't believe how much you've changed, young man. It is very disappointing to see you like this."

"Friends?" Puck glared. "You are out of your mind, Mr. Schue. I haven't been friends with most of these…people for over a year."

"Puck!" Will was dismayed at the venomous tone in the other boy's voice. "That is completely out of line and I will not tolerate you speaking to either myself or members of New Directions like that. You should be ashamed of how badly you've let people down. I'm sure Dalton would be very displeased to hear of your behavior today. I have half a mind to call up your father and have words with him."

"How dare you Mr. Schuester! Noah Puckerman is one of the most loyal honorable people I have ever met and I will not tolerate you or anyone else treating him otherwise!" Kurt fiercely defended.

"Kurt it's commendable that you're defending him, but he's clearly using his friendship with you to make himself look better to the prince. Your innocence and trust in people has always been a weakness for you," Will said earnestly placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder which was quickly snatched back when Kurt hissed at him, baring his fangs.

.

"What? I'm using him… You arrogant…" Puck growled, only a hand on his arm from Jake made him stop and take a breath. He nodded a silent thank you at Jake.

"It's not worth it, Noah. Leave them to wallow in their own ignorance. You can't change their minds." Jake reminded him. "You need to concentrate on your duties not arguing with people unworthy of your time and attention. Just forget about them and focus on your performance."

"Umm shouldn't we be doing that too?" Finn asked, trying once more to reign in Mercedes and Quinn. He was completely ignored as Quinn turned the full force of her icy glare on Puck.

"Performance?" Quinn looked harshly at him. "Are you telling me that Puck was allowed to join the Warblers? God Puckerman! Mr. Schue is right. You just seem to make it a habit to betray everyone around you. How long until you betray the House Guard? I hear that the OA is looking to recruit members who want a change."

"Listen you bottle blonde Barbie bimbo, I suggest you back off." Jeff snarled. "Because I have no problem in telling you exactly how it is."

"Telling it like it is? You mean like telling us all what a little slut your chosen one is Sterling?" Mercedes shouted, gathering all of their attentions. "I took the liberty of doing some research on you."

"You what?" Nick was pale, almost an ashen color. Jeff stepped closer to Nick and squeezed his hand in silent support.

"Oh, yes. It was very enlightening to find out all about you." Mercedes smirked, feeling like she was finally the one who had the cards over all of them.

"I'm sure you didn't find anything very interesting, Miss Jones." Jeff answered, trying to keep his anger clamped down for Nick's sake.

"I found plenty of interesting little things." Mercedes grinned. "You wouldn't believe what you can find on the internet and a few social networking sites."

"Then do share, Miss Jones." Wesley said in a bored tone, not sure she had anything on Nick. Nick had been forced to tell all of them what had happened the first six months he was at Dalton and it had been so difficult for him then and Wes sincerely hoped that this wouldn't hurt him or set him back.

"I'm having a hard time trying to decide what to share. I mean, he is a damaged little boy, now isn't he." Mercedes said. "After all, private school doesn't really seem to work for him and the entire vampire community is being forced to accept him because his father found the cure for the plague. I mean, is he even a real vampire?"

"How dare you talk about things you don't know anything about?" Jeff hissed; his attention spilt between Mercedes and Nick.

"Jeff, I can handle her." Nick refused to let the girl defeat him. He'd worked too hard to face this and move on.

"You shouldn't have to, Nicholas." Jeff was worried about Nick.

"No baby, I think I really do," Nick said, marshaling his confidence. Mercedes Jones was nothing but an overbearing girl who was about to be put in her place.

"Then by all means, my Chosen One…handle her." Jeff said, stepping back and realizing that Nick needed to do this for himself to take back control.

"No one handles me, Lord Sterling." Mercedes' words were dripping in venomous acid.

"Let me set a few things straight, Mercedes." Nick's voice was steady and calm. "Whatever happened in my past is the past and really none of your concern. See my friends all know the truth. I've never hidden it from them because they wouldn't try to use it against me later like you seem to do to everyone you've ever been friends with. This is why you will never find a true Chosen One because you're incapable of the depth of emotion required. I don't feel anger toward you…I only feel pity for someone like you because you're always going to be alone."

"You piece of used and discarded trash." Mercedes lunged at Nick, only to be caught by Mr. Schuester.

"That is enough, Mercedes." Will was even shocked by the level of hate that one of his students had displayed. "I want all of you to report to our green room now. We need to be concentrating on our performance, not arguing with the other groups. Let's make sure we're the ones leaving the Warblers in our dust. That's what we need to concentrate on now."

Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel all threw nasty looks at Kurt and the Warblers before dutifully following Mr. Schuester down the hall. Finn paused, looking unsure.

"Dude… I…"

"It's ok Finn. I understand. You tried, but you need to go get ready for the competition. I'll see you Friday," Kurt said. Finn nodded and followed the rest of his team away.

"Well that was unexpected from him," Jeff remarked. Kurt shrugged.

"He's trying to change. He's just a lot weaker emotionally than he is physically. Nick, I am so sorry that she went after you because of me." Kurt apologized; the feelings of guilt overwhelming him intensely now that his friends had been brought into the fray.

"Kurt, it's not your fault that Mercedes did that. She knows there's no way to break up you and Blaine, so she's attacking your friends, thinking that will drive all your support away, but that is not going to happen, Kurt. We love you and nothing is going to change that." Jeff smiled at his friend.

"Now that that is over, can we please concentrate on our performance?" Wesley asked frustrated that their practice time had been interrupted by a stupid girl with a nasty attitude.

"Yes, lets." Blaine answered, grateful to have a distraction to concentrate on. He wanted to win and rub New Directions faces in it, once more. They'd completely stepped over their bounds when Mercedes brought up Nick's past for no reason other than to rattle them, but they were going to be sorely disappointed because it would only make them fight harder win.

The boys quickly finished their last minute practice and found their seats. The Warblers had lucked out and were performing last, so they'd have the chance to watch the other choirs. McKinley was first and while they gave an energetic performance, it was predictable and not exactly awe inspiring. Blaine leaned over to Kurt when they were done. "What did I tell you? Rachel singing a solo that her voice can't carry and their duet looked and sounded awful because she's trying to outshine Finn instead of working with him. And that group number with them singing a Disney song didn't work because their set list was a mess and it didn't go with either of their other songs. The judges look for continuity in a set list and they clearly didn't have one ounce of continuity."

"Okay, Blaine, you were right." Kurt sighed because his mate would continue to rub that in for a long time.

"Thank you for admitting that." Blaine chuckled. "Ready to blow them all away like I know you can?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Kurt whispered as they made their way to the stage area. He closed his eyes and tried to find his center as the second choir finished up. He bit his lip, trying to hide his nerves, but Blaine knew him too well.

"You're amazingly talented and you know this song like the back of your hand. You've got this love," the prince murmured kissing his chosen one gently. Kurt sent him a radiant smile before stepping on stage and launching into the solo that he'd been practicing for months. The loud applause was his reward and he couldn't help but seek out Rachel Berry's face in the audience. She looked like she'd swallowed a lemon as if the bitterness was overwhelming her body.

Kurt shared a quick look with Blaine before Nick and Jeff took their places center stage and shared their duet. The Warblers finished with a strong and fun number that showcased all of Blaine's incredible talent and matched their two other songs. Kurt was awestruck by his mate's charisma and skill. If the standing ovation they received was anything to go by, the audience felt the same way. No other group would be able to outshine their smiles and happiness as the applause thundered loud and long. Kurt couldn't help but feel vindicated that Rachel Berry wouldn't get a chance to shine one more time. He knew it was petty, but it felt good. It was not a surprise that McKinley ranked third while the Warblers won first place. The groups moved off the stage where they could congratulate each other or, in New Directions case, make a scene.

"Kurt!" Rachel stormed over with Finn in tow.

"What do you want this time Rachel?" Kurt asked with an air of superiority. He couldn't resist being snotty to the girl who thought she was so much better and had fallen on her face yet again. He could only pity her now.

"What did you have to do to win again?" She glowered, her eyes flashing with anger. "It was our year to win and you stole that from us."

"Rachel, go away." Kurt sighed because he was so tired of her holier than thou attitude and expectations that she should win every time. "We won fair and square and I'm sorry that you aren't happy for us."

"This was my senior year and you took away my win. A win that I needed to get into NYADA! How could you do that to me?" Rachel screeched at him.

"Rachel, you know as well as I do that NYADA doesn't just look at competition performances. You need to start thinking about your audition and how badly you can screw that up so other people can beat you once again." Kurt couldn't help but be snarky. It was a different story when it was Rachel not getting what she wanted.

"You don't deserve to win anything Kurt Hummel." Rachel sneered. "One day you're going to realize just what a horrid person you are and I hope I'm there to revel in that."

"Enough Rachel! God I thought you were going to change your attitude and try to get along with Kurt." Finn said shaking his head.

"Finn come on. They cheated. They had to! They… they're rich! They probably bribed the judges. Kurt wasn't even that good!"

"You're right Rach. He wasn't good. He was amazing, and the Warblers didn't have to bribe anyone. They were just more prepared and performed better than us," Finn said, glaring at his on again off again girlfriend.

"Stop letting them intimidate you Finn! God! Your mother was right. You are weak," she snapped. Finn reacted as though he'd been slapped and seemed to almost curl in on himself, shrinking before their eyes.

"I suggest you mind your tongue when speaking to my Chosen One's family, Miss Berry. While I am not particularly fond of Finn, he's important to Kurt so I will defend him if need be," Blaine snarled. "And right now you are skating too close to a line that you don't want to cross. Now, I believe it would behoove you to leave because no one here is interested in what you have to say."

"You're a bully, Blaine Anderson." Rachel shrieked at him. The House Guard, sensing the girl was unpredictable, closed ranks around the boys and 'politely' escorted Rachel back to her own group.

"Thanks dude. You…umm… totally didn't have to do that," Finn said. Blaine shrugged.

"She has needed to be put in her place for a long time."

"I'm sorry Kurt. You were really good dude. Congratulations," Finn murmured, not giving Kurt a chance to respond before hustling back to the New Directions.

"Dammit! Now I feel sorry for him," Jeff muttered. "And he was so much fun to torment. This just sucks all my enjoyment out of that."

"He is sort of… pitiful and is that girl always that crazy?" Cordelia, who had joined them back stage to celebrate the win, asked.

"That is nothing more than Rachel being annoying. You haven't seen any of her crazy yet." Kurt answered. "Just give it time and her true colors usually come through."

"Wow… just wow!" Cordelia shook her head. "Can we plan to not experience anymore of that please?"

"I'm all for that. How about we go back to Dalton and celebrate instead." Wes suggested throwing his arm around his mate, thinking it was best to leave the building before New Directions decided attack them again.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Once again, we really, really appreciate all of the reviews we have received. You guys are the best! Please let us know what you thought.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**A/N: We really wish we owned Glee because then we'd definitely have tickets to the Darren Criss concert. WARNING: This chapter contains sexy times. Don't like… don't read.**

"_**Furthermore, a vampire shall never be forced to testify against their mate or their chosen one in either a criminal or civil proceeding, if the mating is active and valid or, in the case of chosen ones, the claim between the two has been solidified."**_

_**-from "The Constitution of United Federation of Vampire Covens"**_

Kurt walked into the common room. The Warbler's celebration had been the rowdiest Kurt had ever attended at Dalton. Blaine, who had replaced Wes as resident advisor when Wesley had stopped living in the dorms, had finally sent everyone to bed sometime after one am. He had gone to bed with Blaine, and, although sleep had not been on their agenda, his mate was asleep now. Kurt was, unfortunately, very awake and decided to come to the common room so as not to disturb Blaine. He jumped when a voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Up a little late, Kurt?" Jeff smirked.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come down here and read for a bit." Kurt answered, holding up his book. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"I am a creature of the night Kurtie. Besides sleeping is over rated." Jeff answered blithely.

"Uh huh." Kurt snickered. "You made Nick mad and he kicked you out right?"

"No, he's asleep and I didn't want to wake him. It was kind of rough for him today," Jeff admitted.

"And it's all my fault. I'm sorry they went after him to get to me. Is he ok?" Kurt asked in concern.

"He's fine Kurt, just tired and it is no way your fault. Those assholes at McKinley are something else though. I have no idea how you survived that as well as you did, especially with Karofsky tormenting you," Jeff answered. Kurt shrugged.

"They weren't always that bad. They were my friends once, or at least did a better job pretending to be. Karofsky on the other hand…"

"So…uh…are you ready for the trial. I mean it is coming up soon." Jeff turned serious. "I hope that you are prepared."

"How much more can I be prepared, Jeff? I was the one who went through it." Kurt answered sharply. He'd tried to put the trial at the back of his mind, but it was looming and he didn't want it to take over his life.

"Hey breathe Kurtie. I'm your friend man. I'm just worried about you and this isn't going to be easy. There is a reason Nick never prosecuted those guys who attacked him. You are going be on trial just as much as Karofsky is. They are going to completely expose all your most personal secrets. Are you ready to answer invasive questions about your life… even your sex life?" Jeff leaned against the back of the couch as he studied Kurt.

"What! Why on earth would they ask about that? Are you trying to freak me out Jeffrey?" Kurt was outraged.

"No, of course not. I just don't want you going in blind. You know that Karofsky's lawyer is going to blame you for enticing him. When you first started school here, I thought you were pretty enticing." Jeff leered at the other boy, and Kurt smiled as he remembered Jeff's attempts at flirting with him back when he'd first started Dalton.

"Big difference Sterling. You didn't hurt me or stalk me or bully me," Kurt answered. "You backed off when it was clear that I was uncomfortable with your teasing. You never did it to be mean or to hurt me. You were just being yourself and no one here ever cornered me like he did."

"I just want you to know what you're in for, Kurt. I don't want you to be blindsided," Jeff sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you until morning, but as bad as you think it is going to be, it just got worse. I talked to my dad earlier. Sylvester Smythe is defending him. He apparently blames you for Sebastard getting kicked out, so he's defending Karofsky pro bono. It's going to be pretty awful for you up on that stand. Karofsky may be an evil bastard, but he is nothing compared to Smythe."

"I'm not going to back down, Jeff. I really don't have a choice if I want him to be punished for all the things he put me through. No one should have to experience what I did. If that means being embarrassed and humiliated, so be it. I made peace with it a long time ago. I am just ready for all of this to be over."

"You know I love you right? We all love you and will be here for you. You know that right?"

"Yes Jeffrey. I know. I love you guys too," Kurt said his eyes filling with tears.

"It'll be ok Kurtie. I promise," Jeff soothed, unable to resist hugging the other boy.

"Is there something we should know about going on here?" A voice asked as the two boys turned around to see Blaine and Nick in the doorway with identical grins on their faces.

Jeff, never missing out on a dramatic moment, grinned. "I'm afraid they've caught us Kurt my darling! We've been hiding a torrid affair from the two of you."

"Uh huh. Unhand my mate, please." Blaine said as Jeff lightly pushed a giggling Kurt over to where Blaine was standing before sweeping a laughingly protesting Nick up into his arms and absconding with him, probably back to their room.

"Hi."

"When I woke up, you were gone." Blaine said, noticing the faint traces of tears on Kurt's face. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah it's fine," Kurt grinned. "Just couldn't sleep."

"And here I thought I'd worn you out. I'll have to redouble my efforts. Should we get back to our room and do just that?" Blaine laughed as he waggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Not tonight. I do need to sleep you know." Kurt smirked. "I have plans for tomorrow."

"Hmm. Sounds like a good idea to get rest if you've planned out the day." Blaine joked as they headed back to their room.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What a lovely day." Kurt complained as he stared out the window at the heavy gray sheets of rain coming down. He hated the stupid rain for ruining his day.

"Come on, Kurt. At least it's a teacher work day and we don't have to trudge to the academic building in the rain." Blaine was trying to find something positive about the day because he knew that Kurt had worked so hard to plan the perfect day for the two of them.

"I wasn't under the impression that vampires trudged anywhere." Kurt retorted with a smirk.

"See? At least I got you to smile." Blaine smiled at his pouty Chosen One.

"Yeah, smiling about a rainy teacher work day when we're trapped in this building." Kurt couldn't resist the urge to pout. He had plans for a romantic picnic at the overlook today and the rain had ruined that.

"I know you planned a picnic." Blaine revealed.

"How did you know?" Kurt was surprised since he'd worked so hard to make sure no one else knew his plans, having not involved any of the Warblers.

"I have spies, you know." He grinned brightly as the thunder rattled the glass of the window and the rain began to pound on the roof harder.

"Nick told Jeff who told you." Kurt answered. "But I want to know how Nick knew because I didn't say anything to anyone."

"A true master never reveals any of his secrets." Blaine answered. "And an all-boys vampire school always has gossip, even if you think you're keeping things private."

"True master, huh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know we can still have a nice day together." Blaine tried to cheer up his Chosen One.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We can have a picnic right here in our room. If you go get the food, I will prepare the room."

"I suppose I could do that." Kurt smiled before leaving the room and heading down to the kitchen.

Blaine whipped the room into shape, putting up their twinkly lights from last year when they'd had a picnic in their dorm room. He lit a few candles and spread out a blanket on the floor between their beds.

"This is nice." Kurt replied when he walked back into the room with a wicker picnic basket.

"So, will you join me for a picnic?"

"I suppose that can be arranged."

Blaine poured them each a glass of blood while Kurt set out the light meal of fruit and cheese. He smiled, offering his Chosen One a glass before picking up some grapes and feeding them to Kurt.

Hours later, both sated from food and sex, they lay wrapped in each other's arms as the rain and thunder and wind continued to shake the world outside.

"This was a lovely way to spend the day." Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt.

"I have to agree." Kurt smiled, feeling safe and completely loved by Blaine.

"We definitely don't need grand gestures to spend a great day together." Blaine reminded his Chosen One.

"I know, but you're always doing things for me. I wanted to do this for you." Kurt softly said.

"Kurt, you agreeing to be my Chosen One and having a mating ceremony is what you are doing for me. Standing by my side for the rest of our days is one of the most precious gifts you could give me." Blaine answered. "I still can't believe that I found you… that you agreed to be mine. I love you Kurt and I know that we've got some really rough waters coming up, but we'll get through them because we have each other."

**XOXOXOXO**

The following Monday, Kurt opened the door to their dorm to find Blaine angrily pacing the room. He had never seen his soon to be mate looking so furious, other than during their fight in New Orleans, and Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise and concern.

"Blaine? What is it? What is wrong?"

"This is wrong." Blaine waved a piece of paper in the air. "This is just… just…" Blaine let out a low growl and Kurt was startled to see his boyfriend's eyes go an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"What is it?" Kurt could barely make out the paper what with the way Blaine was waving it in the air. "Blaine Vladimir Anderson! If you'd calm down and tell me what is going on, I might be able to understand why you are so upset!" Kurt finally shouted exasperated.

"Smythe subpoenaed me to testify for Karofsky." Blaine spat the words out between rapidly descending fangs. "That no good fucking bastard had the nerve to have me subpoenaed to testify against my Chosen One! Does he even know who the fuck I am? Hell will freeze over before I allow this to happen!" Blaine raged.

"What?" Kurt was horrified at the idea his future mate would be subjected to such a thing. Wasn't that against the vampire code or something? "Do you have to? Can't you talk to your father about not doing this?"

"I don't give a damn about what my father says. It is NOT happening. I am not going to fucking testify against my Chosen One. I can and will refuse, damn whatever anyone else thinks," Blaine snarled. Kurt's eyes widened as several of the objects on the dresser began to tremble and shake. Without thinking, only knowing that he had to calm his love down before he got any more out of control, Kurt grabbed Blaine and kissed him fiercely. Blaine froze for a moment before pushing Kurt into the wall and returning the kiss just as ardently.

"You're mine Kurt! No one is going to come between us. It will not happen!" Blaine growled

"I… God Blaine! I know baby! I'm yours… I know," Kurt whimpered as his boyfriend sucked at the sensitive skin just behind his ear.

Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt only to possessively scoop him up and toss him on the bed, quickly following and setting to work on the buttons of Kurt's shirt. He practically ripped the clothes from his Chosen One's body setting an almost frantic pace leaving nips and bites scattered across Kurt, who was tearing at Blaine's clothes in his own eagerness to taste and feel every inch of his prince. Both boys were soon gloriously naked their bodies melding in such a way that left Kurt mewling with the need to feel Blaine inside him… to be claimed by the one who chose him.

"Roll over Kurt. On your knees for me," Blaine's voice was harsh, and his eyes still scarlet, only instead of anger it was desire fueling his passion. Kurt scrambled to obey, displaying his most intimate places for his mate's pleasure. With a low growl and far less preparation than he normally would have done, Blaine plunged into his lover's tight ass causing him to cry out at the exquisite mix of pleasure and pain which left him completely reeling.

"Blaine… ohhhh… oh God… please!" Kurt keened, his body trembling with need as Blaine continued to plunge into him, angling to give him the greatest possible pleasure and marking him once more as his own. Blaine leaned forward, his fangs scraping against the soft skin of Kurt's nape.

"Who do you belong to?" he rasped, the breath of his words tickling across his skin.

"You," Kurt moaned.

"Mine! Always mine Kurt! Now come for me love," Blaine purred sinking his fangs deep into Kurt sending him at last over the edge, the prince following after a few deep thrusts more.

The boys collapsed onto the bed, spent. Blaine had just enough energy left to slide out of his mate and pull him protectively into his arms. They lay holding each other, Blaine running his hands possessively up and down Kurt's back and placing kisses along his hairline as he nuzzled him and breathed in his scent. Though Blaine was better now, Kurt could tell he was still deeply troubled by all that had happened and, although he really did not want to ruin the moment, he knew that he needed to understand what was going on if he was going to help his mate.

"Blaine?" he said tentatively.

"Yes love," Blaine responded.

"I don't understand. I mean I get that you don't want to testify, and I can see why you're upset, but I don't understand why you are so… furious," he said softly pulling back to search Blaine's face. He was alarmed to see his mate's eyes which had almost gone back to their normal color flashing scarlet once again.

"Much like in the human world Kurt, mates aren't forced to testify against each other. Even when the bond has not been finalized like ours it is exceptionally rare that a vampire is forced to testify against their chosen one. The fact that he has been allowed to subpoena me…"

"What?" Kurt asked, certain that if his heart still beat it would be pounding in fear right now.

"They're going to question the validity of our bond."

"What! How?" Kurt demanded sitting up, his eyes wide with fear. Blaine sat up wrapping him in his arms again and doing his best to sooth him.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing they're going to try to say that Karofsky biting you means that he had initiated a claim on you first and that I essentially usurped that."

"But… I didn't want him! I never wanted him! He had no claim! They can't Blaine!" Kurt nearly sobbed.

"Shh love I know. It's completely ridiculous and I am going to my father first thing in the morning to find out what the hell this is about. For now I just… I really need to hold you… to know you're here and not going anywhere."

"I'm not," Kurt said earnestly, his fingers gently tracing Blaine's cheek. "I'm never saying good-bye to you Blaine."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Father!" Blaine roared the next morning as he slammed into his father's study at Anderson House throwing the subpoena down in front of his dad. "Would you like to explain to me exactly what the hell this is?"

He was back to being furious again. He had left a crying and nearly hysterical Kurt with Nick and Tina. The trial was taking a big enough toll on the blue eyed boy. He would not be dealing with this too… not if Blaine had anything to say about it.

Nathaniel took in his son's rather haggard and disheveled appearance and longed to sooth him and tell him everything was fine, unfortunately he knew he couldn't do that. In this instance he had to remember that he was the Dracul of the Draculesti and the High Clan Chief of the Council. Nathaniel shot his son a look before picking up the paper and skimming over the details. He'd been expecting a visit with his son and was actually surprised that he'd shown up without Kurt.

"It is a subpoena Blaine, as I'm sure you are aware," Nathaniel answered dispassionately.

"I know that Father," Blaine snarled. "What I wish to know is why Smythe is being allowed to subpoena me to testify against my Chosen One."

"Because he has called the validity of your claim into question Blaine, as I'm sure you had already figured out," Nathaniel said, ignoring his son's low growl. "Until the Council rules on it, it will be allowed."

"Why? Why are you allowing this? You know its wrong Father! You were there that night. You know Kurt did not accept Karofsky's bond. He was trying to force it on him. It's not valid."

"I know Blaine," Nathaniel sighed. "As your father this is killing me. I love you and I love Kurt, but my hands are tied. Karofsky is allowed to present his defense and as that defense includes his assertion that he had chosen Kurt and Kurt had accepted, I have to allow them to subpoena you."

"I will not be testifying for that asshole come hell or high water." Blaine said, throwing himself down into one of the chairs near Nathaniel's desk.

"I've spoken to your Uncle Douglas. He is going to call you as his witness first so that he dictates the direction of your testimony, but you will be testifying Blaine." He tried to calm his son down.

"No, I won't do it." Blaine raged at his father.

Nathaniel didn't want this fight with his son, but it had been coming and it was here. "You really don't have a choice. The Council has rules for this reason. The Council and the Prince just can't pick and choose what rules they want to follow."

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to Kurt?" Blaine snarled, angry.

"Blaine, Kurt loves you more than anything and I know he will understand that you have to follow the rules, just like everyone else."

"You're the head of the Council, can't you do something?" Blaine asked.

"Even if I could, Blaine, I wouldn't abuse my power like that." Nathaniel gently reminded his son.

"Not even for your son?" Blaine demanded.

"Blaine…"

"Don't Dad… just don't bother. I understand. I've always understood exactly where your priorities lay, and it has always been the Council and Coven and then me. You had just better understand that this… this is something that I will never forgive you for." Blaine growled, storming out of the house.

"He's right you know. This is ridiculous and you could easily handle it. In my day, we wouldn't have done any of this trial and second chances nonsense." Vlad said. Nathaniel glared. He hadn't heard the man enter the room. "He would have just disappeared and never bothered anyone else again."

"Your time has passed Grandfather. We are more civilized in this day and age." Nathaniel glared at the other man.

"And what has civilized gotten you?" Vlad chirped. "Your son testifying against his Chosen One? Your mate is rolling over in her grave at the thought of this."

"Do not mention my mate like that again." Nathaniel sharply answered. "Blaine will do his duty and testify as ordered. What he says on the stand is up to him."

"This is a grave injustice." Vlad hissed. "It is ludicrous to make him do this… to even have this trial."

"It is not a ludicrous idea. It's a civil way of handling differences." Nathaniel sighed, knowing Vlad wasn't going to like any of his reasons.

"It is a farce and I would have already handled it had you not had me barred entry from Inchisoare Prison." Vlad frowned. He had been most angry that he had been unable to access the prison.

"I'm not stupid. There wouldn't be a trial if you had access." Nathaniel wryly answered.

Vlad snorted. "We shouldn't be having a trial at all. Blaine is my grandson. He would have disposed of the threat to his Chosen One Nathaniel, and you should have let him."

"I would prefer it if my son didn't commit a murder." Nathaniel sharply commented.

"You know as well as I do that it wouldn't have been murder." Vlad reasonably added. "It would have been justifiable death for touching one's Chosen One."

"Blaine would have had to live with that and I know he couldn't have done that. Do you remember what happened when he was thirteen and how devastated he was that summer? How much we all were worried that he would completely spiral out of control." Nathaniel grimaced with the memories. "I refuse to let that happen again."

"I don't think anyone can forget that, Nathaniel." Vlad answered with a grimace.

"Good, then you agree we have to do this the right way."

"You're right way and mine are two vastly different beasts, grandson." Vlad quipped.

"Modernization is not all bad, you know." Nathaniel argued. "And Karofsky is going to hang himself on that stand. A vampire like him won't be able to resist keeping his mouth shut with Kurt sitting so close to him."

"Are you sure the risk is worth the chance that he's going to completely ruin Kurt's life?" Vlad asked.

"It has to be." Nathaniel answered, his own heart heavy. "I just hope that Blaine and his friends can help Kurt get through this and that my son can forgive me."

**A/N: Enter the angst! Next up… the trial. Hope you all enjoyed this one! Please let us know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

**A/N: Alas… we own none of these fabulous characters… well at least none of the ones who have actually been on Glee. WARNINGS: Mentions of violence and bullying.**

"_**The trial of David Karofsky commences today at the courthouse of the High Council of the Covens. Mr. Karofsky is accused of attacking and stalking Kurt Hummel over a period of several years. The case has garnered much media attention recently as Mr. Hummel is the chosen one of Prince Blaine Anderson, a claim which Mr. Karofsky's defense team is expected to call into question."**_

_**-From coverage of the Karofsky trial in The Lima Journal Star**_

The morning of the trial finally dawned and Kurt was a nervous wreck. Blaine wasn't much better. He and his father, at Kurt's insistence, were at least talking, but the prince was still furious with him. Neither boy had slept well since receiving the subpoena, but at least the trial was finally here and would be over very soon. Blaine's Uncle Douglas, who was the prosecutor for the case, had seemed to think that the trial would take less than a week. Kurt prayed he was right. He was ready to put all this behind him and move on with his life with Blaine. They had a mating ceremony to concentrate on now and he really didn't want to concentrate on anything but that.

As they entered the council building where the trial was to take place Kurt and Blaine were almost immediately surrounded by the press. Puck, Jake, and the other House Guardsmen did their best to shield them from the throngs of reporters as they shouted over each other, trying to get a quote from anyone involved with the trial. Michael Sterling had issued several statements, but none of the reporters had been satisfied with them once word had gotten out that Prince Blaine had been called to testify against his Chosen One and they had been camped out in front of the building hoping to get some pictures or a quote from anyone involved.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as they were led into a quiet, comfortable waiting room before they would enter the courtroom. It was a private room, just for them and their families. Being the prince did have some perks, after all.

"I will be okay when this is over." Kurt honestly answered. His emotions were all over the place; glad that this was finally going to be put to rest, nervous that he would be facing his biggest demon, and scared that everyone would look at him differently from here on out.

"I'm sorry I can't be in there with you right now, but Bunic, your father, and our guards are going to be right there with you every step of the way." Blaine tried to reassure his Chosen One. He'd been feeling Kurt's wildly fluctuating emotions all morning. His Chosen One was, quite honestly an emotional wreck at the moment. Almost everyone who had any significant role in his life had been called to testify on one side or the other and it had left Kurt feeling completely vulnerable and exposed.

"I wish that you were going first." Kurt murmured wishing that he could take comfort in the fact that Blaine would be sitting right there next to him.

"I do too love, but the minute I'm done, I will be right next to you. This nonsense of Karofsky's claim on you should be handled by then as well," Blaine tried to reassure his Chosen One. He hated to see Kurt this upset and at this point would have quite cheerfully done as Vlad had suggested when all this had started and arranged for Karofsky to disappear. Blaine pulled Kurt into a comforting embrace, kissing him gently as the door opened and in bustled Burt, followed by Puck and Blaine's Uncle.

"All right, kids. We'll be heading into the courtroom soon. Just quickly I need to explain how this works to Kurt because it may be unfamiliar to you. Nathaniel will be the presiding judge. Andrew and Duncan will be sitting to either side of him in the courtroom. Neither of them will have a say in the running of the case, however, they, along with Nathaniel, will deliberate and issue the final judgement. There are a few differences in our cannon law and in human laws that you need to be made aware of as well. Unlike in human courts, we will be allowed to bring up Karofsky's previous attack on you as he was never formally prosecuted for it merely given a rebuke by the High Council. If they chose to do so, they may even decide to tack additional punishments on for that attack as well, so we will be discussing it. If at any time you have any questions or become confused, speak up. Okay?" Douglas said.

"Yes sir," Kurt said his voice strained.

"Blaine, you will wait here with Puck until you are summoned to the room. You'll testify and then you can sit in the gallery with Kurt. Try not to worry. Legally speaking, they don't have a leg to stand on," Douglas said squeezing his nephew's shoulder and giving him a confident smile.

"That's easier said than done Uncle Douglas," Blaine grimaced.

"I know kid, but I promise I will not let you down," Douglas said before turning to Kurt.

"Kurt, are you ready?" Douglas asked. Kurt, who stood near his father looking unbelievably pale but resolute, nodded.

"Yes. I want this over and behind me so Blaine and I can start our life together," he said.

"We should probably head in then," Douglas said. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms once more, kissing him with all of the love in his heart.

"I love you my Chosen One. I'll see you soon. Courage… you can do this," Blaine said, kissing him once more and watching as he and Douglas and Burt left the room. Puck came up behind him putting a bracing hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok dude. You know Vlad and Burt will keep him safe until you are there with him."

"I know, but he's my Chosen One and he shouldn't be forced to go through all of this. I also would really like to know exactly where they are going with this."

"We all feel the same way, but think about how safe Kurt will feel when he knows that Karofsky is locked up and can never hurt him again?" Puck pointed out. "Keep your eye on the prize, Anderson."

"I wish I could Puck. I really wish I could," Blaine sighed.

**XOXOXOXO**

Kurt entered the courtroom with Blaine's uncle. He tried not to let his nerves get the best of him as he walked up the aisle to the prosecutors table, but it was hard not to when he could feel the eyes of everyone in the courtroom on him. He felt marginally better when he spotted Vlad sitting directly behind him, but then he glanced over towards the defense table. He felt an immediate shiver of fear and revulsion run through him as he caught sight of Karofsky smirking while the man he recognized as Sylvester Smythe whispered in his ear.

"Chin up Kurt," Vlad hissed quietly. "You are a Draculesti and they are nothing."

"Grandfather is right. Don't let him get to you Kurt," Douglas murmured. "They're trying to intimidate you." Kurt nodded and faced the front where the council members were entering.

"All rise!" Isaac Puckerman ordered. "Let the Court of the High Council convene Dracul Nathaniel Anderson presiding."

"Alright gentlemen, are you both ready to present your cases?" Nathaniel inquired.

"We are," Smythe replied.

"Yes Dracul," Douglas intoned.

"Very well then. Lord Smythe you may begin."

"Esteemed council members, we are gathered here today to decide the fate of David Karofsky, a misguided vampire, who through no fault of his own, fell for the charms of a human, Kurt Hummel. When said human toyed with his feelings, young Mr. Karofsky had no one to help guide him through the rough and treacherous waters Mr. Hummel tossed him into so of course he acted out. In his mind, Mr. Hummel returned in his emotions, as we intend to prove he had every reason to believe to be true. Yes, perhaps Mr. Karofsky became a tad overzealous in his attentions, but it was done out of love and desperation to keep the one he had chosen and not out of desire to harm. His actions, though perhaps regrettable, are not deserving of punishment. After all isn't it punishment enough that he has been so cruelly used and abandoned by the one who has his heart? Isn't it enough that he was carelessly thrown away when a bigger fish came along? Your honors, we intend to prove that David Karofsky is not the violent aggressor he has been portrayed to be, but instead merely a pawn in Kurt Hummel's little game of seduction and power. We intend to prove that if anyone here should be on trial it is not Mr. Karofsky but Mr. Hummel," Sylvester Smythe finished his statement and sat back down.

Kurt felt physically ill as he listened to Smythe's opening statement. He tried to keep his head high, but he kept being forced to blink back tears and wanted nothing more than to run to the comfort of Blaine's embrace.

"Thank you Lord Smythe," Nathaniel said icily. "Lord Anderson?"

"Thank you Dracul. The defense would have you believe that David Karofsky was an innocent victim… a pawn in Kurt Hummel's nefarious plan to trap a prince, and yet, other than Mr. Karofsky's deluded ramblings, they have no evidence to back this up. Fact… David Karofsky has stalked Kurt Hummel for years. Mr. Hummel has in no way encouraged this and did, in fact, change schools in an effort to distance himself from Mr. Karofsky. We have several witnesses who will testify to this. Fact… At the time Mr. Hummel entered Dalton Academy in the fall of last year Mr. Hummel had been so traumatized by the defendant that he was terrified to have any contact with any vampire even going so far as to end friendships which had lasted for years. Several staff members at both Dalton and McKinley will be testifying to this. Fact: It was only after therapy and a concerted effort on the part of a group of Dalton students was Kurt able to return to a normally functioning life, even finding love with one of us Prince Blaine Vladimir Anderson. Only to have his fragile peace of mind shattered once more when the defendant broke onto the grounds of Dalton and upon finding Kurt Hummel alone in a secluded garden, he attacked him yet again. This behavior occurring despite the fact that Mr. Karofsky was warned off of young Mr. Hummel by Prince Blaine several weeks prior to this. We again have witnesses to testify to these things. We believe that once you hear this testimony and see the evidence of the violence done upon Mr. Hummel's person, you will agree with our assertion that Mr. Karofsky is a danger to all humans and the vampire community at large. We ask only of our Council that you render a punishment that fits the crime." Douglas finished and took his seat once more.

"Does the prosecution wish to begin by calling its first witness?" Nathaniel asked.

"We do. We call Princess Tina Maria Cohen-Chang to the stand."

Tina was sworn in and looked anxious to speak.

"Miss Chang, can you tell us about the early years of your friendship with Kurt Hummel?"

"Of course. Kurt and I met in grade school and became best friends. He would always come to my house to do homework and hang out." Tina smiled at the thought of those happy and carefree days.

"Did he ever show fear of you because you were a vampire?" Douglas enquired.

"No. He had a lot of questions and I answered them as best I could. I even asked him once if he was ever afraid of me and he said he couldn't be afraid of someone who was his best friend." Tina smiled.

"What happened in middle school once Mr. Karofsky arrived on the scene?"

"There were changes in Kurt that no one who knew him could ignore. He was jumpy and nervous all the time. He started looking over his shoulder in the hallways. He made sure we walked to class together every day because he didn't like being in the hallways or alone at school."

"When was the first time you saw Mr. Karofsky injure Kurt?"

"Ummm… freshman year. I was standing in the hallway chatting with Mike, my mate Michael Chang, when Karofsky shoved Kurt into a locker hard."

"What did you do at that time?"

"I tried to get him to talk to his dad or a teacher. I even told him he could talk to my father, if he wanted, but he said no. Kurt said he could handle it and while I didn't like it, I respected his choices."

"Did you ever have other occasions to witness Mr. Karofsky bullying Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes… more than I can count, but Kurt always said he could handle it and got really upset if I pushed him about it so, I made the mistake of not stepping in. I should have," Tina said her eyes filled with guilt.

"What happened on the day of the first attack at McKinley?" Douglas asked.

"I was supposed to walk to glee practice with him, but I ditched him to spend time with Mike and Kurt had to go by himself," a shamefaced Tina admitted.

"And what do you recall after that?"

"He didn't show up to glee practice. He never missed glee so we knew something was wrong. Mike, Noah Puckerman, and I went to look for him.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes," Tina replied with a haunted expression on her face. "It was awful. I don't think I'd realized until then how fragile humans are. Kurt was just so… broken."

"Please describe what you saw, Miss Chang."

Tina paused for a moment as she thought back to that dark day. "David Karofsky had him down on the ground. Kurt was bleeding and hurt. There… there was bone sticking out of his arm. He… he was sobbing and didn't want any of us to touch him. I did my best to keep him comfortable until we got EMTs there to help him."

"And how was he mentally after the attack?"

"Withdrawn to say the least. He refused to talk to me. I tried to visit him in the hospital and he flinched away from me and screamed for the nurse to have me removed. He was shaking and appeared to be completely terrified."

"Could you tell us what you did after that attack?" Douglas asked.

"Mike, Puck, and I went to the Council to appeal to them to let Kurt attend Dalton." Tina answered.

"Why did you do that?" Douglas asked, wanting the court to hear her pure motives.

"I let Kurt down and it was my duty to do something to atone for that. I knew that Dalton could help Kurt through everything that he'd been through and I knew it was a safe place for him where Karofsky couldn't get to him."

"Do you think Dalton has helped Kurt?"

"I do. Kurt obviously isn't afraid of vampires anymore as he is one now. He's finally back to the boy I once knew. He's in love and he's happy and I'd say he's at peace," Tina smiled.

"Thank you Miss Chang." Douglas said and turned to Sylvester Smythe. "Your witness."

Sylvester stepped next to the stand. "Miss Chang, you claim to know Kurt Hummel very well."

"I don't claim anything. I do know him very well." Tina bit down on a sharper retort.

"How well do you know Kurt?" Sylvester asked, his tone slimy and implicating.

"Kurt and I are friends, nothing more. We are both with the people that we love." Tina snorted.

"You say Kurt's behavior changed once Mr. Karofsky showed up. It seems that you described secretive behaviors that he was unwilling to share. Is it possible that Mr. Hummel was hiding a relationship with Mr. Karofsky that he didn't want anyone to know about?"

"No."

"Why not? You say he didn't talk to you or anyone in authority that could have done something. Wouldn't he want to tell if he was being bothered rather than working it out himself?"

"Kurt knew the teachers wouldn't help him. Most barely tolerated Kurt because he was gay and he didn't want to worry his father."

"Why not go to your father as you stated you offered Kurt the option?"

"Kurt has his pride and didn't want it to look like there was something he couldn't handle. He, like the rest of us, thought Karofsky would just move on to someone else."

"And when he didn't, what did Mr. Hummel do?"

"Nothing." Tina painfully admitted.

"Nothing because no one would help or nothing because he was lying about an affair with my client?" Sylvester asked, flashing a smirk on his face.

"Is there a question there?" Douglas asked from his seat. "Otherwise, he's badgering this witness."

"Withdrawn. No further questions for this witness." Sylvester said.

"Miss Chang, you are dismissed from the stand. Call your next witness." Nathaniel gave the young woman a small smile.

"I call Sir Noah Puckerman to the stand." Douglas stated.

"Objection!" Sylvester jumped out of his seat angrily.

"What is the basis for your objection?" Nathaniel asked.

"Noah Puckerman is Prince Blaine's bodyguard. There is no way he can be trusted to answer the questions he's asked truthfully."

"While Noah is Prince Blaine's bodyguard, he was in attendance at McKinley High School and came to Kurt Hummel's rescue from Mr. Karofsky several times. He has private details only one who was present can give."

"Witness is so called to the stand." Nathaniel said as the courtroom doors were opened and Puck strolled in with a toothy grin as he was sworn in.

"Sir Noah, how long have you known Kurt Hummel?'

"Three years, give or take."

"And how did you meet him?

"I… umm… I threw him into a dumpster my first day at McKinley. He climbed out and read me the riot act about ruining his outfit. I admired his spunk and we became friends."

"And did you ever witness the defendant harassing Mr. Hummel?"

"Yeah. Anyone who went to McKinley did. He shoved him into lockers, dumped slushies on him, called him names, stole his things, knocked his books on the floor, and just generally made his high school life a nightmare."

"Noah, can you please tell us about the attack in September of last year that you personally witnessed between Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky?" Douglas inquired.

"When I arrived on the scene, Karofsky was all over Kurt and kept trying to go after him even when we were restraining him." Puck answered, biting back a growl as he thought of that day.

"What do you mean by all over him exactly?"

"He was throwing Kurt around. Kurt was screaming and crying… begging him to stop. He had Kurt down on the ground fangs bared before we could get him off."

"So he was going to bite him?"

"That's how it appeared. Yes."

"Have you ever seen Mr. Hummel show romantic interest in David Karofsky?"

"Not once. Not at McKinley and not at Dalton." Puck firmly answered.

"Can you tell us about the incident on New Year's Eve?"

"I was at a party being thrown at Kurt's house by his brother Finn Hudson. Karofsky was there and I knew Kurt would be coming soon so I called the prince to let him know that Kurt should stay away."

"And did he?"

"No. Kurt had already headed for home before I called."

"I see and what happened when he got there?"

"Kurt locked himself in his car. He was screaming for Karofsky to leave him alone, but Karofsky wouldn't. He sat on the car trying to convince Kurt to come out. Then Prince Blaine, Prince Wesley, and Lords Sterling and Duvall arrived."

"And what was their reaction?"

"Blaine was furious. He told Karofsky to stay away from Kurt. He was his."

"And how did Mr. Karofsky take that?"

"He didn't like it. He liked it even less though when Kurt got out of the car and threw himself at Blaine."

"So you would say Kurt was happy to see the prince?"

"I'd say more like relieved and overjoyed," Puck replied.

"And did this seem in anyway disingenuous to you?"

"Not in the least," Puck said firmly.

"Moving on… Can you tell us about the second attack… the one which occurred on Dalton's grounds?"

"Prince Blaine had asked me to keep an eye on Karofsky. He was worried that he was going to come after Kurt. When Karofsky overheard Kurt's step-brother talking about where Kurt was, I knew he was right. Before I could stop him, he took off so I tracked him and discovered that he was headed for Dalton. I arrived there, found Prince Blaine and alerted him to the situation. We then went searching for Kurt and found him in the gardens being attacked by the defendant."

"And in your opinion, based on your knowledge of Mr. Hummel, was he in any way welcoming of Mr. Karofsky's advances."

"Not unless you consider crying and begging him to stop welcoming," Puck growled.

"Thank you Sir Noah. Your witness, Smythe."

Sylvester Smythe stepped up from his table. "You are a member of the House Guard and Prince Blaine's personal guard, correct?"

"I am."

"So you have a vested interest in keeping Prince Blaine happy, do you not?"

"I try to make Prince Blaine's life free from others who wish to do him harm." Puck answered.

"So if keeping Prince Blaine happy is your duty…would you interfere in a possible relationship that Kurt Hummel and my client were in because Prince Blaine wanted Kurt Hummel?"

"Prince Blaine only wants for Kurt to be happy with whomever he had chosen. No one forced Kurt to want to be with Blaine, but I know that Kurt would have never in a million years picked David Karofsky to be with."

"Hmm. How good of friends are you with Kurt Hummel? I did notice that you don't have a Chosen One, either. Perhaps Mr. Hummel is very good at making friends… maybe on his back or on his knees."

"Objection Your Honors!" Douglas jumped to his feet. "The prosecution is putting words in Mr. Puckerman's mouth and casting aspersions on Mr. Hummel's character and that of the Prince's character as well."

"Mr. Smythe, keep your opinions to yourself and limit yourself to questioning the witness." Nathaniel hissed through gritted teeth. He would like nothing more than to take Sylvester Smythe apart with his own bare hands.

"Understood sir. Mr. Puckerman, how well do you know David Karofsky?"

"We attended McKinley High School together." Puck answered.

"What did you know of David Karofsky?"

"We played football together. I knew he was a bully both on and off field and took pleasure in making other people's lives a living hell." Puck answered.

"Did you participate in my client's activities?" Sylvester asked.

"I already said that I threw Kurt in a dumpster so I think you know the answer to that, but yeah. I did some things I'm not so proud of when I first went to McKinley. I was pissed that I'd gotten kicked out of Dalton and I took it out on people I shouldn't have. My father got my head on straight though, and made me realize the error of my ways." Puck honestly answered.

"Thank you for telling us the truth, Mr. Puckerman. Would you say that your loyalties lie with your friends at McKinley or to your duty in protecting the prince?"

"My loyalties have always belonged to the House Guard and Prince Blaine."

"I see. So why were you attending McKinley then and not Dalton?"

"I'd been expelled for beating someone up," Puck growled.

"Did you like it at McKinley?"

"Not particularly. No."

"So you would have done anything to get back to Dalton then, like say sabotaging Mr. Hummel and Mr. Karofsky's relationship so that Prince Blaine could press his suit?"

"Mr. Hummel and Mr. Karofsky never had a relationship Lord Smythe so that would have gained me nothing."

"Of course they didn't. I am finished with this witness." Sylvester said and Puck took his place sitting next to Kurt.

Mike testified next, confirming everything that both Tina and Puck had already said while managing to also make mention of the fact that Karofsky had frequently degraded Kurt in front of large numbers of people at school. He then testified that Kurt would often take the most circuitous route to his classes simply to avoid Karofsky. When it was Smythe's turn to cross examine, he had been completely ineffective at shaking Mike's calm. All in all, Kurt felt Mike's testimony was very effective and he was starting to lose some of the tension which had been his companion for the last week, that was until he heard Douglas call the next witness.

"We now call Finn Hudson to the stand." Douglas said. Kurt watched with trepidation as his step-brother made his way to the front of the courtroom.

**A/N: Now you know where Sebastian gets his slimy-ness. Hope you guys liked this. Words cannot express how much it means to us that you guys are liking this. Please continue to let us know what you think.**

**Hugs!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

**A/N: We do not own these characters. The lovely people at Glee do. WARNING: Mentions of rape and bullying. Please don't read if this will bother you.**

"_**Scandal continues to rock the House of Draculesti today as court proceedings begin in the case of David Karofsky, the young vampire accused of stalking and attacking Kurt Hummel, the Chosen One of the current heir apparent Prince Blaine Anderson. So far both Mr. Hummel, who was turned this summer after an incident involving his step-brother, and Prince Blaine have refused to comment on the situation."**_

_**-From news coverage on Wake Up Lima on WOHN Channel 8 **_

"We now call Finn Hudson to the stand." Douglas said. Kurt watched with trepidation as his step-brother made his way to the front of the courtroom. Douglas calmly waited for Finn to sit down before beginning his examination of the witness.

"Mr. Hudson, you are Kurt Hummel's step-brother is this correct?" Douglas asked.

"Yes sir," Finn replied, swallowing nervously.

"And what is your relationship with him like?"

"Umm… kinda up and down. We've had some issues with each other, but we're working on it," Finn answered

"I see. Mr. Hudson, you attended McKinley High School with both Mr. Hummel and the defendant, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Finn asked, shifting uncomfortably in the button down shirt and tie that Burt had insisted he wear.

"Were you friends with him?"

"I knew him and he knew me. We played football together so, yeah I guess" Finn stated with little to no emotion.

"What about your relationship with Kurt?"

"We were step-brothers. We didn't exactly get along. I was jealous of him and did a lot of things to him that I'm not exactly proud of," Finn responded darting a quick look at Kurt.

"Were you aware of any kind of relationship between your brother and the defendant?"

"No, Kurt avoided him. Even when people said things after the attack about Kurt asking for it, I knew they were wrong, even if I got mad at Kurt sometimes and agreed with them. I heard Kurt screaming at night when he was having nightmares. He didn't ask for it."

"Isn't it correct that you welcomed Mr. Karofsky into your home for New Year's Eve party?"

"I invited all the guys from the football team, so yeah, he was there." Finn shrugged. It wasn't like he'd sought Karofsky out to offer a personal invitation.

"Were you aware of any altercations that occurred between the defendant and Mr. Hummel at this party?" Douglas asked.

"One of the guys told me that Kurt and Karofsky were in the driveway with each other and that Kurt was freaking out like a girl. I was trying to figure out what to do when the dudes from Dalton showed up." Finn answered.

"And what occurred at that time?" Douglas asked. "Please tell us as many details as you can remember."

"Well, when I came out of the house, Blaine was holding Kurt in his arms and he was crying. Blaine's friend Wes told Karofsky to go and I told him it was my house and I invited Karofsky there."

"And what happened next?"

"Wes demanded that Karofsky leave and he left but we all knew he was pissed off about it."

"And what did you do?"

"I yelled at all of them and got mad at Kurt and stormed back into the house. And then Kurt left with Blaine and the boys. I think Blaine might have had words with Karofsky, but I can't be sure."

"What words did they have exactly?"

"I really don't remember, but they weren't friendly."

"How did you know they weren't friendly?"

"Blaine looked like he wanted to kill Karofsky right there in the driveway."

"And Kurt?"

"Kurt was crying and shaking. He was really upset that Dave was there."

"Thank you Mr. Hudson. Your witness Smythe." Douglas said.

"Mr. Hudson based on what you saw, Prince Blaine was angered at the thought of another vampire showing interest in an unclaimed human?"

"He was pretty mad about it, yeah but I think he was mad because Dave was going after Kurt not just any unclaimed human." Finn shrugged.

"How did David Karofsky find out where Kurt Hummel was attending school?"

"He overheard Rachel Berry and me talking in the hall at school." Finn looked away guilty because he had unknowingly started a disaster in the making.

"Oh, so you were the one who sent my client to that school to find the one he wanted to claim. Would you say that you supported David's interest in Kurt Hummel?"

"What?" Finn was confused as he tried to make sense of the question.

Nathaniel took pity on the confused human. "Mr. Hudson, did you send David Karofsky to Dalton to specifically find Kurt Hummel so that he could make his claim?"

"No, I didn't tell him flat out and he told me he wasn't interested in Kurt anymore."

"Is that so? Or are you making things up to integrate yourself into Kurt's new family?"

"What? No. I've got my own family." Finn was defensive.

"Oh, really? Where is your mother right now?" Sylvester snorted.

"Uh…I… um… I don't really know," Finn looked away for a moment but not before Kurt saw the flash of pain in his eyes.

"And where are you living?"

"Objection! Relevance?"

"We are attempting to show that Mr. Hudson is dependent upon Kurt Hummel's family for his well-being and it is tainting his testimony."

"Overruled. Mr. Hudson, you will answer the question."

"I'm living with Burt right now."

"Burt? Burt Hummel?"

"Yeah."

"Just as I suspected. The defense is done with this witness."

"I'd like to redirect Dracul," Douglas said smoothly.

Douglas stood up from his chair. "Mr. Hudson, has either Kurt or Burt Hummel encouraged you to change your testimony so that it is more favorable to Kurt? Has Prince Blaine or any other student at Dalton Academy suggested how you should testify here?"

"No, sir. The only thing Burt has ever said about the trial is to tell the truth and Kurt and I only see each other on Friday nights for dinner at Burt's condo."

"Thank you, Finn, and just to reiterate… Would you consider David Karofsky someone your step-brother has ever shown an interest in?"

"Kurt was scared to death of Karofsky. The dude shoved him into lockers and slushied him and called him names. There's no way he would have been having a secret affair with him."

" How regularly was this happening at school or other places?"

"Daily. Kurt would come home from school and lock himself up in his room, only coming out for dinner, if we were lucky." Finn answered.

"Were you aware of any attempts Mr. Karofsky made to properly court Kurt?"

"No."

"Did Mr. Karofsky ever speak to you about any interest in Kurt, at any time?"

"No, he always was complaining about how Kurt was spreading his gay all over McKinley and how it was his duty to fix that problem."

"Hmm…so there was no interest shown as David Karofsky has claimed?"

"No sir," Finn said emphatically. "Not that I ever saw anyway."

"Mr. Hudson, do you think Karofsky and Kurt would have made a good matched couple?"

"No way." Finn vehemently shook his head.

"And why not?" Douglas asked.

"Kurt was scared of him. He could never love or trust him." Finn answered.

"Thank you Mr. Hudson. You may return to your seat." Nathaniel dismissed the young man with a wave of his hand.

"We would like to call Sue Sylvester to the stand." Douglas called.

"Another human? Really?" Sylvester Smythe snorted. "Don't we have protocols against this sort of thing? Is there really anything she can shed on these proceedings?"

"Mr. Smythe, sit down." Nathaniel ordered. "The prosecution can call any witness they choose, just as you can."

"Fine." Sylvester sat back down in his chair, an angry glare on his face.

"Please show Miss Sylvester in and have her sworn in." Nathaniel said.

Sue was shown into the courtroom and quickly sworn in.

"Miss Sylvester, can you please tell us what you know of the animosity between Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky?" Douglas asked.

"My Sweet Porcelain was being tormented by that hulking bully every day." Sue answered.

"How so?"

"He was thrown into dumpsters, shoved into lockers, called fag and lady face, they dumped so many slushies on him that when he was a Cheerio my dry-cleaning bill tripled," Sue growled.

"Did you attempt to help Kurt in any way?"

"I tried repeatedly to get Karofsky expelled for harassment, but I was overruled every time I attempted to interfere in the situation." Sue snapped. "This is what happens when you leave the peasants in control of a high school."

"So, you would say that you know Kurt Hummel pretty well, then?"

"He was one of my best Cheerios and McKinley suffered a great loss when he left. We were on track for another National Championship when Karofsky irreparably damaged one of my stars and therefore my team."

"And were you ever aware of him showing any sort of romantic interest towards Mr. Karofsky?"

"Never. That's beyond insulting to even imply that he would show interest in someone who tortured him the way Karofsky did."

"Thank you Miss Sylvester." Douglas finished. "Your witness."

"Now, Miss Sylvester…isn't it true that you are one of the staff bullies at McKinley High School?" Smythe asked.

"You have been misinformed, sir. I am the teacher that the students respect and know they can come to if they're having a problem because Sue Sylvester gets results… results that are proven."

"You seem to be proud that you get results, Miss Sylvester, but what kind of results did you get for Kurt Hummel?"

"Not the ones I wanted, but I tried which is more than I can say for the other so called educators at McKinley High School." Sue answered.

"Perhaps you didn't try hard enough because you realized that Kurt Hummel was leading David Karofsky on and you just don't want to admit it."

"How dare you!" Sue snarled. "I may not be some high and mighty vampire, but don't you dare suggest that I didn't care about Kurt or that he was in some kind of sick relationship with that bully. Hummel was terrified by Karofsky. I did all I could and I was overruled. At least this Council had sense to get Kurt into a place where he would be safe."

"Miss Sylvester, are you sure you did everything you could for Kurt Hummel?" Smythe asked. "I mean. You could have suggested other educational options for this young man, but you failed on that front."

"Yes, I did fail when it came to Kurt, but it was not for a lack of trying." Sue snarled.

"I am done with this witness." Sylvester waved his hand dismissively in the air.

Kurt felt his tension ease even more when Coach Sue stepped down. She had been an effective witness. Several of the teachers from Dalton testified next about Kurt's mental state upon his arrival at Dalton, and Kurt allowed himself to relax even more. He couldn't help but feel that tension come back double as Nick made his way to the stand. Once he was sworn in, Douglas rose to question him.

"How do you know Mr. Hummel Lord Duvall?"

"We attend school together. He's my best friend."

"And as your friend, has he talked to you about his experiences with David Karofsky?"

"Yes, we've spoken about it frequently."

"What has Mr. Hummel told you?"

"Kurt has talked to me about both of the attacks and how he has been working through the trauma of them thanks to Blaine. He has also told me about all of the violence inflicted upon him by Karofsky while he was attending McKinley. I… I've had similar experiences so we sort of bonded over it and have tried to help each other deal with the issues we have because of it," Nick admitted softly.

"Did he ever express any romantic or sexual interest in the defendant?"

"Never, only fear and revulsion," Nick said.

"And what about the relationship between Prince Blaine and Mr. Hummel?" Douglas asked. Nick smiled.

"They love each other. Anyone who spends more than a couple of minutes with the two of them together can see it. They look at each other with hearts in their eyes," he said.

"Did Mr. Hummel ever express any reluctance to you about a possible mating with the Prince?" Douglas queried. Nick shot Kurt a quick glance.

"Yes," Nick admitted. Douglas raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Did he say why?"

"Yes," Nick said looking relieved. "Kurt was worried that he was too broken by what Karofsky had done to him. He worried that he was damaged and not good enough to be Blaine's mate."

"And have you ever witnessed anything which has led you to believe that Kurt is simply using Blaine for wealth and power?" the lawyer questioned. Nick snorted.

"God no! Quite the opposite actually. He gets rather annoyed with Blaine when he feels he has gone overboard spending money on him," Nick replied. Douglas smiled.

"Thank you Lord Duvall. Your witness Smythe," Douglas said. Smythe rose with a smirk uncannily like his son's and advanced on Nick.

"Lord Duvall, you stated that you and Kurt bonded over similar experiences?"

"Yes," Nick agreed warily.

"Could you elaborate on what those were exactly?" Smythe questioned. Nick's eyes widened in panic.

"I… I…" Nick stuttered as Douglas shot to his feet.

"Objection! Relevance?"

"Mr. Smythe care to explain how Lord Duvall's past is relevant?"

"We are attempting to show that Lord Duvall is projecting his emotions on Mr. Hummel."

Nathaniel sighed. He knew if he allowed this he would not only anger his son further, but some of his closest friends as well. Closing his eyes and wishing he had allowed Andrew to handle this as he had suggested, he nodded for Smythe to continue.

"I… I…" Nick cleared his throat, looking panicked.

"Answer the question Lord Duvall," Smythe sneered.

"I was bullied and raped when I attended school in New York," Nick said dully, tears in his eyes.

"And did you prosecute those who attacked you?"

"No," Nick nearly whispered.

"I'm sorry could you speak up?" Smythe smirked.

"No," Nick said more forcefully glaring at the hateful man. "I was scared of what everyone would think... that I'd be seen as weak. I don't like to talk about it."

"And yet your friend Mr. Hummel had no problems telling you of his attack? Telling several people in fact. Doesn't this strike you as odd?"

"No. Kurt is a lot stronger and braver than I am. He has helped me significantly, more than I have him, just leading by example," Nick growled.

"And his behavior never struck you as disingenuous? You never thought his readiness to talk might be because what he was telling you was a lie?"

"Never once," Nick hissed his eyes going scarlet.

"You are very naïve and trusting young man Lord Duvall. I have nothing further."

Nick stepped down and made his way to the row of seats behind Kurt, who couldn't resist grabbing his friend and hugging him as he walked by.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Kurt whispered, choked by his tears. Nick shook his head.

"I'm not… not if it means you have the justice you deserve," Nick replied before quickly finding his seat as Jeff entered the courtroom and made his way to the stand.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Lord Jeffery Dylan Hughes Sterling," Jeff stated with a smile.

"And how do you know Mr. Hummel Lord Sterling?"

"We met when Kurtie started attending Dalton last fall," Jeff responded.

"And what is your relationship with Mr. Hummel?" Douglas asked.

"We're friends," Jeff responded. Kurt allowed himself to relax once more. Jeff it seemed was trying to be on his best behavior.

"Tell us about the day you met."

"Blaine, Nick, Wesley, and I met him at the school entrance. Tina Cohen-Chang had asked us to take him under our wings."

"I see," Douglas murmured. "And did Mr. Hummel seem happy to be taken under your wings?"

"No," Jeff snorted. "I'd say happy is sort of the opposite of how he was feeling. He seemed more terrified."

"But you eventually became friends?"

"Yes. He is one of my best friends," Jeff said. "I love him like a brother."

"Did he ever mention David Karofsky to you?"

"He told us about the first attack."

"And what was his demeanor when talking about it?" Douglas queried.

"Terrified. He was shaking and pale. His heart was going insanely fast. He was crying. It was pretty horrible to see."

"Lord Sterling, were you present at the altercation which occurred at the Hummel house on New Year's?"

"I was," Jeff agreed.

"And, in your opinion, did Kurt seem happy to see Mr. Karofsky?"

"Absolutely not."

"Did you witness the attack which occurred at the Dalton Governors Ball?"

"Yes, I did," Jeff said.

"Can you tell us about it please?"

"Noah Puckerman had told us that Karofsky was looking for Kurt so we went to find him. We knew Kurt was scared of him and we were worried that Karofsky would kill him this time. We weren't quick enough. When we found him, Karofsky was feeding from him. Kurt was screaming in pain. Blaine… he went crazy. He pulled Karofsky away from Kurt and started beating the hell out of him for touching his Chosen One. Nick and I had to restrain Kurt because he was trying to get to Blaine. He kept asking us to let him go because he had to help Blaine before Karofsky hurt him."

"Lord Sterling in your opinion, did Mr. Hummel seem to be in any way welcoming of the advances of the defendant."

"Absolutely, unequivocally not," Jeff said firmly.

"Thank you. Your witness Lord Smythe."

"Lord Sterling, you state that you and Mr. Hummel are friends?"

"Yes, we are," Jeff agreed.

"Isn't it true though that you pursued Mr. Hummel almost as ardently as Prince Blaine?"

"Not for anything other than friendship," Jeff replied.

"You didn't flirt with him, touch in a more than friendly manner, or make offers for him to sleep with you?"

"Not any more than I do any of my other friends," Jeff snorted.

"So you have no relationship other than friendship?"

"I told you Smythe he is like a brother to me. Maybe your family is deviant like that but mine is not," Jeff smirked as several people in attendance snickered at the young lord's remarks. Smythe shot Jeff a glare, but continued his questioning.

"Is that why you and Kurt struck such a close friendship Lord Sterling, because you both are rather free and easy with yourselves?"

"I'd say no. I mean, your son is the biggest man whore I know and I can't fucking stand him," Jeff said pleasantly.

"Your honor!" Smythe protested through gritted teeth.

"Lord Sterling, please keep your statements to facts relevant to this case," Nathaniel said not entirely able to hide his smirk at Jeff's answer.

"My apologies Dracul. I had thought I was, although perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned the fact that Smythe's kid has been kicked out of five schools in three years because he can't keep it in his pants. In retrospect that might have been over the line I guess."

"Dracul!" Smythe nearly screeched.

"Jeffrey!" Nathaniel glared exasperated.

"Oh dear I did it again didn't I? Whoops! My bad," Jeff smirked seeming entirely unrepentant.

"No further questions," Smythe growled. With a grin Jeff stepped down and took his seat next to Nick, Mike, Tina, Puck, Jake, Wes, David, and Cordelia.

Nick's father testified next, giving a brief factual account of the injuries he had treated Kurt for following the Governor's Ball, as well as his medical opinion that none of the injuries were self-inflicted. Much like Mike, Dr. Duvall remained unshaken by Smythe's cross examination and his testimony was quickly over. Finally it was Blaine's turn to testify.

"We wish to call Prince Blaine Vladimir Anderson to the stand." Douglas began.

**A/N: I love our Jeff! Hope y'all enjoyed this one. Thanks to all you fabulous people who have and continue to review! You guys are awesome! Please keep letting us know your thoughts. Side note... any interest in a story about Nathaniel, Duncan, Andrew, Michael, and Jensen and their lives and loves? We're considering an original story about them and were curious what you guys think.**

**Until tomorrow… hugs!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

**A/N: These are, for the most part, not our characters. **

"_**This travesty of justice which the House of Draculesti is referring to as a trial begins today in Westerville, Ohio. This poor, untrained vampire, David Karofsky, is merely the latest in a long line of victims of the Tepes-Anderson family and their corrupt government. The whole thing is just further proof that the House of Draculesti is crumbling from the inside out and if something isn't done, they will bring the whole community with them."**_

_**-From Bloodlines with Rolph Von Eteen on The Pureblood Radio Network, New York, NY**_

Smythe jumped out of his chair so quickly that it crashed to the ground behind him. "Objection! Blaine Anderson is on our witness list. This is absurd."

"Prince Blaine Anderson has been called. Mr. Smythe, you will have an opportunity to ask any questions of Mr. Anderson when it is your turn to cross examine. Please sit down and let this trial proceed." Nathaniel ordered.

"Fine." Sylvester sulked back to his chair which had already been picked up by his own protective guard.

Blaine entered the courtroom and made his way up the aisle with is head held high. As soon as he reached the front his eyes sought Kurt's and he gave his Chosen One a smile, which Kurt couldn't help but return as he felt almost immediately better just from Blaine's presence in the room. Once Blaine was sworn in he sat down on the witness stand and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Prince Blaine, what is your relationship with Kurt Hummel?"

"He is my Chosen One and will very soon be my mate," Blaine said smiling across the courtroom at Kurt.

"And was this connection with Mr. Hummel instantaneous?"

"For me? Yes… for Kurt… not so much. He didn't even want to be friends at first." Blaine answered.

"Oh?"

"No. He wouldn't even talk to any of us, however, my cousin Tina had asked Wesley and I to keep an eye on him so we sort of didn't take leave me alone for an answer."

"You stalked him?"

"No, we just… kept an eye on him and continued to attempt to be friendly and include him in our conversations and activities."

"Did that work?"

"Eventually." Blaine said allowing himself a small smile as he remembered the early days of his and Kurt's courtship.

"I see, and how long did it take you to become friends with Kurt Hummel?"

"Two months, give or take." Blaine answered simply.

"During that time period, did Kurt attempt to seek you out for any romantic notions?" Douglas asked.

"No, Kurt tried to keep his distance from all of us, but, like I said, we were persistent."

"When you say us you mean…"

"Myself, Wesley Montgomery, Jeffrey Sterling, and Nicholas Duvall," Blaine answered.

"And Kurt avoided all of you?"

"As much as we allowed him to," Blaine grinned.

"Are you telling the court that Kurt Hummel showed no interest in any vampires?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you."

"Did you or any of the other students that you are friends with feel unsafe with Kurt on campus?"

"No one was afraid of Kurt. He couldn't hurt anyone. He was a human and not a terribly physically strong one at that, besides he was clearly terrified of all of us."

"At what point did Mr. Hummel tell you about the situation with David Karofsky?"

"It was the same night we became friends actually. At the time Kurt was commuting back and forth between his home and Dalton, but he'd gotten trapped at the school by a blizzard. We found him trying to sleep in his car and brought him back in the school. I guess because we saved him, he finally decided to trust us. He said he wanted to be friends, but he didn't know if he could because of what happened with Karofsky. That's when he told us their history and about the attack."

"I see and as your friendship with Mr. Hummel developed, your relationship changed?"

"Yes. We grew much closer. He became my best friend. We did pretty much everything together."

"Tell us about New Year's Eve."

"Kurt, Wes, Nick, Jeff, and I had all gone shopping. We had asked Kurt to come to the New Year's Eve party at Nick's house, but he wasn't sure that he'd be comfortable around so many vampires so he went home. Shortly after he left, Noah Puckerman called to warn him about Karofsky being at his house. Fearing for his safety, we went to Kurt's house as quickly as we could."

"And when you arrived at the Hummel house, what did you find?" Douglas asked. "Please give us as many details as you can remember."

"When I pulled into the driveway, Karofsky was standing next to Kurt's car leaning on it while he leered at him. Kurt was locked inside. He was shaking and crying hysterically."

"What actions did you take at that time?" Douglas asked.

"I moved Karofsky away from the car and put myself between him and Kurt. I then made it clear that Kurt was off limits to him and I would take more extreme measures if he continued to bother him." Blaine answered.

"Why were you so concerned for Kurt's safety?"  
_  
_"You mean aside from the fact that everyone deserves to be safe in their own home and I don't trust someone who doesn't understand what no and not interested mean? I already knew at that point what my intentions with Kurt were, even though I had not yet expressed them to him or anyone but those closest to me."

"Now, turning our attention to your romantic relationship with Mr. Hummel… who made the first move?" Douglas asked.

"I did. I confessed my feelings to Kurt and kissed him first. He eventually reciprocated and we were together." Blaine smiled because he loved his Chosen One so much.

"Oh, so you were the aggressor in courting Kurt Hummel?" Douglas asked.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure we were both on the same page and he knew what he was getting himself into being with me." Blaine answered.

"What happened on the night of the second attack at Dalton?"

"Kurt had agreed to attend the Governor's Ball with me. Attendance was mandatory because it was to honor our glee club and the fact that we were going to Nationals. Even though we were going as friends, I think we both hoped more would come of it. We had had an amazing night and I finally had gathered the courage to ask Kurt to be my Chosen One and explain to him exactly what it meant. He had asked for some time to think about it, which I granted. He went for a walk on the grounds and I returned inside where Noah Puckerman found me. He told me what had happened at McKinley that day and that Karofsky was coming for Kurt. We gathered our friends and went looking for him. We found him in the garden. I arrived in time to see Karofsky ripping at my Chosen One's throat," Blaine growled.

"Ripping not biting?"

"It was not the kind of bite someone gives to one they love no. Kurt was lying in a pool of his own blood and Karofsky was about to attack him again. I just lost it and went after Karofsky. I didn't stop until my father pulled me off of him and ordered me to stop. I trusted that he would take care of it while I focused my energy and attentions on Kurt." Blaine purposely made sure to leave in all the gory details because he wanted people to see that the attack had seriously damaged Kurt and left him in a pool of his own blood.

"Thank you your highness. Your witness Smythe."

"Mr. Smythe, you may proceed with your cross examination of Prince Blaine Anderson at this time." Nathaniel intoned.

"Mr. Anderson, when did you first meet Kurt Hummel?"

"I met him the first day he began attending Dalton Academy." Blaine answered, thinking about the day Kurt Hummel had walked into his life and changed it forever. It was a memory that he would cherish for eternity.

"What did you think of the young human…the first human to attend Dalton Academy, thus ending hundreds of years of tradition?" Sylvester let his displeasure show on his face.

"I thought he was the most beautiful man I had ever met. I couldn't even talk to him that first day. Kurt was not the first human that I've ever met, but he was certainly the most interesting." Blaine answered, quite enjoying the disgusted look on the other man's face.

"Interesting?" Sylvester parroted the words back to Blaine. "How so, Mr. Anderson?"

"Kurt didn't want to go to Dalton, we all knew that. That first day though he marched right up to the gates. His heart was pounding… he was shaking… You could tell he was terrified but he put his game face on and pushed through any of his fears and loathing for vampires. He is the strongest, bravest person I have ever met." Blaine smiled.

"That's all well and good, but young Mr. Hummel came with baggage in the form of David Karofsky and McKinley High School, didn't he?" Sylvester asked.

"Is there a question in that word vomit?" Douglas asked from his seat.

"Did you know that David Karofsky was interested in Kurt Hummel?" Sylvester asked in his slimy, charming way meant to put Blaine at ease when it only sufficed to put him more on edge and sharply answer the questions presented to him. "At any time from the moment you met him, did Mr. Hummel indicate anything about David Karofsky?"

"As I stated earlier, Kurt told us about his history with Karofsky, but it was not a subject he was comfortable with so it was rarely brought up."

"I see, and isn't it true that Mr. Karofsky told you in the confrontation on New Year's Day that HE was pursuing Mr. Hummel?"

"He did, but I disregarded it because I knew that Kurt did not in any way reciprocate his feelings. For a courtship to be considered valid both parties must show an interest and Kurt didn't."

"Are you certain of that your highness?"

"Positive," Blaine said firmly his steely gaze never leaving Smythe's face.

"You seem to have been rather involved, even though the two of you were not together at New Year's." Sylvester asked with a smirky meerkat smile.

"I believed then, as I do now, that Kurt deserves to be happy and safe. Even if we had never been more than friends I would believe that and would do my best to make sure that happened, but as I already said, I knew what my intentions were with him. He was crying and visibly shaking. I reacted instinctively to protect him, and I would do so again given the same circumstances." Blaine reiterated.

"And yet, on the date of the second attack which occurred at Dalton, you had not properly claimed Kurt Hummel, therefore making him fair game for any vampire that took an interest in the boy." Sylvester asked, having done his own research into mating customs.

"I waited until I felt Kurt was ready. I will not apologize for that. When the attack occurred, however, I had already declared my interest and had given Kurt time to consider it." Blaine answered.

"Isn't it possible that Kurt was going to turn down your claim and be with my client? Could you have misconstrued the situation when you arrived on the scene?"

"Not possible at all. Karofsky was nothing to Kurt other than the torturer who continued to bother him." Blaine worked hard to not growl and seethe at the implication that Smythe was trying to achieve.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Sylvester asked.

"Because I know my Chosen One, Mr. Smythe," Blaine ground out trying to maintain his calm.

"But you really don't know my client. All you seem to know is what Kurt Hummel has told you and we are prepared to prove that Mr. Hummel is a liar who has dragged you into a mess that has simply spiraled out of his control."

"Objection!"

"Mr. Smythe, do you have any more questions for this witness?"

"Yes sir," Smythe said smiling coldly.

"Tell us about your physical relationship with Mr. Hummel Prince Blaine."

"Excuse me?" Blaine said aghast as Douglas shot to his feet.

"Objection! Relevance?"

"Mr. Smythe?" Nathaniel questioned, wishing he could rip the smirky little smile off the man's face instead of being forced to make his son sit here and endure this.

"It goes to Mr. Hummel's preferences Dracul. I do have a purpose."

Nathaniel shot his son a quick glance. Blaine was practically begging him with his eyes not to allow Smythe to do this… to not let him drag him and his Chosen One's relationship and most intimate moments through the mud. Nathaniel wished desperately he had a choice, but he had to at least give the appearance of impartiality in this or Karofsky would be a free man in no time. He just hoped that when things calmed down, Blaine would see he was doing this to protect them not harm them.

"Over ruled. Lord Smythe, this had better be to the point and relevant or you will face sanctions are we clear?"

"Crystal, Dracul. Prince Blaine have you and Mr. Hummel consummated your relationship?"

"Father… please…" Blaine pleaded.

"Answer the question your highness," Nathaniel said woodenly, hating the role he had to play. Blaine's face hardened.

"Yes… we have," he snarled.

"And when you have sex with Mr. Hummel is it aggressive Prince Blaine?"

"Occasionally," Blaine growled, his eyes flashing scarlet as Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"And does Mr. Hummel enjoy this?" The Warblers and Vlad all rose to their feet, Puck and Jake were hissing in anger. Cordy was trying to restrain a furious Wes and Jeff was muttering threats under his breath while trying to comfort his distraught chosen one. Mike and Tina were busy trying to calm Burt, but they were both furious as well. Nathaniel pounded his gavel.

"How dare you! You vile…" Vlad hissed his eyes glowing red as the gavel lurched out of Nathaniel's hand and flew across the room, narrowly missing Smythe's head.

"Order! Gentlemen! Sit down! Another outburst and I will have you banned from the courtroom!" he growled, gaining absolutely no reaction from either Vlad or the Warblers.

"Enough!" Blaine quietly ordered. As a unit, the boys sat, still glaring and clearly furious. When he turned his gaze towards Smythe the man took an involuntary step backwards as the full ire of one of the Draculesti was directed at him. "Are you really trying to ask me if my Chosen One likes it rough Lord Smythe?"

"Answer the question please your highness." Smythe said, his voice trembling despite himself.

"Yes, he enjoys it. We both do." Blaine snarled.

"And do you suppose that if someone walked in on you two being aggressive that they might misconstrue what you are doing and believe you to be attacking him?"

"No," Blaine said with a smirk, his eyes glittering coldly.

"No? Really?"

"You are assuming I am the aggressor Lord Smythe, which may not be the case. It's honestly none of your business Additionally, while we might occasionally be rather… forceful, neither of us would ever do anything to injure the other."

"Any further questions for this witness Smythe?" Nathaniel asked, smirking as his son turned the tables on Smythe.

"No, sir. I am done." Smythe replied scurrying back to his seat.

As Blaine stepped down from the stand and made his way over to a distraught Kurt wordlessly pulling him into his arms the moment he sat down and offering him what comfort he could, murmurs rose from those who filled the courtroom, particularly the members of the press corps who were in attendance.

Nathaniel put his hand up for silence in the courtroom. "We are going to recess for the day and shall reconvene here tomorrow morning at nine am to hear more testimony from the prosecution."

"Are you two ok?" Douglas asked.

"Of course we're not ok Uncle Douglas. Who would be after that?" Blaine growled as Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, his silence speaking louder than words.

"I can't believe that asshole was allowed to ask you all of that Blaine," Burt growled.

"Blaine… Kurt…" Nathaniel Anderson said approaching his son his eyes filled with guilt.

"We have nothing to say to you Dracul, besides we wouldn't want to taint your appearance of impartiality," Blaine snarled, taking Kurt's arm and turning his back on his father. "Come on love, let's get out of here."

Nathaniel watched his son leave with a look of heart wrenching sorrow on his face. Blaine's coven, for after what had happened earlier, he knew that's exactly what they were, followed closing ranks behind them. He jumped when Duncan Hughes put an arm around his shoulder.

"He'll get over it Nate. Once he gets over his anger, he'll see you were only doing what you had to," he said reassuringly. "Blaine's a good kid. He'll calm down and he'll understand."

"Will he Duncan? Because right now, I'm not sure that I do," Nathaniel sighed allowing Duncan to lead him back to the Council Chambers.

**XOXOXOXO**

The minute they stepped out of the courtroom, Kurt and Blaine were surrounded by press shouting questions. Michael Sterling, whom Kurt hadn't even been aware had been in attendance, was suddenly there fielding questions. Meanwhile Jeff, Nick, Wes, Mike, Jake, Puck, and a plethora of the House Guard formed a protective barrier around Burt, Kurt, and Blaine whisking them towards the waiting limo before Kurt even had time to register what was going on. Kurt was vaguely aware of the rest of his friends piling into cars driven by Tina and Cordy as the limo doors closed and he collapsed against Blaine, finally allowing himself a moment to relax and let everything which had happened today register with himself. Kurt would have been exhausted just from listening to the testimony of his friends and Karofsky's presence in the courtroom, particularly because every time he had looked up, the hulking vampire was staring at him, but sitting there listening to every aspect of his relationship with Blaine being questioned had left him completely and utterly drained. Blaine seemed to sense this and had immediately pulled Kurt into his side the moment they were seated, allowing his mate to take comfort from his presence.

"That Smythe is a piece of work," Burt growled. "Where does he get off dragging you through the mud like that?"

"Daddy please, can we not talk about this right now?" Kurt begged

"Sorry bud. I'm just so angry."

"I know Dad. I am too. I'm angry and humiliated and exhausted."

"Do you want to go back to the condo?" Burt asked his son. "You wouldn't have to face anyone there."

"I want to go back to Dalton tonight, Dad. I just…I mean…I can't…" Kurt struggled to find the right words. "I will not hide from this like I am ashamed… like I did something wrong. I did that once. I will not do it again."

"I understand kiddo, and no matter what is said in the courtroom, I am so proud of you." Burt kissed his son's head when the car pulled into the driveway of the condo. "I will see you in the morning."

"I love you Daddy," Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"Love you too Kurt," Burt murmured hugging Kurt and kissing him on top of the head before turning to Blaine. "You… take care of my boy… make him rest."

"Yes sir," Blaine said solemnly. With a nod, Burt got out of his car following the House Guards who pushed their way through the press that were there waiting for him.

Kurt had never been more grateful for the high gates which surrounded the school as they locked the reporters who had been dogging him all day out. Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on his head as the car stopped. Kurt sat up biting his lip, but seemed reluctant to actually get out of the car.

"Are you ready?" Blaine prodded.

"Would you think less of me if I said no?"

"No, of course not. Today was… God it was horrible for me and even worse I'm sure for you, but we have to face people eventually," Blaine pointed out.

"I know. I just… I'm overwhelmed right now. I thought I was prepared for all of that, but I don't think I could have ever been prepared for what happened today," Kurt admitted.

"I know love. I feel the same way,' Blaine said tenderly brushing his fingers against Kurt's cheekbone. "Ok so, here's what we're going to do. We'll go straight to our room, if anyone tries to stop us, we'll sic our friends on them. When we get up there, I'll send Puck to the blood bank while we change into our pajamas and then we'll curl up, watch a movie and forget today happened."

"Can we watch _The Sound of Music_?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever you want baby," Blaine smiled softly.

"Ok then, let's go."

Blaine helped Kurt out of the car and was rather alarmed to realize his Chosen One was swaying with tiredness. Blaine put a strong steadying arm around him.

"Do you need some help getting him up to your room?" Puck and Jake both asked, ready to assist if needed.

"I think I can manage, but keep everyone away for tonight. Kurt needs his rest and not to be bombarded by well-meaning friends." Blaine ordered. He knew their friends meant well and wanted Kurt to know they were there, but it would just be overload tonight and he wanted his Chosen One to get a good night's sleep.

"Understood." Puck and Jake both nodded at the order.

Once in their room, Blaine gently stripped Kurt's clothes off and helped him into a pair of soft pajamas before tucking him into their bed. He quickly changed into his own sleepwear before slipping under the sheets with Kurt, keeping his Chosen One firmly in his arms. Puck soon returned with their dinner which they drank while watching the movie. Kurt barely made it passed _'I Am Sixteen Going on Seventeen'_ before falling asleep. Blaine kept him in his embrace the entire night soothing away both the nightmares and tears that disturbed his slumber.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this one. Please let us know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

**A/N: We do not own the majority of these characters. WARNINGS: DISCUSSION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT AND VIOLENCE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL NEGATIVELY IMPACT YOU!**

"_**A claim between a human and a vampire shall only be considered valid once the vampire has fed from the human with the human's consent. In the event that two or more vampires seek to choose the same human it shall be the vampire who has received consent and fed from the human first whose claim take precedence."**_

_**From The Constitution of the United Federation of Covens Article 21 Section 13: Human-Vampire Mating**_

Kurt felt shaky as he entered the courtroom the next day because it was his turn on the stand. It hadn't helped that he had once again had to run the gamut of reporters and his nerves were thrumming with anxiety. He knew things were going to come out which he had never wanted anyone to know, things not even Blaine knew. He just hoped he could make it through the day.

"Are you ready for this?" Douglas whispered. Kurt gave a jerky nod as Douglas rose.

"At this time, we call Kurt Hummel to the stand." Douglas sent a prayer up to protect his nephew's Chosen One and help him to get through this. Kurt took a breath and made his way to the witness stand where he was sworn in before sitting down.

"Good morning Kurt," Douglas said, sending him a re-assuring smile.

"Good Morning," Kurt returned, his voice sounding strained.

"I know this is going to be difficult for you, but we will try to get through it as quickly and painlessly as possible. Ok?"

"Ok," Kurt said giving him a tentative smile.

"Alright… how long have you known the defendant?"

"Since the fall of my sixth grade year when he moved to my school," Kurt murmured.

"What was your initial impression of him?" Douglas asked gently.

"I thought he was handsome," Kurt admitted. "But that only lasted until he began harassing me.

"Can you tell us about the hell David Karofsky has put you through over the years?" Douglas slowly asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "It started out with the name calling…he called me fag and lady lips and things like that. Soon I heard it everywhere I went. _He_ was everywhere I went. The name calling progressed to pushing and shoving… tripping me… elbowing me into lockers and knocking my books out of my hands. It continued to get progressively worse."

"Can you elaborate Kurt?" Douglas asked. "I know this is hard for you, but please share these experiences with us so we can get a whole picture of the situation you were in."

"I was shoved face first into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, there were slushies thrown in my face more times than I can count. Every day I went home covered in bruises, but they were nothing compared to the emotional damage. I couldn't sleep. I didn't eat. I hated my life and almost everyone in it," Kurt answered.

"Did you fear for your life?"

"My safety, but not my life," Kurt replied.

"Let's talk about the first assault which occurred at McKinley. Did you fear for your life that day?"

"Yes."

"This was the first time he ever became so violent and aggressive… the first time you feared for your life?" Douglas asked. Kurt closed his eyes, fighting for control. "Kurt do you need a break?"

"No," Kurt said the strain evident in his voice. "I can go on."

"Can you please answer the question Kurt?" Douglas asked gently.

"Yes it was the first time I feared for my life, but not the first time he ever became so aggressive and violent," Kurt softly replied. Douglas frowned in concern. What Kurt was saying was unexpected and it made him more than a little nervous as to what was going to come next, but as a prosecutor, he knew he had to ask the questions he was going to.

"Can you please elaborate, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt looked shamefully down at his hands and spoke in a low voice. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, the court needs to know exactly the terror that Mr. Karofsky perpetrated upon you." Douglas gently said, unprepared for this. This was quite a surprise.

Kurt continued to look down at his hands. "This is really hard for me. These are things I've never told anyone."

"Not even your future mate?" Douglas asked. Kurt looked apologetically at Blaine, biting his lip as he shook his head.

"No, Blaine definitely does not know." he said. A low murmur rose in the court until Nathaniel called for silence.

"I understand this is painful and humiliating for you, but can you please give the court details of these interactions?"

"Do you need a moment, Mr. Hummel?" Nathaniel asked, forgetting to be impartial and just allowing himself to worry for his family.

"No, I can do this." Kurt took a deep breath. "It…it would happen when no one was around. No matter how hard I worked to make sure that never happened, he always seemed to find me. He'd press me up against walls or lockers or doors, pawing at me. He ripped several articles of clothing. He…" Kurt paused to clear his throat and swipe at his tears, painfully conscious of Blaine being held in place by his grandfather. "He's held me defenseless against my will while he forced kisses on me and groped at my body. My first kiss happened pinned to a wall in smelly locker room at McKinley. It was taken by force, without my consent. I hated every second of it and I hated him, more and more each time it happened. I always tried to fight him off. It never worked. I tried to push him away and get him off of me, but he was so much stronger than I was." Kurt's voice was becoming shakier as he fought back the tears, aware of Blaine's gaze on him, but terrified to see his mate's reaction to what he was saying. "I caught him watching me through my bedroom window one night when I was changing for bed. I changed in the bathroom after that and made sure my curtains were always closed and my window locked."

"So…you couldn't even be safe in your own home?" Douglas hated pursuing this line of questioning but it had to be done.

"No. He was everywhere. I wasn't safe anywhere." Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt…is there anything else he did?" Douglas gently questioned.

"Yes," Kurt shakily admitted. "Karofsky tried to force me to…to…." Kurt's tears began to choke him and stream down his cheeks.

"No!" Blaine's low growl echoed in the courtroom. It was only Vlad maintaining his iron clad grip on the prince that kept Blaine in his seat. A sob escaped Kurt's lips and he began to shake.

"Take a breath, Kurt. No one is going to rush your answers." Douglas tried to calm him down. He had a feeling this was going to be bad…very bad.

"He cornered me and forced me to my knees. He said… he said I had a pretty mouth and it would look amazing wrapped around his… He…wanted me to…"

"To what Kurt?" Douglas asked.

"Pleasure him… orally. I … I remember being so scared… terrified and repulsed and… He was only stopped because he heard Coach Sue coming to find me."

"How many times did something like this happen?" Douglas asked trying to push through the shock he felt and not dwell on the pain he felt for both Kurt and his nephew. Kurt shook his head.

"Three times… like I said, the first time he heard Coach Sue coming and ran off. The second time I waited until his pants were down and tripped him and then I ran and hid in Coach Sue's office. I managed to avoid being alone for almost a week after that, but I paid for it with being locker checked so hard it left dents in the lockers and getting slushied during every passing period. The last time he found me in the library and cornered me in the stacks, but I punched him in the balls with my fists and ran like hell. Once he recovered, he came after me in a rage. That was the day of the attack everyone knew about… the attack at McKinley… that's what led to it."

"And you never told anyone about the defendant's unwanted advances?"

"No sir. My Dad has had health issues, I was afraid that it would be too much for him and Blaine… I just… I couldn't… I was afraid if he knew how damaged I am he… he wouldn't want me anymore… If I didn't tell anyone, I could pretend it wasn't real." He said, wiping away tears.

"What was your life like after that attack Kurt?"

"I was so scared and alone. I couldn't even talk to a vampire without flinching so I closed myself off from all of my friends who were. I refused to go to school or even really leave my room. I have no idea what would have happened to me if it had not been for Dalton."

"Can you tell us how Dalton Academy changed your life?" Douglas asked a gentle question.

"I am finally really happy. I have friends and people who love me there. No one ever judged me for being gay or being a human. I am educationally challenged and treated like I matter. It's been the best time in my life." Kurt beamed as he answered, smiling through his tears. "Most importantly, I found Blaine.

"So Dalton was good for you?"

"It was very good for me." Kurt agreed as he thought about how wonderful life was because of Dalton.

"It was also the site of a second horrific assault, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Kurt said, his eyes becoming troubled.

"That was a very difficult night for you wasn't it Kurt?"

"It was," Kurt agreed.

"But it didn't start out that way did it?"

"No. It started out as the most amazing and magical night of my life."

"Why would that be?"

"I went to the ball with Blaine. We danced together the whole night and then he asked me to be with him… to be his mate. It was amazing. It was like a dream."

"When Prince Blaine asked you to be his mate what was your reaction?"

"Joy… fear… doubt… I loved him. I knew that, but he was a vampire… the thing I feared more than anything in this world and while I didn't fear him, I wasn't sure that I could get past everything that had been done to me by the defendant to really give myself to him in the way he needed me to. I also worried that I wasn't worthy of him… that what Karofsky had done had tainted me. I told him I needed time to think… to decide what my decision would be. He understood and went back to the ball while I took a walk in the gardens."

"What happened next Kurt?" Douglas prodded.

"I… I was walking in the gardens thinking about Blaine and suddenly he was just… there."

"The defendant?" Douglas clarified. Kurt gave a jerky nod.

"Yes… Karofsky. I tried to talk to him… to get him to leave me alone but I knew… I knew it would never ever happen. He…" Kurt paused swallowing convulsively, his eyes distant as if seeing that night all over again. "He grabbed me and flipped me on my back. I tried to get away, but he was too strong. He threw me back to the ground and then his fangs were in my neck. I screamed. It hurt. It hurt so bad… and then Blaine was there and he pulled him off of me. I don't remember much after that, other than trying to get to Blaine."

"And at no time did Mr. Karofsky seek your consent to feed from you?"

"No, he did not and I would not have given it if he had," Kurt replied. "Not in a million years."

"Thank you Kurt. Your witness Smythe," Douglas said sitting down.

Sylvester circled his desk before coming to lean on the witness stand, trying to intimidate Kurt.

"Kurt, you give a powerful story, but it all sounds like make-believe. David Karofsky was too much for you to handle, isn't that correct?"

"If you mean he was bigger than me and stronger than me and scared the hell out of me, then yes. If you mean sexually, there was no sexual relationship on my part." Kurt answered firmly.

"Do you expect us to believe that no one noticed ripped articles of clothing? That seems a little far-fetched, don't you think?"

"I was a regular victim of McKinley's bullies. I lost track of the number of times I had slushy dumped on me or was thrown in a dumpster. I always had a change of clothes in my locker, so seeing me leave school in different clothes than I came in was nothing unusual."

Kurt glanced over to see Vlad keeping a restraining hand on his father and Jeff and Puck now restraining Blaine. He felt so guilty for not telling either one of them about these things, but he'd wanted to protect them.

"Mr. Hummel…isn't it true that on the occasions you described where Mr. Karofsky requested that you perform oral sex, you were a willing participant and only refused when you were discovered?"

"Absolutely not. I didn't want anything to do with him. I was terrified of him and not even remotely attracted."

"You've never found Mr. Karofsky attractive?"

"I already said I did... in sixth grade when he first moved here. I thought he was cute, but that was before I got to know him. The fact that he beat me up on a regular basis and called me names and treated me like I was nothing killed any attraction very quickly."

"So, would you say that you have a history of finding vampires attractive?" Sylvester smiled, showing off his fangs.

"If you're asking am I only attracted to vampires, the answer is no. The only vampire I've ever had a serious interest in is Blaine." Kurt couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he talked about Blaine.

"So you've been attracted to humans before?"

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Like your step-brother Finn for example?"

"That was a very brief crush that occurred years ago, before we were step-brothers," Kurt defended himself becoming agitated.

"So your step-brother, your self-described bully, and someone high above your station… It seems that you have a history of picking unsuitable romantic attachments." Sylvester said.

"Is there a question there?" Douglas asked, raising an eyebrow at Sylvester Smythe.

"Oh, my question for Mr. Hummel is…have you ever dated anyone but a vampire?"

"No, I never dated anyone at McKinley because anytime anyone showed any interest, David threatened them with bodily harm and I was too busy trying to survive to worry about dating." Kurt sharply answered.

"Did you date at Dalton? I mean, you did have a pool of available, gay, attractive young men, such as yourself. Lord Sterling's son and Lord Duvall's son both share your proclivities. Were they of any interest to you?"

Kurt was sure he heard Jeff growl deeply in his throat.

"When I started attending Dalton, I wasn't even interested in friendship with them or any of the other boys." Kurt honestly answered because he'd never thought of Nick and Jeff in any way other than good friends. "I never expected to become involved with any of them, let alone someone as amazing as Blaine."

"Ahh yes… Prince Blaine," Sylvester snapped sharply. "How did you manage to snag the prince in your web? Was he always your end goal when you were at Dalton?"

"I didn't snag Blaine. He and the others sort of followed me around, like lost little puppies, until I was ready to befriend them. But with Blaine, it was different. There was always something more there and he gave me the time and space I needed until I was ready." Kurt answered. "I love him with all my heart. He is the only one in the world for me."

"You stated that on the night of the alleged attack at Dalton Mr. Karofsky bit you. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it true that Mr. Karofsky was actually the first one to bite you?" Sylvester smirked.

Kurt's eyes began to change from his normal sky blue to a hazy dark blue and then took on a reddish hue. "Yes… yet another thing he stole from me… from Blaine. I didn't consent and I would have never consented."

"But he did bite you, correct?" Sylvester repeated his question more firmly.

"Yes." Kurt said, biting off his words. "He held me down, forced my head back, and bit me while I screamed in pain and tried to force him away. It was in no way the romantic moment that I had with Blaine the first time he bit me. It was more like rape."

Nick sucked in a breath of air in the dead silent courtroom. Jeff's hand in his kept him grounded.

"Are you aware that my client is petitioning to have your claim with Prince Blaine annulled and voided since _he _was the one who bit you first and by our laws has the right to claim you."

"No! I don't want that. I don't want him! I would rather be dead than be with David Karofsky." Kurt denied, an edge of hysteria in his voice and his eyes wide with panic. It was one thing to be aware of the possibility of this happening, it was another thing to be confronted with the reality of it, and he had to fight the urge to get down from the stand and run to his mate.

The camera flashes were going off in rapid succession, blinding those in the courtroom momentarily. The courtroom was in an uproar as Blaine pulled away from his friends and rose to his feet, his own eyes a flat scarlet red. His fangs were fully extended and he was out for blood.

"He will never have my mate!" Blaine shouted, struggling to get free and remove the threat to his Kurt. Suddenly Vlad was in front of him, restraining him.

"Calm yourself, grandson." Vlad whispered to Blaine. "I will never let this happen. I do not have to touch the boy to kill him and I have no problems doing so if things start to go awry. He will not have Kurt."

"Prince Blaine, if you cannot restrain yourself, you will not be allowed in this courtroom." Nathaniel warned his own eyes swirling with scarlet.

Blaine merely growled in response as the Warblers and Vlad more or less forced him back into his seat.

"Mr. Smythe…"

"Yes Dracul?" Sylvester grinned, having gotten what he'd wanted all along…showing Kurt to be unstable and Blaine to be out of control. This would only play into his client's justifications.

"Approach the bench… you too Lord Anderson" Nathaniel snarled. Both men moved to stand in front of the bench where the Dracul sat. "Lord Smythe I will not continue to allow you to hold what we both know is an idle threat over Mr. Hummel's head in an attempt to get him to back down. As an attorney, I am certain you are aware that the laws which you're citing were overturned in cases of forced biting. If the whole substance of your claim is that your client bit Kurt first, then you may as well drop it now."

"Who are we to say it was a forced biting? Kurt Hummel could be a liar and my client deserves to be heard. Biting is such an intimate experience between partners, as you all well know."

"I believe the key phrase is, between partners Lord Smythe. Kurt has stated he has no interest in your client. Witnesses have testified that Kurt never wanted any attention from him. Kurt has accepted Prince Blaine's claim and is planning a formal mating ceremony in just a few weeks. What you're doing is disgusting and completely unethical," Douglas snarled.

"What I'm doing is showing the world how this council is destroying our community with their continued assault on our traditions. Since when has a human's consent mattered? These laws go against our nature."

"Lord Smythe this court room will not be a forum for you to further your political agendas. If you continue to attempt to do so, I will rule on this matter now, as it is well within my power to do and your client will pay the price."

"Then you will have proven my point," Smythe pointed out.

"Right now Smythe, I could give a flying fuck! Now continue your examination, without the politics or sit down," Nathaniel ordered with a growl.

"I have no further questions at this time." Sylvester knew it was a smart move to quit now while he was ahead.

"Court is in recess for the remainder of the day. We will resume tomorrow morning." Nathaniel snarled, slamming the gavel down so hard that it shattered. Duncan and Andrew rose and Ike rushed forward. Ike hastily trying to get the courtroom clear before it turned into a three ring circus and Duncan and Andrew forcing Nathaniel away from Smythe as quickly as possible.

Kurt stepped down from the stand, biting his lip. He looked at Blaine his eyes wide and frightened as if questioning, now that Blaine knew the truth, whether or not he would still be accepted. Blaine, seeing Kurt's hesitation closed the distance between them and wrapped his Chosen One tightly in his arms. He could feel Kurt shaking and knew the boy was on the verge of emotional collapse.

"Puck, Jake… get us out of here… Now!"

"Yes your highness," the two boys said, in the moment every inch the House Guards that they had been raised to be. Puck whipped out his cell phone and issued a few terse orders, which brought several guards to the courtroom. The guards surrounded the group of boys, who kept Kurt and Blaine firmly in their center and rushed them through the mob of reporters who were waiting outside the courtroom doors. The press was unable to even get a glimpse of Kurt and Blaine before they were in the car and being whisked back to Dalton.

The limo was silent as Blaine attended to his Chosen One. Kurt was sobbing brokenly into Blaine's strong shoulder apologizing over and over. Nick and Jeff, who had joined Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Vlad in the limo this time, exchanged a concerned look and Nick reached out a hand to touch Kurt. He was taken aback when Kurt flinched away from his touch, something which hadn't happened since his first days at Dalton.

"I can't live without you." Kurt sobbed hysterically. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please, please don't leave me!"

"Shh… I will never leave you love. I'm not mad at you. I understand. I love you my Chosen One," Blaine soothed.

"It doesn't matter… They're going to give me to him. We have to get away now. We can go to Europe and start new lives."

"Kurt, it will be okay. We aren't going anywhere and no one is going to take you away from me." Blaine tried to comfort his Chosen One, but Kurt was beyond comforting.

"Blaine is right bud. You gotta calm down and use your head here," Burt agreed. Kurt shook his head.

"No, you don't understand. We have to leave now. He's relentless. He'll never give up. He'll always be after me. Running away is our only option. We need to be someplace safe and far away."

"Kurt, running is never the option." Blaine worked to keep himself calm as his anger at seeing Kurt in such a state threatened to overwhelm him. "Besides love, the council's power reaches every corner of the globe. There is nowhere to run."

"You should have let me die then Blaine. You should have let me die." Kurt wailed, his emotions all over the place. The other boys could feel the panic rolling off of Kurt in a way they had never before and it scared them more than they wanted to admit.

"Don't you say that Kurt! Don't you dare ever say that!" Blaine growled, holding Kurt more tightly as his Chosen One buried his face in his neck

"Kurt, look at me." Vlad commanded. Against his will, Kurt slowly raised his head off of Blaine's shoulder to look at the Count. "This will never happen. That boy will not survive any attempt to take you from my grandson and this family. You are a Draculesti and we protect our own whatever it takes."

"You can't promise that. He's a pit-bull and I'm his bone. He will never stop until he has me a prisoner." Kurt looked so defeated and exhausted.

"You are not hearing me, Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Vlad repeated very deliberately. "The boy will not survive if he tries this. I will personally ensure it. My grandson and great grandson often say that I come from a different time with different morals. They are correct. I firmly believe in an eye for an eye. He is trying to take you away from this family so I will take away his life. You are under my protection now. Nothing will happen to you. This I promise. Now rest."

Kurt listened to Vlad's words and the panic and fear seemed to fall away, leaving him utterly exhausted. His eyes slipped closed without hesitation at Vlad's words and he went limp in Blaine's arms.

"Kurt!" Burt exclaimed.

"Do not fear Burt. He is merely sleeping," Vlad soothed.

"Dammit Bunic! Why did you do that? He is going to be furious when he wakes up" Blaine hissed at his great grandfather. He, with Nick and Jeff's help, eased Kurt down into a more comfortable position. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair, offering what comfort he could before glaring at his grandfather.

"He is exhausted, nepot. I know he has not been sleeping well or getting enough to eat." Vlad answered. "You should take better care of your mate. You wouldn't want anyone to think you can't keep Kurt, especially now. You need to decide if he is worth fighting for; if he is worth killing for."

"Kurt is worth everything to me." Blaine answered without thinking.

"Then show the world that and take care of your Chosen One as he needs to be taken care of." Vlad reminded the boy. "You must prove that you are the right choice for Kurt if you do not want others speculating on your abilities. Blaine, your father and I disagree on many, many things, but in this one he is correct. You are the future of our community. There are expectations that we, as rulers, must live up to. You mustn't show weakness, especially not in this or they will take him from you, one way or another. If this Karofsky monster chooses to press this idea that he is better for him, you must be prepared to prove them wrong."

"Yes, Grandfather." Blaine nodded, ever so slightly tightening his hold on Kurt. No one would ever take what was his away from him.

**A/N: OK so… this chapter and the one before it are a big part of the reason it took so long to get the sequel done. This was incredibly hard to write because we wanted to make it real and not over the top… still not sure that I'm happy with it, but there ya go. Also, because I know someone will mention it, I know in the first story Kurt said things with Karofsky didn't get sexual… he lied. He was afraid and ashamed and more than a little in denial and he lied. The only reason he admitted to it now is because his fear of Karofsky going free and possibly losing Blaine overrode that. Now that that is out of the way…. A couple of notes… first of all… completely in awe over a review we got from ashamg comparing us to cp coulter's Dalton… which I have always felt sort of set the bar for Klaine fics. Also I don't even have words for my amazement at the fic that Volitan sent us which is set in our little universe. Never in a million years did we ever think when we started this story that people would like it enough to do that. Just… wow! You guys are truly amazing and we are always in shock at how well our stuff is being received. Thank you so much! Please continue to let us know what you think… next update everyone's reaction's to Kurt's testimony and the defense starts their case.**

**Hugs!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

**A/N: The majority of these characters do not belong to us WARNINGS for sexy times... don't like don't read.**

"_**Woe betide they who cause harm to a mate of the Draculesti for there is no force on heaven or Earth strong enough to deter them from defending their beloved. They will hunt the offender to the ends of the world and rip the sanity from their minds before rending them limb from limb for their indiscretion and there is no hole deep enough nor shadow dark enough to hide them from their wrath."**_

_**-From "The Soul of the Night" by Lady Drusilla Landeau**_

"Looks like the reporters are here too." Puck announced from the front seat as they pulled through the gates of Dalton. When Kurt had collapsed, he had ordered the driver to go to Dalton first and then take Burt home.

"I'll deal with them," Jeff said grimly, before giving them his customary smirk. "I'm in the mood to put on a show."

"What in the hell goes through your mind?" Nick demanded.

"Oh, Nick. Don't you already know? I thought we went through this last night." Jeff teased.

"You are not allowed to do anything stupid, crazy, or illegal." Nick said.

"That didn't cover much." Jeff smirked.

"Jeffrey please… not today," Nick said.

"You ruin all my fun love, but I know," the blonde responded turning serious. "I am doing this for Kurt and Blaine. I'll do my best to distract them. Get Kurt inside."

With a quick kiss and a wink for Nick, Jeff exited the limo and sauntered over to the reporters with a wide smirk on his face.

"Lord Sterling, would you care to give us a comment?" The press was hounding him before he'd gotten a chance to even open his mouth.

"And what would you like me to comment on today? The weather? The state of the economy? The price of gasoline? The amazing sex I had last night?" Jeff teased, using the distraction to buy time.

The reporters couldn't help but laugh. Jeff Sterling was nothing if not entertaining.

"How about the Karofsky trial?" one of the reporters shouted.

"For those of us who know Kurt and Blaine well, the idea that Kurt would ever be interested in anyone but the prince is beyond preposterous and they both have the full support of their friends and family, most especially Count Tepes. Both Prince Blaine and his Chosen One wish to relay the fact that they are in no way concerned with the scurrilous claims made by Mr. Karofsky. They are proceeding as planned with their late October mating ceremony and have been brought even closer by this farce Mr. Karofsky is perpetrating."

"Lord Sterling, will you take questions now?" A pretty blond woman called out from the back of the pack.

"I suppose I can be persuaded to take a few questions." Jeff hoped he was doing the right thing by talking to them. He honestly was sort of winging it. His main concern, however, was to keep the attention away from what was happening behind the gates.

"Lord Sterling, what do you think about Mr. Karofsky's claims that he was led on by Kurt Hummel?" A reporter called out to him from the front of the pack.

"I believe that I already said that I think his claims are preposterous. I was present for the second attack on Kurt and it was in no way consensual. I will never forget Kurt's terror that night." Jeff shuddered at the memory. It was one he never wanted to think about again.

"Lord Sterling, would you care to comment on the OA's latest statement that they intend to right all the wrongs of the Council when they take over the community and how Kurt Hummel will be made an example of."

"I would like to say that the Order of the Assholes are nothing but a bunch of cowards and shouldn't be given one more minute of anyone's thoughts or time. The idea that they will ever wield any real power in this community is ludicrous at best, and if they are really stupid enough to threaten not only the Chosen One of one of the Draculesti, but one who is under the protection Vladimir Tepes himself then they deserve whatever punishment meted out to them," Jeff worked hard to keep himself under control when speaking about the OA.

"Jeff, are you in love with Kurt Hummel? You are defending him an awful lot. Is your own Chosen One aware of your love for Kurt?" A rather scruffy looking member of the paparazzi with a press badge identifying him as a writer for one of the vampire tabloids questioned.

Jeff chuckled at the insinuation. "Kurt is not only one of my best friends; he is one of Nicholas' as well. Nick doesn't share well with others, for that matter neither does Blaine."

"Is that a confirmation of your secret liaisons with Kurt Hummel? Is David Karofsky telling the truth about Kurt Hummel being a slut? Are there other men in Lima or Westerville that Kurt had been involved with?"

"Absolutely...unequivocally not. Kurt is like a brother to me and that is all. As for Mr. Karofsky's claims, the man is desperate and a liar." Jeff said. "I will take one more question, so make it good."

"Can you comment on Mr. Hummel's allegations today in court that Mr. Karofsky attempted to force a sexual relationship on him that was unwanted?"

"If you're asking whether or not I believe him, then the answer is yes I do and both Nicholas and I are heartbroken for our friend at what he's had endure. Anyone who attempts to force sex on another is the lowest form of scum in our society. I hope they take the key and lock him up where he belongs." Jeff's face was hard and his eyes red as he turned away from the press and went to find his friends and Chosen One suddenly feeling the need for a long hot shower with Nicholas in his arms.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blaine lay in bed, his arms wrapped protectively around his Chosen One, who had been asleep for the last several hours. He pressed a gentle kiss to the sleeping boy's temple. Today had been rough…rougher than Blaine had ever thought it would be. Between Kurt's revelations on the stand and Karofsky's ridiculous mating claim accusations, everyone was left reeling and unsure how to proceed.

Blaine knew immediately when Kurt was beginning to wake. His eyelashes fluttered open as confusion clouded his gaze.

"Where am I?" Kurt murmured.

"You are safe at Dalton in our room. Puck and the House Guard are outside in the hall. No one will get through them." Blaine assured his Chosen One, reaching over to the small refrigerator next to the bed and grabbing a bottle out. "I want you to drink this. It's fortified blood. All the stress you're under is making you anemic I think. We need to watch your levels love."

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was talking to your grandfather in the limo and then I was waking up here," Kurt said, frowning, but taking the bottle and drinking down a large swallow. Blaine cringed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I think Grandfather put you to sleep. He meant well," Blaine said quietly. .

"He's a sweet man. It's nice that he cares so much, but was he serious about…" Kurt trailed off unsure what to say next. Blaine raised an eyebrow. He knew how much it bothered Kurt when he felt he was not in control so Blaine was a little surprised by his reaction and it took him a moment to realize that Kurt was referring to the Count's promises regarding Karofsky's continued existence, or lack thereof.

"Completely," Blaine responded. He looked at Kurt, studying his mate for a moment opening and closing his mouth several times as if unsure how to proceed before finally continuing. "Why didn't you tell me about everything he did to you Kurt?"

"I don't know. I think maybe I didn't want to relive it." Kurt asked with shame coloring his pretty face. "I wanted to forget it and keep it buried in the past. I was trying to move on here and didn't want that to taint this place."

"While I understand you didn't want to tell anyone,_ I_ should have known. I would have done something." Blaine said. "I would have made you feel safer. I would have made sure things were better… especially the first time we ever did anything really sexual in New York. I mean… I would never have done… that if I'd known. We could have…."

"Oh Blaine, that night was perfect. What we did together that night gave me beautiful memories to replace the scary ones," Kurt murmured placing a gentle hand on his mate's cheek. "It helped me to put that in the past and move on."

"But you had to be terrified," Blaine said anguished. Kurt shrugged.

"I was nervous, but not terrified. I was with you Blaine. I knew I was safe and loved. Please stop beating yourself up over this. That night in New York was amazing and what happened with him… before was in the past. You had no way to stop it. I didn't belong to you when it happened."

"You always belonged to me, Kurt. We just didn't know it yet." Blaine answered.

"Blaine…"

"He's the reason it took you so long to trust me, isn't he; for us to move further and be together. Why couldn't you have told me?" Blaine couldn't help circling back to his original question. He was genuinely hurt that Kurt hadn't trusted him with this part of his life, even if it did explain why his Chosen One had kept them at a distance when he'd first met them.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want me if you knew that I'd been tainted." Kurt finally admitted in a very small voice. Blaine captured Kurt's face between his hands and gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Kurt, you are not tainted. You are perfect and I love you. He is an evil bastard, and I swear to you, one way or another he will pay for every injury he's done to you… every tear he has made you cry," Blaine reassured his Chosen One with gentle kisses. "You are beautiful and talented and caring and intelligent. You're the other half of my soul Kurt."

Kurt's toes curled with passion as he felt Blaine gently and then not so gently suckle at his neck. Slowly, gently, and oh so lovingly, Blaine moved his way across his Chosen One's body peppering it with kisses and touches all the while murmuring about how very much he loved Kurt and how perfect he was for him. Finally Blaine moved back up to Kurt's neck his fangs scraping the sensitive skin there lightly before sinking deeply into the flesh. Kurt arched under his lover.

"Please Blaine…"

"Mine Kurt. You're mine. You always have been and you always will be. I will kill him if he ever dares to touch you again," Blaine said before doing something he had never allowed himself before. Gently, and as carefully as if he was dealing with the most delicate crystal, Blaine pressed his mind into Kurt's and opened it to him allowing his mate to see and feel every last drop of the love and passion he held for him. Kurt gasped. His eyes flew open but were unseeing. Blaine could feel his Chosen One's wonder and pure joy as well as a deep physical need.

"Oh god, Blaine." Kurt writhed under Blaine in pure ecstasy his cries ringing throughout the ancient stone walls of Dalton.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, readying Kurt and plunging into him, knowing it was what they both needed in this moment. Tangled together in every sense of the word, each move was an exquisite ecstasy, tasting… touching… feeling until with deep cries of pure pleasure they both found their release and joined body and soul closer than they had ever been before.

**XOXOXOXO**

As Kurt and Blaine lay sated and exhausted in each other's arms, there were many other conversations taking place in Westerville and beyond that night.

"I can hear you thinking from here love," Michael Sterling smirked looking up from the speech he was working on to study the worried countenance of his mate.

"I know. I can't help it. I'm just worried. Do you think the boys are okay?" Jensen Sterling questioned, turning to face his own Chosen One in their bed. "Maybe we should drive up to Dalton and check on them."

"Which boys are we talking about Kurt and Blaine or Nick and Jeff?"

"Both I guess," Jensen shrugged. "I cannot believe Nathaniel is putting Blaine and Kurt through this."

"Jen," Michael admonished. "You know if he thought there was any other option he would have taken it."

"Bullshit," Jensen snapped. "He could have had him sent to Inchisoare under the Special Powers Act… he was a mortal threat to a human… stalking him."

"And that wouldn't have caused any scandal at all… Kurt is Blaine's Chosen One and with Karofsky claiming that Blaine usurped his claim," Michael pointed out. "The OA would have a field day."

"So once again Blaine takes a backseat to his father's duty," Jensen said. Michael sighed.

"Sweetie, Nate's not doing this out of a love for power. He's trying to protect people. If he sent Karofsky straight to prison, the OA would claim Nate was abusing his power and be one step closer to taking over. Do you really want to live in a world they run? The humans would be nothing more than cattle and turned vampires would be slaves."

"Logically, I know that. I just hate to see what Blaine and Kurt are going through though, and it's not been much easier on Jeff and Nick, especially after what came out today," Jensen sighed.

Michael kissed him lightly pulling his mate into his arms. "Jen, I'm sure that both Nick and Jeff are okay and we can't run after them trying to soothe all their hurts as much as we may want to. They're both going to turn eighteen this year and they have each other to depend on. And, if it puts you at ease, Nathaniel increased the House Guard on all the boys. There are probably ten or more guards just on their dorm floor. They will be okay, honey. We have to let them grow up."

"I'm glad that the guards are there, but guards aren't their parents. They don't love those boys like we do. Knowing they're safe doesn't really make me feel better when I want to hold my child in my arms." Jensen whined. "I still want to shut out all the pain in his world like we could do when he was a boy."

"I know." Michael softly answered and snuggled closer to his mate. "But he's not a boy anymore and he will be okay. We have to trust that we've managed to give him a good outlook on life and a decent moral compass."

"We are talking about Jeffery, right?"

"Good point," Michael snorted. "Which brings up an even better reason for us to not go to Dalton, I really don't want to accidentally walk in on anything, and God knows with Jeffrey we would."

"Michael!" Jensen exclaimed slapping his mate on the arm. "That is so not a mental image I wanted."

"Can I help it the boy takes after his father?" Michael asked innocently. Jensen quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You do remember that you're his biological father right?" he asked.

"I know," Michael smirked, capturing his mate's lips with his own and endeavoring to make him forget his worries for at least a while.

**XOXOXOXO**

Cordelia Hughes walked into the small office/den in the house she and her newly mated husband had moved into after their mating ceremony this summer. When she had woken up a few minutes ago to find her mate missing from their bed, she knew this was where she would find him. Just as she had thought, he was sitting in one of the large chairs staring broodingly into the fire as he sipped his drink.

"Wes?" she questioned, he turned to her offering a half-hearted smile.

"Hey babe. I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized. She shook her head coming to stand behind his chair and wrap her arms loosely around his neck and shoulders.

"You didn't. I had to pee," she grinned. He chuckled.

"Why Cordelia Hughes, how very ladylike," he murmured as she circled around the chair and plopped down into his lap kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes well, I blame you," Cordy said. "My current condition is entirely your fault."

"Really? Because I was pretty sure I seem to recall you being an active participant," Wes smiled, placing a protective hand over his mate's mid-section. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll just agree to disagree shall we? God I can't wait until this is all over and Kurt and Blaine can just be happy and we can share our news with everyone," Cordy said leaning her head on Wesley's shoulder. Wes hummed in agreement.

"Today was… horrible. I really just wanted to let Blaine go rip that bastard's head off like he wanted to. If I hadn't promised Kurt…"

"You did the right thing Wesley, although I sincerely hope that monster gets beheaded for this. I can't believe all Kurt has been through… all he's survived and to still be so strong and caring the way he is. I hope your cousin knows exactly how lucky he is," Cordelia replied.

"Believe me he does. Kurt is Blaine's world. I hate to think what will happen if through some bizarre set of circumstances Karofsky wins his case," Wes shook his head to clear it of something so unthinkable.

"That's not going to happen, love," Cordelia reassured him.

"I hope not… I really hope not."

**XOXOXOXO**

Nathaniel Anderson sat in his darkened study, drinking a glass of dark reddish, amber liquid and staring at the picture on his desk. "I really need you right now, Evangeline. I can't do this alone. God, I miss you so much and Blaine could have really used his mother lately. I've mucked it all up. He hates me Evie and I really can't blame him."

Vlad leaned against the wall. "Talking to her picture… it is not the same I think. I know this from experience. It changes nothing, although it perhaps unburdens our souls a little. And Nathaniel… our Blaine he does not hate you. He is furious with you, and with good reason, but he does not hate you."

"I had no choice." Nathaniel countered.

"Ahhh nepot, there is always a choice, and each choice has its own consequences" Vlad poured himself a drink from the crystal decanter on Nathaniel's desk then sat in the chair across from him.

"I'm doing my best, Bunic. There's only so much I can do." Nathaniel argued.

"I know, child and while I would have perhaps done things differently, you… you have followed your conscience as you always do. This is the mark of a great ruler," Vlad conceded. "Blaine… he is young and in love and this has been more difficult for him than you could have foreseen. You must give him time and perhaps when this is over and young Karofsky is sitting in Inchisoare where he belongs, you talk to him. He loves you just as you do him. He will forgive you."

"Thank you Grandfather" Nathaniel drained the rest of his glass in one gulp. "I'm going to bed, but feel free to finish your drink in here."

"Perhaps not tonight Nathaniel" Vlad gave a fang filled grin. "I think I might go out for a while, it has been a while since I have seen the sights Westerville has to offer."

"No scandals, Vlad." Nathaniel said tiredly. "I don't have the energy to fight battles on two fronts."

"I will conduct myself with my usual impeccable sense of decorum," Vlad answered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Nathaniel tossed over his shoulder as he left the room.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Finn? What are you doing up?" Burt questioned softly when he came down to the kitchen for some warm milk to help him try to sleep and found the large boy sitting morosely at the table with an uneaten plate of grilled cheese in front of him.

"Couldn't sleep," Finn shrugged. Sighing, Burt sat down at the table.

"What's going on kid?"

"I should have known. I went to school with him. I saw what those assholes did to him… not just Karosky but so many people and he always took it and stayed so strong so I guess I never really got how hard it was for him but this… God Burt! He… he tried to rape him and I was there and I didn't know and I should've stopped it and then afterwards… I was such an asshole and…" Finn broke down sobbing. "I'm sorry Burt! I'm just so fucking sorry for all of it!"

Burt wrapped the sobbing boy in a fatherly hug letting him cry it out on his strong shoulder, tears running down his own face as so many of Finn's words echoed his own thoughts and feelings of guilt.

"You didn't know. No one did but Kurt. All you can do is be there for him now," Burt managed to choke out.

"But what if that's not enough?"

"It has to be kid… it has to be."

**XOXOXOXO**

Nick snuggled more deeply into his boyfriend's arms the next morning as he and Jeff sat in the common room waiting for Kurt and Blaine to make an appearance.

"Nick, are you okay?" Jeff was worried about his Chosen One. Nick had been even more quiet than normal since Kurt's testimony and had awoken several times throughout the night with horrific nightmares. "I know it hit close to home for you to listen to what Kurt went through."

"It does, but it's not that. It's just… I don't understand. Why the hell wouldn't Kurt tell me this? I could have helped him." Nick brokenly asked.

"I wanted to protect you, Nick."

Nick whirled to see Kurt, with Blaine hoveringly protectively behind him, standing in the doorway.

"Kurt…"

"I'm sorry. I… maybe I should have told you, but I couldn't. You didn't deserve to have bad memories dredged up again because of me. I wanted to forget that time in my life and move on."

"Bullshit Kurt!" Nick snapped. "I told you everything… everything… the rape… Rolph… everything!"

"I told you everything too Nick… everything but this."

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me, Kurt?" Nick asked, dissatisfied with Kurt's explanation. "Did… did you not trust me?"

"God no Nick! Of course I did! I trust you with my life! I just sort of felt like, compared to what you went through, this was nothing, certainly not worth putting you through the pain of recalling your attack." Kurt wanted to shrug it off and go forward with his life.

"Dammit Kurt stop it!" Nick growled uncharacteristically angry. "Don't belittle yourself. Don't pretend this didn't happen or wasn't something horrific for you!"

"What do you want me to say? It was terrifying and emasculating and I was ashamed that he did that to me. I never wanted anyone to know… I refused to even acknowledge it myself. I still have nightmares… almost every night, but this is the only way I can cope with it… by pretending it meant nothing… by pretending it never happened! " Kurt shouted, tears pooling in his eyes. Nick seemed to deflate at that.

"God! I'm sorry! This isn't what you need right now I just… this is hard. It's too… familiar," he sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry Nick," Kurt replied.

"You could have told us Kurt. We would have helped you." Jeff said softly.

"You did help me by being my friends when I needed them." Kurt said, wiping away stray tears. Wordlessly, Nick pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"We love you Kurt. You have nothing to be ashamed of. This was not your fault and if you ever do decide you want to talk about this…"

"I know," Kurt murmured giving the boys a sad smile which they returned. Pulling away from Kurt, Nick turned to Blaine.

"Did you know?" Nick asked almost accusingly.

"If I'd known, Karofsky wouldn't have been alive to have this farce of a trial." Blaine hissed, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Are you guys… okay?" Jeff asked. Blaine nodded, gripping Kurt's hand.

"We're getting there, but right now, we need all the friends we can get." Kurt murmured, returning Blaine's grip.

"Of course, we'll be there for you. Anything you need, we'll make sure it happens." Jeff confidently reassured them.

"We know," Blaine replied giving his friend a tired smile.

"Are you ready for today?" Nick asked Kurt. "I know it's going to be difficult for you to sit there and listen to more testimony."

"I have to be. I don't want him to see that everyone knowing has rattled me. It's what they want and I won't give them the satisfaction." Kurt defiantly answered as Puck popped his head in the door.

"You guys ready? The limo is waiting."

"We'll be right there Puck," Blaine replied, grabbing Kurt's jacket and helping him to shrug it on.

"So umm… Kurtie… Interesting accessory you're wearing today," Jeff murmured

"Whatever do you mean Jeffery?" Kurt asked innocently…a little too innocently for Jeff.

"Merely pointing out that Blainers got a little carried away with marking his territory on your neck last night. You want me to grab you a scarf?" Jeff teased. "I mean purple isn't really your shade."

"I have no intentions of covering Blaine's marks. I want everyone to see that I am his and always will be... no matter what Karofsky may say." Kurt answered.

"Good man." Jeff smirked as they ignored the flashes from the cameras outside the gate and got into the waiting limo.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

**A/N: None of the characters which have appeared on Glee are ours.**

"_**Before we discuss Lord Tubbington's new obsession with Felix the Cat, we here at Fondue for Two want to tell our two favorite dolphins Kurt and Blaine that we love them and that they shouldn't worry because they are magical unicorns and they belong together, even if they drink blood, which is kind of gross. I don't understand why they don't just drink diet coke. It tastes much better. Also, Santana says if Karofsky ever looks at Kurtie again she's gonna go all Lima Heights on him, which is really hot, but also really scary."**_

_**-from "Fondue for Two" webcast hosted by Brittany S. Pierce**_

Kurt was not surprised that the flashbulbs started going off the minute he and Blaine stepped out of the car. For once, he welcomed them. Lifting his chin defiantly so that everyone could see his mate's marks, Kurt sent the reporters a haughty glare. With a rather self-satisfied smirk, Blaine put a proprietary arm around his Chosen One and ushered him into the court house where they were surrounded by the House Guard.

Burt shook his head when he saw Kurt's neck. "I see you and Blaine aren't suffering any ill effects."

"No. Blaine and I talked about things last night and we're on the same page." Kurt answered.

"Kurt, you know that I would fight to the death to make sure that big bully never lays another hand on you." Burt was still fired up from yesterday's revelations and angry at himself for not knowing what had been happening to his son. "Why didn't you tell me what was happening Kurt?"

"I was afraid… afraid for you… afraid for me. I just couldn't Dad, but that doesn't mean that I don't know you would never let anything bad happen to me if you could stop it. Honestly, as much as I would like you to kick his ass, it's in the past and we have to keep moving forward. I have Blaine now and I'm safe and happy," Kurt told his father. "I don't think I'm up for a Friday night dinner this week though."

"I figured you wouldn't be, but next week we're having a dinner." Burt answered. "This family isn't about to change because of what's happening right now. We do that and they win. You're off the hook this week because I know you're exhausted and you and Blaine need time to be alone."

"Thank you for understanding, Daddy." Kurt hugged his father.

"Let's go in." Blaine walked up behind his Chosen One and grasped his hand. Burt smiled as he watched Kurt's face light up at the sound of his prince's voice. They made their way into the courtroom and once everyone was settled, Nathaniel called court into session. With a reassuring glance at Kurt, Douglas rose and called his final witness.

"The prosecution calls the human, Jacob Ben-Israel," Douglas announced. Kurt's eyebrow arched in surprise. He'd had no idea the king of all McKinley media was being called to testify. Once he'd been sworn in, Douglas walked over to begin questioning him.

"Mr. Ben-Israel, are you familiar with both Mr. Hummel and the defendant?"

"Yes," Jacob said in his nasally voice. "We all went to McKinley together."

"Were you ever witness to any of Mr. Karofsky's bullying of Mr. Hummel?"

"Yeah… I was. Pretty much everybody in the school saw Karofsky shoving Hummel or slushy-ing him or throwing him in a dumpster at some point," Jacob said shrugging as if Kurt's pain was no big deal.

"I see. Mr. Ben-Israel, you also run a video blog for the school do you not?"

"Yeah… I do." Jacob said proudly.

"Are you familiar with these?" Douglas asked holding up over a dozen DVD's. Jacob nodded.

"Those are the hardcopies of my blogs," Jacob replied.

"The prosecution would like these items entered into evidence," Douglas said, walking over to the television which Kurt noticed for the first time. He put one of the DVD's in and cued it up to a scene Kurt recognized, the hallways at McKinley. Jacob was interviewing Quinn about the Cheerios, but Kurt was in the background and soon so was Karofsky, slamming Kurt into a locker and sending Kurt's books flying.

"Fag!" video Karofsky clearly growled before stalking off.

He closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back in and video after video was played showing Karofsky's actions towards Kurt. Douglas carefully questioned Jacob after each one. The boy's complete indifference to what Kurt had been through became more evident with each word as he was clearly more worried about the angles of the video than the fact that someone was being injured in them. Kurt was vaguely aware of Blaine and his father sitting in the row behind him. He knew they would both be furious on Kurt's behalf but he couldn't think about that, he was too busy concentrating on not breaking down. Finally Douglas was down to just one video.

"Mr. Ben-Israel, were you present at McKinley on September 12, 2011, the day of the attack?"

"I was," Jacob said.

"You were in fact a witness to the attack, were you not?" Douglas questioned.

"Yeah… I filmed it. That vlog got more hits than any I've ever done," Jacob announced proudly. Douglas smiled thinly at him holding up the last DVD for his inspection.

"Would this be the hardcopy of that vlog?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"The prosecution would like this entered into evidence please," Douglas said.

"So entered," Nathaniel said.

"Mr. Ben-Israel, just so we are clear, has this video been altered in any way?" Douglas asked.

"No," Jacob answered.

"We have had the authenticity of this and all of the videos confirmed by three independent experts," Douglas said handing Nathaniel and Smythe each a packet of papers before walking to the TV and inserting the final DVD.

_The video started with a shot of very nervous Kurt at his locker. Jacob's voice came in a voice over._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we continue our expose The Secret Life of New Directions today with part three Kurt Hummel."_

_In a split second, the hulking form of David Karofsky was blocking the camera's view of Kurt. It didn't however block the sound of Kurt's terrified pleading. "David, please. Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want this. I have never wanted this." _

"_Shut up and listen, blood bag." David's menacing voice responded. He shifted slightly and a view of Kurt pinned to the lockers by his throat…his feet dangling slightly off the floor was seen. "You are mine and I will never leave you alone. You will do as I say, fag. You will never get away from me. Oh, how I am going to enjoy breaking you bit by bit. You will regret ever disobeying an order."_

_A desperate Kurt was clawing at the large boy's hands and gasping for air before kicking out, striking Karofsky in the knee. The larger boy laughed but dropped Kurt to the floor. He scrambled to get away. Karofsky was too fast though, grabbing him by an arm and slamming him face first into the lockers. A loud snap could be heard and Kurt's strangled yelp of pain echoed in the hallway as Kurt cradled his arm, from which the white glimmer of bone protruded. He was bleeding from both the arm and his nose and Karofsky smirked licking his fangs before he pressed himself once more against a trembling Kurt, who brought his uninjured arm up and gouged at Karofsky's eyes._

_With an annoyed growl, Karofsky slammed Kurt into the lockers yet again, before grabbing his injured arm and twisting. Kurt shrieked in pain going limp in Karofsky's grasp. The hulking boy smirked in pleasure and licked a stripe of blood from Kurt's wounded cheek as Kurt feebly pleaded with him to let him go. A flash of Karofsky's fangs descending towards Kurt's unprotected neck was seen before a sudden blur of motion dove at Karofsky, knocking him away from Kurt. Chaos erupted in the hallways suddenly._

"_Oh my God. Kurt. Someone call 9-1-1. Oh god, there's so much blood. Someone help me!" Tina Cohen Chang was shown cradling the injured boy in her arms, trying to stop the flow of blood, while Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang restrained the massive Karofsky just before the video faded to black._

Kurt covered his face with his hands, fighting to control the sobs which shook his body. Suddenly he felt himself wrapped in Blaine's familiar embrace. He clung to him, not caring about the rather stunned audience they had in the courtroom or the fact that Smythe would now get his chance to cross examine Jacob.

"I have nothing further for this witness," Douglas said quietly.

"Mr. Ben-Israel, you are sort of the gossip king of McKinley, aren't you?" Smythe asked smoothly.

"Well, in my chosen profession, I do come across a lot of rumors, yes."

"And were any of these about Kurt Hummel?"

"He was in the glee club. It's sort of like societal suicide so yeah… there were rumors."

"Such as?"

"Well there was one about him and Karofsky," Jacob began.

"Objection!" Douglas interjected. "Hearsay."

"Sustained. We deal in facts here Lord Smythe. Please remember that," Nathaniel admonished.

"Mr. Ben-Israel, you witnessed the entire attack, why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

"Look at me, Karofsky would kill me, besides, for all I knew that was their thing," Jacob shrugged.

"Their thing?" Smythe asked with a smirk.

"Yeah… like I said there were rumors."

"Thank you Mr. Ben-Israel," Smythe said returning to the defense table. As he reached it, the pencil holder sitting on its edge exploded, sending wood flying. Both Smythe and Karofsky narrowly avoiding getting impaled with the pencils it contained.

"Prince Blaine, please contain yourself in the courtroom or you will be removed for the duration of the proceedings." Nathaniel admonished his son, all the while wishing he could have done the same thing. He couldn't believe what kinds of horrors Kurt had been subjected to at McKinley and he would personally be checking into that school because there had to be more kids being bullied if this video was any indication.

"It was not he." Vlad murmured with a glare planted firmly on his face. His eyes were a flat scarlet and matched Blaine's own venomous eyes.

"Whoever it was, please contain yourselves. This is a trial of utmost importance and will be treated as such." Nathaniel intoned, even if he wanted to blow more than a pencil holder up.

"I'd like to redirect," Douglas said once the mess was cleaned up and Nathaniel gave the go ahead to continue.

"Mr. Ben-Israel, have you ever seen Mr. Hummel give any indication that he was in any way interested in the defendant in a romantic sense?"

"No," Jacob replied.

"And based on your observations during the attack, do you believe Kurt Hummel appeared to be enjoying that or encouraging Mr. Karofsky's behavior?" Douglas asked.

"No," Jacob admitted.

"Thank you Mr. Ben-Israel. We have nothing more for this witness. The prosecution rests."

"Thank you Lord Anderson," Nathaniel intoned. "I think we will adjourn for the day. When we resume for the day tomorrow, the defense will begin presenting its case."

Once again, Kurt and Blaine found themselves wrapped in the protective circle of their friends and family as they were ushered to the waiting limo. Unlike previous days, Kurt and Blaine rode in the limo by themselves. Everyone seemed to sense their need to be alone.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side as Blaine ran his hands gently through his Chosen One's hair.

"Tell me what you're thinking love," Blaine prompted. Kurt sighed.

"I never wanted you to see that… to see me like that," Kurt murmured. "I'm sorry you're going through all this because of me."

"I never wanted to see you like that either my Chosen One, but if you think it makes me think less of you then you're crazy. You are so strong Kurt. What you've been through… and to still come out as amazing as you are… I am so proud of you and I love you so much. I'd go through it all over and over for you."

"Blaine…"

"Shhh… you don't need to say anything Kurt. I just needed you to know that. Now… my father, for all that I am still furious with him right now, knew we all needed a break and I don't think he wanted me to rip out Karofsky's throat right there." Blaine said. "So here's what we're going to do, we're going back to our room. We're going to put on our comfiest clothes and put in the sappiest love story we own. Then we're going to snuggle in our bed and pretend today didn't happen."

"That sounds really, really amazing," Kurt smiled through his tears. "Do you think maybe we can work on some stuff for our ceremony too?"

"That would be perfect Kurt. Starting tonight, we put the past where it belongs," Blaine answered.

"In the past," Kurt smiled.

**XOXOXOXO**

Rested and rejuvenated, Kurt entered the court room the next morning with his head held high and Blaine at his side. He knew that he was in for another tough day with the defense beginning their case today, but he truly believed that nothing could be worse than the last two days of testimony so he refused to be cowed by the press and their intrusive questions or Karofsky's lust filled looks.

Nathaniel, Andrew, and Duncan entered the courtroom and seated themselves and Blaine's Dad nodded at Smythe to begin.

"Good morning," Smythe said all smiles and oily politeness.

"We would like to begin today by calling Ms. Mercedes Jones to the stand."

Kurt glared as his former friend haughtily took the stand.

"Miss Jones, can you tell me about your friendship with Kurt Hummel?"

"Kurt and I met when we were in fifth grade. I felt bad for him. He was… odd and picked on, so I took him under my wing and became his protector and friend," Mercedes said. Kurt couldn't help rolling his eyes. She had been getting picked on and called fat by some jerks in his school and Kurt had told them off. That's how they became friends.

"And are you still friends?"

"No, definitely not," Mercedes said.

"And why would that be?"

"I didn't care for the person Kurt became. He uses people. He used me, he used poor David, and now I'm sure that he's using the Prince."

"Objection!" Douglas said. "Conjecture."

"Sustained."

"When did this fracture in your friendship occur?"

"After his argument with David. One day he just stopped talking to me and pushed all of his friends away and locked himself in his house, refusing to attend school or talk to anyone but his father." Mercedes put on a sad look.

"Do you know what caused such a reaction like that?" Sylvester asked.

"He had never told anyone, but those of us that were close to him were sure it was because he tempted David and couldn't handle the attention that David lavished on him. I mean, he had told me that he found David attractive, so clearly he was interested. He just got scared and came up with this utterly ridiculous accusation that David attacked him to save face. Kurt was always about the drama," Mercedes said sending Kurt a disgusted look.

"Miss Jones, were you aware that David Karofsky was planning on taking Kurt Hummel as his Chosen One?"

"Yes, I was." Mercedes answered. "I thought it was so good that David was finally seeking out what he wanted."

"And how did you become aware of that fact?"

"David and I became friends after Kurt's accusations. He really loves Kurt, despite how he has been treated by him. He explained that he wanted Kurt for the longest time and how he missed him when he transferred schools. I knew he needed support from the community and I felt it was my duty to give him support."

"Hmm…so, David Karofsky was intending to make Kurt Hummel his when he transferred to Dalton Academy and began a relationship with Prince Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever attempt to make Kurt aware that his accusations were harming David in such a personal way?"

"Yes, we attempted to host an intervention at the Hummel house, but Kurt refused to listen to anything we had to say and Burt Hummel kicked us all out of the house. They refused to listen to what we wanted to explain to Kurt."

"It seems that even Burt Hummel was aware that his son was attempting to lead a double life with two different vampires."

"Objection, Your Honors. Conjecture… again." Douglas angrily said. He was so over Sylvester Smythe casting aspersions on Kurt and Burt Hummel because he was losing badly.

"Sustained. The line is getting closer and closer, Mr. Smythe." Nathaniel remarked.

"Was Kurt aware that Mr. Karofsky was planning on taking him as his Chosen One?"

"I think so, but I couldn't say for sure. I do know that David was making plans and had purchased a collar for Kurt to wear." Mercedes answered, smiling when she saw the way Blaine had stiffened and hissed at the mention of the collar.

"Thank you Ms. Jones." Sylvester smirked. "I'm done with this witness."

"Miss Jones, you claim that you're aware of David Karofsky showing an interest in Kurt Hummel. You also claim that Mr. Hummel told you he found David attractive?" Douglas asked with a smile on his face. He fully intended to discredit Mercedes Jones and enjoy doing it.

"Yes," Mercedes agreed.

"And when was this exactly?" Douglas asked.

"Well, I know when he first transferred schools, Kurt said that he thought David was handsome." Mercedes answered breezily.

"Which would be when?"

"I guess it was in sixth grade." Mercedes answered.

"So approximately five years ago?" Douglas asked.

"Well yes, but Kurt…" Mercedes was cut off by Douglas.

"And since then, has Kurt ever talked about Mr. Karofsky in that way or shown any interest in getting to know him as more than just a classmate?"

"No, but I…"

"And did Mr. Hummel ever talk to you about Mr. Karofsky in a negative sense?" Douglas asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"He claimed he hated David and was frightened of him and then he made up the story of David attacking him." Mercedes snippily answered, unhappy she'd been cut off from speaking her mind once again. "We all know it was a lie though. He lusted after David for years."

"And how do you think Mr. Hummel sustained these injuries if not from Mr. Karofsky?" Douglas asked, pointing out a blown up picture of Kurt's various injuries.

"Those of us in Lima have always suspected that Burt Hummel is not as accepting as he appears to be." Mercedes answered, slightly tilting her head.

"Move to strike. Facts not in evidence."

"Miss Jones, I am reminding you again to keep your answers to what you know to be fact, not conjecture and unfounded gossip." Nathaniel reprimanded. "If you continue to ignore the warnings of this court, you will face sanctions."

"Miss Jones are you aware of the video shown in this case which shows David Karofsky attacking Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes I've seen it," Mercedes conceded.

"And after viewing it, you are still of the opinion that Kurt made that up?"

"You can't believe everything you see posted online." Mercedes huffily insisted.

"What would your response be if I told you this video had been verified by several independent experts?"

"I stand by my opinions." Mercedes hissed. "People lie, especially when the kind of power and money the Andersons possess becomes involved."

"I see. Miss Jones, you claim that you and Kurt Hummel were very close friends up until the incident on September 12, 2011. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So you've not been jealous of Mr. Hummel at all?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Miss Jones do you recall an incident which occurred in 2010 where in you took a brick and threw it through the windshield of Mr. Hummel's brand new car?"

"I… ummm…"

"The prosecution would like to submit these pictures of the damage to Mr. Hummel's car as well as the bill for repairs into evidence. Additionally, we would like to submit this note written by Miss Jones apologizing for smashing the windshield," Douglas smiled. "Miss Jones isn't it true as well that on multiple occasions you argued with Kurt over solos in glee club?"

"We all argued over solos," Mercedes defended herself.

"Did everyone call their friend 'an ungrateful little fag who only got the solo because Mr. Schuester felt sorry for him'?"

"I… I never… I mean… how did you find out about that?" Mercedes demanded.

"We would like to submit into evidence this sworn deposition by one Santana Lopez," Douglas smirked.

"Now then Miss Jones, I ask you again, is it possible that your beliefs regarding Kurt are based in the jealousy you harbor towards him?"

"No. I just know him for what he is… nothing but turned trash who needs to learn his place. The Prince is treating him like he's an equal and I think it's just disgusting. Kurt should content himself with the person he deserves another turned vampire like himelf… David Karofsky."

"Thank you Miss Jones," Douglas said smirking at a sour looking Sylvester Smythe. "I have nothing further for this witness."

Kurt felt Blaine, who today hadn't even bothered to pretend he was going to sit anywhere but next to his Chosen One, squeeze his hand. Kurt sent him a small smile. As much as it bothered him to hear Mercedes say those things, he had known for a while that their friendship had been nothing but a farce. He was, however, completely unprepared for the next defense witness.

"The defense calls Carole Hudson-Hummel to the stand."

**A/N: She's back! Hope you guys enjoyed this update! We once again have to give you huge thanks for the amazing and wonderful reviews! You guys are the absolute best! Please continue to give us your input. A couple of notes… I mentioned it in the first story somewhere I think, but the family trees we have for everyone are on my profile page if anyone is interested. Also a couple people have brought this up so I'll answer here. Vlad and his direct descendents(Nathaniel, Blaine, Douglas, Sorsha, etc) are the only ones with the thrall. If you want to know who does and doesn't have them… check the family trees. And finally… last but not least a VERY Happy Birthday shout out to the fabulous SailorBaby16! Hope it's been a great one. Until tomorrow y'all.**

**Hugs,**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

**A/N: The characters in this story are sadly not ours. WARNINGS for homophobic language and violence.**

"_**The defense is expected to begin presenting its case today as day four of testimony begins in the David Karofsky case. The trial, which has polarized the vampire community, will decide not only the fate of Mr. Karofsky, but also the status of the relationship between Prince Blaine Anderson and Mr. Karofsky's alleged victim Kurt Hummel. Mr. Hummel, who has accused Karofsky of stalking and attacking him, is currently the Chosen One of the prince, however, sources inside the trial say that Mr. Karofsky has issued an official challenge to that status."**_

_**-From news coverage on Wake Up Lima on WOHN Channel 8 **_

"Mom?" Finn, who had been sitting somewhat unobtrusively in the courtroom next to Burt for the entire trial, spun in his chair to see his mother strolling into the courtroom with a smile on her face and not a hair out of place.

"We'll talk later, baby." Carole cooed at her son as she sauntered past him and up to the witness stand where she was promptly sworn in.

"Mrs. Hummel, can you please tell us about your ex step-son Kurt Hummel?" Sylvester asked with a smile.

"I would be more than glad to tell you what I know about him. I know that he is unbalanced and a danger to those around him," Carole said firmly while Burt glared and shook his head in disbelief.

"And how did you become aware of these facts?" Sylvester asked smoothly

"I lived with him Mr. Smythe. It's difficult not to notice when you live with someone with the issues that Kurt has."

"I see, and what issues would those be?"

"He's an almost pathological liar, he's clearly unbalanced, and admittedly sexually deviant."

"Mrs. Hummel, are you aware of the accusations Kurt Hummel has made against David Karofsky?"

"I am, and I think it's horrible. Kurt destroyed David Karofsky's life by these completely unfounded accusations. Kurt has always refused to take responsibility for his actions, instead choosing to blame others for his mistakes."

"What other mistakes has he made?"

"Well obviously he got in over his head with David and then he shut himself away from his true friends when he needed them the most and took up with those morally bankrupt boys he met at Dalton. I tried everything I could to get him to own up to what he had done, but he refused." Carole spoke as if she was a devastated mother.

"How did your husband react to Kurt's accusations?" Sylvester inquired.

"Burt stood behind his son, as usual, because he refuses to accept that there is something wrong with that boy." Carole shook her head. "When Burt's first wife died, he latched onto Kurt and would never believe a negative word about that child from anyone…not a neighbor, a teacher, or even me."

"That must've caused a great deal of conflict between you and your ex-husband."

"Yes," Carole tearfully agreed. "It did. Burt was always so frustrated and angry with all of us."

"Angry enough to have become physical with his son… the source of his stress?"

"I think so," Carole sniffled. "Burt was a very private man and he and Kurt spent hours alone at that garage, so while I don't know if he lashed out at Kurt, he did have a horrible temper and this situation with Kurt was difficult and upsetting for him."

"I am going to rip that bitch's dyed roots right out of her head." Kurt murmured to Blaine as Douglas objected, causing Vlad to chuckle quietly.

"He definitely belongs in this family." Vlad leaned forward and whispered to Blaine, who nodded, ever so slightly tightening the arm around Kurt in silent support while he tried to reign in his own temper. A blind man could see the amazing relationship Kurt and Burt had, and to hear that woman belittle it made his temper boil.

"Mrs. Hummel, what actions did you take to help your step-son?"

"I encouraged my son, Finn, to stage an intervention. I tried to persuade my husband to not indulge in Kurt's fantasies and suggested that Dalton was not the appropriate school for Kurt. I did not feel that allowing him to run away to a school filled with young, masculine vampires, the very subject of Kurt's fantasies, would help the situation. No, Kurt needed to stay in Lima where we could have done our best to help him work through his issues. I contacted various agencies for information and even set up appointments, but I was overruled by Burt each and every time. He's a sick boy and it has been just devastating to see him destroy not only himself but an innocent young man this way."

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts, Mrs. Hummel, on this very troubled young man. I am finished with my questions for this witness." Sylvester sat back down in his chair.

"Where did you earn your psychology degree?" Douglas asked Carole.

"What? I don't have a degree in psychology. I'm a nurse." Carole reminded him.

"Then how can you be sure your step-son was mentally unbalanced if you do not have the appropriate training to judge such a matter?"

"Anyone could see that Kurt was troubled and lashing out at those around him and making up wild stories to gain attention. I mean, it doesn't take a degree to notice that there is something wrong." Carole answered in a motherly tone, as if she had actually taken a vested interest in Kurt's well-being.

"Because oddly, that's not what three different _trained_ staff psychologists at Dalton determined. Their evaluations clearly paint a picture of a stable, well-adjusted young man who was working very hard to recover from a traumatic situation. I'd like to present their evaluations at this time."

"Hmph." Carole grumbled. "Those evaluations weren't in our home. They didn't see what was going on every day. They didn't have to deal with a sullen and moody and angry Kurt. He's good at painting a picture of what others want to see."

"Mrs. Hummel, in regards to your intimations to Burt Hummel's temper, did you ever see Burt Hummel strike Kurt?"

"No."

"Did he ever strike you or Finn?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen him hit anyone?"

"No."

"Now, Mrs. Hummel, isn't it true you tried to invite the Karofsky family to your home so Kurt could apologize, even though your step-son had made it clear that he was not comfortable in their presence and did not want them in his home, in his safe place?"

"I already told you I did everything I could to fix this horrible situation that Kurt created. Someone had to do the right thing and it was only right that Kurt have to atone for his mistakes."

"Is it the right thing to do when it would only serve to traumatize him more, in his own home?"

"He wasn't traumatized. Kurt is a cheap, lying whore who is leading these poor boys down a sinful path. Dalton was stupid to take him in and now they have to pay the price in the form of this trial," Carole shrieked her eyes wild and perhaps trifle mad. This impression only increased when the door opened slowly, admitting two vampires who were holding hands. Carole glared at them as the two men quietly took their seats behind the row where Finn was sitting.

"Mrs. Hummel, you talk about this sinful path. Would you care to share with the court what path you are talking about?" Douglas knew he had her when he saw her face twist in horror and anger.

"It is not a secret that my step-son is a fag." Carole sneered.

"Move to strike Your Honors." Sylvester shouted.

"Overruled. The Council is quite interested to know Mrs. Hummel's thoughts. Please continue Mrs. Hummel." Nathaniel answered coldly, even though he wanted to rip her apart for her use of that particular term.

"Mrs. Hummel, can you tell us why you have such strong objections to your step-son? It seems to the rest of us that Kurt is a happy, well-adjusted young man with a bright future."

"He's a leech-loving fag. There is nothing normal about it." Carole spat her furious gaze flicking to the men sitting just behind Finn before returning to Kurt. The courtroom broke out in shocked murmurs. Even Burt was caught off guard by his soon to be ex-wife. Kurt shuddered under her icy glare and Blaine pulled him tighter to him.

"Mrs. Hummel, I would like to ask you a few questions about Trevin Lance."

"I do not know anyone by the name of Trevin Lance."

"Oh, perhaps you know him better as Trevin O-Reilly."

"I do not know who that is either."

"Isn't it a fact that Trevin O'Reilly Lance is your older brother? Your maiden name is O'Reilly, correct?"

"My brother is dead to me." Carole answered in a dismissive tone.

"And why is that?"

"That fag roommate of his played with his mind when he was in college and turned him into someone I didn't recognize or want to know."

"How do you mean?"

"They convinced him he was gay. He was a normal boy before that but they spread their disease and convinced him that he was in love. I remember when Trevin came home and told Mother that he was in love with a male… a vampire male and he was going to be turned. He wouldn't listen to us when we told him he was just sick… that he could be cured. He was convinced that being turned was the key to his happiness. Just like Kurt, he deserted our family and we no longer acknowledge him. He is dead to us. We've done just fine without him in our lives."

"I have an uncle?" Finn demanded, standing up and disrupting the courtroom. "That's why you always hated Kurt? That's why you were always telling me he was getting things I should have had. That's why you were always telling me how screwed up Kurt was and how everything that happened was his fault because he reminded you of my uncle? You lied to me."

"Mr. Hudson, please take your seat." Nathaniel ordered.

"No! I want to know Mom! I deserve that at least!"

"Finn, come on buddy sit down before you get thrown out. We'll get some answers from her after she's done testifying," Burt soothed, pulling the teen back down in his chair, and turning his attention back to the drama at the front of the courtroom.

Carole was fidgeting as Douglas Anderson looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Mrs. Hudson, you've stated that you never witnessed your husband being abusive, could the same be said about you?"

"I believe in non-violence."

"Oh, really? I have witnesses that state you struck your step-son in front of another vampire so hard it drew blood and when that other vampire protested, you told him to quit complaining since you had provided him a snack. Do you recall this incident, Mrs. Hummel?"

"I don't know what vampire would complain when offered fresh, still warm blood." Carole shook her head.

"You see nothing wrong with your actions since this was clearly after your step-son was already the Chosen One of Prince Blaine?" Douglas was shocked by this woman's sheer ignorance.

"Chosen One sounds so Victorian. Why don't you call it like it is? Kurt is a whore who has been offering his blood to anyone that wants it. He offered his body to David Karofsky and when David tried to take him up on his offer, Kurt ran away like the fag he is and cried assault. Then he went and found a bunch of vampires to take in with his poor abused Kurt act. It's disgusting," Carole snarled.

"Your step-son had severe physical injuries from his first attack. If he ran away, how did he sustain such injuries?"

"Kurt has always had a flair for the dramatic and he made the injuries worse than they were." Carole answered.

"I would like to remind the court that we have testimony from Dr. Duvall as well as the hospital records and the video from the first attack to show Mr. Hummel's injuries were not self-inflicted as Mrs. Hummel is testifying."

"So noted." Nathaniel took the offered reports, having already seen them when they'd been deciding to let Kurt attend Dalton.

"And the second attack was witnessed by members of the Council and the Warblers, as well as Prince Blaine. How would you explain away that attack?"

"Well, obviously, Kurt had not planned for anyone to witness the situation. He had been leading that poor boy on for years. I am just positive that young David wanted to assert his rights and claim Kurt as his Chosen One. Kurt has cheated that poor boy out of his chance. And when the Council and Prince Blaine showed up, he started screaming attack in order to save face."

"Mrs. Hummel, you clearly dislike your step-son. Do you blame him for your divorce from his father?"

"Of course I do!" Carole snapped. "Burt and I would still be together and happy… a family with our son Finn if _he _had never been in the picture."

"I see. Why should this court believe anything out of your mouth when you are so clearly prejudiced against him?"

"Because I have the path of righteousness on my side. That boy is nothing but a conniving little slut who has spread his sinful ways onto an innocent young man. He should've been the one imprisoned not poor David. I wish he had died this summer when he fell. The world would've been a better place without it him in it!"

The water sitting on the table next to the witness stand began to boil and then the glass exploded in a fiery explosion, sending shards into the air as Carole shrieked and covered her face.

"Count Vlad, we have warned you once." Nathaniel was nearing the end of his patience, although he could certainly echo his grandfather's sentiments.

"It was not I." Vlad gave an innocent look.

"My apologies to the Council for allowing my emotions to overwhelm me." Blaine said snarled, obviously feeling no real remorse.

"Gentlemen, keep your tempers in check or you will be removed from the rest of these proceedings." Nathaniel admonished them. "Lord Anderson, anything further?"

"No Dracul. I am finished with this… witness." Douglas said glaring contemptuously at the woman.

"You may step down Mrs. Hudson Hummel. We will take a short recess and then continue with the defense's next witness," Nathaniel said, slamming his gavel down before quickly exiting the court room working to keep his own emotions in check. Kurt and Blaine hurried over to where his father was standing with a distraught Finn.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"I'm fine kid," Burt reassured him. Kurt's eyes darted to Finn. He bit his lip in indecision before speaking.

"I'm… I'm sorry for all of this Finn. Are you ok?"

"No… I'm not and you're not the one who should be sorry dude. How did I not see how she was? How awful she was to you?"

"She's your mom. Of course you were blind to her faults," Kurt offered putting a hand lightly on his arm.

"She's lied to me. My whole life she's lied to me. I always wanted a guy in my life someone I could look up to and until Burt I never had it and all this time I had an uncle out there," Finn said looking so lost that even Blaine, who had still not forgiven him for all he'd done to Kurt, felt pity for him

"Listen, kid, when this trial is over, we can ask the Council to track down your uncle if you would like to meet him. I'm sure they would help us out. Right Blaine?" Burt suggested, hoping it would calm his step-son down.

"Of course," Blaine agreed sympathetically, still not quite forgiving Finn, but feeling bad for him nevertheless.

"That won't be necessary." A voice from behind spoke. Kurt turned and his eyes narrowed in confusion

"Professor Lance?" Kurt questioned. "You know Finn's uncle?"

"I…" Professor Lance said swallowing nervously. The other man squeezed his hand gently.

"Tell him Trevin. You heard the boy. He wants to know you," he prompted.

"Finn, I'm… ummm… I'm your uncle. I had no idea you even existed until we were invited by Douglas to attend today's proceedings and he told us. But, yeah, Carole is my baby sister and that makes us family. Let me introduce you to my mate, Charles," said in an awkward rush sounding uncannily like his nephew.

"Uh…hi." Finn stammered, unsure of what to say to these new family members of his.

"Finn, I know this is all confusing for you right now, but once the trial is over, I'd like to get the chance to know you and for you to know us. Maybe you can even come and stay with us sometimes." Trevin offered. "I mean… Charles and his family have been amazing, but I miss my own. I tried a couple of times to get a hold of both Carole and Katherine, but… I guess they listened to my parents. I… she wasn't always like that. She used to be such a sweet thing. She was a lot younger than me… only five when I left and I just… I never thought I'd have family again… no pressure but…" Trevin trailed off awkwardly. Finn looked at Burt who smiled encouragingly. He nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, okay. I think I'd like that." Finn grinned for a moment before his face hardened. "But first I want to have a few words with my mother."

He strode across the courtroom to where Carole was talking with Sylvester Smythe.

"Mom," Finn said determinedly. Carole turned smiling and holding her arms out.

"Finn, my baby." Carole cooed at her son. Finn gently but firmly pushed her away.

"Don't hug me." Finn growled. "Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you return the hundreds of calls I left you all summer long?"

Carole smoothed out non-existent wrinkles in her skirt. "Honey, I had to stay away. Sylvester was sure it was the only way to keep my testimony pure. They did not allow me to call because it could give away my location. I had to prove to Burt and everyone else what Kurt is. You have to understand Finn."

"You call what you did in there pure?" Finn was livid that his mother was acting like she'd done nothing wrong.

"I did the right thing, Finn." Carole insisted.

"Was the right thing abandoning me when I needed you? I practically killed Kurt." Finn hissed. "I needed my mother to help me deal with it and you weren't there."

"Baby, I will not have you thinking that at all. It was an accident that ended badly. We've got to stick together right now."

"Stick together?" Finn practically bellowed. "That's pretty damn hard to do when I have no idea where you are! You left me!"

"Finn, I had to do what was right."

"Right for who?" Finn yelled at his mother. "I'm your son and you left me because you were so worried about yourself. Were you even worried about what could happen to me when Blaine's henchmen found me?"

"Honey, one day, you'll see I did the right thing for everyone involved." Carole said.

"No, I won't because I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I can't believe I ever listened to you and all the garbage you told me! There is nothing wrong with Kurt. He's my brother and unlike you, I'm gonna be there for him and not desert him and call him names like you did yours! Good-bye Mom."

"Finn, you don't mean that." Carole refused to think that her son would write her off. "We both just need to take some time and cool off."

Finn just shook his head in disgust and stomped off away from her, leaving a confused Carole behind.

"You're a real piece of work Carole. You know that?" Burt said sending the woman a glare, and following after the distraught Finn.

"Burt, we need to talk." Carole's heels clicked on the marble floor of the building as she hurried to catch up with her ex-husband out in one of the many convoluted corridors of the Council building. Making a lunge, she grabbed Burt by the arm spinning him around.

"We both signed the papers and submitted them. I think that says it all. We don't have any ties to each other, and I thank God for that every day."

"You're raising my son, so yeah, I think we still have ties to each other." Carole answered, keeping her perfectly plastic smile on her face.

"No, I am not raising Finn. I am trying to clean out all the poison you polluted him with." Burt snapped, uncharacteristically for him.

"All I ever tried to do, Burt, was fix you and Kurt. I was well on my way to doing just that when Kurt decided we needed more drama in our lives."

"Kurt didn't bring this on himself, Carole, no matter what you happen to think. He was tortured by that boy for years. My son is the most important thing in my life. I will do everything in my power to see the one responsible for his pain pay."

"Burt, you and this farce of a trial are only feeding into his delusions. You have to stop this before he gets in too deep to ever come out of it."

"Burt, is there a problem? Do you need assistance dealing with this… woman?" Vlad interjected smoothly strolling down the corridor towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" Carole growled, sending the interloper a glare. "You're interrupting a private conversation."

"Ah, but it's not such a private conversation, is it?" Vlad answered. "After all if I can happen upon you, others may as well."

"Look, this is really none of your business," Carole replied, her words sharp and biting. "Burt and I need to speak right now, regardless of any attention we may be getting."

"This is perhaps how you feel, but not I think Burt. He is clearly finished with this conversation," Vlad answered, his smile charming as always.

"Listen to me Mr.…." Carole began.

"Tepes… Vladimir Tepes," Vlad said coldly

"The Vlad Tepes?" Carole demanded going pale.

"Yes Carole. I believe he is the Vlad Tepes. He's also Blaine's grandfather. Now I gotta go find your son who is wandering the halls of this place with his heart broken because of you. Do us all a favor, especially Finn, and just leave us the hell alone," Burt said before turning and walking away in the direction Finn had disappeared.

"Burt,please! I really do love you and Kurt will be out of our lives for good soon and we can be happy again. Don't you walk away from me Burt Hummel!"

"I believe Ms. Hudson that he already has. I think perhaps he feels… what was it you said about Kurt? Ah yes… his life is better without you in it," Vlad smirked advancing very deliberately towards Carole. "Perhaps we all would be better off without someone such as you in this world."

Carole turned to glare at Vlad for throwing her own words from her testimony back into her face. He merely grinned more widely at her, slowly and deliberately licking his fangs. Carole's eyes widened as she finally realized the situation she had put herself in.

"You just s-stay away from me," she stuttered. Vlad began to slowly advance on her, his smile never slipping.

"You know, my grandson Nathaniel is fond of saying that I come from a different time… a darker time. He is correct. No one insults my family in the manner you did today. I suggest you run Ms. Hudson, not that it will matter. I will catch you either way, but I have always enjoyed playing with my food before I eat it," With a terrified squeak, Carole backed away before turning and fleeing down the deserted corridor which led towards the usually empty council library. She was making this too easy. With a cold grin, Vlad followed her, his fangs lengthening as he went.

**A/N: Hope that satisfied everyone's desire for a little Carole. We continue to be awed by your kindness in the reviews for this fic. Thank you so much! Please keep letting us know your thoughts!**

**Hugs!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

**A/N: The majority of the characters contained herein belong to Glee and FOX.**

"_**Insanity, though significantly more rare amongst vampires, does occur, most frequently in turned vampires. Although at one time it was believed that the insanity was a product of some problem with the turning process itself, it is now believed that the insanity was present before turning and the prevalence of this condition amongst humans is why it is seen most frequently in the turned."**_

_**- From "The Vampire: Mythos and Truth" by Dr. Marvin J. Coles, PhD**_

When court reconvened, Blaine was once again sitting next to Kurt who held Blaine's hand tightly in his own. He would need all of the strength Blaine could share with him for the next witness.

"The defense calls Mr. David Karofsky," Sylvester announced. Karofsky arrogantly made his way to the stand and was sworn in as Vlad entered the courtroom and slipped quietly into his seat behind them.

"David, will you please tell us when you first noticed Kurt Hummel?" Sylvester asked.

"It was at school, just after we'd moved here. I knew the moment I saw him that he'd be mine someday… at least I hoped so. Kurt was the most well-dressed kid in my class, hell, the whole school, and his eyes... He was beautiful. He still is," David grinned brightly.

"You thought him attractive, even then?"

"Who wouldn't? I mean look at him. Even in sixth grade he was… gorgeous." David licked his fangs. "He was what I needed in my life… what I still do need in my life."

"David, what was your relationship with Kurt like?" Sylvester asked.

"Amazing… horrible… I loved him… We loved each other but we had to hide everything because he didn't think his dad would approve. Kurt was really scared of him," David replied. Kurt couldn't stop the hiss that left his mouth.

"Tell us about the day of the alleged attack at McKinley, David," Smythe said.

"Kurt sent me a note to meet him to talk. I knew what talking meant." Karofsky said, looking at Kurt and smiling.

"Can you please tell us what it meant, to you, so the court gets an accurate picture?" Sylvester asked.

"It meant that he wanted to get some without everyone interfering and keeping us apart. I knew it was wrong to have sex with someone that wasn't my Chosen One, but he was too tempting. I also knew that one day, when he got away from his dad, he would be my mate."

"And what occurred when you approached Mr. Hummel that day?" Sylvester asked.

"He came onto me and was very aggressive to the point that I pushed him away and things spiraled out of control. Kurt has always liked things a little… rough, but that day, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"So…you felt threatened to the point of fearing for your safety?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"And what happened after that?"

"He… he must've gotten angry because Kurt tried to attack me. He was completely crazy. The situation spiraled out of control so fast that I didn't know what to do."

"So you acted out of instinct?"

"Yes."

"Now, David, how did you feel when Kurt Hummel quit coming to school and sought refuge in his home, cutting everyone off?" Sylvester asked.

"Awful. I was devastated that I wouldn't be able to see Kurt every moment of the day and confused because he wouldn't talk to me. I thought maybe it was his dad keeping us apart. My grades started to slip and I went into a depression." Karofsky tried to be as sympathetic as he could.

"When did you next see Kurt, David?"

"New Year's Eve," David answered. "Kurt's brother Finn invited me over and Kurt showed up while I was there."

"And how did that go?"

"It was… awkward. Kurt seemed happy to see me, but he was distant. I didn't understand why until the Prince showed up and Kurt started crying. That's when I realized that Prince Blaine was after Kurt. Poor Kurt had to be so confused," David said sending Kurt a sickly sweet smile.

"What did you do next David?" Sylvester questioned.

"I… I was desperate. I had to see him, but I had no idea where he was. They were keeping him from me. When I heard Rachel and Finn talking about Kurt being at Dalton and how there was a big celebration for the Warbler's win, I was overjoyed. I'd found him. I needed to talk to him… tell him how much I missed him… how much I loved him. I went there to find him."

"And did you?"

"Of course, I knew the sound of his heart like the back of my hand. He was walking in the gardens. It was perfect… romantic and he was so happy to see me. I knew he would be."

"What happened when once he saw you?"

"He started coming onto me, hard and I took him up on what he was offering and bit him." Karofsky smiled at Kurt, who began to shake. Blaine immediately put a possessive arm around Kurt kissing the top of his head and holding him tightly. "His blood was more delicious than I could have imagined. I still remember the smooth taste of it as it flowed down my throat. I've never had anything that tasted so pure and untouched like that in all my life."

"You were the first to bite Kurt?" Sylvester smiled widely.

"I was. It was… magical for just a few moments, he was mine, just like we had always planned, but then the prince showed up and I was attacked. The next thing I remember was waking up in Inchisoare Prison and being told that I was being held there until a decision was to be made."

"You have remained in Inchisoare Prison for all these months?" Sylvester asked sympathetically.

"Yes."

"And have you had any contact with Kurt in that time?" Sylvester asked.

"Of course not. The Prince is keeping him far away from me because he knows Kurt truly belongs to me. He is the one who is keeping my true mate away from me. It's not fair that I'm being deprived of what is rightfully mine… what I intend to seek as mine when I am freed by the Council."

"Objection!" Douglas interjected forcefully. "There is no evidence to show that Prince Blaine has in anyway interfered with Mr. Hummel seeing Mr. Karofsky if he so desired."

"Sustained," Nathaniel intoned.

"Very well. Thank you David…your witness Lord Anderson." Sylvester said, sitting back down.

"Mr. Karofsky, you stated that you and Mr. Hummel were in a loving relationship, how did that work exactly when he refused to be in the same room with you?"

"Kurt was trying to keep others from knowing our business and that was why he couldn't be in the same room with me. I don't think he could control his urges if we were in such a close proximity. And I am not sure I'd want to control my urges around Kurt. Plus like I said, his dad didn't like me," He replied casting a longing look at Kurt.

"I see. Mr. Karofsky you also stated that Kurt was the aggressor in the attack at McKinley, and yet the video entered into evidence tells a different story. It certainly didn't look like Kurt was showing any interest in you…in fact, most of the time he was begging you to stop and leave him alone, unless crying turns you on. How do you explain that?" Douglas asked.

"Kurt has a flair for the dramatic and his words… it didn't matter what he said. I knew what he meant," Karofsky snorted. "His body was doing all the talking and he knows I love the taste of his tears. They are delicious. Not as delicious as his blood though."

"Oh, really?" Douglas asked. "To the rest of us, his words clearly mean he wasn't interested and wanted you to stop."

"Humans just like to play hard to get. It's a game we play." David smirked widely, showing off his fangs.

"A game?" Douglas asked, biting his lip to keep from showing his glee. This big bully was making his case way too easy.

"Roleplay… Kurt likes it rough. The more I hurt him, the more he likes it," David smirked.

"So you and Mr. Hummel had a loving relationship based on you brutalizing him. He was anxious to be your chosen one. Is that your testimony?" Douglas asked.

"Yes," Dave replied.

"Then perhaps you can explain to me why he refuses to see you, why he has testified that he is terrified of you, that he loves Prince Blaine, and is planning their mating ceremony?"

"They've messed with his head, but he'll come back to me one day. Then, I will have him under me once again and I will make sure he knows who he belongs to," Karofsky snarled. "He will regret denying me when he is mine. He will have to show his obedience to his true master."

Blaine growled, fangs bared and ready to attack. If not for Vlad's restraining hands, he would have been on top of Karofsky, ripping his throat out. Kurt's hand curled around Blaine's as well. Unable to stop himself, Blaine hissed at Karofsky one last time before he strove to regain control because he knew Kurt needed him more than he needed revenge. Seeing his nephew's struggles, Douglas decided to quickly wrap up his questioning. Blaine completely losing control at this point would be bad.

"Or perhaps you've simply made this relationship up in your head… perhaps it's just as Kurt testified and he does not want you" Douglas said. "Do you think that's possible?"

"That blood bag had no chance with anyone else. I know he wouldn't have turned me down." Karofsky confidently answered. "I was his only option in Lima because no one else would want to be with such a wimpy little human being."

"Thank you for an enlightening discussion, Mr. Karofsky. I'm finished with this…witness." Douglas said, sitting down.

"Mr. Smythe do you have anything further?" Nathaniel asked.

"No Dracul. The defense rests," Smythe responded.

"Court is adjourned for the day. We will be here tomorrow promptly at 8:00 am to begin closing statements."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blaine worried all the way back to Dalton. Kurt was seemingly running on adrenaline and looked like he was ready to drop at any minute and he knew he had to do something because he couldn't bear to see his Chosen One like this anymore.

"Even though my grandfather isn't here to put you to sleep, I can do it, if you want." Blaine offered, giving Kurt the choice. He didn't want to hurt his Chosen One.

"Do you think I need it?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. He really didn't feel much of anything right now.

"I want you to sleep, but I also don't want to overstep our bounds." Blaine honestly answered. He would do anything to make his Chosen One more comfortable.

"This has just been so much to take in. Mercedes and I were close once and she betrayed that friendship. And then listening to Carole spew all her hate in court was just… heartbreaking. And poor Finn. I hate that I feel sorry for him now. How the hell did she manage to hide that much hate…that kind of hate from my father, from me?" Kurt was hurt and confused and angry.

"I don't know darling. I really don't." Blaine was just as confused as Kurt. "I wish I had answers for you."

"And Karofsky… he's insane. I think he really believed what he was saying," Kurt murmured snuggling into Blaine's side.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this, but it will all be over soon love and he will be out of our lives forever," Blaine said kissing the top of Kurt's head

"I suppose. I'm just so tired, but I'm afraid I won't be able to sleep."

"I know love," Blaine comforted. Kurt sighed.

"I guess it's lucky for me that I am with you. If I can't, you can always use your freaky deaky mind powers." Kurt tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

Blaine was unable to contain his laugh. "Freaky deaky, huh?"

"Well it's not exactly normal Blaine… not even for vampires." Kurt laughed.

"It is perfectly normal when you're a Draculesti," Blaine grinned.

"Hmmm… I suppose," Kurt acknowledged as Blaine pulled him close and held him in a tight, warm hold that made him feel completely safe, loved, and wanted. He was asleep before they'd even reached Dalton and Blaine gently slipped him out of the car and up to their room without waking him, tucking him into bed and watching over him throughout the night.

**XOXOXOXO**

The press was hungry if the hundreds of flashes from cameras were any indication when Kurt and Blaine walked into the building, neither one of them in the mood to give any words to the press. Blaine made sure to keep his arm firmly around Kurt, who, Blaine noticed with a surge of pride, kept his head high and his gaze steady as they made their way through the gauntlet.

"Hey bud! You ready for this?" Burt greeted as they entered the anteroom they had met in every morning of the trial.

"As ready as I can be. I have to see this to the end." Kurt answered. "At least this is the easy part."

"I guess that's true, and it's almost over." Burt tried to bolster himself and Kurt up.

"There's no way Karofsky's going to get off Kurt," Finn said awkwardly. Kurt gave him a pinched smile. The boy was trying. He had to give him credit for that.

"I never thanked you for testifying. I should have," he murmured.

"You don't have to thank me dude. It's the least I could do after what a dick I was since you got attacked," Finn shrugged.

"We should probably go in," Blaine said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

They made their way into the courtroom. Blaine once more seated himself next to Kurt while Burt, Vlad, Nick, Jeff, and the others sat in the row behind him. Soon everyone was in the courtroom and Karofsky was brought in. He glanced over at Kurt giving him a wink and blowing a kiss in his direction. Kurt felt Blaine tense beside him and heard him growl deep in his throat.

"No, grandson, this is not the time nor the place." Vlad whispered reaching forward and putting a firm hold on his shoulder.

"How dare that bastard make a pass at my Chosen One in court… in front of me?" Blaine hissed angrily wanting to tear the bully's limbs off very painfully.

"It will all be over today nepot," Vlad answered with an air of confidence. "I assure you that he will be taken care of, one way or another."

Everyone was forced to turn their attention back to the front of the court as Nathaniel, Andrew, and Duncan entered.

"We will begin closing statements today gentlemen," Nathaniel said, turning towards Sylvester. "Mr. Smythe you may go first."

"Good Morning Dracul, esteemed Council… Today you will decide the fate of David Karofsky. We have heard so much from both sides in the course of this trial, much of it very misleading from the prosecution. They have tried to portray David as a monster for merely following his instincts with the boy he loves. They have painted him as a blood lusting bully when that is simply not the case. Was David Karofsky misguided? Of course he was. He was in love with a human… a human of questionable morals who thought nothing of using David's instincts against him. Kurt Hummel led David Karofsky down a sunny garden path only to push him into the weeds when things became too much for him and someone with more power and prestige came along. David has said he is truly sorry for acting so rashly, but he did so without malice in his heart. He must be given the chance to show us that he regrets his actions… that he only acted the way he did because he was pushed to his limits be an unscrupulous boy. Perhaps the ultimate question we should ask ourselves is how would you have reacted if you had seen your Chosen One being usurped by another, for that is the situation Mr. Karofsky faced? Can you honestly say you would have acted any differently?"

Smythe took his seat and Douglas stepped in front of the Council. "The defense would have you believe that David Karofsky was the innocent victim of a gold digging human, but the facts of this case prove otherwise. We have seen that David Karofsky despite having been given chance after chance to redeem himself has not done so. We have heard several witnesses testify to this. He has tormented Kurt Hummel for years, ignoring warnings from this very Council and the Prince. We have heard the testimony of multiple witnesses to this fact. Finn Hudson told us about it. Jacob Ben-Israel told us about it. Princess Tina Cohen Chang and Sir Noah Puckerman testified about Kurt's terror of the defendant, as have Lord Jeffrey Sterling and Lord Nicholas Duvall. We have had testimony from faculty at both Dalton and McKinley about the damage done to Kurt by the defendant. We have even seen video evidence of the first attack and heard from Prince Blaine Anderson how Mr. Karofsky continued to stalk Kurt even after being ordered to stop. Most importantly, however, we have heard in Mr. Hummel's own words just how tormented he has been by the defendant… physically, mentally, and sexually. Can we really trust that he will leave Kurt Hummel alone if he is allowed to go free? No. He himself has said that he wouldn't. This Council has to send a strong message to Mr. Karofsky and our community that despicable actions towards others will not be tolerated."

Nathaniel looked out over the courtroom. "Thank you gentlemen. At this time, we will adjourn to chambers to discuss what we have heard and make a decision based on the evidence presented. We will be back in a timely manner and urge all parties to remain in the building."

With that, the three council members rose and made their way back to their private chambers. Nathaniel seated himself behind his desk while the other two sprawled in the wing backed chairs sat nearby.

"So, we heard a lot during the course of this trial." Nathaniel stated to the other men.

"And Karofsky still denies that he did any sort of damage to Kurt. He clearly is refusing to take responsibility for his actions, yet again, and trying to lay the blame on everyone else. We cannot allow this to continue." Andrew was just livid that his baby girl had gone to public school with these people.

"I can't believe those people think Kurt is the one who needs to be imprisoned when he was clearly the victim." Duncan was livid at the thought. "And Smythe blaming Kurt for his action is… is hideous."

"Gentlemen, while I, more than anyone, recognize how abhorrent what young Karofsky did was, not to mention how much I would like to personally rip his throat out for how this has affected both my son and his Chosen One, we must make our decisions based on the evidence and our laws," Nathaniel said sternly, if somewhat, tiredly.

"Very well Nathaniel, since you insist," Andrew said. "I feel that Karofsky is guilty of the attack on Kurt based on the evidence presented, most specifically the testimonies of the eye-witnesses to the attacks and the medical evidence presented by Doctor Duvall. Additionally, I found both the video and Kurt's testimony provided compelling evidence for us to find him criminally responsible for both the first attack and for aggressively stalking an unwilling human."

"I concur," Duncan agreed. "The evidence against him is pretty much overwhelming. I don't see how we cannot find him guilty based upon the preponderance of facts presented by the prosecution."

"Thank you gentlemen," Nathaniel murmured. "I also feel that the overwhelming evidence does indicate that Mr. Karofsky is guilty of both attacks on Kurt. What about the question of Karofsky's petition to have Kurt and Blaine's status annulled?"

"There is absolutely no evidence to suggest that Kurt ever welcomed or encouraged Karofsky's suit," Duncan said.

"I agree. If there was ever a romance there, it was all in that boy's head… completely one sided." Andrew nodded. "The video alone is enough proof of that."

"We are all in agreement on that as well then," Nathaniel intoned. "Suggestions for sentencing?"

"As much as I hate to say it," Andrew said. "At least part of the boy's issues stem from the fact that he was left so long without any sort of guidance. I think we have to make some sort of allowance for that."

"I disagree," Duncan said shaking his head. "We made allowances for that once. It was clearly ill advised of us. I say we apply the maximum penalty for these crimes."

"Hrmm," Nathaniel murmured. "While I concur that his lack of guidance may have affected him, it is not I believe wholly to blame for his actions. The maximum penalty for this is 1000 years in Inchisoare per attack. I propose we reduce it to seven hundred and fifty years, served back to back with no possibility of parole."

"Agreed," Andrew said.

"He's getting off too lightly still, but I suppose I can live with it," Duncan sighed.

"Are we all agreed on this then?"

"I do believe we are."

"Well, then… shall we go announce our verdict?"

**XOXOXOXO**

The Council sent word that they had reached their decision, and to have everyone return to the courtroom. Once everyone was back in and seated. The Council members entered and took their seats.

"The Council has reached a decision. Mr. Karofsky, we have found you guilty of two counts of assault with intent to harm. We have also found you guilty of fifty counts of stalking an unwilling human as well as criminally trespassing on Dalton grounds."

"What!" Karofsky hissed, baring his fangs.

"Mr. Smythe, please control your client until we are finished." Nathaniel said. "It is the sentence of this Council that David Karofsky spend seven hundred and fifty years in Inchisoare Prison for each count of attacking a human and another ten years for each of the stalking counts for a total of two thousand years without possibility of parole. Furthermore, we find your petition to set aside the mating bond between Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Vladimir Anderson on the grounds that Mr. Hummel was already claimed by you to be unsupported. We therefore deny said petition and further we are issuing a writ of no contact between you and Mr. Hummel. You may not have any contact with him, his mate, or any of their acknowledged bloodlines under penalty of death, Mr. Karofsky. We certainly hope you take this time to think about your actions towards others and how you got yourself into this position. This court is adjourned."

"No! NO! I will have you one way or another! I don't care if it takes the rest of my life. I will make sure you are mine and you will never have another moment of peace again. Do you hear me Kurt?" Karofsky bellowed his eyes red with rage as he fought the guards which were dragging him from the court room finally breaking free and throwing himself towards a terrified Kurt. In an instant Blaine, Puck, Jake, and Vlad were all standing protectively in front of Kurt, but it was completely unnecessary as Karofsky had crumpled bonelessly to the floor.

"Very nicely done nepot," Vlad complimented.

"I didn't… I thought it was you," Blaine responded frowning, before turning in sudden understanding towards the bench where Nathaniel Anderson stood. His father merely nodded in acknowledgement before turning to the guards.

"He won't be asleep long gentlemen. I suggest you get him contained and ready for transport before he wakes," he said then turned and left the court as Blaine pulled a trembling Kurt into his arms.

Kurt allowed himself to cling to Blaine for just a moment, before gathering his courage and turning to Douglas Anderson.

"Thank you so much sir. I can't tell you what this means to me," he said earnestly.

"I'm glad I was able to help you Kurt, and for the record, the sir is completely unnecessary. I'll be your uncle in a few weeks anyway,' Douglas grinned. "Blaine, keep him safe and I'll see you two at the mating ceremony if not sooner."

Kurt quickly found himself surrounded by all of his family and friends hugging him and sharing in his joy of the moment. He smiled as he hugged Blaine, knowing that at last he was safe.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked this. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed. Please keep letting us know your thoughts.**

**Hugs!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

**A/N: Still not our characters. WARNINGS: Scenes of a sexual nature.**

"_**Throughout our history, the transition of power from one ruler to the next has been filled with blood-shed and violence with one clan warring with another for dominance and even, within clans, pitting father against son. This chaotic way of life was brought to end with the rise of House Tepes who stabilized first the European vampire community and then the world's by bringing all of the major clans under the control of one centralized rule… their own."**_

_**-From "The Draculesti" by Evangeline Hughes-Anderson**_

Kurt had a genuine smile on his face as he sat on his fiancée's lap in the common room sipping his drink. He felt so light, like he could finally start looking forward to his life with Blaine and not back to the dark times with Karofsky. The rather impromptu celebration, initiated, of course, by Jeff had been going since shortly after they had arrived back at the school, and nothing, not even the televised press conference Sylvester Smythe had held calling the guilty verdict "a grave miscarriage of justice" could put a damper on it. He smiled as he saw his father across the room talking to Vlad and laughing companionably. Tina and Cordy sat in one corner giggling as Wes, Mike. Puck, Jake, David, and Finn, who was still looking a little uncomfortable to be there, played a marathon game of the latest Call of Duty. Various other Warblers stood around in small groups laughing and talking and just generally making merry. It was a picture Kurt wanted to keep in his head for a very, very long time.

"Ladies and gentlemen your attention please!" Jeff proclaimed standing on the table which had been home to many of Blaine's finest performance moments.

"Jeffrey!" Nick said warningly. "What are you up to?"

"Never fear my darling," Jeff responded, blowing his chosen one a kiss. "I merely wish to express my joy at the outcome of today's court proceedings and offer congratulations to the oh so fabulous and divaliscious Kurt Hummel soon to be Anderson! To Kurtie!"

"Kurt!" a rousing chorus responded.

"Thank you Jeffrey," Kurt giggled from his perch on a grinning Blaine's knee. "Now get down!"

"Yeah Jeff get down! You know that's this Warbler's perch," Blaine joked.

"Actually Blaine, if you don't mind us borrowing your 'perch'" Wes interjected shoving Jeff off of the table and hopping up, carefully assisting Cordelia in joining him. "Cordy and I have some news. We wanted to wait until everything with Karofsky had been settled and… ummm… we hadn't really planned it, but well it happened and it's not like we can't afford it and…"

"Wesley, quit rambling or I will tell them," Cordelia ordered rolling her eyes.

"Right… ok… well… I…" Wes stumbled trying to find the right words.

"Oh for the love of God! I'm pregnant," Cordelia announced, beaming. There was a moment of stunned silence before everyone started cheering and swarming over to hug the happy couple.

After offering their congratulations, Kurt and Blaine retreated back to their own little quiet corner of the common room, happy to not be the center of attention. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck licking a stripe from just below his ear down to his pulse point and nipping lightly.

"Mmm… Blaine my father and your grandfather are just across the room," Kurt murmured.

"Yes Kurt, I know," Blaine replied, moving his attention to Kurt's collarbone. "I'm pretty sure bunic, approves actually as he seems to be keeping your dad distracted for us. I think it's time we snuck out of this party."

"It's my party Blaine," Kurt giggled.

"And it's your fault for the way you and Nick were dancing to that Lady Gaga song earlier," Blaine murmured the movement of his lips against Kurt's neck sending delicious shivers across his skin.

"Which Lady Gaga song would that be Blaine?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You know exactly which one," Blaine smirked.

"Blaine Anderson, are you implying that you want me to take a ride on your Disco Stick?" Kurt giggled.

"Would I the dapper and charming Prince Blaine Vladimir Anderson ever suggest such a thing?" Blaine gasped in mock outrage.

"How silly of me! I don't know what I was possibly thinking! I guess if you're not interested though…"

"You know Kurt you suddenly look very tired," Blaine said.

"I do?" Kurt asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Most definitely. I should probably put you to bed," Blaine purred with a waggle of his eyebrows. In one swift move, Blaine scooped up a giggling Kurt and carried him out of the room. Burt, much to Kurt's relief, was deeply engrossed in his conversation with Vlad and didn't even notice them leaving.

The boys made it to their room in record time. Blaine gently deposited Kurt in the center of their bed before turning and locking the door. With a grin he retrieved a bottle from the fridge pouring each of them a glass and joining Kurt on the bed.

"I thought we'd have our own little celebration tonight. There's nothing else standing in our way. In just a couple of weeks we will officially be mated," Blaine smiled softly, his love for Kurt glowing in his eyes as he handed him a glass.

"What's this?" Kurt asked suspiciously, sniffing at it.

"It's one of the exotic bloods… not faerie. I want you fully cognizant tonight," Blaine grinned. "Try it. I promise you'll like it."

Kurt took a tentative sip. It was different than the faerie blood… warmer… almost earthy and it didn't give that rush of… whatever the faerie blood had. The sensation from this one was deeper and more subtle. It certainly left him with a pleasant tingle, but in a completely different way than the other exotic blood had. He took another hesitant sip and smiled.

"It's good," he agreed.

"I told you. This one's a mixture… human, elf, and just a drop of dragon. It's kind of my favorite one," Blaine said. "It's hideously expensive though so they don't carry it at the blood bank here. It's a present from my grandfather and, since I didn't get to toast you earlier, I thought I'd do so now."

"Blaine…" Kurt protested. Blaine put a finger to his lips.

"Let me do this… To my beautiful, amazingly strong and courageous Chosen One and the eternity we are going to spend together," Blaine smiled, clinking his glass to Kurt's.

Both boys drained their glasses, before Blaine leaned in capturing Kurt's lips in a rather possessive embrace. He grabbed Kurt's now empty glass, setting it on a nearby table with his own. Nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on Kurt' shirt and it was quickly tossed aside, as was Blaine's. Blaine began nipping and sucking a trail down his lover's chest as Kurt writhed beneath him, moaning his encouragement. Blaine's hand moved to the buckle on Kurt's belt. In that moment both loving and hating his soon to be mate's sense of fashion.

"Oh God Blaine!" Kurt moaned as Blaine's hand gently but firmly stroked down Kurt's length. Blaine leaned down to capture Kurt's lips when a loud pounding sounded on their dorm room door.

"Go away!" Blaine growled. "We're busy and are not coming back to the damn party right now Jeffrey, and tell Puck when I do come out I'm kicking his ass for letting you interrupt us."

"It's not Jeff, Blaine," Puck's uncharacteristically serious voice sounded from the other side. "And I wouldn't bother you right now unless it was an emergency."

Blaine muttered an oath, quickly flipping a blanket over Kurt's nakedness before striding to the door and yanking it open.

"This had better be end of the world important Sir Noah," he hissed, eyes blazing.

"Yes sir, it is," Puck said, in that moment every inch the soldier. "My father just sent word… The vehicle transporting Karofsky back to Inchisoare was attacked. Some sort of unknown gas was used to incapacitate the guards. Karofsky has escaped."

"No!" Kurt's panicked voice echoed across the room. "No! I was supposed to be safe. I testified! I went through all of that… I put the people I love through it! And now he's escaped?"

"Kurt, you need to calm down." Blaine gently said, feeling the panic roll off the boy.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine began sending out waves of calm toward his mate and Kurt hissed, barring his fangs.

"Don't do that, Blaine." He snarled sliding from bed and yanking on pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried you were slipping into a panic attack." Blaine soothed.

"I'm not panicked Blaine. I'm just scared and angry which," Kurt replied, "I think I have the right to be. The boy who tortured me for years… who I thought I was finally safe from… escaped and is on the run and has pretty much sworn to come for me."

"I won't let him touch you Kurt. He won't get anywhere near you. I am going to make sure every available member of the Guard is either looking for Karofsky or protecting you," Blaine promised.

"What about my family? Karofsky will go after them. Dad and Finn are human. You know as well as I do what he'll do to them."

"Porcelain…" Puck spoke for the first time since delivering word of Karofsky's escape. "Your father and Finn will have more members of the House Guard dispatched to keep them safe. We will find Karofsky and put him behind bars where he belongs. I promise you that I will do everything possible to keep you and your family safe."

"Pardon me if I don't believe you Noah. I have heard it all before. 'This time you'll be safe Kurt… he won't touch you… Whoops! Sorry about that…. But this time we really mean it'," Kurt mocked.

"Kurt…" Puck said, shock written across his face.

"He's right," Blaine said, looking devastated but determined. "Puck, I want no less than three guards on Kurt, Burt, and Finn at all times. Every other available guard we have had better be out hunting for Karofsky. I want his head and I mean that quite literally. In fact, let it be known that I will pay one hundred thousand dollars for it."

"Your father is not going to like that Blaine. You know what a pacifist he is," Puck pointed out.

"I could give a flying fuck what my father thinks at this point," Blaine growled, his eyes scarlet. "And don't question my orders again Puckerman!"

"Yes your highness," Puck said straightening.

"Leave us," Blaine dismissed Puck and waited until he left before pulling a shaking Kurt into his arms.

"Why Blaine? Why does this keep happening? What have I done to deserve this?" Kurt demanded.

"Nothing, love. You don't deserve this and I don't know why it keeps happening. I'm sorry," Blaine said as Kurt finally broke down, crying himself to sleep in Blaine's arms.

The next several days were some of the most difficult Kurt had ever been through at Dalton. Everywhere he went people stared and whispered. He found himself jumping at shadows and profoundly glad for the guards who were always nearby. Blaine rarely left his side and was being possessive in a way Kurt had never seen him be before. If anyone other than their closest friends approached Kurt, Blaine would step in between them with an intimidating glare which sent them scurrying in the other direction.

On the third day after the escape, Blaine and Kurt were studying in the common room. Puck was positioned near the door, while Jake had taken up a position near the window. The third guard was positioned outside the door insuring them a modicum of privacy. All the boys looked up as the door rather unceremoniously flung open and Nathaniel Anderson strode in with Ike Puckerman following like a looming shadow behind him. Blaine's eyes narrowed, before he rose, a cold look on his face as he quickly moved to step between Kurt and his father, Puck and Jake both crossed the room to flank their prince, refusing to move or back down even when their father gave them a very pointed glare.

"Your Majesty," Blaine intoned. "What brings you to Dalton?"

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" Nathaniel growled. "You know very well what brings me here. I summoned you three days ago."

"And I told you then, I would not be leaving my Chosen One's side until the criminal you allowed to escape was captured," Blaine responded.

"Blaine, I would have been fine if your father needed…" Kurt began.

"His majesty didn't need me Kurt. He merely wished to chastise me for disappointing him yet again. You see, he's angry that I offered a reward for Karofsky's head… that I want him dead instead of just in jail," Blaine responded, his tone harsh, but more gentle than the one he had addressed his father with moments ago.

"Son," Nathaniel said tiredly.

"Don't," Blaine snapped. "Don't pretend like I matter to you… like you were worried about what Kurt and I are going through right now. If you were you would have done something to stop us having to go through that trial, or made sure that it was at least worth it and Karofsky was out of our lives for good."

"Blaine, you know I had no choice. As your father, I hated seeing you go through that, but as the Dracul, I had to make sure the laws were followed," Nathaniel said placatingly.

"Bullshit," Blaine bit out. "You know you could have found a way to circumvent that. You would have for others. You've done it before. You were the one who made sure Uncle Michael and Uncle Jensen could get married before it was technically legal to do so. You were the one who orchestrated the reveal even though it went against our oldest traditions, but when it comes to this… to me… the letter of the law must be followed."

"It's different now Blaine. I didn't have the OA breathing down my neck then. They've made Karofsky some kind of hero to the conservatives. I had to make sure everything was done right so they couldn't come back later and say he'd been railroaded," Nathaniel argued.

"So they just orchestrated his escape instead," Blaine growled. "Where were the guards?"

"He had guards Blaine. They were using some new chemical that…"

"Excuses are like assholes, Your Majesty," Blaine snarled. Nathaniel's eyes flashed scarlet.

"Enough!" He roared. "I came here thinking I would be talking to a mature adult… one ready to be mated and take over the reins of leadership soon. Clearly I was mistaken."

"Or perhaps you weren't… perhaps I'm ready to take over the reins of leadership now, whether you're ready for me to or not. God knows I couldn't do any worse than you," Blaine replied. Kurt gasped and Nathaniel's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I suggest you be more careful with your words, Blaine Vladimir," Nathaniel hissed. "You were already treading on dangerous ground issuing orders to MY House Guard and offering rewards which you knew I wouldn't approve of. If anyone else had spoken the way you had just now I would have their head for treason. Perhaps you should remember that when you are playing the pity poor me game and lamenting about how unworthy you seem to think I find you."

With that Nathaniel whirled and blasted open the doors of the common room, striding out them with Ike, after one last look at his sons, trailing in his wake.

Growling, Blaine picked up one of his books off the table and hurled it at the wall.

"How dare he!" Blaine thundered the air around him was practically crackling with his anger. Jake jumped in alarm hastily taking several steps back as the common room window began to crack with a sharp pop of noise.

Kurt bit his lip, glancing at Puck and Jake who both looked moderately terrified but still resolute. He took a tentative step towards his furious prince, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Blaine hissed, his eyes scarlet and his fangs on display. Kurt stepped back with a flash of fear. Seeing this, Blaine literally crumpled sinking to his knees all anger gone as he put his head in his hands sobbing. Puck, with a nod to Kurt, grabbed Jake and shoved him out the door shutting it behind them. Kurt sank down next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and holding him as he cried.

**A/N: What you may ask were Burt and Vlad talking about? The conversation went like this.**

"**Young Finn seems to be fitting in well with the Warblers."**

**Burt nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I just hope now that his mom is back she doesn't mess up his head again."**

"**Ah, Burt my friend, this I think is not something you need to concern yourself with." Vlad murmured. Burt looked at Vlad raising an eyebrow.**

"**You seem pretty sure of that. Why would that be?"**

"**I think perhaps you would prefer not to know the answer to this," Vlad answered.**

"**I would prefer not to…. You know what… nevermind… you're probably right."**

**END SCENE… So… We would like to thank you once more for your amazing reviews and also ask you to please keep letting us know your thoughts.**

**Hugs! **

**Heidi and Cindy**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

**A/N: We do not own the majority of these characters. WARNINGS: FRANK DISCUSSION OF A SEXUAL NATURE**

"_**Vampires are social creatures inextricably bound to their covens and clans. When one of their own feels joy they all celebrate, when they feel sorrow they all mourn, and when they are angered it is not just the wrath of one, but the wrath of them all."**_

_**-From "The Vampire: Mythos and Truth" by Dr. Marvin J. Coles, PhD**_

Kurt swam slowly to the surface of consciousness, woken by the subtle shifting of his fiancée that signified he was awake. He drowsily opened his eyes to find Blaine studying him with a lost look on his face. Kurt reached his hand out gently brushing his fingers along the other boy's cheek.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Morning," Blaine responded. Kurt leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his prince's lips.

"Are you ok?" Kurt questioned. Blaine shifted to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling.

"Honestly? I have no idea," he sighed. " I… yesterday… I never thought I'd say those things to my dad… that he'd say those things to me."

"You were angry sweetheart. Both of you were," Kurt pointed out. "He loves you Blaine, and, despite how mad you are at him, you love him too."

"What do I do Kurt?" Blaine asked his eyes pools of liquid amber which reflected every ounce of the confusion he was feeling. Kurt pulled him into his arms offering him what comfort he could.

"Give each other a couple of days to calm down and then you talk. Apologize to him for what you said, but make sure he knows that you are genuinely upset and what you're upset about. You care about each other too much not to work things out," he said. Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"You're welcome. In the meantime, we have a mating ceremony to put the finishing touches on," Kurt reminded him. "You do realize we are only two weeks away?"

"Of course I do love. It's been the one bright spot in all of this."

"Mmm," Kurt smirked. "But will you still be saying this after class today when I bring out the binder?" Blaine groaned.

"Not the dreaded planning binder," he whined. "I thought you loved me Kurt."

"Do not doubt the binder Blaine," Kurt giggled. "Now up and at 'em your highness. We have class this morning."

**XOXOXOXO**

Rumors had of course swirled through Dalton that day following Kurt and Blaine like a black cloud, still the boys managed to make it through classes and had retired to their room, ostensibly to work on stuff for their mating ceremony. Their friends, however, suspected that while they were working on their plans, they were also taking the private time to comfort each other and lick their wounds. Blaine had looked rather like a kicked puppy all day and Kurt had only left his side when absolutely necessary sending anyone who looked cross-eyed at his prince his best bitch glare. He had even gone so far as to bare his fangs at one particularly obtuse individual who had asked Blaine if he had been disowned as one of the rumors claimed.

On top of this, the OA, apparently bolstered by their successful "liberation" of Karofsky had stepped up their rhetoric against Kurt, Blaine, and the Council, especially Blaine's father. They had even made a few assaults on some facilities set up by the Council to assist newly turned vampires and one on a blood collection facility which had resulted in the deaths of a few human donors. Kurt knew Blaine felt incredibly guilty, like he needed to be there to help his father, but he was still too angry to do so and he wasn't sure if his dad would accept his help if he did.

All of their friends were very worried about them. It was Jeff, however, who decided in his own quirky way to do something to help. Once he was sure the boys were busy in their dorm he hastily called an impromptu meeting of the Warblers, even though, as Wes was quick to point out, he was not on the Warbler's council and had no real power to do so. It was a mark of how much the couple was cared about that all of the Warblers, barring Jake and Puck who were on guard duty, assembled with almost no notice in the common room.

"Alright Jeff, since you felt the need to call this little get together, with absolutely no authority I might add, what did you want?" Wesley asked absently twirling the gavel which made an appearance at every Warbler meeting. "I have a pregnant mate to get home to, and may I say she is not thrilled about this unscheduled meeting."

"Oh suck it up Wesley. You know Cordy never stays angry long, and when she finds out I called it to do something nice for Kurt and Blaine she won't be mad anyway," Jeff began calmly.

"Go on," Wes said with narrowed eyes as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. One never knew how a seemingly innocent proposal could go awry when Jeffrey Sterling was involved.

"Look, we've all seen that Kurt and Blaine have been through hell these last few weeks between the trial, and Karofsky's escape, and now the drama with Blaine and his Dad. They are getting hitched soon, and with everything going on that's kind of been pushed to the back of everyone's minds and they deserve better. We need to give them some time to forget the drama and just celebrate," Jeff elaborated.

"Celebrate how? What are you planning Jeffrey?" Nick asked, already worrying about what Jeff's devious little mind had come up with.

"Nothing too scandalous… just a little night of fun courtesy of us. You know those two need to let loose, more so now than normally. Therefore I, amazing and wonderful friend that I am, am going to plan them a bachelor party at my oh so secluded and secure house so they can have fun without worrying about watching their backs or public opinion or whatever. It's their last chance to celebrate being single and they deserve to do that just like everybody else does."

"Oh dear lord." Wesley muttered shaking his head because this could only get worse if Jeff was running the show. "Nick, tell him what an idiot he is."

"Actually I like the idea," Nick shrugged. Jeff grinned triumphantly at Wes sticking his tongue out at him.

"Mature Jeffrey," Wes said rolling his eyes. "You've spent entirely too much time with him lately Nicholas. He's obviously rubbing off on you."

"And you have spent entirely too much time away from me Wessie-poo. I hope Kurt and Blaine don't become sticks in the mud like you when they're mated. Weren't you the one riding down Bourbon Street in nothing but a speedo with half their body hanging out of the top of the limo this summer at your bachelor party?" Jeff reminded him. David snorted back a laugh.

"He's got a point Wes," he smirked.

"It wasn't a speedo," Wes muttered lamely in his defense.

"All those in favor?" Jeff said with a grin.

"You have no power to call for a vote," Wes pointed out.

"I do though. All those in favor?" Thad said innocently. Every Warbler present raised their hand and looked at Wes, who, with an eye roll worthy of Kurt, reluctantly raised his as well.

"Awesome!" Jeff said enthusiastically. "So… my house… I'll provide refreshments. Everyone bring presents. Who wants to handle entertainment?" He waggled his eyebrows smirking.

"I will," Wes quickly volunteered. "Because if I leave it to you guys…"

"It would actually be fun?" Jeff interrupted.

"I'll help," David said shaking his head at his friends. "And I promise to make sure we do something more exciting than karaoke."

"Blaine and Kurt love karaoke," Wes defended himself.

"Me too," Mike said. "But that doesn't mean I'd want to do it at my bachelor party."

"If you have a better idea than feel free to help," Wes retorted.

"Ok," Mike said with a shrug.

"Anyone else have anything they need to add?" David, ever the peacemaker, asked.

"Just that we need to make sure Jake and Puck know what's going on so they can deal with security issues," Nick said.

"Good point love. You can do that. Anything else?" Jeff asked, pausing to wait for replies. When he got none, he quickly snatched the gavel out of Wesley's hand and banged it on a nearby table. "Alright Warblers, Operation Bachelor Party is a go! Meeting dismissed."

"Jeffrey," Wesley growled. "You have five seconds to run."

"Oh that's not even a challenge," Jeff chuckled. "Blaine only gives me three."

"You're down to two," Wes smirked. Jeff hastily dropped a kiss on Nick's cheek and ran laughing out of the room.

**XOXOXOXO**

After much discussion and planning, in the end, it was decided that Nick and Jeff would be the ones to actually get Kurt and Blaine to the party under the pretense of taking them out for dinner.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Blaine worried as the car sped away from the campus.

"Blaine would you relax," Puck spoke from the front of the car where he was driving. "I have guards waiting at the restaurant. Jake and five guards are in the car behind us and I am sticking to you like white on rice. Now quit worrying."

"He's right. You both need to relax and have some fun tonight." Nick firmly answered looking over at a visibly tense Kurt. He hadn't left Dalton since Karofsky's escape and everyone noticed the way he clutched at Blaine's hand as they passed through Dalton's high gates.

"You're right," Kurt admitted. "I just… I thought this was all behind me. Who knows how long it will be before they find Karofsky? I'm not going to live my life in fear."

"We're not going to take foolish risks with your life either Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "But we do need to try to get our life back to at least some semblance of normal."

"Hear! Hear!" Jeff cheered.

"So we're clear Jeffrey, normal does not mean booty dancing at some club either," Kurt warned. Jeff sent him an innocent look.

"I solemnly swear we will not be booty dancing at a club tonight," Jeff said as the pulled up to his large gated house. "Oh look we're here."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged puzzled frowns as Puck got out and opened the door for them.

"What is going on here Jeff? Why are we at your house?" Blaine asked when he and Kurt were practically dragged into the Sterling Manor, getting a few grins from the House Guards who were stationed visibly outside the house.

"Oh I just needed to stop by and see my dads real quick. You don't mind do you?" he said innocently.

"Of course not," Blaine said, his eyes narrowed. "I'm just not sure I believe that's what is going on here though."

"You are really no fun. You do know that don't you?" Jeff said as he shoved the boys into the living room where all their friends stood cheering their entrance.

"Jeffrey what the hell is this?" Kurt demanded.

"Well, we decided that you guys needed to live a little after everything you've been through, so we're throwing you a bachelor party tonight and you are going to have fun."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Look Blaine, I know I don't say stuff like this often, but you're my best friend. You're getting mated soon and you deserve to have that celebrated, especially because of how crappy things have been lately. Did you really think I wouldn't make sure that happened?" Jeff said oddly serious. Blaine studied him for a moment before throwing himself at the blonde in a fierce hug.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"Welcome," Jeff replied, thumping Blaine on the back in that way teen-age boys do.

Smiling, Kurt linked his arm through Nick's and leaned his head on his friend's shoulder.

"You guys are amazing, you know that right?" he asked. Nick grinned.

"Well of course we are. That's why we're friends with you guys. We were destined to be brought together by our mutual amazingness," Nick responded. Kurt giggled.

"I have clearly been letting you spend too much time with Jeff," he grinned.

"The boy does tend to rub off on people," Jensen Sterling greeted them. "Congratulations Kurt and Blaine."

"Uncle Jensen," Blaine said happily, pulling away from Jeff to hug the older man.

"Hello B. How are you holding up?" Jensen asked studying Blaine carefully. Blaine's smile faltered and he shrugged.

"I'm ok."

"In other words you're as big of a wreck as your father. You need to talk to him Blaine, but I'm not going to push you tonight. Tonight is a celebration."

"Did you know what Jeff was planning?" Blaine questioned. Jensen nodded, smiling.

"Of course, Uncle Michael and I knew and thought it was a wonderful idea." Jensen laughed at the horror struck expression on Blaine's face.

"Oh come on kiddo. You know we're the cool uncles, of course we'd agree to this," Michael grinned.

"Having said that," Jensen added. "We're the parent chaperones for tonight which means we'll be in the house, but we won't intrude on your little party. Everyone needs to hand over their keys since everyone is staying here tonight because I know Jeff planned some things. The guards are here so you and Kurt can let loose without any worries."

"And I made sure there were enough here that Jake and I could be off duty," a gleeful Puck grinned handing over his keys.

"Oh good god." Kurt murmured. He could only imagine what Jeff had planned for the evening.

"Have fun boys." Michael chuckled as he led Jensen from the room.

"Alright boys, before we begin, a couple of things… I have managed to procure an assortment of blood types for this evening." Jeff announced, pointing to the table where blood was in pitchers and red solo cups were at the ready. "But you can only drink them if you use one of these." He brandished a drinking straw, one end of which clearly resembled a penis.

"Oh my lord," Wes muttered. "Really Jeff?"

"Hey your mate picked them out Wes. She made me promise to get a picture of you," Jeff grinned.

"I hate you," Wes pouted. Jeff blew him kisses before continuing.

"We will begin the evening with gifts." Jeff laughed as he pointed to the coffee table covered in garishly wrapped boxes and glittering gift bags.

"For once in my life, I'm not sure I want to, especially knowing you planned this Jeff," Kurt murmured. "Some of those bags just look scary."

"Suck it up, Kurtie," Jeff grinned. "Be a man and face your fears."

"Come on love," Blaine said. "They're our friends. They won't be that bad."

"That's what you say now." Kurt responded as Jeff handed him a box wrapped in glittery blue paper. He blushed as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Really? Do we strike you as being that kinky?"

"Who knows what the two of you get up to," Thad teased.

"All I'm saying is the house in New Orleans is not soundproof boys," David added.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said. He was positive he'd have been blushing if he was still capable of it.

"Right… next gift," Blaine murmured opening the next bag and pulling out a set of flavored massage oils. "Thanks Trent. These might be fun to try."

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine merely waggled his eyebrows and leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Blaine!" Kurt repeated, only this time he sounded much more intrigued than scandalized. Blaine grinned unrepentantly at Kurt, pecking him on the cheek before handing him the next bag.

Kurt pulled tissue paper out of the bag, took one look inside it, and shoved the paper back into it.

"What was in the bag?" Blaine asked.

"You don't want to know."

"But we do." One of the boys called out. Blaine peeked in the bag and chuckled. With a grin he pulled out the contents, an edible thong.

"I hope you know I am not wearing that," Kurt huffed.

"Not for long anyway," Blaine smirked as Kurt lightly smacked him on the arm. Laughing, Blaine pulled him into his arms, once more whispering in his ear eliciting a soft smile.

"All these secrets," Jeff pouted. "So not fair Blainers." With a smirk Blaine leaned over and whispered something to Jeff who chuckled.

"Kinky," he murmured

"Don't encourage them, Blaine," Kurt said.

"It's all in good fun, love. Let them see if they can throw us." Blaine winked at him.

"Fine," He knew it was of no use to argue with Blaine. He'd let the boys have their fun now and think of great future embarrassment for them. He lifted his chin and grabbed another bag and peered in snorting in laughter at the phallic shape contained therein.

"Glittery pink? Really Puck? We're gay, not Rachel… and umm… it's a little small. We're both more umm… endowed than this," Kurt smirked.

"I saved the receipt. You can exchange it, but I so get to be there when you do," Puck grinned.

They opened the rest of the gifts, sharing laughs and teasing grins from each other. Although Kurt had relaxed significantly and was enjoying himself, he still shoved some of the more racy gifts on the bottom of the pile.

"We decided to go all out for your party starting with some party favors." Nick danced around the room passing out blood flavored penis pops.

"There is no way and I am eating this." Wes said. "This is just so, so wrong."

"Suit yourself Wesley. More for me." Kurt answered, popping a pop into his mouth and sucking on it loudly. "Does it have a fun filled center?"

"Bad, bad image." David whined.

"Why don't you find out and tell us?" Nick teased his friend.

"Or we could find you something to suck on that does have a fun-filled center," Jeff grinned winking at Blaine who was seated nearby on the couch. "Right Blaine?"

Blaine just smirked and pulled Kurt down to sit on his lap, taking the sucker out of his mouth and putting it into his own with a loud slurp.

Soon the room was filled with laughing, more than slightly tipsy, boys dancing, singing, and just generally letting loose in ways they rarely allowed themselves to do. Puck, Jake, Mike, and David were over near the TV playing some game which involved them killing hordes of zombies. Kurt was more relaxed than he'd been since they left New Orleans. He and Nick had sung several duets and before rather impishly engaging in some seriously naughty looking dance moves which had quickly drawn their respective boyfriends away from Puck's video games and onto the dance floor with them. Kurt smirked as he realized Jeff and Nick had disappeared. His attention was quickly drawn back to Blaine, however, as he began to nip lightly at Kurt's neck

"How drunk are you?" Blaine whispered to Kurt his warm breath sending shivers straight to Kurt's most intimate parts.

"I'm not drunk. Mr. Sterling slipped me some regular blood when Jeff and Nick were preoccupied." Kurt answered back a tad breathlessly as Blaine returned to Kurt's neck. "How bad are you?"

"Not that bad. I had a couple of sips but not enough to make me act crazy. I think it's time we made our escape to the guest room, because I really need to be alone with you right now," Blaine murmured.

"We are not having sex in the Sterling's house," Kurt gasped shocked.

"Mmm… have I mentioned the rooms here are soundproofed love?"

"Oh… ohhhh," Kurt half moaned as Blaine's fangs scraped against the sensitive skin of his throat. "Well in that case… perhaps we should go to bed… and maybe take our presents with us. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them.

"No we wouldn't want that," Blaine agreed with a sultry smile as he led Kurt from the room, making a quick stop by the gift table on the way.

**XOXOXOXO**

All of the boys were gone from the Sterling House by ten the next morning except for Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Puck, and Jake who had stayed to help clean-up. Wes and Mike had both been driven home by Michael the night before as they didn't want to spend the night away from their mates. David had left that morning with several of the others as he had to be back to Dalton for lacrosse practice.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Kurt asked, eyeing the pile of gift bags sitting by the front door.

"Take them with us," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine Anderson, there is no way in hell I am taking these to Dalton," Kurt said, hands on his hips. "I guess I can take them to my dad's and hide them in the back of my closet. Dad and Finn are at the garage right now and they'll never look in my closet. They know not to mess with my clothes."

"Everyone knows not to mess with your clothes," Nick teased.

"Damn right," Kurt smiled. "How about Nick, Jake and I take care of these and you, Puck and Jeff finish up here? We'll meet you back at Dalton."

"I'm not sure Kurt," Blaine said doubtfully. "I'd really rather we stayed together."

"Blaine, remember what we talked about yesterday? I am not going to let him rule my life. I'll be fine," Kurt said firmly.

"Alright… fine," Blaine reluctantly conceded. "But you're taking Jake and at least three other guards with you."

"Ok," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine lightly and grabbing a couple bags. "I'll see you in a little while."

Blaine watched him go, every instinct he had screaming at him to stop him. He jumped when Puck put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine dude. Now come on," Puck said. Sighing, Blaine joined the others in cleaning the room.

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I love our Jeff? Only a few more chapters to go guys and it has been amazing! There's some big stuff coming up still. So keep letting us know your thoughts!**

**Pockyhead... we are humbled and amazed by your words. I'm glad we could help in some small way.**

**Thanks again for all of your reviews… HUGS!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

**A/N: We do not own the majority of these characters. WARNINGS for violence**

"_**They have subjugated us far too long, forcing us to accept that which should be unacceptable. They have made us into the tamed pets of those who once feared the very whisper of our names. They tell us that we should be creatures of peace… that we should no longer hunt… that we should be grateful for the scraps we are given. They have neutered us for far too long. We must not continue to meekly accept this. We must rise up and throw off this yoke of oppression. We must once more rule the night!"**_

_**-From "The Path of Akasha" author unknown**_

Nathaniel Anderson sat in the chambers of the High Council listening to the latest reports on the community's attempts to help the various African clans to unite under one leader so that they too could have a voice and representation on the council. His mind, however, was not really on what was being said, but was instead where it had been a lot lately, on his son. He had no idea how things with Blaine had fallen apart so quickly and so badly. He loved his son… more than anyone alive. He would do anything for him, so how had he let this happen?

"Nate? ... Nate? … Nathaniel?" he was drawn out of his thoughts by his fellow councilman's voice.

"I'm sorry Duncan. I was lost in thought. What were you saying?" Nathaniel apologized.

"I was asking…" Duncan began when suddenly the lights in the chamber began flickering in an unnerving pattern and alarm klaxons blared.

"What in the world is going on?" Nathaniel demanded.

"That's the signal for an attack" Ike Puckerman answered immediately making his way to a corner of the room that held a severe looking touchpad that could only be activated by certain vampires.

"Is this a drill?" Duncan asked.

"I think I would know if it were a drill. No, this is real." Nathaniel answered as Michael Sterling burst into the room talking frantically on his cell phone shutting and locking the door behind him.

"You heard what I said Jen. The OA has breached the security at the Council Building. They're using that damn gas they used to get Karofsky out. We're evacuating," He said as he grabbed Nathaniel and began pushing him towards where Ike was standing. "Get the kids and get to Dalton now. What do you mean Kurt and Nick aren't with you? No. I'll send people. You get Blaine and Jeff and get their asses to the safety of Dalton. Shit! Are those the house alarms? Ok… Go… I love you… be careful I'll see you at Dalton."

"Michael, what the hell is happening out there?" Nathaniel asked as the door slipped open and the security lights inside the passageway gave it an eerie glow.

"Level ten security breach. The OA has apparently decided to make their move. They weren't that far behind me. We need to leave now," Michael said as he grabbed laptops and files and Ike began pushing the council members into the tunnel.

"Ike?" Nathaniel questioned as the hulking vampire stepped back and made his way back to the control panel.

"If this is really happening Nate, you know the plan." Ike said firmly. "You have to go."

"Not without you. No way in hell," Nathaniel said stubbornly.

"With all due respect Dracul, yes… you are. Tell the boys… tell them I love them and I'm proud of them and for the love of God fix things with your son Nate," Ike said as a pounding began on the door.

"Ike…"

"GO!" the large vampire roared, punching on the control panel and causing the door to begin to slide shut. The last view Nathaniel had of his life-long friend was Ike turning towards the splintering exterior door and meeting the oncoming enemies with an almost deafening roar of a battle cry.

Michael hustled Nathaniel, Duncan, and Andrew down the passageway and into the waiting Humvee which would drive them through the underground passage and into Dalton's secure confines. Once all of the men were seated and buckled in, Michael resumed talking on his cellphone, issuing orders and getting reports. Eventually, he hung up his phone and turned to the others, his features grave.

"First, you should be aware, we were not the only ones attacked. They seem to have struck almost simultaneously at all of our residences as well. I received word that both Wes and Cordelia and Tina and Mike are safely at Dalton. Blaine was at my house with Jeff and Jensen. They attacked there as I was on the phone with him. Jensen was getting the boys out and hopefully they will be meeting us at Dalton as well. I also issued orders to have Kurt's father and stepbrother brought there as I suspect they will most likely be targets too. So far, I haven't been able to reach Vlad, but I'll try again once we're out of this tunnel. Nathaniel, you should know, Kurt and Nick were not with the rest of the boys. They had gone to the Hummel family residence. We don't know their status right now."

"Don't know their status?" Nathaniel demanded. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I don't know," Michael snapped. "Neither Kurt nor Nick are answering their cells and their guards seem to be unreachable as well. I've sent people to the condo to secure it, but…"

"Oh God," Nathaniel said, putting his head in his hands. "This cannot happen. Blaine will be devastated. He won't survive this."

"If it comes to that, we'll get him through this Nate, just like we did you," Duncan comforted as the Humvee pulled to a stop in the bunker under Dalton.

The vehicle's doors were opened and the council members were escorted inside and led up to the large conference room which was to become the makeshift headquarters until the OA was dealt with. Duncan and Andrew immediately rushed to their mates and children, hugging them with relief. Michael meanwhile, swept Jensen up for a very thorough kiss before hugging his tiny blonde daughter who was perched on Jensen's hip. He then turned to a devastated looking Jeff who was standing with Nick's parents and pulled him into a hug.

"Papa," Jeff choked. "Nick… he's… he's not answering his phone and I…"

"Dad?" Nate turned to see his son looking absolutely lost and completely distraught and suddenly all the anger and hurt and harsh words between them disappeared like they had never happened. Wordlessly he pulled his son into his arms as Blaine began to sob.

"It will be alright Blaine. We'll get him back. I promise you we'll get him back," Nathaniel murmured praying to all he held sacred that his son would not have to face the same tragic fate that he had.

**XOXOXOXO**

As the hours passed since the initial attacks, more and more reports came in, as did other refugees. Vlad had wandered in looking somewhat worse for wear about ten minutes after the council had arrived with Burt and Finn in tow. Burt had immediately scanned the room for Kurt and his eyes took in the devastated Blaine.

"Where the hell is my son?" he demanded.

"We don't know," Nathaniel said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He had gone to the condo. We've been trying to reach him but so far…"

"Shit," Burt said sinking down onto one of the sofas.

"He's alive," Blaine said, speaking for the first time since sobbing in his father's arms.

"Blaine…" Nathaniel began gently.

"No father. I can still feel him. If he were…gone… I'd know. He's alive we just have to find him," Blaine said.

"And we shall Nepot," Vlad promised, putting a comforting arm around his great-grandson.

"You don't know that Vlad. Quit giving him false hope," Nathaniel growled.

"Blaine still feels his mate. He is alive," Vlad said confidently.

"They aren't mated yet," Nathaniel pointed out.

"A piece of paper… they are mated here… where it matters," Vlad said putting his hand over his heart before turning back to Blaine. "We shall find him, nepot. I promise."

It wasn't until they had been at Dalton for almost an hour that a seriously injured Jake had half limped, half been carried into the make shift council chamber.

"Jake?" Blaine demanded, immediately rising to his feet. "Where is Kurt?"

"And Nick," Jeff added. Jake opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Jake… please," Blaine pleaded. "Tell me he's alive."

"I… I think so," Jake said at last.

"What do you mean you think so?" Blaine demanded grabbing the guard and shaking him. Jake swayed dangerously on his feet. Puck immediately leapt to his side steadying his brother.

"Blaine! Blaine stop! It's not his fault," Burt said putting an arm around his son's fiancée. Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I just…" Blaine said looking lost.

"It's alright Blaine. I feel the same way," Burt soothed before looking at Jake. "What happened Jake? Where's my son?"

"We had no warning. They just burst in. We fought them… we would have gotten away, but then there was this gas. I tried to get away from it to stay awake, but… as I was losing consciousness I saw them carrying Nick and Kurt out the door. They were both struggling, but they have them," Jake said, his voice getting weaker. "Karofsky and Smythe…" Jake crumpled and Puck cursed sweeping his brother up and laying him on the couch as Dr. Duvall rushed to care for him.

"Noah… I need… I have to tell Dad…" Jake groaned struggling to sit up.

"Lay down Jake. He's not here… Dad isn't here," Puck choked.

"Where is he?" Jake asked. "Is he out on the gate duty?"

"Son…I'm sorry." Nathaniel hated this part of their life.

"No!" Jake growled. "No! He can't… he's not…"

"Jake… Jacob, look at me," Puck demanded putting his hands on either side of his brother's face. "He did what he had to… what he was sworn to do. He wouldn't want this." Jake nodded, swallowing audibly.

"I know… Y-you're right…" Jake choked out. "So… so you…" Noah nodded.

"Not officially yet, but yeah," Puck said.

"I think… I think I know where they took them. I think I know who is in charge of the OA," Jake said desperately clinging to consciousness and fighting the pain he was in. "Smythe… Sylvester… their house outside of Carmel… heard them talking." Jake's voice trailed off as he finally gave in to his body's demands to rest so he could heal. Puck gently kissed his brother's forehead before turning, with a determined look towards Nathaniel and the rest of the council.

"Dracul I respectfully request permission to…" Puck began.

"No," Nathaniel said firmly.

"What do you mean no?" Blaine growled. "You heard what Jake said!"

"I did," Nathaniel granted. "And we will be dealing with Smythe and retrieving Kurt and Nick, but we are not going to go off half-cocked when we're still licking our wounds."

"Uncle Nate, please," Jeff pleaded. "Every minute Nick and Kurt are with them…"

"I know Jeff," Nathaniel said gently. "But if we want to keep them alive we have to do this right."

"Dad… please… you know what Smythe is like and Karofsky…" Blaine added his pleas to Jeff's.

"Blaine I know this is hard. I do. I lost my mate. I do not want to see that happen to you or Jeff. I will do everything I can to insure that never happens but you have to trust me son," Nathaniel said earnestly. Jeff and Blaine exchanged a look, before at last Blaine gave a jerky nod.

"Alright," he conceded. Nathaniel gave a nod of his own before turning to Puck.

"Noah, issue the general call to arms. I want as many of the House Guard here at Dalton as we can get as quickly as we can get them here. You, Vlad, Duncan, Wesley, and David will be leading the assault on the Council Building."

"Yes sir," Puck said pulling his cell phone out and already dialing.

"Myself, Michael, Douglas, Blaine, Jeff, Tina, and Mike will be leading the assault in Carmel. The attack there will be two pronged. Blaine you will be leading the group to secure Nick and Kurt. Jeff, Tina and Mike will be with you."

"Yes sir," Blaine said, his face determined.

"Meanwhile, Michael, Douglas, and I will be heading the one that is going to cut the head off of this snake. I believe that I will deal with Sylvester Smythe personally," Nathaniel growled out.

"What about the rest of us?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew," Nate said turning to his fellow council member. "I want you, Jensen, and Fredrick to set up a field hospital here. We'll be sending any wounded your way. You will also be acting as coordinator between the two groups. It is imperative that we launch both attacks simultaneously I don't want them having a chance to do anything rash."

"What about us?" an unexpected voice questioned.

"Mr. Hudson…" Nathaniel began.

"Don't. I know I'm just a human and none of you like me and I don't blame you, but Kurt is… Kurt's my brother. I can't just sit here and let this happen… not this time," Finn said his face a mask of determination.

"That's very commendable Finn, but the danger to you is too great. I cannot allow it," Nathaniel replied firmly.

"I'm not a vampire. You can't tell me what to do," Finn said.

"No kid, but I can," Burt said. "Believe me... I know what you're feeling. You think I don't want to be out there too? We'd only get in the way though Finn."

"I want to help though. I was so awful to him and… and what if I never get to make that up? What if he never knows how sorry I am?"

"He knows Finn," Blaine said quietly. "And even if he didn't, you can tell him tomorrow when he is back here… safe."

"But what if…"

"No! No what ifs. I am going to bring him home, safe and sound. I promise. I promise both of you," Blaine said swore. "I need to know that you guys will be here, because Kurt will never forgive me if something happens to you."

"We'll be here kid. You just bring him home," Burt said.

"We'll launch the attacks at midnight exactly," Nathaniel said sensing the discussion was at an end. "They won't be expecting us to regroup so quickly. I'd like to prove them wrong… Now move."

**XOXOXOXO**

To call the next few hours chaotic would be an understatement, as orders were issued, troops were readied, and tactical plans were made. The chaos increased when, just before ten three more visitors arrived at Dalton. Blaine looked up as the conference room doors opened and his eyes widened.

"General, Grand'Mere… Miss Amelia?" he said in shock, as his grandmother rushed over to pull him into a comforting embrace.

"Oh my darling, we came as soon we heard. Are you alright sweetheart?" Genevieve asked her face a mask of concern.

"I will be as soon as I have Kurt back," Blaine answered honestly.

"Don't you worry Blaine. I'll be joining this little battle and I guarantee we'll get that boy of yours back," the General promised. "We even brought along a little something to help, isn't that right Amelia?"

"What are you up to?" Nathaniel asked, eyes narrowed as he joined the group.

"So suspicious Nathaniel," Amelia drawled. "And here I put forth my best efforts to get my hands on this." Amelia then produced from inside the bag she carried a box which she handed over to Nathaniel with a smirk. He suspiciously opened it, his eyes widening as he took in the mound of white pills inside.

"What…" Nathaniel began as Amelia interrupted him rolling her eyes.

"This is how those Akashian Neanderthals avoid the effects of that gas they're so fond of. These little bitty pills completely nullify its effects."

"Amelia how on earth did you get your hands on these?"

"You'd be amazed at how accommodating some men can be at the promise of a little entertainment," she purred.

"Never mind… I don't think I want to know, but I could kiss you right now," Nathaniel grinned. Amelia's smirk widened.

"Hrmm… we might have to give some serious consideration to that later darlin'… after you've crushed these rebels like the bugs they are."

Nathaniel threw back his head and laughed before handing the pills off to Frederick to distribute.

**XOXOXOXO**

With just a half hour left until they had to be in place for the attack to begin, Blaine stood looking out the windows onto the Dalton grounds, a picture of Kurt held tightly in his hands. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder squeezing gently.

"So this is your defining moment, grandson." Vlad said. "Into everyone's life comes trouble. It is your time Blaine Vladimir. It is now you who must answer the call."

"And what if I'm not ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ahh… this is not your decision to make nepot. It will come whether you are ready for it or not. You must decide how you will meet this challenge. You must decide who you are and where you stand," Vlad told his beloved great-grandchild.

"What if I don't know who I am or where I stand?"

"You know child… in here," Vlad said placing a hand over Blaine's heart. "You know."

"Thank you for being here, Bunic."

"There's no other place I would be, grandson." Vlad hugged him. He pulled away then, turning and handing Blaine a wicked looking curved sword which he had pulled from under the long cloak he wore.

"This is for you. I had it made the day you were born. You will use it to defend your mate and present him with the head of the one who has tormented him yes?"

Blaine accepted the sword with something akin to reverence, his eyes flashing as the spirit of his warrior ancestors began to sing in him and call him to battle. Vlad strapped the sword around Blaine's waist, then handed him a chalice filled with blood.

"Come nepot. We drink and then into battle we go. This night we shall reclaim all that is ours," Vlad murmured his eyes shining a dark blood red in the faint moonlight from the window. Blaine lifted the glass in a silent toast, downing it in one long drink before following his grandfather from the room.

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked this one... let us know your thoughts and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

**A/N: We do not own the majority of these characters. WARNINGS for scenes of sexual assault, violence, and character death!**

"_**I was at the mercy of the one I had once called husband for almost two days before my mate found me, and yet I almost did not recognize him when he did, for gone was the courtly, gentle lover I had come to know. In his place was a fierce warrior with vengeance in his eyes. I watched as my Vlad stalked Harker exacting his revenge for every wound he had inflicted upon me until the last of Harker's life blood drained out upon the floor of my cell."**_

_**- From the journals of Mina Harker-Tepes**_

"Holy Fuck!" Wes hissed from where he was crouched down outside the Council Building awaiting the signal for the attack to begin. "Noah… I…"

"One more reason to make these assholes pay," Noah growled. His vivid scarlet eyes were trained on the gruesome sight outside the building's gate where the Council flag used to fly.

"Oh God… Ike," Duncan murmured his voice heavy with pain as he caught sight of his friend's torn and bloodied head mounted on a pole. In all his years, he'd never experienced anything like this. The OA had a lot to answer for.

"Hmmph… they lack originality," Vlad sneered. "I believe I shall have to show them the error of their ways."

"That's the signal," David murmured as their cell phone's all began to buzz.

Vlad and the General exchanged a feral grin.

"Once more into the breach old friend?" the general murmured.

"Indeed," Vlad grinned, his fangs glimmering in the moonlight as they rose and charged the enemy.

**XOXOXOXO**

Kurt groaned as he came to, completely disoriented for a moment until the day's events came rushing back to him with nightmarish clarity. The door to his father's condo being busted down… the vampire's pouring in… the fight… seeing Jake fighting off five other vampires before he finally crumpled to the ground and them… Karofsky and Sebastian… the terror in Nick's eyes.

"Nick?" Kurt rasped, his voice harsh from disuse.

"Kurt?" his friend's voice sounded terrified… panicked. Kurt tried to move only to realize he was tied… no chained to a wall… bound by chains he couldn't break even with the strength he now possessed as a vampire.

"Nicholas, where are you?" Kurt asked.

"Over here," Nick's voice sounded once more and Kurt turned his head to take in his surroundings only to realize he was in a cell of some sort and Nick's voice was coming through a small barred window in the nearby wall.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked, wishing he could see his friend.

"Physically? Yes," Nick shakily answered. "What about you?"

"The same. Where the hell are we?" Kurt asked.

"I… I'm not sure," Nick stuttered. "I think…." Nick's voice cut off suddenly and Kurt felt a surge of panic.

"Nick? Nicholas answer me!" Kurt demanded. A low laugh sounded from Nicholas' cell.

"Yes Nicholas… answer him," a mocking voice said. "No? Sorry Kurt I think that cat must have Nicky's tongue."

"Sebastian… Please… No," Nick pleaded terrified.

"Sebastian? You stay the hell away from him!" Kurt growled. Sebastian chuckled once more.

"Awfully bossy for someone chained to a wall in my dungeon Kurtie." Kurt could practically hear the smirk in Smythe's voice.

"Yes well, I won't be for long. Blaine and Jeff will be here for us soon and your relationship with your head will be severed," Kurt snapped.

"Oh yeah, about that, I don't think you need to worry about your boys for a while. You see they're a bit preoccupied, what with the overthrow and all. Do you still love Blaine as much now that he's no longer a prince Kurt?"

"Fuck you Smythe!" Kurt ground out trying his best not to show how terrified he was for his fiancée.

"Sorry Kurt, I've reserved that privilege for Nicky here. Don't worry though, I've got someone to keep you company isn't that right Dave?"

Kurt gasped his eyes widening in fear as the door to his cell slowly swung open and Dave Karofsky slipped inside.

"Absolutely. I'll be more than happy to make sure that you're not lonely lady," Karofsky smirked striding forward and grabbing Kurt's face in a harsh grip and forcing his lips down on Kurt's. Kurt struggled to get away and when he was unable to, he allowed his fangs to descend and ripped at the lips brutalizing his. Karofsky pulled back with a harsh yell as Kurt spat the blood and tissue out of his mouth, refusing to allow even one drop of Karofsky's blood into his body. With a growl, Karofsky backhanded him and Kurt cried out in pain.

"Kurt!" Nick hollered.

"I'm fine Nick, but Dave won't be soon. Blaine is going to kick your ass and rip you into a million little pieces." Kurt was livid.

"Kurt, sweetie, don't be like that." David Karofsky cajoled the boy he was convinced was his soon to be lover. "Blaine is not right for you and you will see that. He's just messed with your head… you're confused."

Kurt's eyes flashed scarlet. "You're deluded. Blaine is my mate. He's the only boy who's ever been right for me. You are a sick bastard that is going to either spend the rest of his life in prison or be dead."

"No, you see the new regime is going to revoke his claim to you and then you will be mine again, like you always should have been. You will be subjected to my orders, Kurt."

"When hell freezes over." Kurt snarled.

Karofsky smirked advancing on Kurt. "You're just making it harder on yourself. You have a lot to make up to me for, Kurt."

In the neighboring cell, Nick heard the sound of tearing fabric and the sound of Kurt crying in pain, before it was abruptly muffled as Sebastian slid a door down over the window with a smirk.

"Let's give the lovebirds their privacy shall we?" he grinned.

"Go to hell." Nick's wrists rattled against the chains.

"Now is that any way to talk to the person who quite literally holds the key to your continued health," Sebastian mocked swinging a key tauntingly in front of Nick. "See, I'm not the one who's chained to a wall with no hope of rescue Nicky"

Nick couldn't hold back the shudder at being called Nicky.

"I see my research in New York was dead on. The boys there told me how much you loved that little nickname while they took turns with you. I know what makes you tick, Nicky. I know what you're afraid of baby, and I know what I need to do to get what I want."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want you. I will never want you."

"Oh but I want you Nicky… on your back servicing all my needs." Sebastian skimmed a hand over Nick's arm. "What you want… it's really sort of unimportant. You should probably just make it easy on yourself and give in."

"It will never happen. Jeff is my Chosen One and I will only be faithful to him." Nick said.

"Ah, faithfulness is such a pedestrian ideal. Oh well, you can't say I didn't give you the opportunity to take the easy way. I'll let you in on a little secret though Nicky," Sebastian purred, setting the key down on a rickety table which set off to the side and picking up a wicked looking knife instead. "I was really hoping that you'd take the hard way."

Sebastian slowly approached Nick as one would do with a skittish animal. He began to unbutton his shirt as he approached the shudderingly fearful boy. Sebastian licked his lips at the taste of delicious fear.

"You don't want to do this Sebastian. Jeff will kill you." Nick warned his voice shaking as his eyes stayed glued to the knife in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"Oh Nicky! You silly little boy. Don't you see? You should be much more worried about yourself than your precious Jeff. You're the one at my mercy and he's not here right now. When he does get here, I'm going to kill him slowly right in front of you. Although, I suppose if you beg hard enough I might be persuaded to change my mind and make his death quick and mostly painless. So beg, honey, beg."

"I will never beg you, Sebastian." Nick didn't know where he found the strength to say that.

"You say that now, but mark my words…you'll either be begging for me to fuck you or for me to kill you. I prefer the fucking, but that's just me." Sebastian laughed maniacally as he tossed his shirt on the floor and advanced toward the other boy.

Nick cried out in pain as Sebastian ran the blade of the knife down his cheek. "Aw Nicky that was just a little pinch compared to what's coming. You really should save the screaming for when we get to the good stuff. We wouldn't want to ruin that singing voice of yours now would we?"

"You evil bastard! When Jeff gets here…"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Such a broken record Nicky. Let's see if we can give you something else to talk about. Shall we?" Sebastian smiled as he began to cut the shirt off of Nick's body, not really caring that he was piercing the skin while doing so. He stepped back to admire his handy work and grinned to see the blood running down Nick's now naked chest. He leaned forward giving a long slow lick down one of the trails of blood. "Mmm delicious. I definitely think I need to go back for seconds." Nick closed his eyes, tears trailing down his face as Sebastian sank his fangs deep into his neck.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blaine, Jeff, Tina, and Mike made their way silently through the lower levels of Smythe Manor. Blaine led the way, closely followed by Jeff as they followed the faint scents of their mates. They moved as quickly as possible, avoiding the members of the OA when they could and dealing with those they couldn't avoid. They were nearly there. Blaine knew it. Kurt's scent was getting stronger, fresher. He heard a low growl behind him and barely had time to react as he saw Jeff surge forward.

"Jeff!" Blaine hissed. "What the hell?"

"Let me go Blaine! He's bleeding! I have to get to him now," Jeff snarled. "He's just up there. I can feel him."

"Jeff we have to…" Blaine was interrupted by the sound of a heartbreakingly familiar cry of pain. "Kurt!"

He and Jeff surged forward only to have their path blocked.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?' Mercedes grinned snapping her fingers she was quickly joined by two more vampires whom Blaine recognized as having been Sebastian's lackeys from Dalton.

"Oh look, it's Mercedes Jones and her newest little toys. You broke poor Sam's heart you know?" Tina sneered.

"Casualty of war. He was boring and well honestly, I can do better," Mercedes replied. "We done with the small talk now?"

"Oh I think so," Tina said a blur of motion as she caught Mercedes in the head with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the other girl staggering. The boys rushed to join the fight, Blaine pulling out the sword his grandfather had given him and slicing it across one of their opponent's chests

"What are you doing?' Mike shouted, flipping over his opponent and grabbing his head twisting until he heard the satisfying pop of his neck snapping. The other vampire dropped to the floor in a boneless heap. "We've got this. You two go!"

Needing no further encouragement, Blaine and Jeff raced down the hall towards where they knew their Chosen Ones were. The boys both stopped on cue outside the doors to the cells.

"On three?" Blaine mouthed. Jeff nodded. "One."

"Two," Jeff mouthed.

"Three," Blaine growled. The boys kicked in the first cell door. Jeff roared as he saw his Chosen One chained to the wall, his clothing in tatters, dripping in blood. Grinning, Sebastian raised his head from where he had been feeding from a struggling Nick, slowly licking his fangs.

"Oh look Nicky! We have company. Here for the left-overs Sterling?"

"Actually you rat faced little ferret, I've come to kill you," Jeff snarled.

"Fun," Sebastian smiled launching himself at Jeff as Nick screamed. Jeff met him head on, however, bringing the Katana like sword he had brought with him up in a silvery arc, leaving a deep red slash across Sebastian's chest. Sebastian pulled back growling before lunging at Jeff with the knife he had been using on Nick and embedding it deep in the blonde's shoulder causing him to drop the sword he held.. Jeff hissed in pain, yanking the knife out as Blaine carefully made his way around the fight towards a hysterical Nick, grabbing the keys which had been left on the table as he went by.

Overconfident now, a grinning Sebastian attacked once more. Jeff stumbled backwards sinking to his knees. Sebastian let out a roar of triumph, opening his jaws wide, his fangs glittering as Jeff grinned and grabbed the sword from the floor bringing it up in a smooth swipe which liberated Smythe's head from his body

.

"Asshole, this is one of my favorite shirts and blood is harder than hell to get out," Jeff said harshly through clenched teeth before hastily catching a now free and completely frantic Nick.

"Jeff," he almost sobbed.

"Shhhh," Jeff soothed. "He's gone. I've got you. Are you ok?" Nick gave a jerky nod.

"He fed from me… b-but that's it he said… he said he was waiting for you… he wanted to make you watch."

"He's lucky I already killed him," Jeff growled as the muffled sound of flesh striking flesh and yet another achingly familiar cry of pain reached their ears from the neighboring cell.

"Oh God! Kurt! He's next door Blaine … Hurry… Karofsky's with him He's been trying to fight him off I think, but…" Nick cried.

Blaine growled, not waiting for Nick to finish his sentence before he was moving with a blur of motion as he rushed to the next cell, practically ripping the door off of its hinges.

Rage filled him as he took in the site of his Chosen One chained to the wall in much the same manner as Nick had been. His clothes hung in tatters from his body and blood ran down his face, but his eyes sparkled defiantly at his captor and he hissed as Karofsky stepped closer. Karofsky raised an arm backhanding Kurt across the face, which judging from the state of the blue eyed boy, was not the first time. With a roar Blaine charged him slamming the larger vampire to the floor. They rolled, neither quite able to get the upper hand, snarling and biting, ripping at each other. The fight between Jeff and Sebastian looked civilized compared to this brawl between Blaine and Karofsky. Blaine rolled away from Karofsky coming up in a low crouch, sword in hand and eyes deadly.

"I warned you once Karofsky not to touch what was mine," Blaine snarled. "Now you will die for your impudence."

"You won't kill me Anderson," Karofsky chuckled. "You can't do that and still be the vampire that everyone thinks you are." Blaine laughed coldly.

"You have clearly forgotten something… I am a Prince of the Draculesti and you are nothing more than an insignificant leach." Blaine hissed. "I could have killed you with a thought before you even moved."

"Then why didn't you?" Karofsky taunted.

"Because it was too easy. I want you to feel the pain of your death, scum. My Chosen One's honor demands nothing less you see, because, for all my civilized ways and polite manners, I am a vampire. I am descended from ancient warriors and have been trained by Vlad the Impaler himself. For almost a thousand years my family has protected the innocent from the scum of this world. You said I couldn't be the vampire everyone knows I am if I kill you, but you fail to understand that killing a cruel barbarian like you? That is exactly the kind of vampire I am!"

Karofsky's eyes widened in fear as he realized how badly he had misjudged his opponent. Panicked, he lunged desperately towards Blaine who stepped forward to meet his challenge. With a flash of steel, Karofsky was impaled by his own momentum on Blaine's sword. He dropped to his knees, his face a mask of disbelief as Blaine grimly brought the blade up slicing open the other vampires body cavity. The Draculesti pulled his weapon free as Karofsky barred his fangs struggling to rise to his feet, but unable to do so before Blaine brought his blade down once again, severing Karofsky's head from his body. Not allowing himself time to dwell on what exactly had just happened, Blaine rushed over to his Chosen One, hoping the keys from Nick's cell would work in this one.

"Blaine," Kurt nearly sobbed as his fiancée released him from his bonds.

"Are you alright? He didn't…" Blaine couldn't finish the sentence as he almost frantically checked over Kurt to see what damage had been done to him

"No Blaine he didn't," Kurt murmured. "He…he k-kissed me and hit me a few times, but anytime he got close enough to do anything more I bit him and spit his own blood back in his face."

"Oh my fierce little Chosen One! You truly are the mate of a Draculesti," Blaine said sweeping Kurt into his arms and kissing him tenderly.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jeff said from the doorway where he stood with Nick leaning heavily on him. "But we really need to get the hell out of here."

"He's right," Blaine said. "Can you walk?"

"I think so,' Kurt replied, rather unsteadily making his way to the door where Mike and Tina had now joined Jeff.

"Come on. I think most of the fighting is over, but better safe than sorry," Tina said.

They made their way out of the lower levels as stealthily as possible only to discover when they hit the main floor that their stealth was entirely unnecessary as they were met by a victorious Nathaniel and a squad of House Guard who immediately escorted them to one of the Humvees which was waiting to take them to Dalton. Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, and Nick all piled in. Mike and Tina were staying behind to help finish securing the grounds.

Kurt wriggled his way deeper into Blaine's secure embrace, needing to be as close to his fiancée as possible, something which Blaine did not seem to mind in the least. Nick seemed to be feeling much the same way as he was practically sitting on Jeff's lap, cooing in concern over his now almost healed shoulder. Kurt suspected he was doing it more to keep himself distracted from thoughts of what they had just survived than any true worry for Jeff's health.

"Honestly babe, I'm fine," Jeff murmured, kissing Nick. "I can't say the same for my shirt though."

"I'll sew it for you and I have a secret recipe which will get it clean," Kurt said hoarsely, his throat still sore from where he'd been choked by Karofsky. "Although, I'm not sure I will after some of those gifts you gave us at our bachelor party."

"It's hard to believe that was only last night," Nick said, beginning to shake.

"Nick," Jeff said, alarmed.

"I promised myself I would never let that happen to me again Jeff. I swore I would die first," Nick cried.

"Baby there wasn't anything you could do," Jeff soothed.

"He's right Nick," Blaine agreed.

"No! I should have… should have done… something," Nick said.

"Nicholas," Kurt said quietly. "You fought. I heard you. You kept telling him to leave you alone. You never gave up on the belief that Jeff would come for you and you never gave in to him, even when he was telling you he'd go easy on you if you did. There is more than one way to fight, Nick."

"But…" Nick began only to be cut off by Kurt.

"No Nick. You fought. The same way I did every single day I was enrolled at McKinley and every single time Karofsky tried to break me. You didn't use your fists, but you fought."

With a choked cry, Nick reached out blindly for Kurt's hand and clung to it, taking deep shuddery breaths.

"You're right Kurt. God! You're right. I fought… we fought!" Nick managed at last. Kurt shook his head with a tentative smile which seemed incongruous until he spoke.

"We did more than fight Nick. We won!"

**XOXOXOXO**

The sun was rising as they reached Dalton and stumbled wearily rom the car. The House Guard ushered all four boys up to the makeshift field hospital where the boys were immediately greeted by their very relieved families. Once they'd assured everyone they were fine, been checked over by Dr. Duvall, and fed, they made their way to their rooms, where they bathed quickly and slid into bed.

It wasn't until he lay with Kurt curled securely in his arms that Blaine allowed his mind to process what had happened that night, what he had done. He had taken a life… mercilessly. He was a monster, no better than the one he had killed. He didn't realize he was shaking until Kurt sat up and looked at him with concern.

"Blaine? Sweetie? What is it? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he almost frantically demanded. Blaine shook his head.

"I killed him Kurt. I killed someone and I'm not even sorry. What kind of person does that make me?"

"One who had no choice," Kurt said placing a gentle hand on Blaine's face and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "He would have killed you Blaine. He told me as much. He'd have killed you and raped me. He wanted to break me Blaine and even if you had somehow subdued him and sent him to Inchisoare, he'd have found a way to get to me… to us. You had no choice Blaine, and the fact that you are even worried about this shows that you wish it could have been different. You may not regret that he is out of our lives, but you do regret taking a life."

"Thank you," Blaine choked out, pulling Kurt back into his arms… needing to feel him there as silent tears trailed down his cheeks. Kurt stroked Blaine's face gently kissing him, kissing away his pain and his tears until his prince was clinging to him, nuzzling into his neck.

"God Kurt, I was scared, so scared of losing you… of what he was doing to you," Blaine murmured.

"I'm fine Blaine. I'm here. I knew Blaine even when he… even when h-his hands were o-on me that you were coming. I knew that you'd save me," Kurt said earnestly as he looked at Blaine with luminous eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered just before capturing his lips in a searing kiss that was at once passionate and gentle and was completely filled with the love he felt for his Chosen One. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies touching, caressing, and worshiping. Blaine covered every inch of Kurt's body with his lips and tongue pausing occasionally to lightly nip at his soon to be mate. When they finally joined their bodies, both boys felt that it was more than just physical it was a joining of their hearts and souls. There, in each other's arms, they were whole.

**XOXOXOXO**

Nathaniel stepped out onto the steps of the Council Building early that evening and made his way to the podium, looking out over the crowd gathered there, keenly aware of both his grandfather and Blaine and Kurt standing just behind him as well as Andrew and Duncan. It had been one of the most difficult days of his reign. He'd not only had to deal with the fallout of the foiled coup attempt, but with his own realization that he had allowed this to happen. He had been blinded by his own vision of how he wanted the world to be, lulled into a false sense of security by his own arrogance, and entirely too focused on public image to be an effective ruler… a good father. That was going to change. He had seriously considered stepping down, of turning it all over to Blaine, but that was the coward's way out and Nathaniel Anderson was not a coward. Instead he had met with all of his advisors, including his son and all of his friends, even Burt Hummel had been included offering his surprisingly insightful words of wisdom. It had been Blaine's idea, all of them appearing together to show a unified front, and also to stamp down rumors of both Kurt and Blaine's demise. Nathaniel glanced back once at his son, receiving an encouraging smile before opening his mouth and addressing those assembled.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Early yesterday morning, the group calling itself The Order of Akasha attempted to overthrow this government. They attempted to force a violent change in our community and failed. The leaders of the movement, Sylvester and Sebastian Smythe lost their lives as a result of the battle, as did David Karofsky whom they had helped to escape and were sheltering. The remainder of those responsible have been transported to Inchisoare Prison where they will spend the rest of their lives under heavy guard.

Additionally, the initial attack on the Council Building resulted in the death of several of the House Guard, including its leader Isaac Puckerman. His eldest son Noah will be taking over the reins of the guard as soon as he completes this year at Dalton, until then, Marcus Thompson will be acting as interim General. It is the highest honor to die protecting your charges and the sacrifices that these men made will not be forgotten.

This act of rebellion has been both a wake-up call and an affirmation. We have failed you… I have failed you, but I will no longer do so. This coup has shown us that we must work harder to meet the needs of all members of our community... that we need to not only embrace the future but remember the traditions of our past. We will not, however, be willing to do this at the expense of others. We will continue to treat the human community as equals. We shall continue our efforts to insure equality for every member of _our_ community. I am proposing that we institute sweeping reforms in our government and the way we rule. In the coming months we will be ironing out the details of instituting a new parliamentary branch of our Council, one which allow all of our people to have a voice in how our community is shaped so that this inexcusable loss of life, this disenfranchisement of an entire group of our people never happens again. Thank you. I will now take your questions."

As Blaine watched his father field questions with Kurt at his side, he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride for his father and all that his family had built as well as a burgeoning hope for the future. Karofsky was no longer hanging over their lives, the last vestiges of old prejudice had been dealt a terrible blow, and maybe, just maybe Kurt and Blaine's children would never have to worry about their blood status or their sexuality, maybe they could live in a world where they could be who they wanted and be accepted.

**A/N: So… one chapter left guys. Thanks so much for all of the fabulous reviews and please let us know what you thought of this update, cause honestly I'm a little nervous about this one.**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

**A/N: We do not own the majority of these characters.**

"_**Theirs was a love story straight out of a romance novel. It was there to see in every look, every touch, and every word they exchanged from the moment of their first meeting when he was literally struck speechless by the first sight of his mate. For those of us close to them, it came as no surprise that they would survive and endure all they would face for their love truly is eternal." **_

_**-From "Heir to the Dracul: The Biography of Blaine Vladimir Anderson" by Nicholas Duvall-Sterling**_

The next several days passed in a blur for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine, when he wasn't in class, was either at the Council headquarters or his father's house helping to make the changes which Nathaniel had promised. Surprisingly, the vampire community settled back fairly effortlessly into the peace it had maintained before the brief rebellion. In fact, with his plan to give everyone in the community more of a voice, Nathaniel was experiencing an unprecedented surge in popularity. For his part, Kurt was almost fully occupied with putting the finishing touches on the rapidly approaching mating ceremony.

"Are you ready to be a permanent couple?" Burt asked on the Friday before the ceremony. Blaine had a rare free evening so both of the boys had come to dinner. Finn had been invited to his uncle's house and was happily getting to know this new branch of his family. They had eaten and were now, as had become tradition, curled up in the living room watching a movie.

"More than anything." Kurt beamed with sparkles in his eyes as he looked at Blaine. "Just you wait Dad... it is going to be magical."

"With you in charge, I don't doubt that." Burt laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to share any of the details so I know what to expect?"

"Nope. I want you to be just as surprised as the rest of our guests." Kurt was being tight-lipped about his plans, giving Burt information on a need to know basis. This essentially meant that other than when they were supposed to be where and what he and Finn were to wear, Burt knew nothing.

"Okay, okay." Burt held up his hands in surrender, realizing that no amount of begging would get Kurt to reveal anything else.

"If it makes you feel any better sir, even I don't know all of the details. He, Tina, Cordelia, and my grandmother are all being annoyingly stingy with information," Blaine grinned.

"Oh hush, you know most of the details. I've only kept a few little surprises from you," Kurt said rolling his eyes fondly at his prince.

"That's alright, because I have a few surprises for you too," Blaine smirked pecking Kurt on the lips. Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, but you'll have to wait until the ceremony to find out. Speaking of which, it's getting late and we should get back to campus. We have an incredibly busy couple of days ahead of us," Blaine softly suggested.

"I will see you tomorrow then." Burt hugged his son tight because this was one of the last times he'd see his son as a single man… in two days his baby would become all grown up and pledge his love to another.

"No crying, Dad." Kurt chided his father. "It's a happy time, so please remember that."

"I can't promise, kid, but I'll try." Burt answered.

"See you tomorrow. Remember the rehearsal starts at 6:00pm sharp," After sharing one last hug with his father, Kurt allowed Blaine to take his hand and lead him to the car.

**XOXOXOXO**

Kurt was out on the grounds supervising the workers who were putting the finishing touches on the pavilion where the ceremony was to take place the following day when Blaine found him. His Chosen One was so wrapped up in his task that he jumped when Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Hello beautiful," Blaine murmured kissing him on the cheek. Kurt turned and smiled.

"Hello you. Finally done with your meeting?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yep," Blaine smiled. "Last one until after we come back from our mini-honeymoon, my father's orders."

"Speaking of which, did you confirm our reservations?"

"Yes love," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "Just like I told you the other three times you asked me."

"Sorry," Kurt said sheepishly. "I just… everything has to be perfect."

"And it will be, because we'll be together. Now, quit stressing out… at least about this. I've got our little get away under control. I even have our real honeymoon completely taken care of."

"Does this mean you're finally going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," Blaine smirked. "Not until after the wedding. You have your secrets and I have mine."

"Brat," Kurt pouted. "I can't believe you won't tell me. How am supposed to know what to pack?"

"You'll have plenty of time for that Kurt, we're not going until December. It doesn't matter anyway, though because Nick knows and I've given him and Jeff my credit card. They are buying you all the clothing you'll need for the trip so you don't stress over packing," he replied.

"Blaine," Kurt scolded. "That is way too expen…" Blaine silenced him with a kiss.

"We can afford it and its part of my mating gift to you so hush," he said firmly.

"What's the other part?"

"A surprise," Blaine smirked. Kurt sighed in exasperation which quickly gave way to giggles as Blaine swept him up for another kiss.

"Aww… look at our babies. They're all grown up and getting mated," Jeff pretended to sob into Nick's shoulder as he and Nick arrived. With a grin, Blaine reached out and smacked Jeff in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Jeff protested. "Nick! Blaine is abusing me again. Are you going to let him get away with that?"

"That depends," Nick laughed. "Are you going to keep annoying him?"

"Probably," Jeff shrugged.

"There's your answer then," Nick replied.

"Surrounded by traitors," Jeff sighed.

"Whatever Jeffrey," Nick said rolling his eyes in a very Kurt fashion. "Miss Genevieve sent us to find you. She wanted me to remind you that you only have two hours until the rehearsal and the family get-together at the Manor."

"Crap!" Kurt muttered. "Blaine! Why didn't you tell me what time it was! I'll never be ready in time!"

Without waiting for a reply Kurt grabbed his prince and hurried off to get them changed and primped for their rehearsal. Despite Kurt's fears, they were ready with plenty of time to spare and everything went off without a hitch. Even the Aunts, who had arrived in town earlier that day, seemed to be on their best behavior. Still it was a bit nerve-wracking for Kurt. He had never been more grateful for the fact that all of their closest friends were also in some way related to Blaine so that he had plenty of people in his corner. Regardless, between all of the preparations he had done that day and the party, Kurt was exhausted by the time they arrived back at Dalton that night.

"Are you ready for our official ceremony?" Blaine asked Kurt as the two of them walked up the stairs to the dorms.

"I am so ready, Blaine." Kurt answered. "I've been ready for this for months."

"So, is everything perfect? Just the way you wanted it to be?" Blaine couldn't resist asking. He knew how much work had gone into planning their ceremony. Kurt paused, considering.

"As perfect as I can make it."

"Good. I can't wait to pledge my life to you."

"Neither can I." Kurt smiled lightly kissing his prince. "You'd better be a gentleman and walk me to my dorm room since the next time we'll see each other is at the altar."

"I still can't believe that you're making me bunk in Jeff's room for the night." Blaine complained. "And giving Puck orders to make sure I stay there."

"I know it's a human tradition, Blaine, but it's important to me. I think you'll be fine for a night, besides it will make the wedding night even better." Kurt teased with a flirty little smile. "And Puck knows how much the ceremony means to me, so I don't doubt that he and the other House Guards will respect my one little request."

"Oh, rest assured, our wedding night will be nothing short of spectacular my love." Blaine assured him with his own flirty smile. "And you know the guards love you and would do anything you wanted. I honestly think they're more loyal to you than they are me sometimes."

"That's because they remember you and Jeff and Wes running around being holy terrors when you were little. They've never seen me be anything but sweet and wonderful," Kurt teased, giggling as Blaine looked offended.

"I was sweet and adorable as a child. Ask anyone," he defended himself.

"I'm sure you were sweetheart." Kurt responded placatingly as they arrived at the dorm.

"I'm going to miss you," Blaine pouted. "Are you sure we have to stay apart until the ceremony?"

"I'm positive, and since I won't see you tomorrow until the ceremony starts, are you sure that you and the guy's tuxes are ready? Who picked them up?" Kurt asked. Blaine stopped for a moment, feeling guilty for lying to Kurt, but he wanted to impress and surprise his Chosen One at the altar in the morning.

"I am perfectly sure that everything is ready. My father, Bunic, and I took care of it personally." Blaine answered. He'd wanted to have some elements of surprise for Kurt since he'd worked so hard on the ceremony and this was one of those things. "You get some sleep and don't worry about anything for tomorrow. Sweet dreams my Chosen One." Blaine dropped a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips before turning down the hall to his room for the night.

"Sweet dreams my prince." Kurt softly whispered, knowing full well that Blaine heard him.

**XOXOXOXO**

The grounds at Dalton were breathtaking. Kurt and Blaine had not been able to go back to New Orleans for their ceremony because they'd missed so much school with the trial. It had been agreed that the Dalton grounds was the next best thing.

There were twinkly lights in the trees leading all the way from the terrace to the center of the garden where the ceremony was being held. The aisle itself was lined with lanterns and candles adorned the altar. Kurt had worked amazingly hard in all his free time to make sure everything was just perfect, down to the smallest detail.

Even though most ceremonies in October reflected the Halloween theme, Kurt had been determined to bring as much of New Orleans as he could achieve, knowing Blaine had always wanted to have his ceremony there and had sacrificed due to their circumstances they found themselves in. He had even specially ordered gardenias and magnolias for their flowers flown in from Black Oak. It had been Blaine's grandmother Genevieve Hughes, however, who had added one little touch to the flowers at the altar that had brought Kurt to tears in the best possible way. She and the General had arrived as Kurt was overseeing the flower placement carrying a small white vase filled with lavender and daisies.

"Good morning Miss Genevieve, General Beau," Kurt said politely greeting his soon to be grandparents-in-law.

"Kurt darlin'," Genevieve greeted, pecking him on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a little something for the altar. I thought maybe a little piece of Evangeline and your mama should be here today. Daisies were Evangeline's favorite flower and I talked to your daddy and he said that your mama always liked the scent of lavender so… They deserve to be represented today for their children. Even if you boys can't see them, I know that they're both here in spirit."

"Thank you Miss Genevieve," Kurt said taking the vase and centering it carefully on the altar, before hugging his fiancée's grandmother tightly, tears running down his face.

"Your very welcome sweetheart and I think it's time for you to start calling me Grand'Mere, the way the rest of my grandchildren do," she said returning the hug. "Now you'd better run along and get yourself ready darlin' people will be arriving soon." Kurt nodded and hurried off, wiping at his tears as Genevieve watched with a small smile on her face.

"I love you, woman." Beau hugged his wife at the thoughtful gesture startling her out of her thoughts.

"Don't call me woman." She responded, lightly hitting his shoulder.

"Yes ma'am Miss Genevieve," the General replied. "I offer my humblest apologies."

"You're forgiven kind sir," Genevieve flirted.

"Thank you kindly, ma'am. Could I prevail upon you to accompany me for a stroll around these gardens?" Beau asked in a courtly manor, offering his wife his arm in the same manner he had all those years ago when they had met and strolled a garden very similar to this one.

"Why I'd be delighted sir," she solemnly replied, her eyes twinkling in mirth as she linked her arm with her mate's and they strolled amongst the beautiful fall foliage until it was time to take their place as guests with their family.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Tina, you look fabulous." Kurt said as the girl slipped into the room wearing her beautiful gown that he'd found in a wedding magazine. He wanted her to shine. "You too Cordelia."

"I feel like a cow," Cordelia grimaced. She had only the faintest of baby bumps showing, but she had never had any issues with her weight so she was unused to even that. "Kurt is right though. You look amazing Tina."

"I should. He picked out the dress and no one matches Kurt Hummel for fabulous fashion sense." Tina smirked, smoothing out her scarlet vintage inspired lace and satin gown once more. She and Kurt had slaved over countless magazines to find the dresses and they were perfect. Nick, Kurt's other attendant was wearing a black tux with the traditional scarlet accents, much like the one's picked out for Blaine and his attendants with just a few subtle differences.

"Is it time?" Kurt asked, putting the finishing touches on his own outfit that had been painstakingly hard to find and fit, but it had been worth it. Blaine was going to have his breath taken away when he walked down that aisle.

"We have a few minutes. The guests are just starting to arrive." Tina answered, peering out the window.

"Wonderful." Kurt was excited and nervous and all sorts of things, but he was definitely ready to take this step in his life.

Tina paused for a moment before opening the door that would lead Kurt to a new life. "Are you ready for this? This is the biggest thing that you'll ever do in your life at least until you have kids."

"Tina, I was ready the moment I kissed Blaine the night of the ball and then again in my hospital room." Kurt reminded her. "He is mine and I am his. He's everything I have ever needed and wanted."

Tina smiled, biting back her own tears at Kurt's declaration. "Then let's go get you mated."

Kurt took Tina's hand in his and opened the door. "Yes, lets."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Five minutes, son, the other boys are already down there. Puck will come give us the signal and then we'll head down as well." Nathaniel said as he walked into the room where his son was putting on the finishing touches to his hair. He chuckled. His normally oh so put together son was looking like as big of a wreck as he had felt on his mating day. "I think you have enough hair gel, son."

"Too much?" Blaine grimaced at his father before standing up and glancing at his watch.

"No, Blaine…it's fine. You look good." Nathaniel said.

"Good. Kurt will kill me if I show up looking like a bum off the street. He's worked so hard on making this perfect and I don't want to disappoint him." Blaine adjusted his scarlet bowtie once more.

"I don't think you could ever disappoint him. He loves you." Nathaniel smiled as he watched his son put on the finishing touches to his outfit.

"I love him too Dad." Blaine beamed as only one in love could beam.

"I know you do son, and I am so happy for you. Are you ready for this?" Nathaniel took great pride in seeing his son become a man today.

"More ready for it than anything else in my life." Blaine answered. "I love Kurt with all my heart. All we're doing today is making it official for the family and the community."

"Has Kurt ever seen you like this?" Nathaniel motioned to his traditional dress of black pants, white button down shirt, black cape, and a scarlet bowtie. His son cut a fine figure in these clothes.

"No." Blaine smirked. "And he's not expecting it today. It was a surprise for him. I know he was expecting you and grandfather to be dressed in traditional dress, but not me or the guys. I wanted to make this special for him."

"I think you're going to make him so happy, Blaine." Nathaniel paused for a moment. "Your mom and Cooper would have been so proud to see you grow into your own today. She loved you with all her heart and to see you give your love to someone else is all a parent can ask for."

"Thanks Dad." Blaine said.

"Look Blaine I umm…" Nathaniel began awkwardly. "I just want you to know, your mother... she isn't the only one proud of you today. I am too. You are an amazing young man Blaine. You are going to be a fabulous mate to Kurt, a stupendous father someday, and there is no doubt in my mind the best ruler our people have ever had. I love you son." Blaine looked at his father with tears in his eyes before throwing himself at him in a fierce hug.

"I love you too Dad," he replied.

"I know son," Nathaniel answered, squeezing tightly before pulling away and wiping at his son's tears. "Let's get you mated, shall we?"

With that, Nathaniel opened the door and led his son out to the garden to wait for his Chosen One.

**XOXOXOXO**

Kurt smiled as he walked down the aisle towards the elegantly decorated gazebo behind Tina, Cordelia, and Nick with his father at his side, grinning as he spotted Artie, Santana, and a frantically waving Brittany seated next to Coach Sue. Blaine, Puck, Wes, and Jeff were already waiting at the altar.

Kurt looked at their assembled guests and gave soft smiles at his future family members. General Hughes was in his Southern military uniform, complete with a sword. Genevieve Hughes was dressed in a pale yellow gown, including a hoop skirt as were several of Blaine's other aunts. He was not surprised to see The Aunts in black, as if they were at a funeral since they didn't particularly care for him.

Nathaniel and Vlad were both in traditional dress for vampires. He was quite shocked to see Puck, Wes, Jeff, Blaine, and the rest of the boys in their traditional dress. Kurt hadn't expected any of them to do that. It took his breath away to see it.

He gave another soft smile at his father on whose arm he walked hugging him quickly as they reached the altar.

"Love you Daddy," Kurt said.

"Love you too Kurt. I always will," Burt responded before handing Kurt off to Blaine and taking his seat next to Finn

"Traditional dress, huh?" Kurt whispered to Blaine when they were standing side by side under the gazebo.

"I told you it would take your breath away." Blaine whispered back. "Are you surprised?"

"Very. I can't wait to take your breath away later." Kurt teased.

"You already have," Blaine replied his eyes raking up Kurt's form which was clad in a dazzling white tux with just a splash of red from his pocket square. He looked to Blaine like an angel. He lightly squeezed Kurt's hand before they turned to face Vlad, who had insisted upon being the one to officiate the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two in our most sacred of bonds, that of mates. As you two stand here, know that this is not something to be entered into lightly for it is as lasting and eternal as we are. With that in mind, do you Prince Blaine Vladimir Anderson take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as your mate?"

"I do," Blaine said smiling softly at the blue-eyed boy.

"And do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Prince Blaine Vladimir Anderson to be your mate?" Vlad questioned in his cultured accent.

"I do," Kurt replied, his love for Blaine shining in his eyes.

"Kurt and Blaine have written their own vows which they would like to say to each other," Vlad said. "Blaine?"

"Kurt, I spent so much of my life surrounded by family and friends and yet feeling so completely alone. I knew something was missing in my life, there was this aching emptiness that could just never be filled no matter what I did, and then one day while waiting at the gates of Dalton to help out this poor human my cousin Tina was friends with I looked up and into the most incredible eyes I have ever seen in my life and I swear everything around me froze and this voice in my head said 'Oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever.' You complete me Kurt. You are the very best part of me and I will love you for eternity." Blaine finished slipping the simple gold and platinum band on Kurt's finger.

"Blaine, my whole life I never fit in anywhere. I was that weird gay kid with the voice like a girl. I was picked on and abused and tortured until I was driven out of my own school and sought refuge here. I can't claim love at first sight like you. I was too broken for that, but somehow you found your way into my heart. I have never been more terrified or more drawn to anyone in my life as I was to you in those early days. You were so patient... so gentle. You helped me get through that fear. You pieced me back together. You saved me Blaine. You saved me from my fear, from my tormentors, from myself. You gave me back myself and filled in all of the pieces I never even knew were missing. You are my everything Blaine and I will love you for eternity." Kurt said slipping a matching ring onto Blaine's hand.

As the boys finished their vows, the Warblers began to sing "Come What May", led by Nick and Jeff, their own surprise for their friends. Blaine and Kurt listened in awe, unashamed tears running down their faces. The music ended softly and the boys turned back to Vlad.

"As you have agreed to join your lives, so too shall your blood be joined," Vlad intoned. "Please present each other your offering."

Wordlessly, the two held out their wrists to each other. Never dropping eye contact they both bit down feeding briefly from the other's wrists, exchanging bloods by ancient vampire custom. With a smile, Vlad placed a hand on both young men's heads as if in blessing before speaking again.

"By the authority vested in me by Clan Tepes and the High Council of Covens, I pronounce you mates. Friends, family may I now present Prince Blaine Vladimir and Prince Consort Kurt Hummel Anderson. May they be blessed with all of our love and good wishes. Nepot, you may kiss your mate."

Blaine couldn't resist kissing Kurt deeply, cementing his love for his mate. They were brought out of their reverie, lost in each other, with the thunderous applause of their guests. He took Kurt's hand as they walked down the aisle together.

They were given a few private moments at the steps of Dalton before the photos of their 'wedding party' and the receiving line began.

"Back to where it all began." Kurt teased, looking down at his ring. It wasn't traditional to exchange rings, but they'd added that to their ceremony because it was important to both of them. As they had been exchanging rings, Kurt could feel the disapproval of Blaine's Aunts, but pushed them away because the aunts had no control over their lives.

"Back to where we started." Blaine amended. "I meant what I said, Kurt. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you and I'm glad that I found you."

"Honey." Kurt swooned at his mate's loving words. "I am so glad I get to start this part of my life with you and I wouldn't change a thing."

Blaine drew Kurt into his arms and deeply kissed his lover. Kurt passionately kissed him back before pulling away. "We should get back for photos and the receiving line. Everyone is bound to wonder where we are."

"So? Let them wonder." Blaine grinned.

"I think I'd prefer saving the rest for the wedding night." Kurt flirted. "I have big plans for us. I know I missed you last night and I'm sure you missed me."

"That's for damn sure."

"So, if we get out there now, it will mean less time to the wedding night." Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the fountains where they would be taking pictures. He was all for getting the party started and then he could fully enjoy his mate.

Kurt hugged his father tight as Burt and Finn were the first two people through their receiving line.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Kurt asked his father.

"Kurt, that ceremony was completely amazing. You pulled off a wonderful wedding and if your mother was here, she would have been so proud." Burt beamed at his only child.

"I miss her today." Kurt found himself wrapped up in his father's arms once more.

"She's watching over you." Burt whispered. "Now, greet everyone else. I want to see what the reception is going to be like."

"I just hope everyone sees my vision for it." Kurt confided to his father.

"Only you would be worried about that, kid. I'm sure it'll be amazing son," Burt squeezed his shoulder and moved through the rest of the line.

"Very nice boys." Vlad was pretty impressed. "I haven't been to such a beautiful ceremony in such a long time."

"Thank you. Bunic, and thank you for officiating as well," Blaine said hugging the ancient vampire tightly. He respected Vlad so much and to hear that he liked the ceremony was definitely over the top.

"It was my pleasure nepot," the count said gravely before moving on.

Once they were through with the receiving line, the boys joined the reception which seemed to be in full swing. As soon as they were seated at the head table, Puck, as Blaine's best man, rose to make his toast.

"So, umm… I'm not very good with words. I'm sort of more a man of action you might say, so bear with me. It might take me a minute to get this right. Blaine has always been my best friend. I love him like a brother and he is the only person in the world I would trust with Kurt's heart. You see Porcelain became my friend when I was in a really dark place. I guess we both were and we both kind of helped each other out of it. He's one of the best people I know, and I love him and I am so happy he and Blaine found each other because they are perfect together. So here's to Kurt and Blaine," Puck said raising his glass.

"To Kurt and Blaine," everyone echoed. Jeff rose next.

"My turn," he grinned. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Jeff Sterling, Blaine's cousin… sort of. I've been here for every step of this relationship, from Blaine's speechless glassy eyed stare the first time he saw Kurt, right on up through their fights and their make-up slash make-out sessions which I walked in on way more times than I would have liked. Did you all know that Blaine has a birthmark on his…"

"Jeffrey!" Blaine warned. Jeff smirked.

"Anyway, long story short, I can't think of two people who are more perfect together, who belong together more than these two. They truly are two halves of the same whole. So congratulations guys! To Kurt and Blaine!"

Several more toasts followed those, as did Blaine and Kurt's dances with their fathers and the cake cutting, another human tradition Kurt had requested. Finally the two boys found themselves on the dance floor happily twirling in each other's arms.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr. Anderson?" Blaine said to his mate. Kurt grinned.

"They're all about how happy I am to be mated to you so you can have them for free," he murmured.

"What a coincidence, my thoughts are all about you," Blaine responded.

"Well isn't that nice," Kurt smirked, leaning in and kissing his mate. As he pulled away, he glanced over towards the punch bowl where Finn stood looking very awkward and uncomfortable. Kurt sighed.

"I suppose I should take pity on him and go talk with him," Kurt murmured.

"You're probably right," Blaine agreed, leading his mate over to his step-brother.

They apparently weren't the only one with that idea, however. As they arrived at the punch bowl, so did Blaine's cousin Petal. She sauntered up to a wary looking Finn with smirk on her face.

"Well aren't you just one tall drink of blood," she murmured. Finn paled and began to stutter.

"I… umm… I…" he managed to get out.

"I see you've met my sister Petal," Jeff chuckled. Finn's eyes widened and Kurt could hear the boy's heart speed up.

"Sister?' he squeaked out.

"Yep," Petal said linking her arm through Finn's. "You are just adorable." Petal smiled at the boy in front of her who looked like he was a deer in her headlights… upon reflection, she supposed he was.

"Uh…hi." Finn stammered.

"Who do you belong to?" Petal drawled, turning on her womanly charms.

"Me," Kurt smirked. "He's my step-brother." For his part Finn seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the woman standing in front of him so he only nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you must be Finn then. I'm Petal, one of Blaine's many cousins."

"Nice to meet you." Finn wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to the girl vampire standing in front of him, even if she was smoking hot, especially because she was that scary blonde kid's sister.

"Aren't you going to ask a girl to dance?"

"Uh… yes?" Finn said in what sounded more like a question. Kurt couldn't hide his giggle and Blaine's eyes were twinkling with barely contained mirth.

"Relax, Finn. You are just way too uptight for an Anderson-Hughes party." Petal gaily laughed.

"Huh?" Finn was confused by the woman.

"Ohh, I like you. Can I keep him Kurt?" Petal smiled.

"That is so not my decision to make," Kurt answered vastly amused by the whole situation.

"What do you think sweetie?" Petal asked batting her eyelashes at Finn. "Do you want me to keep you?"

"I… maybe?" Finn answered completely in over his head.

"Close enough. Let's go dance darlin'," Petal cooed, dragging him off to the dance floor, laughing Kurt and Blaine followed.

Across the room, Burt and Nathaniel stood shoulder to shoulder, watching their boys dance.

"They look good together." Burt couldn't help but smile as he watched Kurt twirl around on the dance floor with Blaine.

"That they do, Burt. They've been through so much in the last year that at some points, I thought they'd never get to this point." Nathaniel felt his heart lighten as he watched his son and Kurt.

"But they did." Burt answered.

"And we will make sure that they both stay as safe and as happy as they are right now." Nathaniel murmured.

"I'll drink to that," Burt said clinking his beer, which Kurt had made sure was available for his dad, to Nathaniel's glass which contained a dark red liquid that Burt chose not to think about the source of.

"So, when can we slip away and start the honeymoon?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as they turned on the dance floor later.

Blaine dropped a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead. "We can leave anytime you'd like. We're the happy couple. We're leaving the cleanup to the Warblers. They'll make sure all the gifts where they're supposed to be."

"Give me ten minutes to say goodbye to my father and Finn. Then we can go." Kurt whispered.

"See you at the door then." Blaine smiled.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Blaine! This is ridiculous! I don't really need a blindfold!" Kurt whined. He felt a grinning Blaine peck him on the lips.

"Hush you... it's a surprise and it can't be a surprise if you can see," Blaine said. Kurt sighed crossing his arms over his chest just as the limo they were riding in stopped and the door was opened.

"Your highnesses," Puck's voice came. "We've arrived."

"And everything is exactly as you ordered it," Jake's voice added.

"What is exactly as you've ordered it? Where are we?" Kurt demanded.

"You're about to find out," Blaine said before helping Kurt out of the car, scooping him up, and carrying him.

"Blaine what is going on? Where are we going?"

"Patience is a virtue Kurt," Blaine teased as Kurt felt himself be carried through a few doors and up a set of stairs.

"Blaine Vladimir Anderson!"

With a chuckle Kurt was set gently down. He felt Blaine move to stand behind him and the blindfold being removed. Kurt gasped as he took in the beautifully decorated bedroom he found himself in. Pure white candles tastefully littered every surface and rose petals were scattered across the floor to the large brass bed which bore more than it's share of flowers as well.

"Happy honeymoon love," Blaine murmured.

"It's... breathtaking Blaine, but where are we? This is not the hotel," Kurt replied.

"No, it's Bunic's house in Westerville. We have it all to ourselves for the whole weekend," Blaine answered. "I thought we'd have more privacy here. The guards stay outside the gate instead of outside our door and all the reporters will be camped outside the hotel trying to get into the empty room I paid for."

"You Blaine Anderson are the best mate ever," Kurt said drawing him in for a very thorough kiss.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed. "I'm glad you approve. Hopefully you'll approve of this as well." Blaine reached into his vest pocket and pulled out an envelope which Kurt opened with eager fingers. The blue-eyed vampire couldn't stop the delighted squeal from escaping his lips.

"We're going to Paris!"

"I know you've always wanted to go. We leave the day after Christmas. We'll spend a couple of nights in the city before we go down to the family villa in the south of France. We'll be back the day before school starts back up. I wish we could go for a longer trip, but with school… either way, we can go back any time you want," Blaine said.

"It's amazing Blaine. Absolutely perfect," Kurt replied throwing himself at Blaine and hugging him tightly.

"Just like you," Blaine smiled pecking Kurt on the lips. "I'm so glad that we're officially starting our lives together finally."

"I can't imagine anything better." Kurt agreed pulling away and moving over to the table where a bottle of the same type of blood they had shared after Karofsky's conviction was resting in ice. He popped the cap and poured them both a glass, handing one to Blaine.

"Here's to us and our future," Blaine toasted. Smiling, Kurt clinked his glass to his mate's.

"Our future together. I love you, my handsome prince." Kurt murmured.

"And I love you, my beautiful mate." Blaine responded as he leaned in capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss, before taking his hand and leading him to the bed to start their eternity together.

**A/N: There you go guys. It has been an amazing and wild ride. Heidi and I have both been completely blown away by the response to our little stories which started as a discussion in the car coming home from the airport after our return from Disney World. You guys have no idea how much it has meant to us. As for the future… we have several things in the works. We have a one shot epilogue for this fic centering around Blaine's coronation as Dracul. We have the Jeff/Nick backstory. We also have a couple of unrelated fics we're working on… one a soul-mate fic and one sort of a medieval arranged marriage thing and then there is a werewolf one. Finally, we are also, because of the encouragement we've received from so many of you, working on our own original story. We'll let you know if anything comes of that. **

**Many of you have asked if there will be a threequel... at this point we aren't planning one, but if the right idea comes along you just never know. A couple people have asked if we would mind others writing stories set in our universe... we're ok with it as long as we get to see the story before you put it up. **

**Again and as always… Thank You so very, very much for reading and reviewing and please give us your thoughts on this one.**

**Hugs and see you soon!**

**Cindy and Heidi**


End file.
